Maska
by shanica.ss
Summary: Oboje noszą maski, oboje grają kogoś kim nie są. Co się stanie jeśli Maska któregoś z nich spadnie? Jak sobie bez niej poradzą? Severus i Hermiona...
1. Prolog

Stała na szczycie wieży astronomicznej i spoglądała w gwiazdy. Granatowy firmament był dzisiaj wyjątkowo naznaczony złotymi, mieniącymi się gwiazdami. Ale w powietrzu dawało się wyczuć jakąś groźbę, coś złego miało się stać. Tylko co? Średniego wzrostu dziewczyna, z burzą nieokiełznanych loków i rozmarzonym czekoladowym spojrzeniem wpatrywała się w migocące punkty. Czas dla niej stanął. Nie wiedziała ile już była na wieży, musiała tu przyjść. Z resztą jak co noc, musiała wyładować jakoś swoje napięcie po całym dniu z Harrym i Ronem. Oboje stawali się coraz bardziej nieznośni, Harry cały czas wpatrywał się maślanymi oczyma w Ginny, a Ron wodził wzrokiem za każdą napotkaną dziewczyną, gdy tylko myślał, że ona nie widzi. Ale ona to widziała, widziała też, że jej przyjaciółka robi wszystko, żeby zniechęcić Pottera do siebie. Ale oni obaj byli ślepi, przekonani o swojej ważności. Harry cały czas ekscytował się tymi horkruksami i zastanawiał gdzie je może znaleźć. Niestety, wciągnęli nawet ją w te durne rozmowy. Gdyby nie to, że obiecała dyrektorowi, że im pomoże… Już dawno przeklęła by ich najgroźniejszymi klątwami jakie znała, a musiała przyznać, że znała ich całkiem sporo. I nikt o tym nie wiedział, to była jej tajemnica. A z resztą komu mogła powiedzieć, że interesuje ją czarna magia? Harry od razu zrobiłyby jej wykład, podobnie z resztą jak Ron, który prawdopodobnie chodziłby obrażony przez kilka ładnych tygodni. A mimo tego, że chłopcy ją irytowali, kochała ich. Byli dla niej jak bracia, nawet Ron, który myślał, że ona czuje do niego coś więcej. Zaśmiała się wrednie. Czasami był takim idiotą, że aż ciężko było jej w to uwierzyć. Ale był jej przyjacielem i to już sprawiło, że nie chciała, żeby się od niej odwrócił. Musiała, więc, siedzieć cicho, maskowała swoje prawdziwe ja. Była taka, jaką oni chcieli ją widzieć…

_„A oni patrzą na mnie i widzą uśmiech; myślą: zero trosk i problemów._

_Nie wiedzą, że to maska. Że nauczyłam się grać. Że jest to dla mnie codzienność…"_

Doskonale wiedziała, że postrzegali ją, jako wzorową uczennicę, wręcz kujonkę, która o wszystkich i wszystko się martwi. Widzieli w niej powiernicę, osobę, która zawsze myśli i mówi rozsądnie. Musiała tak mówić, czy nawet myśleć. Nie mogła sobie w ich towarzystwie pozwolić na bycie sobą, na początku chciała im pokazać, że jest inna niż myślą, że nie jest tak sztywna, tak obrzydliwie _idealna_, za jaką ją mieli, ale nie udało się. Szósty rok ich przyjaźni dobiegał końca, a oni wciąż widzieli w niej kogoś innego, widzieli jej maskę, a nie chcieli zobaczyć jej samej. Chociaż z drugiej strony, czy ona chciała im pokazać, jaka naprawdę jest? Czy potrafiłaby się przed nimi otworzyć? Przecież jako ta _idealna_ Hermiona nie miała za wielu problemów, bo jak ktoś idealny może mieć problemy? To raczej nie logiczne. Ale z drugiej strony, skoro uważała ich za przyjaciół to może powinna być z nimi szczera, a oni będąc jej przyjaciółmi powinni zaakceptować ją taką, jaką jest. Tylko, Merlinie, oni akceptowali _idealną Hermionę_, a nie ją. A to już duża różnica, co prawda Harry może i by to zrozumiał, ale Ronald? Nie, on na pewno by tego nie zrozumiał. Z resztą te kilka razy, gdy otworzyła się przed nimi… Rudzielec dał jej tak skuteczną lekcję, że nie chciała już tego powtarzać. Już od ponad roku nie próbowała zdjąć tej maski. Skoro jako _idealna Hermiona_ miała przyjaciół, to jako prawdziwa Hermiona mogła ich stracić. Więc wolała nie ryzykować… Spojrzała w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Wiatr kołysał leniwie wierzchołki drzew, czasami chciałaby być takim drzewem, żadnych zmartwień, życie bez problemów. Wtedy nie musiałaby co noc zastanawiać się nad tym, jak zagrać swoją rolę kolejnego dnia, żeby się nie zdradzić i pozostać sobą w mniemaniu najbliższych. Szczerze powiedziawszy miała już dość tego życia, chciała ściągnąć te maskę, nawet jeśli chłopakom się to nie spodoba. Tylko czy warto? To pytanie zadawała sobie setki razy, dzisiaj, wczoraj, przedwczoraj, tydzień temu, dwa tygodnie temu, miesiąc, a nawet i rok… Czasami miała wrażenie, że ta maska powoli zaczyna się w nią wtapiać, ale to było tylko czasami, nie raz siłą woli musiała powstrzymać ją, żeby nie spadła, bo wtedy mogłoby być nieciekawie… Zwłaszcza, że miała ochotę spaść w momencie, gdy ktoś wystawiał jej cierpliwość na dużą wytrzymałość. I co by się wtedy stało? Doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby pozwoliła swojej masce opaść, osoba która byłaby przyczyną tego „czegoś" mogłaby zostać potraktowana dość nieuprzejmie. Zaśmiała się gorzko, ale śmiech ugrzązł jej w gardle, gdy tylko usłyszała czyjeś kroki na schodach. Rzuciła na siebie jedno z zaklęć niewidzialności, które znalazła w bardzo _sympatycznej_ książce w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych i czekała na rozwój wydarzeń.

- Severusie, obiecałeś mi. – głos dyrektora był bardzo słaby i wyraźnie zasmucony.

- Tak, Dumbledore! Cholera, wiem co Ci obiecałem! Ale ja już mam dość, nie rozumiesz! Wymagasz ode mnie za wiele! – krzyczał nie kto inny, a Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Naprawdę to rozumiem…

- Nie potrzebuję twojego zrozumienia! Chcę być wolny! To już za wiele, za mało mi dajesz czasu! - głos Snape'a mimo że dalej donośny nie był już tak pewny jak na początku.

- Severusie proszę. – wreszcie pojawili się na wieży i Hermiona mogła im się przyjrzeć.

Dumbledore zgarbiony w karmazynowej szacie, która zakrywała szczelnie jego kruchą sylwetkę. Okulary połówki lekko przekrzywione, a na twarzy wyraźna bezradność. Mistrz Eliksirów niczym burza gradowa, z rozwianymi czarnymi włosami, iskrzącym spojrzeniem, wyprostowany jak struna z wyraźną złością wpatrujący się w dyrektora.

- Wiem, wiem. Ty zawsze P R O S I S Z! - niemalże wypluł te słowa. Zaczął nerwowo krążyć po wieży. – A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to jest N I E L U D Z K I E? Jak mam do cholery cie zabić? I to prawdopodobnie już jutro, jak wrócisz z tym przeklętym, bliznowatym, aroganckim, zadufanym w sobie…

- Dosyć. – tym razem głos Albusa był ostry, a jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej przenikliwe. – Miałeś na to sporo czasu mój drogi chłopcze…

- Nie jestem dzieckiem Albusie. Myślisz, że kilka miesięcy wystarczy, żeby przyzwyczaić się do zabicia jednej z najbliższych ci osób? Chyba tylko ty możesz tak twierdzić. – gorycz w jego głosie zdziwiła Hermionę. Snape miał zabić dyrektora? Ale dlaczego?

- Laf obiecał, że ci pomoże…

- Merlinie, przecież Lafcadio jest w Ameryce Północnej!

- Ale jeśli do niego napiszesz, to na pewno…

- Och skończ Dumbledore! Dobrze wiesz, że Laf nie pojawi się jutro, bo jest na jednej z T W O I C H misji. – jad wręcz wyciekał z jego ust. Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie widziała swojego profesora w takim stanie. Owszem często był zły, ale teraz… „Bez różdżki nie podchodź" . Szczerze powiedziawszy bała się go, ale fascynował ją. Te jego czarne oczy miały w sobie tyle emocji, gdy kłócił się z dyrektorem... _Czyś ty zdurniała? To Snape!_ Usłyszała w myślach, głos idealnej siebie.

- Zawsze może wrócić.

- Mydlić oczy to ty możesz swojemu pupilkowi, ale nie mnie Albusie! Żegnam! – to powiedziawszy odwrócił się na pięcie i jak gdyby nigdy nic odszedł. Dyrektor i Hermiona wpatrywali się w to miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał. Albus ze smutkiem w oczach, a gryfonka z mieszaniną podziwu i strachu. Po kilku minutach zadumy i Dumbledore odszedł, zostawiając Hermionę samą ze swoimi myślami.


	2. Rozdział 1

Złota Trójca siedziała w pokoju wspólnym, chłopcy dyskutowali o dzisiejszej wyprawie Harry'ego z Dumbledore'm, a Hermiona siedziała pogrążona w swoich myślach. Cały czas miała przed oczyma Mistrz Eliksirów mówiącego, że ma zabić dyrektora. Nawet w nocy słyszała te słowa, jakby ktoś puszczał je na okrągło.

- Hermiona pytam się ciebie kolejny raz, myślisz że dyrektor wie gdzie jest ten horkruks? – niecierpliwie dopytywał się Ronald, Hermiona westchnęła w duchu. Na samą myśl o ich przywódcy poczuła gulę w gardle, ale nie mogła im przecież pokazać tego.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Dumbledore zawsze wie co robi. – odpowiedziała im ze sztucznym uśmiechem. – Musicie mu zaufać. – Cholera! Zaufać komuś, kto jest zdolny ukartować własną śmierć?

- No masz rację Miona, musimy mu zaufać. – uśmiechnął się do niej Harry.

- Wiecie co muszę coś sprawdzić idę do…

- Biblioteki. – dokończyli za nią przyjaciele. Puściła im oczko i wyszła z pokoju wspólnego. Miała już dość chłopaków, od obiadu cały dzień truli o tej wyprawie. Co prawda nie potrzebowała nic sprawdzić w bibliotece, ale zawsze lubiła tam chodzić. Ta cisza i spokój przywracały jej dobry humor. Nie udało jej się jednak daleko zajść, czerwcowe słońce, które przedzierało się przez wielkie okna zachęciło ją do wyjścia na błonia. Nie zastanawiała się długo, skierowała się na dwór.

Właśnie miała zamiar usiąść pod ulubionym drzewem, gdy zobaczyła w oddali wysokiego, ubranego na czarno mężczyznę. Snape? Przeszło jej przez myśl, co on robi na błoniach? Zaczęła się zastanawiać, ale w miarę przybliżania się postaci, stwierdziła, że to nie jej nauczyciel. Chociaż był do niego bardzo podobny, ta sama aparycja, niemalże identyczna sylwetka, nawet z twarzy był podobny. Zauważyła, że macha do niej. Nie wahając się ani chwili wstała, otrzepała się i ruszyła w jego kierunku.

- Dzień dobry jestem Lafcadio Prince, szukam… - przedstawił się grzecznie.

- Profesora Snape'a. – dokończyła gryfonka z filuternym błyskiem w oku. A więc to jest ten Laf, o który wczoraj rozmawiali. Zastanawiała się jak blisko był spokrewniony z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Sądząc po wyglądzie, musiało to być dość bliskie pokrewieństwo. Laf miał takie same czarne włosy, choć odrobinę krótsze i lśniące, jego oczy były brązowe, a nie czarne jak u Snape'a, nos tak samo długi, usta odrobinę pełniejsze i taka sama ziemista cera. No i oczywiście, nie był ubrany w szkolną togę Mistrza Eliksirów, chociaż strój ( koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i spodnie ) jak i pelerynę miał w ulubionym kolorze nauczyciela.

- Zgadza się. – uśmiechnął się. Hermiona stwierdziła, że gdyby ich profesor zaczął się uśmiechać byłby nawet znośny. – Z kim mam przyjemność?

- Hermiona Granger proszę pana. – ukłoniła lekko głowę na znak szacunku.

- Mów mi Laf. Mogłabyś zaprowadzić mnie do Severusa? – spojrzał na nią poważnie.

- Oczywiście. – uśmiechnęła się. – Laf mogę cię o coś spytać? – postanowiła grać w otwarte karty. Co jej szkodzi?

W odpowiedzi kiwnął jej głową.

- Wiesz jakie zadanie ma profesor Snape, prawda? – mężczyzna raptownie się zatrzymał, dziewczyna czuła, że próbuje dostać się jej do umysłu, ale z niewinnym uśmieszkiem zablokowała go.

- Dlaczego o to pytasz? – spytał ostro, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem, wypisz wymaluj Snape.

- Bo jestem pewna, że wiesz. Ale z czystej ciekawości chcę się upewnić. – miała ochotę pokazać mu język, ale się powstrzymała. To przecież dorosły facet, a jeśli jest rodziną Mistrza Eliksirów, to może mieć podobny charakterek, lepiej więc nie przesadzać.

- Czy chciałabyś mi coś powiedzieć? – wpatrywał się w nią uważnie, nadal szturmując jej myśli.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie Laf.

- Uparta dziewucha! – syknął pod nosem. – Ale tak masz rację, wiem jakie Severus ma zadanie.

- Tak jak myślałam. – na jej twarzy pojawił się iście ślizgoński uśmieszek. – Profesor jest z tobą spokrewniony w jakiś sposób?

- A to co jakieś przesłuchanie czy co? – prychnął mężczyzna, ale usłyszała w jego głosie wyraźne rozbawienie.

- Skoro chcesz to tak nazwać, więc?

- Severus jest moim kuzynem, jego matka i mój ojciec to rodzeństwo. – wyjaśnił jej. – Jeszcze coś?

- Dlaczego profesor zgodził się wykonać to zadanie? – Laf po raz kolejny się zatrzymał.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- A czy to ważne? – uśmiechnęła się wrednie.

- Myślę, że tak.

- A ja uważam, że to mało istotne. – zaczęła iść, skoro Laf nie ma zamiaru jej odpowiedzieć, to jego sprawa. Będzie musiał sam znaleźć sobie pracownię swojego kuzyna.

- Hermiono, dlaczego tak się o niego wypytujesz? – usłyszała głos Prince'a koło swojego ucha, prawie podskoczyła z wrażenie. Jak to możliwe, że pogrążyła się tak bardzo w myślach, że nawet go nie usłyszała?

- Tak jakoś. – wzruszyła ramionami.

- Lubisz go?

- Co? – krzyknęła zdziwiona.

- Pytam czy lubisz Severusa Hermiono. – uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

- To mój nauczyciel. – odpowiedziała mu cierpko.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nauczyciela można lubić.

- Szczerze? Nie wiem, szanuję go na pewno. Imponuje mi jego wiedza i moc, ale czy go lubię? Równie dobrze mogłabym lubić tylnowybuchową sklątkę Hagrida. – stwierdziła krzywiąc się.

- Wiesz jakie ma zadanie prawda? Co musi zrobić? – tym razem Lafcadio pytał.

- Tak – odpowiedziała bardzo cicho, właściwie mężczyzna odczytał to bardziej z jej ruchu warg, niż z dźwięku który wydała.

- Chcesz mu pomóc? – mężczyzna machnął różdżką dookoła nich, rzucił zaklęcie antypodsłuchowe, które tylko czarodziej rzucający może zdjąć.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było możliwe. – uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- To jest możliwe. Ale wymagałoby od ciebie b a r d z o dużego poświęcenia. Myślę, że z użyciem czarnej magii nie miałabyś problemu. – Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z dużym zdziwieniem, skąd on…? No tak, zdjęła Maskę. Wiedziała, że bez niej siny czarodziej wykryje wokół niej aurę jaką roztacza czarna magia. Maska, którą zakładała na co dzień maskowała tą aurę i pozwalała jej być idealną. Swoją drogą, to też jedno z milszych zaklęć, które musiała na siebie rzucić. Ale nie żałowała jednak.

- Jakiego poświęcenia? – czuła, że głos jej lekko drżał.

- Pójdziesz do biblioteki i znajdziesz książkę „Magia, przysięga i poświęcenie". Na pewno jest w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, musisz ją przeczytać całą, żeby zrozumieć o czym mówię.

- Ale co będzie jeśli mi się nie uda pomóc profesorowi, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak przeze mnie? – czuła jak idealna Hermiona odzywa się w niej, ta Hermiona nie lubiła ryzyka.

- Uda ci się tego jestem pewien. Masz wielką moc i dobrze o tym wiesz. Ale pamiętaj, jak zaczniesz czytać to już nie będzie drogi odwrotu, będziesz MUSIAŁA pomóc Severusowi.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Zrozumiesz jak przeczytasz, a teraz idź do biblioteki. – powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Przyślę ci patronusa z instrukcjami jak będziesz mi potrzebna. Rozumiemy się?

- Tak. – dalej patrzyła na niego zdumiona. Dlaczego wybrał właśnie ją? Co spowodowało, że jej zaufał. Nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie, miała jednak nadzieję, że kiedyś się to wyjaśni,

- Powodzenia. – poklepał ją po ramieniu starając jej się dodać otuchy i odszedł, zdjąwszy uprzednio zaklęcie antypodsłuchowe.

Severus siedział ze szklanką Ognistej w ręce. Dzisiejszy wieczór nie zapowiadał się dobrze, Dumbledore miał wyruszyć ze Złotym Idiotą na jakąś pewnie jeszcze bardziej idiotyczną, ale jakże zbawienną misję. A później on miał wykonać swoje zadanie, które na samą myśl o nim przyprawiało go o czarną rozpacz. Na domiar złego czuł, że młody Malfoy, ten arogancki dzieciak coś kombinuje. Czyżby wiedział, coś o wyprawie Dyrektora i Jakże – Złotego – Idioty? Nie, z pewnością nie. To byłoby nie możliwe. Przecież to ściśle tajne. Mimo to był pewien, że ta Irytująca – Najlepsza – Najbardziej – Idealna – Wiem – To – Wszystko – Granger i Głupkowaty – Zidiociały – Wieprzlej wiedzą o wszystkim. Westchnął w duchu i wypił łyk złocistego płynu, poczuł jak przyjemnie piecze go w gardło. Nie przyniosło mu to jednak ulgi, upił drugi i trzeci łyk, aż poczuł jak zbawienny spokój rozpływa się po jego ciele. Zapatrzył się w ogień, który wesoło migotał w kominku. Usłyszał ciche pukanie.

- Wejść! – warknął szorstko. Jak to Dumbledore, to przysiągł sobie, że zrobi mu krzywdę, nie miał zamiar widzieć tego starca przed tym co ma się stać. Nie mógłby patrzeć w jego jasnoniebieskie, wesołe oczy, które były mu tak bliskie. Nie mógł widzieć tych przeklętych iskierek w jego spojrzeniu, których jeszcze dziś prawdopodobnie go pozbawi. Wypił kolejny łyk, otworzyły się drzwi.

- Witaj Severusie. – usłyszał poważny głos. Głos, którego się nie spodziewał, szklanka wypadła mu z dłoni i zbiła się rozlewając płyn na czarnym dywanie. Złociste kropelki zaczęły mienić się w świetle ognia, ale mężczyzna nie zwracał na to uwagi poderwał się z krzesła i podszedł do przybysza.

- Lafcadio! Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał, emocje buzowały w jego czarnych tęczówkach, choć na twarzy była zwyczajna Maska.

- Myślę, że wiesz Severusie co tu robię. – uśmiechnął się, miał zamiar uścisnąć kuzyna, ale już lekki ruch w jego stronę spowodował, że Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął różdżkę. – Żadnych czułości Laf! – syknął przez zęby i podszedł do krzesła, na którym wcześniej siedział. Opadł na nie z impetem, po czym machnął różdżką a na małym stoliku pojawiły się dwie szklanki.

- Dziękuję Sever. – puścił mu oczko i zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego, słyszał, jak mężczyzna prycha słysząc zdrobnienie swojego imienia.

- Po co tu przyjechałeś? – spytał szorstko Mistrz Eliksirów, chociaż w głębi duszy cieszył się na przybycie kuzyna.

- Też się cieszę z twojej radości Severusie. – uśmiechnął się ciepło Laf i napełnił obie szklanki Ognistą. – Naprawdę miło zobaczyć jak raduje cię moja wizyta.

- Chciałbyś. – parsknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Nie muszę, ja to wiem Sever. W każdym razie jak się czujesz?

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że za jakieś kilka godzin mam zabić największego jasnego czarodzieja na świecie, który na dodatek jest moim przyjacielem, to super. – jad wprost ociekał z jego słów. Lafowi zrobiło się szkoda Severusa, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że jego plan się powiedzie i wszystko potoczy się inaczej.

- Sever ty nie wierzysz w cuda, prawda? – zaczął z innej beczki.

- Czyś ty zdurniał do reszty? – krzyknął.

- Nie. – wyszczerzył się niewinnie. – Po prostu mam plan.

- Jaki? – spytał na pozór obojętnym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

- A tego ci nie powiem. – pokazał mu język.

- Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaf!

Odpowiedział mu radosny śmiech kuzyna.


	3. Rozdział 2

Hermiona otworzyła drzwi do biblioteki. Znajomy zapach wiekowych ksiąg dotarł do jej nozdrzy. Nabrała go do płuc. Czuła jak rozpala jej zmysły, niemalże lunatycznym krokiem skierowała się w stronę Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Stare drzwi same otworzyły się przed dziewczyną, gdy tylko weszła do Działu zatrzasnęły się za nią bezszelestnie. Zaczęła się rozglądać. Jej uwagę przykuła średniej grubości księga, o grzbiecie w kolorze ciemnego rubinu. Podeszła do niej i wyciągnęła po nią dłoń. Nie mogła jej dotknąć, magia książki była dla niej zbyt silna, czuła wibracje na koniuszkach palców. Odsunęła się, dalej nie spuszczając książki z oka. Zamknęła oczy, oczyściła umysł z emocji, powoli zbliżyła się w stronę regału. Otworzyła oczy, które wyzbyte wesołych i ciepłych ogników patrzyły chłodno i pożądliwie na książkę. Jeszcze raz sięgnęła po nią, intuicyjnie wyczuła, że może już ją wziąć. Dotknęła ją delikatnie. Nic się nie stało. Chwyciła ją pewnie i wyjęła. Poczuła jak nieznana magia wnika w jej ciało, przez chwile nie wiedziała kim jest, dlaczego się tu znalazła i co robi. Kilka chwil, które zdawały być wiecznością, minęły. Hermiona poczuła, że coś w niej pękło, dalej czuła nieznaną magię w sobie, ale coś się w niej zmieniło. Nie wiedziała jednak co. Przyjrzała się uważnie okładce na której widniał mieniący się złotem tytuł „Magia, przysięga i poświęcenie". A więc znalazłam tę książkę, o której mówił jej Laf. A może to ona mnie znalazła, przeszło jej przez myśl. Rozejrzała się dookoła, nie zauważyła nikogo, kto mógłby jej przeszkodzić. Usiadła więc na ziemi i otworzyła ją. Zapach starego pergaminu owionął ją niczym najprzyjemniejszy perfum. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem. Zaczęła czytać.

_Przedmowa._

_Drogi Czarodzieju, Droga Czarownico!_

_Masz w rękach potężną księgę, jak mniemam nigdy byś do niej nie zajrzał, gdyby sytuacja cię do tego nie zmusiła. Teraz jednak masz czas wycofać się. Księga ta bowiem, zawiera treści, które spędzą ci sen z powiek, bądź będą wracały w najstraszniejszych koszmarach. Chyba, że jakimś cudem uda ci się zrobić wszystko zgodnie z instrukcją._

Hermiona wzięła dwa głębokie oddechy. Zaczęła się zastanawiać czy warto. Skoro coś mogło wyjść nie tak… Ona by cierpiała i co gorsza… Nie udało by się uratować dyrektora. Chociaż nim nie przejmowała się tak bardzo, bardziej jej żal było Snape'a, który musiałby męczyć się z tą świadomością. Ale jeśli się uda? Mimo to „jeśli", to wątpliwe zapewnienie, że się uda. Szlag! Zaklęła w myślach. Po co ona się w to wpakowała, że też ona musiała podsłuchać tą rozmowę! Nie bez powodu, nazywają cię najmądrzejszą czarownicą stulecia, możesz to teraz udowodnić. Usłyszała niespodziewanie w myślach sarkastyczny głos Mistrza Eliksirów, który zmotywował ją do pracy. Może w innej sytuacji zaczęła by się zastanawiać, dlaczego akurat jego głos usłyszała, ale to nie było normalna sytuacja. Nie co dzień siedzi się przecież w Dziale Ksiąg zakazanych z wyjątkowo czarnomagiczną księgą na kolanach…

_Rozdział I_

_To co tu przeczytasz musisz natychmiast zapamiętać, każde zdanie, każde słowo. Musisz mieć pewność, że się nie pomylisz, bo inaczej nie chciałbym być w twojej skórze… No ale przechodząc do rzeczy, masz tutaj kilka sytuacji w których ta księga może ci pomóc. Ale pamiętaj. Jeden błąd… Jedno maleńkie przeoczenie… a twoje życie stanie się piekłem._

_1. Musisz kogoś uwolnić od przysięgi wieczystej._

_a) ta osoba jest ci bliska ( idź do strony 4)_

_b) nie znasz tej osoby, ale chcesz jej pomóc (jesteś więc kretynem, ale nic na to nie poradzę, idź do strony 60)_

_c) znasz tą osobę, nie przepadasz za nią, ale chcesz jej pomóc ( po jaką cholerę, chcesz to dla niej zrobić? I niby jej nie lubisz? Idź do strony 120)_

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem, autor tej księgi miał niesamowicie sarkastyczne poczucie, niemalże tak samo jak jej profesor… Cholera Snape! Poczuła nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku, który kazał jej jak najszybciej wrócić do czytania

_2. Musisz przejąć czyjąś Wieczystą przysięgę… (…)_

Czyli muszę iść do strony 120, zdecydowała. Rzuciła jeszcze tylko okiem na resztę sytuacji, ale żadna z nich nie odpowiadała temu co ona sama musiała zrobić. Wychodziło więc na to, że musiała uwolnić Mistrza Eliksirów z przysięgi jaką dał dyrektorowi… Nieświadomie przełknęła ślinę, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła zmusiła jej ręce do otwarcia księgi na potrzebnej stronie. Zaczęła czytać.

_A więc zdecydowałeś się pomóc osobie, za którą nie przepadasz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili już nie masz odwrotu? Ostrzegałem cię. Teraz musisz przeczytać i wykonać wszystko co napisałem, inaczej zginiesz. Niepowodzenie w akcji ratunkowej przyniesie ci tylko koszmary i świadomość, że nie wykonałeś zadanie, ale przeżyjesz._

Super, sarknął wredny głosik w myślach dziewczyny. W co ten przeklęty Laf mnie wpakował? Zabiję drania! O ile sama nie zginiesz, usłyszała nieznany szyderczy głos, który jak zrozumiała dopiero po chwili wydobywał się z księgi. Wróciła więc do lektury.

_Prawda jest taka, że żeby uwolnić kogoś od złożonej przysięgi wieczystej musisz oddać mu swe serce. Dlatego łatwiej jest wykonać to zadanie osobie, która ma lepsze stosunki z „chorym" (tak będziemy nazywać osobę, której mamy pomóc)._

Mam pokochać Snape'a? W Hermionie się zagotowało. Czuła jak furia wypełniła ją od środka. Jak ona do cholery ma pokochać swojego nauczyciela, ot tak sobie? Już miała wyrzucić tą książkę, ale ponownie usłyszała głos dochodzący z lektury. „_Nie chcesz tego zrobić, uwierz. Po prostu czytaj_" Wzięła dwa głębokie oddechy, żeby choć trochę się uspokoić. Nie udało się jednak. Zamknęła oczy, spróbowała oczyścić umysł. Udało się! Czuła jak złość z niej wyparowuje, dopiero gdy była pewna, że jest w 100% spokojna otworzyła oczy.

_Tak więc, chcąc nie chcąc musisz pokochać swojego chorego. Jeśli nie wiesz jak to zrobić podam ci kilka możliwych sposobów. Najskuteczniejszym, a zarazem najtrudniejszym sposobem jest uwarzenie Eliksiru Prawdziwej Miłości, więc jeśli nie czujesz się mocny w tej dziedzinie, nie zawracaj sobie nawet tym głowy, po prostu pomiń te kilka stron (idź do strony 34). Do uwarzenia eliksiru potrzebne ci będą:_

_2 nóżki skarabeusza greckiego_

_10g oczu traszki zwykłej_

_¼ rogu jednorożca złocistego_

_34 korzonki tulipana złotobrzeżka_

_5g sproszkowanego onyksu_

_17 kropli Amortencji_

_3 włosy z czubka głowy chorego, bądź jego paznokieć z palca wskazującego_

_6 piórek magicznego kolibra dużego_

_2g proszku meksykańskiego_

_5 kropli krwi prawiczka (nie dziewicy!)_

_8 kropli twojej krwi_

_Eliksir waży się przez 30 dni, natomiast jeśli potrzebny ci na już ( co sprawia, że tylko ten sposób, może uratować chorego „na już". W innych przypadkach, musisz czekać dłużej, od 5 do 40 dni). Ilość krwi twojej jak i prawiczka musi zwiększyć się pięciokrotnie._

Co za idiota układał tak absurdalny przepis? Skąd ona teraz weźmie krew prawiczka, nie wspominając już innych składnikach. Jedyne co miała to własną krew… Z rosnącą frustracją wróciła do czytania.

Severus wpatrywał się w kuzyna z rosnącą irytacją.

- Powiesz mi o co ci w końcu chodzi?

- Ale po co? – wesołe ogniki błysnęły w jego brązowych oczach.

- Cholera Lafcadio! Jak zakładam od tego zależy moja misja. – ostatnie słowo niemalże wypluł.

- Ufasz mi Sever? – spytał poważnie.

- Nie zdążyłeś jeszcze znaleźć na to odpowiedzi? Brawo kuzynie, brawo. – jad wprost ociekał z jego słów.

- Niech cię szlag trafi Severusie! Ja się naprawdę o ciebie martwię! To nie czas na złośliwości, ani zbędne pytania. Ufasz mi, do diaska czy nie?

- Tak. – syknął, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- To dobrze. – uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Skoro ufasz mi, masz zaufać również pannie Hermionie Granger… - nie zdążył dokończyć.

- ZDURNIAŁEŚ DO RESZTY LAFCADIO? – wydarł się na całe gardło Mistrz Eliksirów i wstał gwałtownie, piorunując spojrzeniem kuzyna. Gdyby ktokolwiek inny znalazł się w tej chwili przy Snape'ie uciekałby gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale Laf wpatrywał się ze stoickim spokojem w swojego kuzyna.

- Gdybyś się tak nie pieklił, może dowiedziałbyś się o co chodzi, ale skoro nie chcesz. – Severus miał wrażenie, że siedzi przed nim Albus, tylko on lubił pogrywać sobie z nim w tak perfidny sposób.

- Mów. – usiadł na swoim miejscu.

- Hermiona obiecała, że cię uratuje. Dlatego, jestem pewien, że będzie potrzebowała dostępu do twojego laboratorium.

- Granger ma mnie uratować? Niby jak? – wysyczał mrużąc oczy.

- Severusie, zaufaj mi. Zaufaj jej!

- To jeszcze dziecko Laf! Musiałaby paprać się w czarnej magii, żeby mnie uratować. A tego świętoszkowata Granger na pewno nie zrobi. – sarknął.

- Zostaw to jej, jestem pewien, że sobie poradzi.

- Ale…

- Zaufaj jej Severusie. – przerwał mu tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Niech cię diabli wezmą Laf! – zaklną, po czym wstał i skierował się w stronę barku. Otworzył go za pomocą kilku wyszeptanych, i tylko jemu znanych, inkantacji i wziął finezyjną butelką ze złocistym płynem, po czym wrócił do kuzyna. Jednym sprawnym ruchem różdżki sprawił, że pojawiły się przed nimi małe szklaneczki. Nalał sobie i kuzynowi, swoją szklankę opróżnił jednym haustem.

- Wystarczy Severusie, musisz być dzisiaj trzeźwy. – złapał go za nadgarstek, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów chciał nalać sobie kolejną szklankę.

- Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić. – warknął, ale mimo wszystko posłuchał się kuzyna. Odstawił butelkę i wpatrywał się w złocisty płyn w szklance Lafa. Nie wiedział ile czasu spędzili siedząc w milczeniu, ale z zadumy wyrwało ich ciche pukanie.

Hermiona jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na przepis i potrzebne jej składniki, jedyne wyjście jakie było możliwe, aby zdobyć potrzebne ingerencje, to wepchać się właśnie w paszczę lwa, jakim niewątpliwie był jej nauczyciel eliksirów. Niechętnie zamknęła książkę, którą po krótkim namyśle wsadziła do torby i podniosła się z ziemi. Szybkim krokiem skierowała się do lochów. Starała się wyzbyć wszelkich emocji i założyć na twarz Maskę, ale ciężko jej to przychodziło. Cały czas mimowolnie powtarzała w myślach kolejne etapy warzenia eliksiru, co skutecznie uniemożliwiało jej wyluzowanie się. Dopiero, gdy stanęła przed drzwiami do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów, wzięła dwa głębokie oddechy i całą siłą woli na jaką ją było stać oczyściła umysł, zamknęła oczy. Gdy je otworzyła zniknął z nich chłodny wyraz, patrzyły teraz ciepło i przyjaźnie. Zapukała. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Bez namysłu, skierowała się w stronę jego prywatnych kwater. Właściwie nie powinna wiedzieć, gdzie się znajdują, ale jako członkini Złotej Trójcy znała cały plan Hogwart'u na pamięć. Wiele razy studiowała Mapę Huncwotów dopóki nie nauczyła się jej na pamięć. Po raz kolejny ta wiedza jej się przydała. Zapukała. Usłyszała tupot stóp za drzwiami i chwilę później stanął w nich uśmiechnięty Laf.

- Och, witam Hermiono. Co się sprowadza do Severusa? – spytał radośnie, z wesołym mrugnięciem.

- Potrzebuję kilku składników.- szepnęła nieśmiało, jak przystało na idealną Hermionę.

- A do czego panno Granger? – swoim jedwabistym głosem spytał Severus, który właśnie stanął za Lafem. Uważnie wpatrywał się w dziewczynę i zastanawiał się jak ona może mu pomóc? Przecież ona jest taka… niewinna. Był pewien, że nie da sobie rady, ta dziewucha nie da rady sobie z czarną magią, której będzie musiała użyć. A szkoda… Rozwijała się tak obiecująco… Przemknęło mu przez myśl. Snape! To tylko Granger! Usłyszał w myślach naganny głosik.

- Potrzebuję coś uwarzyć. – spuściła wzrok. Laf spoglądał na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Ależ ona potrafi grać! Jak z nią rozmawiał, czarną magię można było wyczuć w jej aurze, a teraz nie było po niej śladu. Musiała być naprawdę zdolną czarownicą, skoro potrafiła zamaskować ślady czarnej magii. Znał tylko cztery osoby, które umiały zakładać Maskę na swoją aurę. Ona była piąta…

- To rozumiem panno Granger. – uśmiechnął się wrednie, na co Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Ja…

- Tak panno Granger?


	4. Rozdział 3

- Muszę uwarzyć jeden eliksir. - wyszeptała uparcie wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie.

- Tyle potrafię zrozumieć. - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Severusie obiecałeś! - szepnął Laf, po czym spiorunował kuzyna wzrokiem.

Wredny uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów na rzecz wyraźnej złości.

- Możesz wejść do mojego składziku, ALE ja będę ci towarzyszył. - warknął.

- Nie musi się profesor fatygować, obiecuję że niczego nie zniszczę. - uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, podnosząc niepewnie, swoje niewinne spojrzenie.

- Chcesz składniki? To ja idę tam z Tobą! - Severus już prawie krzyczał, żyła na skroni niebezpiecznie mu pulsowała.

- Nie miałeś czasem iść do Minerwy Severusie? - wtrącił się przymilnie Lafcadio. - Ja przypilnuję pannę Granger.

- Po moim trupie!

- Ależ oczywiście, chociaż najpierw zabij uczennicę, a wtedy możesz umierać. - odgryzł się Laf tak cicho, żeby tylko Mistrz Eliksirów mógł go usłyszeć.

Co ten Laf wymyślił? Dlaczego miałbym ją zabić? Cholerny Laf! Ten to, zawsze mnie w coś wpakuje. Nie tylko Ciebie, tym razem wpakował również Granger, odezwał się szyderczo głosik.

- Masz tylko 30 minut, później przyjdę sprawdzić stan mojego zaplecza. Rozumiemy się? - syknął przez zęby, wściekle mrużąc swoje czarne oczy.

- Oczywiście profesorze! Bardzo panu dziękuje! - promienny uśmiech rozjaśnił trójkątną twarzyczkę.

- Jest za co Granger, jest za co. - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym wyminął ją i Lafa i zniknął w mrocznym korytarzu lochów.

Hermiona i Lafcadio wsłuchiwali się w cichnące już kroki Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Co za gbur. – sarknęła, gdy znaleźli się wreszcie w magazynku.

- Ale pomimo to go ratujesz. – z uśmiechem stwierdził Laf.

- Jeszcze słowo, a pożałujesz, że mnie w to wplątałeś. – warknęła pokazując zęby, jej aura zmieniła się w jednej chwili. Czarna Maga bijąca od niej niemal zwaliła z go z nóg.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – spytał po dłuższej chwili obserwując jak dziewczyna przechadza się po składziku i kompletuje potrzebne składniki. W odpowiedzi dostał tylko ciche „mhmm". – Jak to jest, że nie można wyczuć twojej właściwej aury?

Dziewczyna odwróciła się powoli, brązowe oczy jaśniały dziwnym blaskiem, a pełne usta wykrzywione były w lekkim uśmiechu.

- Maska.

- Masz na myśli jakieś zaklęcie? – dopytywał się.

- Każdy z nas jest aktorem zmieniającym maski w zależności od granego aktu.

- Zgadza się, ale jak to robisz? Severus nigdy o tym nie wspominał, a ja mimo tego, że chciałem coś znaleźć na ten temat to nie mogłem.

- Nie ty jeden. – zaśmiała się i odwróciła się w stronę regałów. – Nie ma zaklęć tłumiących aurę i nigdy nie będzie.

- Więc jak?

- Powiedziałam przecież Maska.

- Ale… - Laf nic z tego nie rozumiał.

- Nie ma ale. – puściła mu oczko i weszła głębiej w magazynek. Chwilę później stanęła przed nim z niewinnym uśmieszkiem, z pulsującą, dobrą aurą i torbą wypchaną składnikami. – Możemy iść?

- Już? – spojrzał na zegarek, szukanie składników zajęło jej zaledwie 10 minut i to jeszcze w nie swoim magazynku, ta dziewczyna była niesamowita!

- Tak.

- No to chodźmy. – wyszli z magazynku, Laf zapieczętował go jeszcze kilkoma potężnymi zaklęciami i rozeszli się w swoje strony.

Hermiona skierowała się w stronę nieużywanej pracowni eliksirów, wiedziała, że znajdzie tam wszystko co potrzebuje i co najważniejsze nikt nie będzie jej tam przeszkadzał. Niewiele osób pamiętało o jej istnieniu. Gdy znalazła się na miejscu, w niesamowicie szybkim tempie przyszykowała sobie stanowisko pracy i zabrała się do roboty.

- Najpierw nóżki skarabeusza. – zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem. – Cholera! Co za idiota wymyślił, że mają być pokrojone pod kątem 24 stopni? – kilka machnięć różdżką pozbawiło ją tego problemu. – Teraz 1g oczu traszki. – eliksir zmienił barwę ze złotej na brunatną. – 5 kropli amortencji. – Poczuła, jak do jej nozdrzy dociera zapach ognistej whisky. – Fuu! 2 piórka kolibra, zamieszać w lewo i dodać jeszcze 3. – eliksir zgęstniał odrobinę. – 3 włosy Snape'a. Blee. – eliksir zrobił się czarny. – I ja mam to wypić? – jęknęła. – 2g onyksu i zamieszać w lewo, dodać jeszcze 3g i zamieszać w 5 razy w prawo, po czym raz w lewo. A teraz moja krew. – wzdrygnęła się odrobinę, chwyciła ostrożnie nożyk i przecięła wewnętrzną stronę nadgarstka. Jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w rubinową krew wypływającą z rany. Zaczęła liczyć w myślach krople. Za każdym razem, gdy odrobina życiodajnego płynu wpadała do eliksiru, jego barwa się rozjaśniała. Gdy ostatnia kropla krwi z sykiem zniknęła, zrobił się bezbarwny. Hermiona czuła, że nogi jej się uginają. Resztką sił wyleczyła ranę, ale dalej była osłabiona. Zapomniała o eliksirze uzupełniającym krew, który powinna teraz wypić. Zaklęła ordynarnie pod nosem, ale wróciła do pracy, złapawszy uprzednio kilka głębszych oddechów. – Teraz znowu oczy traszki, ale tylko 5g? Co za idiota wymyślał ten przepis?

Zrobienie eliksiru zajęło jej 2 godziny, gdy srebrzysta ciecz bulgotała na niewielkim ogniu Hermiona przysiadła na jednym z krzeseł. Była wykończona, głodna i rozdrażniona. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek, ani wyluzowanie. Jedyne co mogła zrobić to przejść się do kuchni i poprosić skrzaty o coś do jedzenia. Spojrzała na zegarek, właśnie dobiegł końca obiad. Chcąc nie chcąc wstała, poczuła jak nogi uginają się po ciężarem ciała. Przytrzymała się stolika, ale nie poddała się. Nie miała czasu na obijanie się. Przelała eliksir do kilku fiolek i wyczyściła stanowisko pracy. Jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszła z pracowni i skierowała się w stronę eliksirów.

Severus wracał swojego gabinetu w parszywym humorze. Przez 2 godziny zabezpieczał z Minerwą zamek, choć doskonale wiedział, że to i tak nic nie da. Intuicyjnie czuł, że dzisiaj rozpęta się piekło i nic nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać. Albus zniknął ze Złotym Chłopcem, przez co w szkole zaroiło się od aurorów. To jednak tylko ludzie… A czarna magia jest dużo potężniejsza niż oni są w stanie to pojąć. Jedynie Moody wiedział o co chodzi w tej grze, ale jego nikt nie słuchał. W końcu Szalonooki został uznany za paranoika. Westchnął zrezygnowany i wszedł do swoich komnat, Laf siedział na kanapie czytając jedną z jego ulubionych książek, jego widok od razu przypomniał mu o Granger. Bez słowa skierował się do swojego magazynku, o dziwo niczego nie brakowało. Jakby Wiem-To-Wszystko nawet tam nie było. Postanowił wypytać Lafa.

- Lafcadio co Granger zabrała ode mnie z magazynku? – zapytał bezszelestnie wchodząc do pokoju.

- Na Merlina Severusie! – krzyknął przestraszony mężczyzna, słysząc głos kuzyna nad uchem. - Mógłbyś chociaż dać znać, że się pojawiłeś, a nie straszyć biednych ludzi!

- Po co? – wyszczerzył się wrednie. – Co Granger zabrała?

- A bo ja wiem? – wzruszył ramionami, nawet gdyby chciał nie umiał odpowiedzieć Severusowi na to pytanie.

- Kłamiesz. – warknął, spojrzał w oczy kuzyna, ale widząc w nich szczerość poddał się.

- Mógłbyś czasami zaufać ludziom. – stwierdził urażony Lafcadio, na co Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął rozdrażniony. – Poza tym po co pytasz, nie możesz sam sprawdzić?

- No właśnie DLATEGO pytam. Nic nie brakuje, jakby nikogo tam nie było.

- Co? Przecież to nie możliwe.

- Jak widać możliwe, panna Granger musiała użyć sprytnego zaklęcia. – zaczął się zastanawiać, gładząc brodę szczupłymi palcami.

- Ale przecież wyczułbyś to, prawda? – zapytał po chwili.

- Tak.

- Więc?

- Nie wyczułem nic. Mam wrażenie, że panna Granger nie jest tą osobą, za którą się podaje. – stwierdził jakby w zamyśleniu Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu.

- Co masz na myśli? Sugerujesz, że ktoś się pod nią podszył? – Laf przestraszył się odrobinę, co jeśli powierzył życie Severusa jakiejś oszustce, a już nie daj Merlinie śmierciożerczyni?

- Nie sądzę. – jego wzrok był nieobecny.

- Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

- A co cię ta Granger tak interesuje? – uśmiechnął się jadowicie.

- Bo ciebie to też wcale nie interesuje, czyż nie? – odgryzł się.

- Sam nie wiem. Ciekawi mnie to co ukrywa, ale nie ciekawi mnie jako osoba. – stwierdził Severus.

- Wracając więc do tego, że panna Granger jest kimś innym co miałeś na myśli?

- Każdy z nas jest aktorem zmieniającym maski w zależności od danego aktu.

Lafowi opadła szczęka, to samo zdanie powiedziała mu Hermiona kilka godzin temu. Co to miało oznaczać.

- Zamknij buzię, bo wyglądasz jak Weasley śliniący się na widok willi. A teraz powiedz mi co cię tak zdziwiło. – rozkazał.

- To co powiedziałeś o aktorstwie, to cytat z jakiejś książki?

- Co ty bredzisz?

- Hermiona powiedziała to samo zdanie kilka godzin wcześniej… - wyszeptał, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Miał wrażenie, że nie powinien tego mówić.

- Granger powiedziała to samo? – Severus nie krył zdziwienia. Laf pokiwał twierdząco głową, zdziwiony przypatrywał się jak kuzyn wstaje i wychodzi.

Hermiona kończyła czytać księgę, która miała jej pomóc w uratowaniu Nietoperza. Ostatnie kilka zdań wprawiło ją w zadumę.

„ A więc wszystko już wiesz. Podziwiam cię, że nie zniszczyłeś jeszcze tej książki (co ja bym zrobił, na twoim miejscu). Teraz wypij eliksir i ratuj chorego. Zakładam, że ci się powiedzie. W końcu dotarłeś, aż dotąd. A jeśli nie? To nic mi do tego, widocznie musiałeś się gdzieś pomylić. A teraz do dna!"

Gryfonka wpatrywała się w niewielką fiolkę, którą trzymała w dłoni. A więc to wszystko? Miała wypić tą miksturę i w odpowiednim momencie, wypowiedzieć jedną inkantację? I tylko tyle? Westchnęła rozczarowana, jednym haustem wypiła zawartość fiolki i odstawiła książkę. Nic nie poczuła, nic się nie zmieniło. I to było właśnie dziwne, pomyślała o Mistrzu. I nic. Nie czuła się szczególnie do niego przywiązana, chyba coś zrobiła źle… Ze złymi przeczuciami wyszła z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Zamyślona nie zauważyła, gdy wpadła na czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

- Granger! – usłyszała zirytowany syk nad głową.

- Przepraszam profesorze. – uśmiechnęła się do niego niewinnie. Nic nie poczuła, może odrobinę więcej szacunku, ale to na pewno nie była miłość.

- Co tu robisz? – wpatrywał się w nią uważnie.

- Czytałam książkę.

- Jaką?

- O eliksirach. – skłamała gładko.

- Doprawdy?

Hermiona nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Olbrzymi grzmot wstrząsną posadami zamku.

- Zaopiekuj się pierwszorocznymi! Już! – krzyknął, a sam skierował się w stronę dochodzącego grzmotu. Hermiona bez zastanowienia rzuciła na siebie jedno z zaklęć niewidzialności i pobiegła za Mistrzem.


	5. Rozdział 4

Hermiona starała się nadążyć za swoim nauczycielem. Mężczyzna biegł tak szybko, że niemal unosił się w powietrzu, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Dziewczyna zaklęła w myślach, że zaniechała swoich porannych treningów. Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu tempo nauczyciela nie zrobiło by na niej wrażenia, teraz miała lekką zadyszkę. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że biegną na wieżę astronomiczną. Tylko po jaką cholerę? Zaczęła się zastanawiać, nim jednak doszła do jakichś sensownych wniosków dotarli na miejsce. Obrazek jaki tam zobaczyła wstrząsnął nią do głębi. Dumbledore leżał rozbrojony na podłodze, młody Malfoy z płaczliwą miną celował w niego różdżką. Bella krążyła wokół fretki niczym sęp i ze swoim fanatycznym piskiem nagabywała go „No dalej Draco! To twoja jedyna szansa! Zabij starca!" Chłopak nie był w stanie tego zrobić, Hermiona to wiedziała. Wtedy usłyszała słaby szept dyrektora.

- Severusie…

Patrzyła na nauczyciela, wiedziała o co dyrektor go prosi i niemalże widziała zmagania Mistrza Eliksirów ze sobą. W końcu podszedł bliżej Dumbledore'a odpychając pod drodze ucznia. Widziała nienawiść i odrazę jaka odmalowała się na twarzy młodszego profesora.

- Severusie… błagam… - Albus przymknął oczy, a dla Hermiony czas zwolnił go granic możliwości. Widziała jak Severus Snape wyciąga różdżkę, wtedy ona zareagowała mechanicznie. Jakaś niewidzialna siła kierowała jej myślami i członkami. Stanęła ramię w ramię z nauczycielem. Uniosła różdżkę w pogotowiu.

- Avada… - Hermiona nie czekała dłużej, nieznana inkantacja sama wypełniła jej myśli i jasnozielony promień z jej różdżki złączył się z zaklęciem Mistrza Eliksirów. Promień w mgnieniu oka zrobił się złoty, Severus upadł na posadzkę nieprzytomny. – Kedavra! – dokończyła mimowolnie. Zaklęcie wyrzuciło Dumbledore w powietrze. Na twarzy starca pojawiło się zdziwienie, a potem delikatny uśmiech zrozumienia. Chwilę później bezwładne ciało dyrektora z łoskotem uderzyło w posadzkę. Głucha cisza wypełniła Wieżę Astronomiczną.

- Co się kurwa stało? – krzyk Belli ocucił wszystkich świadków. – Dlaczego Snape padł w trakcie zaklęcia? I kto dokończył inkantację? Co to się dzieje?

Hermiona otoczyła tarczą ciało Snape'a, nie wiedziała dokładnie przed czym ma ona go chronić, ale wszystkie zaklęcia same zdawały się wiedzieć co mają robić. Podobną tarczą otoczyła „zwłoki" Dyrektora. Chociaż czy on, żył czy nie, tego nie wiedziała. Na końcu zadbała o siebie, po czym przykucnęła na posadzce koło Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nie wiem Bello. Dumby żyje? – Alecto podeszła do dyrektora, chciała stopą dotknąć ramienia Albusa, ale nie była w stanie. Czubek jej buta zajął się ogniem, a prymitywna kobieta odskoczyła z krzykiem. Rzucała wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia gaszące, ale ogień wciąż rósł. Hermiona patrzyła przerażona na to co się dzieje. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ta tarcza była aż tak potężna. Chwilę później płomienie buchnęły i zajęły całą sylwetkę puszystej śmierciożerczyni. Ogień zgasł tak szybko jak się pojawił, po Alecto została tylko kupka proszku.

- Cholera! Co to było? – spytał przerażony Greyback.

- Nie wiem. Zmywajmy się. – zakomenderowała Bellatrix.

- A co z Severusem? – Amycous spojrzał na kolegę.

- Zabierz go. – rozkazała.

- A jeśli stanie się ze mną to samo co z Alecto? – strach był słyszalny w głosie mężczyzny.

- Bierz go idioto! Przecież, nie możemy go tu zostawić! – furia otaczała sylwetkę czarnowłosej kobiety.

Mężczyzna noga za noga skierował się w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów. W odległości jednego metra, mężczyzna zajął się ogniem – podzielił los swojej siostry.

- Chodu! – krzyknęła Bellatrix. – Aportujcie się wszyscy. Raz! Dwa! Trzy! – głośne trzaski wypełniły wieżę astronomiczną. Zrobiło dziwnie cicho, po chwili Hermiona usłyszała szept, który rozpoznałaby wszędzie.

- Profesorze? – na wieży był Harry! Jednym machnięciem różdżki zdjęła tarczę z nauczycieli, nie mogła pozwolić, żeby Wybrańcowi stała się krzywda. Chłopak zdjął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę i podbiegł do dyrektora. Usłyszała szloch przyjaciela, a więc dyrektor jednak nie żyje? I to ona go zabiła. Poczuła, że opada w nicość…

- Laf! To było niemoralne! Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić? – wydzierał się na całe gardło Severus Snape.

- Przecież nic wam się nie stało. – mężczyzna ze spokojem siedział w jednym z foteli w salonie kuzyna.

- Kretynie! Pozwoliłeś, żeby dziecko zabiło! Widziała śmierć dwóch nauczycieli! I to ona ją spowodowała!

- Wiedziała na co się szykuje. – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

- Niby skąd? – syknął wściekle mrużąc oczy. – Uratowała ciebie i to jest dla mnie najważniejsze.

- Ale jakim kosztem? Od trzech dni jest w śpiączce, Madame Pomfrey łamie głowę, nie ma pojęcia jak ją wybudzić.

- Dziewczyna jest silniejsza niż ci się zdaje, wyjdzie z tego.

- Załamie się Lafacdio! I to ty będziesz za to odpowiedzialny. Za zniszczenie tej niewinnej dziewczyny.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się.

- Nie Severusie, ona wiedziała co robi. Zgodziła się na to. I była kimś innym niż sądzisz, a teraz to TY przyjacielu będziesz za nią odpowiedzialny, bo ONA uratowała ciebie, a nie ty ją… - i wyszedł. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, zostawił Mistrza Eliksirów z własnymi myślami.

Rekonstrukcja wydarzeń

Severusa obudził szloch, z niesamowitym bólem głowy otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę nie wiedział kim jest i co się stało, dopiero po kilku minutach zaczęło do niego docierać co się stało. Rozmawiał z Granger, gdy usłyszeli huk. Odesłał ją i sam pobiegł na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Na miejscu zobaczył Albusa, rozbrojonego przez swojego chrześniaka. Wiedział, że to on musi zabić dyrektora a nie chłopak, zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcie i co? Ostatnie co pamiętał, to zielony płomień, który zderzył się z jego zaklęciem. I potem nastała ciemność. Podniósł się lekko, mimo osłabionego refleksu udało mu się uchylić pod zaklęciem, które wystrzeliło w jego stronę.

- Chciałeś go zabić! – krzyczał Potter celując w niego różdżką.

- Zamknij się Potter. – warknął na niego.

- Zabiłeś Albusa Dumbeldore'a! – łzy strumieniami płynęły po znienawidzonej twarzy.

- Drętwota. – wypowiedział niewerbalnie zaklęcie, Potter padł na posadzkę. W tym samym momencie Severus poczuł obok siebie obecność kogoś jeszcze. Kilka centymetrów od miejsca, w którym on leżał, leżała Granger. Była nienaturalnie blada, a jej oddech był urywany. – Cholera! – a więc to był jej płomień? Ale jakim cudem? Nie wiedział, co dokładnie się stało… Albus… Zerwał się szybko i podbiegł w stronę dyrektora, przyłożył rękę do tętnicy na szyi. Mężczyzna żył, puls był ledwie wyczuwalny, ale jednak był… Odetchnął, a więc dziewczyna podołała zadaniu. Laf wyszkolił ją dobrze… Podszedł do nieprzytomnego Wybrańca i włamał mu się do umysłu, chciał zobaczyć co się stało, gdy on leżał nieprzytomny. Wizja minionych wydarzeń, przyprawiła go o mdłości. Jakim cudem to się stało? Jak Granger mogła rzucać takie zaklęcia? Tej tarczy on nawet nigdy nie użył, mimo że ją znał. Znał tylko dwie osoby, które użyłyby jej bez skrupułów. Dumbledore i Tom Riddle… Ale to byli wielcy czarodzieje… A ona? Głupia szesnastolatka, na dodatek gryfonka! Jakim cudem jej się to udało? Nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, poczuł, że tępy ból rozsadza mu czaszkę. Stracił przytomność.

Obudził się kilka godzin później, pochylał się nad nim dyrektor.

- A więc znalazłeś sposób na obejście przysięgi. – uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. – Brawo Severusie! Choć nie sądziłem, że posłużysz się akurat panną Granger.

- To nie był mój pomysł Albusie i dobrze to wiesz. – warknął na starszego czarodzieja, w głębi duszy był zadowolony widząc go uśmiechniętego i co najważniejsze żywego. Mimowolnie jedna łza spłynęła po bladym policzku.

- Wiem Severusie, a teraz prześpij się. Zdaje się, że jutro masz lekcje.

- Albus… - starzec spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Co z Potterem?

- A co ma być z Harrym?

- On przecież wszystko widział…

- Naprawdę? Nie sądzę Severusie… - uśmiechnął się cynicznie, a błysk w spojrzeniu wyjawił młodszemu mężczyźnie prawdę, Albus zmodyfikował mu pamięć i to bez żadnych skrupułów. Jak zawsze z resztą, robił z ludźmi to co chciał… - A teraz śpij. – czuł, moc słów dyrektora. Już po chwili z jego ust wydobywało się donośne chrapnięcie…

Koniec rekonstrukcji

Severus nie mógł odpędzić się od wspomnień. Cały czas miał przed oczyma widok palących się „przyjaciół". Co prawda nie żałował ich, ale było mu żal dziewczyny, która to zrobiła. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko dla jego dobra, i gdyby nie Laf wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Ale dlaczego, na Merlina to musiała być akurat ona? Nie mógł wybrać kogoś innego? Przecież Granger była czystym uosobieniem niewinności… Nie mogła być, inaczej by cię nie uratowała… Sarkastyczny głosik przywołał go „do porządku". Myślisz, że niewinna dziewucha mogłaby zrobić coś takiego? Do tego potrzebna była czarna magia, nie biała… Upierdliwy głosik miał rację, kim więc była ta dziewucha? Przecież, gdyby parała się czarną magią od razu by to wyczuł. Był tego pewien. Albo może… A co jeśli dziewucha nosiła Maskę? Ale to by znaczyło, że… Nie to nie może być możliwe…

Severus wybiegł ze swoich komnat, korzystając z tajemnych skrótów po kilku minutach znalazł się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Zamaszyście otworzył drzwi i skierował się do jedynego zajętego miejsca.

Panna Granger wyglądała tak niewinnie leżąc w białej pościeli. Brązowe loki zakrywały niemalże całą poduszkę, pełne usta były lekko rozchylone, wyglądała jakby spała. A właściwie jakby śniła jakiś koszmar. Jej usta poruszały w niemym krzyku, twarz co chwilę wykrzywiał niemożliwy ból. Severus był przerażony, jeszcze przed chwilą leżała spokojnie.

- Pomfrey! – krzyknął przyzywająco, pielęgniarka przybiegła szybciej niż się spodziewał.

- Severusie na Merlina co się stało? – spytała zdyszana.

- Co jest pannie Granger? – wskazał na miotającą się dziewczynę. – Nie mówiłaś mi, że ma koszmary!

- Ja nie wiedziałam, przy mnie zawsze jest spokojna.

- W takim razie odejdź. – rozkazał Mistrz Eliksirów, nie wiedział dlaczego tak zrobił, ale właśnie to wydało mu się słuszne.

- Ale…

- Idź!

Urażona pielęgniarka skierowała się do swojego gabinetu. Severus został sam z uczennicą, nie wiedział dlaczego tak zależało mu na tym, żeby mógł zostać z nią sam. Jakiś wewnętrzny głos po prostu mu kazał…

- Profesor? - usłyszał chrapliwy szept.

- A niby kogo się spodziewałaś? – warknął na nią.

- Miło pana widzieć. – uśmiechnęła się lekko, Severus spojrzał w jej oczy. Nie miały swojego czekoladowego koloru… Były czarne… Takie same jak jego… - Profesorze coś nie tak?


	6. Rozdział 5

- Miło pana widzieć. – uśmiechnęła się lekko, Severus spojrzał w jej oczy. Nie miały swojego czekoladowego koloru… Były czarne… Takie same jak jego… - Profesorze coś nie tak?

- Granger zdajesz sobie sprawę, że aby mnie ratować użyłaś potężnej czarnej magii? – spytał cicho, wcześniej jednak rzucił na nich barierę ochronną, zdawał sobie sprawę, że tej rozmowy nikt nie powinien usłyszeć.

- Tak profesorze. – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Książka, którą polecił mi Laf zdecydowanie nie leżała koło Baśni Barda Beedle'a.

- Idiota. – mruknął pod nosem Mistrz Eliksirów, kolejny raz wyklinając swojego kuzyna.

- Nie sądzę. – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. – Dzięki temu udało się uwolnić pana od przysięgi.

- Nie przeraża cię to, Granger? Użyłaś tak potężnej czarnej magii, której nawet ja nie używam. – spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. Kogo on właściwie miał przed sobą? Wątpił, żeby to była Kujonowata – Wiem – To – Wszystko, do której przywykł.

- Może trochę, ważne, że cel został osiągnięty.

- Granger, kim ty jesteś? – spytał patrząc na swoją uczennicę.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi, Severus po raz kolejny się zdziwił. Nie był to irytujący, pogodny śmiech, który wiele razy słyszał. Przypominał raczej jego śmiech. Odrobinę cyniczny, choć szczery, z nutką bezradności, którą on świetnie rozumiał.

- Irytującą – Panną – Wiem – To – Wszystko, czyż nie? – w jej onyksowych oczach, pojawił się nieznany blask.

- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie, a to nie jest cecha Panny – Wiem – To – Wszystko – Lepiej – Od – Ciebie.

- A oni patrzą na mnie i widzą uśmiech; myślą: zero trosk i problemów.

Nie wiedzą, że to maska. Że nauczyłam się grać. Że jest to dla mnie codzienność… - zacytowała śpiewnym tonem.

- Autor nieznany, książka „Czarodziej, o innej twarzy", prawda?

- Tak, profesorze.

- Granger, ale dlaczego? – spojrzał na nią nie rozumiejąc. Co takiego miała do ukrycia, co się stało, że z beztroskiej Członkini Świętej Jakże Nie Idealnej, Choć Przekonanej O Własnej Idealności Trójcy zrobiła się zamknięta w sobie dziewczyna? Czy może raczej, dlaczego zakładała Maskę?

- Życie nie pieści nas tak jakbyśmy tego chcieli, po pierwszym roku przekonałam się o tym, gdy Harry po swoim zwycięstwie z Voldemortem, wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego nie mówił o niczym innym tylko o tym jak jemu udało się pokonać, co by się stało gdyby nie on. Nie brał pod uwagę, tego że ja i Ron staliśmy koło niego, nie widział tego, że gdyby nie moja pilność, nie pokonałby nawet jednej przeszkody. Wszystko przypisywał sobie, choć to ja ślęczałam nad książkami, a Ron go wspierał. Wtedy, po pierwszych wakacjach zrozumiałam, że tak naprawdę, nie istnieje coś takiego jak przyjaźń. Ludzie wykorzystują innych, jak tylko mogą. Dalej jednak chciałam wierzyć w ludzi, przejścia po drugim roku, uśpiły moją czujność. A później? Na trzecim roku, miałam więcej obowiązków i musiałam grać, żeby ukryć swoje zmęczenie czy zirytowanie ciągłą paplaniną chłopców, bo przecież oficjalnie miałam tyle zajęć co oni. Dyrektor zabronił mi mówić o tym komukolwiek. I tak się zaczęło, nawał obowiązków sprawił, że dojrzałam zdecydowanie szybciej niż oni. Wciąż jednak grałam „idealną Hermionę", gdy rozpoczęliśmy czwartą klasę odetchnęłam z ulgą, koniec tajemnic, nie musiałam już grać. Ale wtedy się okazało, że chłopcy i inni pseudo przyjaciele nie akceptują takiej Hermiony jaką byłam już wtedy, akceptowali tylko idealną dziewczynę. Zawsze pomocną, uśmiechniętą, która była kimś tak idealnym, że nie miała nawet własnych problemów. Próbowałam pokazać im, że nie jestem tą osobą, za którą mnie uważają, ale nie zaakceptowali jej. Dlatego gram, wciąż jestem aktorką.

- Gdyby byli twoimi przyjaciółmi mogłabyś być sobą. – stwierdził w zamyśleniu, zdziwiło go to co opowiedziała. On nie zauważył, że ma na sobie Maskę i to było najdziwniejsze, był pewien, że w innym przypadku nie umknęłoby to jego uwadze.

- Nie wierzę w przyjaźń profesorze. – stwierdziła z rozgoryczeniem, na jej twarzy zauważył wyraźny ból.

- Ona istnieje Granger, naprawdę. – nie wierzył, że to powiedział. Czyżby starał się pocieszyć Pannę – Wiem – To – Wszystko?

- I profesor wierzy w to co mówi? – uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona, ku swojemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, że Granger dorosła. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że się zmieniła. Wyładniała, choć zauważył to bo nie miała na sobie Maski, która skutecznie utrudniała dostrzeżenie mu tego wcześniej.

- Tak. – odparł odrobinę za szybko.

- Wątpię w to. – zaśmiała się, a jej twarz odprężyła się, miło było na nią patrzeć…

- Granger! – warknął na nią, choć wiedział, że zauważyła jego rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Nie przekonał mnie pan. – pokazała mu język, zdawał sobie sprawę, że pozwoliła sobie na za wiele, ale nie miał ochoty ją ganić, w końcu dawno nie miał takiej ochoty do śmiechu jak teraz.

- Czyżby panno Granger?

- Jak najbardziej profesorze. – odpowiedziała mu z przekornym uśmieszkiem, nie powstrzymywał się więcej. Roześmiał się rozbawiony. Ku swojemu zirytowaniu, musiał przyznać, że ich śmiechy przyjemnie brzmią połączone razem. – Teraz mnie profesor przekonał. – wykrztusiła po chwili.

- Cieszę się Granger.

- Ładnie profesor wygląda z uśmiechem na twarzy. – stwierdziła z filuternym błyskiem w czarnych oczach.

- Panno Granger proszę się nie zapominać! – upomniał ją, a na twarz przywdział swoją Maskę, którą na krótką chwilę zdjął przy dziewczynie.

- Nie musi pan zakładać Maski przy mnie. – stwierdziła spokojnie.

- Jest sens pytać skąd wiesz?

- Nie wiem, czuję. – spuściła oczy.

- Czujesz? Jak? – czyżby tak długo nosiła Maskę? On nauczył się wyczuwać jej zmiany dopiero kilku latach pracy nad nią.

- Po prostu intuicyjnie wiem, że tak jest. – szepnęła cicho, w onyksowych tęczówkach wyczytał, że nie kłamie. Właśnie oczy! Musi jej powiedzieć.

- Rozumiem. Panno Granger zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że używanie czarnej magii ma konsekwencje?

- Tak samo jak używanie białej. – spojrzała gdzieś przed siebie. – Magia niemalże, zawsze chce coś w zamian.

Skąd ona to wszystko wie? Mało kto wie, że biała magia też coś zabiera. Po krótkim namyśle, stwierdził, że zna tylko trzy osoby, oprócz niej, które to wiedzą – Drops, Minerwa i ten parszywy wilkołak Lupin.

- Ale wracając do tematu czarnej magii, wiesz jakim jest najczęstszy objaw jej użycia?

- Coś, gdzieś, kiedyś czytałam… - zamyśliła się. – Chodzi profesorowi o dług?

O tym też wie? Westchnął w Duchu Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Nie, chodzi mi o coś bardziej przyziemnego. – powiedział na głos. – Oczy...

- Mam teraz czarne, to chce profesor powiedzieć? – jakiś smutek zadźwięczał w jej głosie.

- Tak. – nie miał zamiaru ukrywać tego przed nią.

- Szkoda, lubiłam swoje brązowe oczy.

- Granger czy ty się właśnie martwisz tym, tylko dlatego, że lubiłaś swoje dawne oczy? – spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. – Nie boisz się tego, co powiedzą twoi domniemani przyjaciele?

- O Harry'ego czy Rona? Oni uwierzą, we wszystko co im powiem profesorze. – wyjaśniła cierpko.

- Jak ty wytrzymujesz z tymi kretynami na co dzień? – spytał.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Przecież, profesor zna odpowiedź.

- No tak, Maska.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła, Severus spojrzał na zegarek.

- Dziękuję panno Granger za pomoc, jestem pani dłużnikiem. – powiedział uprzejmie, wstając. Gryfonka wyczuła, że nim zdjął tarczę, włożył swoją Maskę. – Do widzenia Granger.

- Do widzenia, panie profesorze. – odpowiedziała radośnie jej idealna wersja.

Ledwie drzwi zamknęły się za plecami nauczyciela, wbiegła Pani Pomfrey.

- Och, panno Granger obudziła się pani! Jak się pani czuje? Nic panią nie boli? – zasypała ją pytaniami. Hermiona jęknęła w duchu zirytowana, ale odpowiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Dziękuję, czuję się znakomicie!

- Panno Granger, pani oczy… - umilkła zdziwiona.

- To nic takiego pani Pomrey, profesor Snape powiedział, że takie rzeczy czasami się zdarzają, jeśli organizm walczy z ciężką chorobą. – kłamała jak z nut.

- Och, naprawdę? Nie wiedziałam. – stwierdziła niezadowolona, że ktoś wie więcej od niej.

- Kiedy będę mogła wyjść?

- Dopiero jutro!

- Ale… dzisiaj jest Uczta Kończąca rok szkolny. – powiedziała zerkając na kalendarz.

- Nic z tego panno Granger! Nie przekona mnie pani. – stwierdziła pielęgniarka.

- A ja panią przekonam? – usłyszały dobrotliwy głos, w sali znikąd pojawił się dyrektor. Hermiona poczuła ulgę, a więc żyje? Jednak nie pokazała tego, jak bardzo się z tego cieszy.

- Dyrektorze, panna Granger powinna… - zaczęła.

- Poppy zostaw nas samych. – uprzejmie poprosił, pielęgniarka odeszła z oburzoną miną.

Dumbledore przysiadł koło niej, w tym samym miejscu, które jeszcze 10 minut temu zajmował Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Panno Granger rozumiem, że zna pani konsekwencje swojego czynu? – jego niebieskie oczy patrzyły na nią groźnie.

- Tak, profesorze. Według Kodeksu Szkoły może mnie pan wyrzucić w trybie natychmiastowym, nie uzasadniając nawet dlaczego. – powiedziała głosem wypranym z emocji.

- Ale zrobiła to pani dla profesora Snape'a?

Dziewczyna przytaknęła.

- I dlatego, tego nie zrobię. Powinienem odebrać pani stanowisko prefekta… - umilkł na chwilę. – Ale nie ma nikogo lepszego od pani na tym miejscu. – uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

- Więc właściwie mi się upiekło? – Hermiona spytała udając zdziwioną.

- Tak panno Granger, tylko dlatego, że Severus jest moim przyjacielem.

- Dziękuję profesorze. – uśmiechnęła się najpromienniej jak umiała. – Naprawdę dziękuję.

- Ależ nie ma za co drogie dziecko. – stary czarodziej pogłaskał ją po głowie, a ona miała ochotę trzepnąć go po ręce. Co on sobie myśli? Mimo tego, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Teraz możesz się przebrać i iść do przyjaciół. Pan Potter i pan Weasley się o ciebie niepokoją.

Gryfonka prychnęła w myślach, ale grzecznie podziękowała, w końcu dzięki dyrektorowi mogła się wyrwać ze skrzydła szpitalnego…

Stanęła przed portretem Grubej Damy, nabrała powietrza, upewniła się, że Maska jest na swoim miejscu i weszła do Wieży Gryffindor'u. Chwilę później na szyi uwiesiła jej się rudowłosa przyjaciółka.

- Och, Miona tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam! – zwołała z przejęciem.

- Ruda dusisz mnie. – wydyszała Hermiona.

- Och, sory. – dziewczyna odsunęła się z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Hermiona co z twoimi oczami? – spytała przerażona. – Dlaczego są czarne?

- To wynik choroby Ginn, to naprawdę nic poważnego. – wyjaśniła ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

- To dobrze. – ucieszyła się, jak zawsze, jak wszyscy ufała jej ślepo, bo przecież ona nie mogła kłamać…

Chwilę później dopadli ją chłopcy, jeden przez drugiego opowiadali o tym co przydarzyło się Harry'emu na wyprawie z dyrektorem. O tym, że byli w jaskini… O tym, że dyrektor musiał wypić jakiś eliksir… Szczerze powiedziawszy nawet ich nie słuchała, czasami tylko wykrzykiwała jakieś okrzyki podziwu czy o coś zapytała, nie oczekując nawet odpowiedzi. Z radością przyjęła wiadomość Neville'a, który stwierdził, że czas już wychodzić na Ucztę. Całą bandą zeszli do Wielkiej Sali, Hermiona nie słuchała paplaniny swoich kolegów i koleżanek. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca i zamilkli. Jednym uchem słyszała, to co mówił dyrektor, ale myślami była gdzieś daleko…

Była tak zamyślona, że nie zauważyła nawet kiedy przemówienie się skończyło, dopiero radosne wiwaty i oklaski ją obudziły. Zaczęła wiwatować z przyjaciółmi. Musiała przecież zachować pozory „normalności". Gdy wrzawa ucichła hogwardzkie stoły jęknęły pod masą potraw, wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenie. Hermiona mimowolnie spojrzała na stój nauczycielski, uśmiechnęła się do Mistrza Eliksirów, ze zdziwieniem, zauważyła, że mężczyzna kiwnął głową w geście uprzejmości. Gdy jej wzrok ponownie skierował się na stół, zobaczyła na swoim złotym talerzu liścik. Otworzyła go ostrożnie.

Bądź w moim gabinecie po uczcie,

SS.


	7. Rozdział 6

Zatrzymała się przed gabinetem profesora Snape'a, „poprawiła" Maskę i zapukała. Usłyszała dobrotliwe „proszę", w myślach pogratulowała sobie, że wznowiła swoje zabezpieczenia. Nie miała zamiaru, żeby Dyrektor odkrył Hermionę jaką była. Otworzyła ostrożnie drzwi, przywdziewając na twarz nieśmiały uśmiech.

- Witaj dziecko, wejdź. – przywitał ją dyrektor, starzec siedział w jednym z głębokich, czarnych foteli przed mahoniowym biurkiem. Drugi był pusty. Za biurkiem siedział Mistrz Eliksirów, jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, czarne tęczówki nie miały żadnego blasku, a ręce skrzyżował na piersi. Hermiona zajęła wolne miejsce, przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

- Albusie, wyjaśnisz w końcu po co nas wezwałeś. – odezwał się w końcu Snape.

- Mam do was prośbę moje dzieci.

- Do rzeczy. – warknął Severus.

- Hermiona wie czym są horkruksy, Severusie czy ty wiesz czym one są?

- Nie do końca. – przyznał z niechęcią. – Kiedyś coś o nich czytałem, ale to było… dawno temu. – wykrzywił się zirytowany, fakt że on nie wiedział, a wiedziała o tym Granger nie był dla niego przyjemny, wręcz przeciwnie.

- Panno Granger, będzie pani tak miła?

- Horkruks to przedmiot, w którym jest ukryta cząstka dusza czarodzieja, która nie pozwala mu umrzeć. Czarodziej, który go stworzył nie umrze, dopóki nie zniszczy się wszystkich horkruksów. Według nas Voldemort stworzył ich siedem. Znaleźliśmy do tej pory trzy, w tym jeden jest fałszywy, a dwa zostały już zniszczone.

- Fałszywy? Co pani ma na myśli? – spytał Severus zaciekawiony.

- Ktoś go ukradł wcześniej prawdziwego horkruksa, a pozostawił jego marną replikę. – Dumbledore rzucił niewielki naszyjnik młodszemu koledze, który złapał go w locie z niebywałą gracją. Otworzył medalik i szybko przeczytał znajdującą się w nim karteczkę.

- Jakie jest więc nasze zadanie? – spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja.

- Musicie znaleźć pozostałe horkruksy. – odpowiedział poważnym tonem.

- Harry mówił, że to jego zadanie. – wtrąciła się Hermiona.

- Było. – w oczach dyrektora pojawiły się szydercze błyski. – Jest jeszcze zbyt dziecinny, żeby sobie z tym poradzić.

- Nawet jeśli nam się uda je znaleźć, to co mamy z nimi zrobić? Zniszczyć? Czy może przywieźć je tobie, żebyś sam mógł zrobić z nimi porządek?

- Jeśli uda wam się je znaleźć to i ze zniszczeniem nie będziecie mieli problemu. – w jego niebieskich oczach pojawił się radosne ogniki.

- Niby jak? – spytał niegrzecznie Severus. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wyruszać gdziekolwiek z Granger, pomimo tego, że szanował jej intelekt, a zwłaszcza to co dla niego zrobiła, wciąż jej nie lubił.

Błąd Severusie – wtrącił się wredny głosik – Nie lubisz Granger, o Hermionie nic nie wiesz. Z niezadowoleniem przyznał mu rację.

- Severusie, ufam że ty i panna Granger coś wymyślicie.

- Kiedy mamy wyruszać? – spytała gryfonka nieśmiało, a Severus miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem widząc jej niewinne spojrzenie.

- Już, teraz, zaraz! Nie macie chwili do stracenie moje dzieci. – prychnęli oboje niezadowoleni z tego, że nazwał ich dziećmi, starszy czarodziej zachichotał radośnie, spojrzał na zegarek.

- Jest 21:00. Za godzinę spotkamy się w moim gabinecie.

- jak długo będziemy ich szukać? – młodszemu mężczyźnie ani trochę nie podobała się perspektywa wyruszenia tak szybko, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że walka z Albusem to walka z wiatrakami. Czy może wiatrakiem, starym i wyjątkowo dobrze trzymającym się na ziemi.

- Dopóki nie znajdziecie wszystkich. – ton dyrektora zmienił się diametralnie. – Panna Granger zna wspomnienia Toma, ty znasz jego charakter. Oboje na pewno rozwikłacie tą zagadkę i…

Zamilkł na chwilę.

- i nie macie tu po co wracać, dopóki ich nie znajdziecie wszystkich. – Severus spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony, Albus był dziwny… Ale teraz to przesadził, kazał im szukać Merlin wie czego, sam Merlin nie wie nawet gdzie.

- Al…

- Dosyć Severusie! Wyraziłem się jasno. – przerwał mu, nie pozwolił nic powiedzieć, co Mistrza Eliksirów jeszcze bardziej zszokowało. Dumbledore zawsze wszystkich wysłuchiwał! – A teraz idźcie się pakować! Jazda! – wydał polecenie tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Hermiona podniosła się bez słowa i wybiegła z gabinetu, Severus zrobił to samo, chociaż on wyszedł w szybkim tempie. Nie miał zamiaru uciekać, bo niby przed kim? I to na dodatek ze swojego gabinetu.

- Albusie myślę, że możesz wrócić już do swojego gabinetu. Nie ma sensu, żebyś okupował mój. – rzucił kąśliwie zanim zamknął drzwi.

Dumbledore został sam, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi. Podobało mu się, że tak szybko się zgodzili, czy może raczej, że nie protestowali tak bardzo jak się spodziewał. Zwłaszcza Severus, z jego strony spodziewał się zdecydowanie większego oporu, w końcu wysyłał go w podróż z uczennicą. I to nie byle jaką uczennicą, zdawał sobie sprawę, że młoda gryfonka zawróciła w głowie niejednemu facetowi, nie było chyba chłopaka w Rawenclav'ie, który się nie podkochiwał w niej, na pewnym etapie swojego dorastania. Nie mówiąc już o puchonach, czy gryfonach. Ślizgoni starali się nie zwracać na nią uwagi, ale widział, że kilkoro starszych wodzi za nią wzrokiem. A ona? Pozostawała obojętna na ich działania, miła dla wszystkich, zawsze uśmiechnięta. Cnotka, pomyślał Albus rozbawiony, jest taka sama jak była kiedyś Minerwa. Żelazna dziewica – usłyszał kiedyś to określenie od jednego ze swoich uczniów, który podkochiwał się w szesnastoletniej Minnie. Taaak, to samo określenie pasowało do Hermiony, tylko że w przypadku Minewry on zadziałał. Na początku bawiły go podchody w stosunku do uczennicy, była taka niedoświadczona… Wszystko brała tak na poważnie, chociaż musiał przyznać, że nawet on dostał od niej po nosie kilka razy. Ale warto było, młoda Minnie była niesamowita w łóżku, z resztą dalej jest. Na jego twarzy pojawił się przebiegły uśmieszek – dawno nie odwiedzał Minerwy w jej kwaterach. Spojrzał na zegarek, zostało mu jakieś 50 minut – wystarczy na szybką „zabawę". Teleportował się do kwater kochanki.

Minerwa siedziała z lampką wina w swoim ulubiony fotelu przed kominkiem, wpatrywała się w ogień. Kolejny rok szkolny dobiegł końca, kolejny etap kończył się w życiu. Spokojniejsze lata miały ustąpić wojennej zawierusze. Harry był już prawie dorosły, w końcu będzie musiał stanąć przed Voldemortem. Nie było już odwrotu, Tom zbyt długo panoszył się na tej ziemi…

Głośny trzask przerwał jej zamyślenia, zobaczyła Albusa stojącego przed nią ze specyficznym uśmieszkiem, który tak dobrze znała.

- Pozwolisz Minnie? – uśmiechnął się, a jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały tym blaskiem. Wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku. Ujęła ją bez słowa. – Sypialnia? – Przytaknęła. Lubiła to jego podejście, nie wymagał od niej nic więcej. Czas od czasu „pomagali" sobie rozładowując napięcie. Od jakiegoś czasu nie mieli na to okazji, Albus nie czuł się najlepiej…

Hermiona pakowała, czy ściślej mówiąc, wrzucała do swojej torebki wszystkie potrzebne według niej rzeczy, a było ich nie mało – w końcu kto wie co może im się przydać. Profilaktycznie nasłuchiwała przez chwilę, czy nikt się nie kręci w Pokoju Wspólnym, wiedziała że rok szkolny się skończył i nie powinno tu być nikogo, ale nie miała 100 procentowej gwarancji. Gdy jej wyczulone zmysły nie wychwyciły żadnych dźwięków, rzuciła zaklęcie na swoje łóżko, które w oka mgnieniu zamieniło się w wielki regał z przeróżnymi fiolkami.

Eliksir Złotego Kolca – niwelował zranienia roślin kłujących, chwyciła ostrożnie niewielką fiolkę ze srebrzystym płynem. Nie była pewna, czy Snape o nim pomyśli, w końcu ten eliksir nie był ani trudny do zrobienia, ani pracochłonny, tylko ze względu na składniki nie był przeznaczony dla uczniów. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Poza tym skuteczniejszy był Eliksir Merkurego, ale on reagował z jadem kilku roślin, z którym nie reagował tamten… Zastanawiała się, który z nich wziąć. Po krótkiej chwili wrzuciła do torby dwie fiolki, uprzednio je zabezpieczając. Podobny los podzieliła większa część fiolek. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na najniższej półce, na której były tylko 3 mikstury.

Eliksir Miłości

Eliksir „Już po"

Eliksir „Na wpadkę"

Po namyśle, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem wrzuciła dwa ostatnie eliksiry do torebki. W końcu lepiej być zabezpieczonym, czyż nie? Spojrzała na zegarek, zostało jej tylko 7 minut. Jednym machnięciem różdżki doprowadziła swój pokój do normalności i wybiegła z wieży. Przez myśl przemknęło jej jedno pytanie…

Czy jeszcze tu wrócę? Ale nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać.

Severusowi pakowanie zajęło zaledwie kilka minut, jako szpieg musiał być przygotowany do tego typu akcji, więc teraz uśmiechał się do siebie z zadowolenia. Przed wyjazdem mógł wziąć jeszcze długi, relaksujący prysznic i zapomnieć o tym co go czekało. Jednego był pewien, nie będzie to najprzyjemniejszy czas w jego życiu. Nie wiedział ile czasu zajmie im szukanie horkruksów. A szukanie ich z Granger… Westchnął, ciepła woda spływająca po nagim ciele sprawiła, że wyzbył się wszelkich złych myśli. Zrelaksował się przed wielką niewiadomą jaka go czekała…

W tym samym czasie zjawili się w gabinecie dyrektora – on wyskoczył z kominka, a ona otworzyła drzwi.

- Doskonale! – starszy mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie z aprobatą. – Gotowi na poszukiwanie przygód?

Severus parsknął zirytowany, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się promiennie, choć Mistrz Eliksirów był gotów przysiąc, że błysk który pojawił się w jej czarnych oczach, był zaprzeczeniem uśmiechu. Może wcale nie będzie tak źle z tą dziewuchą? W końcu mógł trafić gorzej np. na Pottera. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, z Granger chociaż będzie się mógł kłócić na poziomie.

- Podejdźcie do mnie dzieci. – zarządził staruszek, a ich kwaśne miny wywołały u niego bezczelny chichot. – Dotknijcie tego zegarka. – wskazał na przedmiot leżący na biurku.

W tym momencie wyciągnęli dłonie w kierunku zegarka, gdy tylko ich palce dotknęły go, oboje poczuli znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka.

W chwilę później wylądowali w głuchej ciszy.

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

- Nie wiem Granger. – odpowiedział jej zirytowany, czy ona zawsze musi wszystko wiedzieć? Przecież on też tego nie wiedział!

- Dlaczego nie wiesz? – spytała nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w przestrzeń dookoła.

- Nie jesteśmy na ty! – warknął na nią zirytowany. – Rzucaj lepiej zaklęcia ochronne, ja rozbiję namiot. Rano pomyślimy co z tym fantem mamy zrobić.

Dziewczyna bez słowa protestu wykonała jego polecenie, gdy wszystko ogarnęli było już po północy. Położyli się do łóżka w milczeniu, żadne z nich nie skomentowało tego, że było ono tylko jedno… Oboje pogrążyli się w zadumie, nie zwracając przy tym uwagi na towarzysza.

I tak oto zaczęła się ich wyprawa…


	8. Rozdział 7

Severus poczuł, że ogarnia go upragniona senność, przez ostatnie kilka godzin leżał na wznak wpatrując się w sufit namiotu. Rozmyślał nad tym co go – ich, poprawił się w myślach czeka. Wylądowali w jakimś nieznanym miejscu, nie wiedzieli gdzie maja zacząć poszukiwania. Na dodatek spali w jednym łóżku, nie wiedzieć czemu nie dało się ono transmutować w dwa osobne łóżka, ani nie chciało ulec żadnemu zaklęciu powielania. Obydwoje byli zirytowani przez ten fakt, ale czy mogli cos zrobić w tej sytuacji? Nie miał zamiaru spać w niewielkim saloniku na niewygodnej kanapie, wiedział też, że dziewczyna się na to nie zgodzi. Tak więc wylądowali koło siebie, on owinięty w jedwabną, czarną kołdrę, ona w grubą, puchową o jakże irytującym czerwony kolorze. Oddaleni od siebie tak jak tylko było możliwe. Nauczyciel i uczennica, wbrew własnej woli skazani na swoje towarzystwo. Czuł, że powieki zaczynają mu ciążyć, myśli błądziły w nieznanych sferach. Błogość ogarnęła jego ciało. Oczy same się zamknęły, uszy przestały odbierać sygnały z rzeczywistości…

Przyzwyczajony do czujności otworzył oczy, obudziło go szamotanie po drugiej stronie łóżka, odwrócił niechętnie głowę. Granger drżała zwinięta w pozycji embrionalnej, tylko tyle był w stanie zobaczyć w tej ciemności. Westchnął rozdrażniony, nie dość że musi z nią spać, to jeszcze się przez nią nie wyśpi! Niechętnie wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę i potrząsnął jej ramieniem.

- Granger! – syknął. Nic. – Granger! – warknął głośniej. Dziewczyna wymamrotała coś nie wyraźnie. Mistrz Eliksirów potrząsnął nią mocniej, tym razem się obudziła.

- Tak profesorze? – jej głos był drżący, jakby płakała…

- Miałaś koszmary. – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

- Nie. Dobranoc profesorze. – odwróciła się do niego plecami, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Był zdziwiony jej reakcją, był pewien, że zacznie się żalić, marudzić. Ale nie. Ona udawała, że nic się nie stało… Postąpiła tak samo jak on, by się zachował w tej sytuacji. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że zdjęła Maskę. Jeśli bez Maski zachowywała się tak jak on? To jaka była naprawdę? Skoro on też po zdjęciu Maski nie był w pełni sobą… Ile ta dziewczyna miała Masek na sobie? Ile on miał… Dręczony pytaniami, na które nie sposób było znaleźć odpowiedź udał się w objęcia Morfeusza…

Voldemort stał na klifie i wpatrywał się we wzburzone morze. Dawno nie odwiedzał tego miejsca, ale ostatnio poczuł w sobie jakiś nieokreślony niepokój. Musiał sprawdzić co jest jego przyczyną, i tak oto wylądował tutaj. W miejscu, w którym po raz ostatni był 20 lat temu. Gdy tylko się zjawił, wyczuł że coś jest nie tak. To miejsce pachniało… czystością. Było jakby przebudzone do życia, po kilkunastu latach ciemiężenia. Nie podobało mu się to… Zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało…

Kilka tysięcy mil dalej, w małym, pomarańczowym pokoju spało dwóch niemalże dorosłych mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, o płomienno rudych włosach spał z rozdziawioną buzią, a drugi, drobniejszy, z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy szamotał się w swojej pościeli, w końcu krzyknął przeciągle, przy okazji budząc się z koszmaru, a swojego towarzysza z bajkowego snu.

- Harry co się stało? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem Ron. – To Sam-Wiesz-Kto?

- Muszę się spotkać z dyrektorem. – wysapał chłopak, blizna pulsowała boleśnie na czole, a przed oczyma widział znienawidzoną twarz.

- Miałeś wizję? – Ron nie dawał za wygraną.

- Muszę… - po raz kolejny zaczął.

- Wiem, chodź zejdziemy na dół…

Hermiona obudziła się niewyspana. Koszmar, który ją dręczył był wciąż ten sam, a ona nie potrafiła się go pozbyć. Za pierwszym razem obudził ją Snape, za drugim okropieństwa snu, a trzeci właśnie się skończył. Jeśli tak będzie dalej, obawiała się, czy będzie w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Była pewna, że już dzisiaj musi być w pełni sił umysłowych, żeby nadążać za Mistrzem Eliksirów, a niestety tak nie było. Niemiłosiernie bolała ją głowa, mięśnie były zesztywniałe, ogólnie ujmując czuła się fatalnie. Nawet nie miała siły spojrzeć w bok na nauczyciela, czy zdążył się już obudzić. Po prostu leżała tempo wpatrując się w dach namiotu. Nie wiedziała kiedy, powieki same się przymknęły, a jej ciałem po raz kolejny wstrząsnęły senne koszmary.

Severus obudził się w normalnym dla niego humorze, ni to złym, ni to dobrym – takim severusowatym, jak go kiedyś nazwał Laf. Spojrzał w stronę Granger, dziewczyna znowu szamotała się na swoim miejscu. Potrząsnął jej ramieniem.

- Granger! – dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, przez chwilę widział w nich niemą ulgę, by szybko zastąpiła ją przeraźliwa pustka.

- Dzień dobry profesorze. – przywitała się jak gdyby nigdy nic nie siląc się nawet na uprzejmy ton.

- Nie taki dobry skoro musimy spędzić go razem. – syknął Severus i z gracją wyszedł z łóżka, po czym jednym machnięciem różdżki zaścielił swoją część posłania. Dziewczyna prychnęła zirytowana i wzięła przykład z nauczyciela. Z niechęcią wyplątała się z ciepłej kołdry i zaścieliła łóżko ręcznie. Spojrzała na zegarek, który stał na szafce, po stronie profesora. Wskazywał godzinę 7 rano. Westchnęła rozgoryczona, zapowiadał się długi i ciężki dzień. Skierowała się w stronę łazienki, niestety była zajęta. Zza drzwi dobiegł ją szum wody, po krótkim namyśle doszła do wniosku, że przygotuje śniadanie. W końcu z pełnym brzuchem łatwiej jest przebrnąć przez kłopoty. Zabrała się za przyrządzanie śniadania, najpierw nastawiła wodę na herbatę, później powyciągała z lodówki podstawowe produkty. Ona sama miała ochotę na jajecznicę, ale czy Snape będzie chciał ją zjeść? Mimo chwilowych obaw, zabrała się za przyrządzenie jajek, z przekąsem stwierdziła, że jeśli nauczyciel nie będzie chciał zjeść tego co zrobiła, to jego problem. Będzie musiał sam sobie zrobić śniadanie. Kilka minut później, gdy z kuchni dochodził aromatyczny zapach jajecznicy Severus wyszedł z łazienki. Czyżby to Granger robiła śniadanie, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem skierował się do kuchni, widząc gryfonkę pichcącą śniadanie jego złośliwy uśmiech się powiększył.

- Widzę, że robisz śniadanie.

- Bardzo profesor spostrzegawczy. – odparła ironicznie.

- Język Granger! – warknął na nią, zajmując miejsce przy stole.

- Przecież i tak nie odbierze mi profesor punktów. – zaśmiała się. – Ani nie da szlabanu.

- Jesteś pewna? – był pod wrażeniem, że dziewczyna ośmieliła się z nim kłócić, nie okazał jednak tego.

- Tak. Ma pan wakacje i ja też. – dodała cierpko, wyciągając dwa talerze z szafki. – Zje pan ze mną jajecznicę czy nie ufa profesor moim zdolnościom kulinarnym? – dopiero teraz odwróciła się w jego stronę, a w jej czarnych oczach dojrzał filuterny błysk.

- Nie ufam Granger, ale mimo wszystko spróbuję. – uśmiechnął się szyderczo, Hermiona nie skomentowała tego, z wprawą nałożyła jajecznicę na talerze i postawiła je na stole, później machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że obok talerzyków pojawił się dzbanek z sokiem dyniowym i drugi z wodą. Nie zapomniała oczywiście o szklankach.

- Je pan jajecznicę z chlebem, grzankami czy samą? – spytała jeszcze zanim zdążyła usiąść.

- Siadaj Granger. – rozkazał jej tonem który zwykle zwiastował kłopoty. Dziewczyna usiadła posłusznie. – Masz ochotę na tosty czy chleb?

- Przecież… - już zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale Severus jej przerwał.

- Odpowiedz na pytanie.

- Tosty. – profesor z gracją machnął różdżką, przed nimi pojawił się talerz z pachnącymi tostami. – Smacznego profesorze.

- Wzajemnie Granger. – odpowiedział jej niechętnie biorąc tosta do ręki.

- Czy nie może pan być choć trochę milszy? – spytała po między jednym a drugim kęsem.

- A czy Voldemort może być dobry?

- Jeśli… - zaczęła.

- To było pytanie retoryczne Granger.

- Moje takie nie było profesorku. – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – No więc?

- Czy nie powinnaś mnie traktować jak swojego nauczyciela?

- A czy pan jako nauczyciel nie powinien odpowiadać na pytania uczniów?

- Granger. – warknął na nią. – Czy ty nie umiesz jeść w ciszy?

- Po prostu nie sprawia mi trudności robienie dwóch rzeczy na raz.

- Sugeruje pani że nie mam podzielnej uwagi?

- A co jeśli tak profesorze?

- W takim razie uświadomię cię, że jest inaczej.

- Nie sądzę profesorze. – dziewczyna śmiała się w duchu widząc, że jej profesor coraz bardziej się irytuje. Może i igrała z ogniem, ale czy jej nie należy się chwila rozrywki?

- Wyjaśnij. – zażądał patrząc na nią spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Na przykład nie umie pan jeść i być dla kogoś miły. – na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. – Och, przepraszam, profesor w ogóle nie umie być miły.

Severus wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z wyraźnym zgorszeniem, nie spodziewał się, że jej towarzystwo będzie aż tak irytujące. A to dopiero początek, początków tej cholernej podroży…

- Trafiła pani w samo sedno. – odezwał się swoim jedwabistym głosem, miał nadzieję, że to choć trochę utemperuje tą dziewczynę. Przez ułamek sekundy widział jej zdziwienie. Pogratulował sobie w duchu.

- No i proszę, jednak profesor umie być człowiekiem. – uśmiechnęła się z błyskiem w oku. – Smakowało?

- A co jeśli nie?

- Następnym razem to pan będzie robił posiłek.

- Nie wymaga pani za wiele?

- To profesor nie umie gotować? – spytała niewinnie.

- Czy sądzisz, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie poradzi sobie z czymś tak banalnym jak gotowanie?

- Mistrz Eliksirów może i tak, ale profesor Snape? Nie sądzę. – wiedział, że dziewczyna pozwala sobie na za wiele, ale szczerze powiedziawszy nie miał zamiaru kończyć tej wymiany zdań. Bawiło go to.

- A ja sądzę, że Panna – Wiem – To – Wszystko – I – Jestem – Najlepsza – We – Wszystkim jednak czegoś nie wie.

- To niech pan to udowodni.

- Nie tym tonem Granger.

- Przerabialiśmy już ten wątek.

- Na za wiele pani sobie pozwala.

- Nie przeczę, ale dążę to tego żeby mi to pan udowodnił.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Zamkniesz się?

- Nie. Dopóki mi profesor nie udowodni…

- Udowodnię. Ale się zamknij. – jedna z jego żył nerwowo pulsowała na skroni, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Jak?

- Miałaś się zamknąć. – syknął wstając od stołu i sprzątając po sobie.

- To było chwilę temu.

- Ta chwila nie minęła. – dziewczyna wziął przykład z nauczyciela.

- Minęła.

- Grabisz sobie.

- W istocie. – nalała sobie do kubka soku jabłkowego. - Nie boisz się kary?

- A ukarze mnie pan?

- Jeśli będę musiał.

- Nie boję się. – uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona i zajęła miejsce na kanapie obok mężczyzny.

- A powinnaś.

- Nie sądzę.

- Idiotka!

- Gbur!

Severus spojrzał na nią zaintrygowany. Dziewczyna naprawdę się go nie bała, był ciekaw czy uda mu się zmienić ten stan rzeczy. Jednym niewerbalnym zaklęciem sprawił, że została unieruchomiona. A on wykorzystując tą sytuację zbliżył się do niej. Ich twarze dzieliło kilka cali.

- Dalej się nie boję. – powiedziała cicho.

- A co jeśli cię teraz skrzywdzę?

- Nie będzie pan potrafił. – ich oddechy zaczynały się mieszać ze sobą, a czarne tęczówki wpatrywały się w siebie zawzięcie.

- Wiesz, że mogę z tobą zrobić co chcę… na przykład cię zgwałcić. – w jego oczach dostrzegła szaleńczy błysk i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Nie potrafisz tego zrobić.

- Tak sądzisz?

- Ja to wiem.

Mężczyzna pchnął ją brutalnie sprawiając, że znalazła się pod nim, a on nachylając się nad nią muskał jej twarz swoimi włosami.

- Nadal tak twierdzisz?

- Nie dasz rady mnie nawet pocałować Severusie.

- Nie jestem twoim kolegą. – syknął.

- Zgadza się jesteś moim nauczycielem, dlatego nie zrobisz tego.

- Czyżby?

- Gdybyś miał taki zamiar już dawno byś to zrobił. – w jej oczach dostrzegł swoje odbicie.

- Gwałciciel nie całuje swoich ofiar. – wykrzywił usta w sadystycznym uśmiechu.

- Ale i się z nimi nie pieści. – pokazała mu język. – Od razu pozbawia ofiary ubrania.

- Jeszcze bym przez to oślepnął.

- Boi się pan?

- Niby czego? – prychnął rozbawiony.

- Chociażby widoku nagiej uczennicy pod sobą.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Czyżby?

- Tak.

Mruknął zaklęcie i dziewczyna leżała pod nim naga. Uniósł się na tyle by móc przyjrzeć się jej ciału.

- Podoba się panu? – spytała złośliwie.

- Nie ma co. – odpowiedział jej w tym samym tonie, choć w myślach ocenił jako całkiem ładną. Patrząc na jej okrągłe piersi, delikatną różową skórę, gdy wzrokiem dotarł do brązowych loczków, kryjących przed ciekawskimi jej kobiecość poczuł, że jego członek budzi się do życia. Już dawno nie miał kobiety. Nie pozwalał sobie też na rozładowywanie napięcia, która czasami ośmielało się mu przerwać sen.

- Długo się będziesz tak patrzył?

- A co przeszkadza ci to? – szepnął jej wprost do ucha, poczuł jak dziewczyna drży.

- Nie, ale sądzę że mógłbyś się lepiej przyjrzeć, gdybym nie miała skrępowanych nóg.

- Igrasz z ogniem.

- Który nawet się nie zapalił. – zaśmiała się szyderczo.

- To nieistotne.

- A co jeśli lubię bawić się ogniem?

- Nie boisz się oparzeń?

- Nie. – to jedno słowo wywołało szaleńczy uśmiech na ustach Severusa.

- Jak bardzo jesteś gotowa się oparzyć?

- A co ogień ma mi do zaoferowania?

- Głębokie oparzenia. – spojrzał w jej czarne tęczówki, widząc tylko zdecydowanie pozbawił siebie ubrań i wyswobodził ją z magicznych więzów.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Położył swoje długie palce na jej piersiach i zaczął je masować, zauważył że dziewczyna przymknęła oczy. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Jedyne czego nie miał ochoty robić to całowanie Granger, bowiem zawsze uważał, że pocałunki należą do miłości. Owszem co innego pieszczenie ustami swojej partnerki, ale pocałunki? Nigdy. Były tylko jedna kobieta, którą pocałował – Anna. Ale ona to już przeszłość i nie chciał do tego wracać… Musnął ustami jej szyję, a dziewczyna jęknęła. Gdy zrozumiała, że może się ruszać, jej drobne dłonie zaczęły gładzić go po plecach. Severus tym czasem poznawał jej piersi językiem, a kobiecość gładził palcami. Wiedział, że w ten sposób szybko doprowadzić ją do gotowości. On nigdy nie preferował długiej gry wstępnej, zawsze w seksie dążył do zaspokojenia potrzeb. Nigdy też nie nazwał seksu kochaniem się… W końcu kochanie się należy do miłości. A seks do potrzeb fizjologicznych… Czuł, że na niego samego zaczyna działać widok jędrnych piersi, które co i rusz unosiły się i opadały. Gdy wreszcie był gotowy wszedł w nią brutalnie, zdziwiony zauważył, że nawet nie jęknęła, jeszcze wypięła biodra ku niemu by mógł w nią wejść głębiej. Posuwał ją mocno i szybko, oboje doszli w tym samym monecie. Ich przepełnione ekstazą krzyki wypełniły mały salon. Po wszystkim wstał i wyczyścił ich oboje zaklęciem, drugim sprawił, że oboje byli ubrani. Dziewczyna wstała, na jej twarzy błąkał się subtelny uśmieszek, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem. Skierowała się do kuchni i wypiła duszkiem resztkę soku jabłkowego. Severus też nie miała zamiar tego komentować, w końcu sama tego chciała czyż nie? Spojrzał na zegarek, który stał na stole. Wskazywał 10 rano.

- Granger masz jakieś propozycję, gdzie możemy szukać tych horkruksów?

- Nie Severusie.

- Nie jesteśmy na ty!

- Skoro nie miałeś nic przeciwko temu, żeby jeszcze przed chwilą mnie pieprzyć to nie marudź, że mam ci mówić na per pan. – zaśmiała się ironicznie.

- Zdaje się, że ty też nie miałaś nic przeciwko temu.

- Nie. – jej złośliwy uśmiech się powiększył. – Jesteś całkiem dobry kochankiem. – mężczyzna skrzywił się słysząc jej ostatnie słowo.

- Całkiem dobrym?

- Tak, dobrze usłyszałeś.

- Ciekaw jestem w takim razie jaki kochanek byłby dla ciebie idealny? Taki, który by cię związał i kazał nosić biżuterię*? – prychnął lekko rozbawiony.

- Być może.

- Miałaś ją kiedyś na sobie?

Pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Tak myślałem, wątpię żebyś wytrzymała w niej choć pół godziny.

- A jeśli wytrzymam to co?

- A co chcesz?

- Będziesz dla mnie miły do końca dnia i będziesz się do mnie zwracał po imieniu.

- A co jeśli przegrasz? – zdziwiony był zuchwałością tej dziewczyny, wątpił, że kiedykolwiek pozna kobietę, która dobrowolnie by się na to zgodziła, nie brał pod uwagę Narcyzy, która była zakochana w tego typu zabawkach.

- Czego pragniesz w zamian?

- Będziesz do końca dnia musiała milczeć.

- Zgoda.

- Granger naprawdę sądzisz, że warto?

- Żeby widzieć jak zwracasz się do mnie po imieniu i jesteś miły? Warto.

- Gryfonka. – sarknął złośliwie. – Połóż się na sofie.

Dziewczyna nie wahała się ani chwili, nawet nie jęknęła, gdy Severus pozbawił ją ubrania i przyodział w biżuterię.

- No to Severusie o czym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej? – uśmiechnęła się do niego siadając po turecku.

- Możesz myśleć?

- Sądzisz, że mając na sobie biżuterię nie jestem do tego zdolna?

- Dokładnie.

- Psikus. – uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – To wracając do horkruksów…


	9. Rozdział 8

- No to Severusie o czym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej? – uśmiechnęła się do niego siadając po turecku.

- Możesz myśleć?

- Sądzisz, że mając na sobie biżuterię nie jestem do tego zdolna?

- Dokładnie.

- Psikus. – uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – To wracając do horkruksów Dumbledore ci coś powiedział? Jakieś wskazówki?

- Nic, czego byś sama nie wiedziała. Z tego, co wiem to Potter opowiedział tobie i temu Weasley'owi co zobaczył we wspomnieniach Toma. Ja je widziałem kilka dni temu.

- Przemyślmy jakie już horkruksy zostały odnalezione i pokonane. Dziennik Toma, pierścień i medalion…

- No właśnie medalion, nie wiemy czy został zniszczony. Oprócz niego zostają nam jeszcze cztery.

- Możemy wywnioskować, że jednym z nich będzie kielich Helgii.

- A drugim… - Severus zamyślił się. – A drugim musi być, coś co należało do Roveny.

- Ważny przedmiot dla tej kobiety… - wstała i skierowała się do swojego kufra. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać jęków wydobywających się z jej ust, gdy śliskie koraliki podrażniały jej ciało. Chwilę później wróciła z grubą Historią Hogwartu. Zaczęła kartkować książkę. – Stawiam na diadem. – podniosła spojrzenie znad księgi.

- Zostają jeszcze dwa. – Severus zamyślił się. – Myślisz, że zwierzęta mogą być horkruksami?

- Sądzisz, że Nagini? – w mig pojęła jego tok rozumowania. – To by się zgadzało, na piątym roku Harry patrzył na świat oczyma węża w swoich wizjach, gdyby nie to, że żyła w…

- Nie musisz mi tłumaczyć jak dziecku. – warknął na nią. – Ale tak, dokładnie to miałem na myśli.

- Co w takim razie jest siódmym horkruksem?

- Nie wiem Granger, pomyślimy o tym jak znajdziemy i zniszczymy pozostałe trzy.

- Tylko gdzie ich szukać? – wzrok dziewczyny był nieobecny, gdy zadawała to pytanie. Jak gdyby myślała na głos.

Severus nie odpowiedział, bo co miał jej odpowiedzieć? Sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Wstał, nie miał ochoty patrzeć na nagą Granger, na dodatek siedzącą po turecku. Skierował się do kuchni.

- Zrób mi kawę. Proszę. – poprosiła dziewczyna, nawet nie spoglądając w jego kierunku.

- Nie marz o tym. – warknął, ale mimo tego wyjął dwa kubki z szafy. Nie zdążył jej jednak porządnie przygotować. Jęk wydobył się z jego ust, upadł na kolana ściskając przedramię z Mrocznym Znakiem. Hermiona podbiegła do niego i uklęknęła przy nim. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Uważaj na siebie Severusie. – mężczyzna spojrzał w oczy swojej uczennicy, niechętnie przyznał w duchu, że dziewczyna go rozumie. Skinął tylko głową i wypowiadając w myślach zaklęcie aportował się wprost w „objęcia" Czarnego Pana.

Znajdowali się w małym, przytulnym salonie. Severus ukłonił się przed swoim domniemanym panem i ucałował skraj jego ciemnej szaty. Zastanawiał się dlaczego wezwał tylko jego i to jeszcze do jego prywatnych kwater… Musiało chodzić o coś większego… A ta perspektywa wcale nie była miła, już jedno zadanie miał na głowie.

- Usiądź mój wierny sługo. – rozkazał Riddle i wskazał miejsce naprzeciw niego. Mistrz Eliksirów bez mrugnięcia okiem zrobił co mu kazano, chociaż krew w nim wrzała. – Czy wiesz co się stało z panną Granger? Nie wracała ze swoimi koleżkami pociągiem.

- Nie panie.

- Masz się dowiedzieć co z tą szlamą. Mam wobec niej plan. – na wężowej twarzy pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek.

- Tak jest mój panie. – lekko skinął głową w udawanym szacunku.

- Granger musi się do nas przyłączyć. To będzie cios dla Pottera!

Severus wpatrywał się w swojego domniemanego Mistrza z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Panie mój ona się nie zgodzi. – musiał zrobić wszystko by zmienić pomysł Lorda! Granger nie może dostać się w jego łapy, zwłaszcza że dziewczyna ma pociąg do czarnej magii. To byłby jej upadek.

- Oczywiście, że się zgodzi Severusie. – lubieżny uśmiech pojawił się na brzydkiej twarzy Riddle'a. – I twoja w tym głowa by ją odnaleźć i przekonać. A teraz twoje zdrowie, przyjacielu. – zaśmiał się histerycznie upijając łyk ognistej. – Idź już.

Severus ukłonił się i aportował z tego przeklętego domu do odległego miejsca. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić, porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em czy z dziewczyną? Po krótkim za i przeciw aportował się do gryfonki. Nie miał ochoty spotykać się ze swoim drugim panem częściej niż to było konieczne.

Dziewczyna usłyszała cichy trzask aportacji przed namiotem. Niewiele myśląc wybiegła jak najszybciej, nie pomyślała o tym, że wciąż ma na sobie tylko biżuterię.

- GRANGER NA MERLINA! – zaczął się drzeć, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. – DLACZEGO? DO JASNEJ AVADY NIE ŚCIĄGNĘŁAŚ JESZCZE BIŻUTERII!

- Widzę, że profesorowi nic się nie stało. – sarknęła, nie mogła jednak powstrzymać rumieńca. Szybko uciekła do maleńkiej łazienki w toalecie i jak najszybciej pozbyła się biżuterii. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać jęków, które wydobyły się z jej gardła, gdy koraliki wysuwały się z jej wnętrza. Opadła na kolana wciąż dysząc z rozkoszy, gdy tylko doszła do siebie wzięła krótki, zimny prysznic i ubrała wygodny, czarny dres.

- Siadaj Granger. – rozkazał jej. Dziewczyna podeszła do wskazanego miejsca i usiadła na miękkim, burgundowym fotelu w małym saloniku. – I masz ni nie przerywać, rozumiemy się! – przytaknęła, Mistrz Eliksirów nabrał powietrza. – Czarny Pan wie, że nie wracałaś pociągiem z przyjaciółmi. Nawet nie próbuj otwierać tej swojej buźki! – syknął. – Dostałem za zadanie odnaleźć cię i przeciągnąć na jego stronę. – Krew z twarzy Gryfonki odpłynęła całkowicie. – Czyżbyś zaniemówiła Granger? – uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Nie mam innego wyjścia prawda? – odezwała się dopiero po chwili milczenia. – Muszę przystać na jego pozycję, żeby cię nie zdradzić.

- Nie jesteśmy na ty!

- Wygrałam zakład Severusie. – pokazała mu język.

- To nie czas na zabawy idiotko!

- Czyżby ślizgon nie potrafił się przyznać do porażki.

- Grrrrangerrrr!

- Severusie czy naprawdę tak trudno ci wymówić moje imię. – spytała słodko. Widziała drgającą żyłę na skroni i furię w onyksowych oczach.

- Hermiono, to naprawdę nie czas na zabawę. – powiedział swoim najbardziej jedwabistym głosem siląc się na spokój. Z satysfakcją zauważył rumieniec na twarzy gryfonki. – Przegrałaś.

- Dzień się jeszcze nie skończył. – szybko odzyskała rezon, jednak wciąż była pod wrażeniem jego głosu.

- W każdym razie Hermiono. – zaczął znów tym głosem, a dziewczyna dostała z wrażenia gęsiej skórki. – Jak to sobie wyobrażasz, naprawdę chcesz przyłączyć się do Czarnego Pana?

- Przecież nie mam wyjścia, poza tym to pomoże Zakonowi i ochroni twoją pozycję szpiega.

- Naprawdę tak bardzo ci na mnie zależy? – wciąż mówił tym tonem wpatrując się intensywnie w jej oczy, w których tak żywo buzowały emocje.

- Czy to cię dziwi Severusie? Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem. A ja cenię potęgę. – uśmiechnęła się filuternie. – Poza tym jesteś dla nas zbyt cenny byśmy mogli cię stracić. – dodała już zwykłym przemądrzałym tonem Wiem – To – Wszystko.

Wywrócił oczami, a ona zaśmiała się radośnie.

- Nie przeraża cię to?

- Niby dlaczego?

- Merlinie, Granger ty jesteś jeszcze głupsza niż na to wygląda.

- I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o miłego Snape'a. – uśmiechnęła się wrednie.

- Ja NIGDY nie jestem miły.

- Przez chwilę byłeś.

- To była czysta grzeczność.

- Bycie grzecznym, a bycie miłym to nie to samo?

- W twoim gryfońskim mniemaniu zakładam, że tak.

- A w ślizgońskim?

- Tego się nie dowiesz.

- Tchórzysz?

- Nie, pilnuję sekretów mojego domu.

- Tego gniazda węży?

- Lubię węże.

- Utożsamiasz się z nimi? To dlatego masz takie tłuste włosy?

- GRANGER! JEŚLI JESZCZE RAZ…

- Oj, nawet nie masz kłów jak wąż… A może ty jesteś wężykiem, a nie wężem?

- GRA…

- Severus wiem jak mam na nazwisko. Naprawdę nie musisz mi go wciąż przypominać. – widząc, delikatnie mówiąc, zirytowaną minę swojego nauczyciela zgięła się w pół ze śmiechu. Owszem wiedziała, że Mistrz nie ma najlepszego poczucia humoru, ale zawsze jakieś tam powinien mieć. Snape spojrzał na nią niczym na karalucha.

- Ty durna dziewczyno, przestań się w końcu śmiać! Musimy w końcu coś ustalić!

- A co tu do ustalania. – Hermiona nabrała powietrza i starała się zachować powagę. – W momencie kolejnego wezwania pójdę z panem. Nałożę Maskę, udam niewinne grafiątko, które strasznie chce wyjść z cienia, jakże Wielkiego Wybrańca i będę ochoczo przytakiwać wszystkiemu co powie ta Jaszczurka.

- Przecież to Voldemort Granger!

- No i co w związku z tym? Ja jestem Granger, a pan to Snape. Każdy z nas ma jakieś nazwisko. A to, że on się zowie Lordem, jakoś specjalnie do mnie nie trafia.

- Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś głupia? – warknął, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać zduszonego chichotu, który zamaskował niezbyt eleganckim kaszlem. Ta dziewczyna miała tupet.

- Głupia? To ma być komplement Severusie? W porównaniu do Wiem – To – Wszystko – Lepiej – Od – Ciebie, ten jest nawet znośny. A w każdym razie krótszy.

Snape nie mógł się już dużej powstrzymywać, wybuchł serdecznym śmiechem. Już dawno nikt, go tak nie rozbawił, a już tym bardziej nie spodziewał się tego po Granger, która zrobiła to w iście ślizgońskim stylu.

- Mówił ci ktoś, że pięknie się śmiejesz. – nie mogła się powstrzymać od tego komentarza.-

- GRANGER!

- To już ustaliliśmy Severusie.


	10. Rozdział 9

Popołudnie upłynęło im na rozważaniach, gdzie mają szukać horkruksów, o pomyśle Riddle'a nie powiedzieli już ani słowa. Burza mózgów zrobiła swoje, nie mogli nawet na siebie patrzeć. Hermiona zaszyła się w sypialni z grubym tomiskiem, a Severus usiadł na krześle pod namiotem. Spojrzał na granatowy firmament, na którym wesoło błyszczały gwiazdy. Na myśl przyszła mu inna noc, noc która zmieniła tak wiele. Stop! Zakazał sobie o tym myśleć, to były niepożądane myśli. Nie ma co pakować się we wspomnienia. A zwłaszcza w takie…

Siedział pod swoim ulubionym drzewem, tak bardzo zajął się analizowaniem pytań z karty, że nie zauważył nadchodzących Huncwotów.

- W porządku, Smarkerusie? – zapytał głośno James.

Zareagował tak szybko, jakby się spodziewał napaści. Podniósł się gwałtownie i wycelował różdżkę w Rogacza, który niestety okazał się odrobinę szybszy. Potter wrzasnął:

- Expelliarmus!

Jego różdżka wyleciała w powietrze i upadła na trawę. Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

- Impedimento! – krzyknął gryfon, ponownie celując w Severusa, który zwalił się na ziemię w połowie skoku po własną różdżkę. Porozkładani na trawie uczniowie zwrócili głowy w ich stronę. Niektórzy wstali i podeszli bliżej. Jedni mieli przerażone miny, inni byli wyraźnie rozbawieni. Severus leżał na ziemi, dysząc. Black i Potter zbliżali się do niego z różdżkami w pogotowiu. James zerkał przez ramię na dziewczyny nad wodą.

- Jak ci poszedł egzamin, Smarku? – zapytał James.

- Obserwowałem go, rył nosem po pergaminie. – powiedział drwiąco Syriusz. – Na pewno go tak poplamił, że nie będą mogli odczytać ani słowa. Tu i ówdzie rozległy się śmiechy. Severus próbował wstać, ale zaklęcie wciąż działało, wił się, jakby walczył z niewidzialnymi sznurami.

- Zostawcie go! – krzyknęła rudowłosa dziewczyna, biegnąca w ich kierunku.

- Co jest, Evans? – spytał James głosem, który nagle stał się nagle uprzejmy, głębszy, jakby bardziej męski.

- Zostawcie go. – powtórzyła Lily. Popatrzyła na Jamesa z odrazą. – Co on wam zrobił?

- No wiesz… - powiedział James powoli, jakby się zastanawiał – to raczej kwestia tego, że on istnieje… jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli…

- Wydaje ci się, że jesteś bardzo zabawny, tak? – zapytała chłodno, wściekle mrużąc swoje zielone oczy. – A jesteś tylko zarozumiałym, znęcającym się nad słabszymi szmatławcem, Potter. Zostaw go w spokoju.

- Zostawię, jak się ze mną umówisz, Evans. – odrzekł szybko James. – Umów się ze mną, a już nigdy więcej nie podniosę różdżki na biednego Smarka.

- Nie umówiłabym się z tobą nawet wtedy, gdybym musiała wybierać między tobą a wielkim pająkiem – oświadczyła Lily.

- Nie masz szczęścia, Rogaczu. – rzekł Syriusz i odwrócił się w stronę Severusa. - Oj!

Ale krzyknął za późno. Ślizgon już celował różdżką prosto w Pottera, błysnęło i z jego policzka popłynęła krew. Black odwrócił się błyskawicznie, znowu błysnęło, i Severus wisiał w powietrzu do góry nogami. Szata opadła mu na głowę, odsłaniając chude, blade nogi. Wielu widzów zaczęło klaskać. Huncwoci ryknęli śmiechem. Rozzłoszczona twarz Lily drgnęła lekko, jakby i ona powstrzymywała uśmiech.

- Puść go!

- Na rozkaz! – zasalutował James i szarpnął lekko różdżką, ślizgom zwalił się bezwładnie na ziemię. Wyplątał się jakoś z szaty, wstał i podniósł różdżkę.

- Petrificus totalus! – rozległ się głos Syriusza i Severus ponownie runął jak długi i zesztywniał.

- ZOSTAWCIE GO W SPOKOJU! – krzyknęła Evans, a jej policzku zarumieniły się ze złości. Teraz i ona miała różdżkę w ręku, celowała w Pottera, któremu mina odrobinę zrzedła.

- Evans, nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym ci zrobił krzywdę. – uśmiechnął się pozersko James.

- To cofnij zaklęcie! - warknęła.

- Bardzo proszę. – powiedział i z westchnięciem cofnął urok. – Ciesz się, że Evans tu była, Smarkerusie…

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy tej małej, brudnej szlamy! – syknął. Lily zamrugała szybko.

- Świetnie – powiedziała chłodno. – W przyszłości nie będę sobie, zawracać tobą głowy. – spojrzała na niego wkurzona i odeszła. Wszyscy przyglądali się jak energicznym krokiem idzie w stronę zamku, a jej rude loki rozwiewa wiatr. Gdy zniknęła za drzwiami, wszystkie spojrzenia ponownie zwróciły się na Huncwotów i Severusa. James wycelował w niego różdżką i ślizgon ponownie zawisł w powietrzu do góry nogami. Tłum zawył z radości. Tym razem nie powstrzymywał się, jedna myśl wystarczyła, by odwrócił się. Górował nad sylwetkami uczniów i uśmiechał się diabelsko. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę gryfonów, chwilę później jego dłoń zamknęła się w uścisku, gdy znalazły się w niej cztery różdżki Huncwotów. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie opaść z gracją na ziemię. Tłum cofnął się wystraszony.

- I co Pottie? Jak mocny jesteś, gdy nie masz różdżki? – nie musiał mówić głośno, by wszyscy go usłyszeli. Na błoniach było tak cicho, jak nigdy dotąd. – Łap ją tchórzu i walcz, sam! Bez przyjaciół. – niemalże wypluł to słowo.

I zaczęło się.

Różnokolorowe promienie latały w jedną i drugą stronę, Severus zdawał się unosić nad ziemią, unikał ich z tak wielką gracją, że tłumowi gapiów opadły szczęki. Widać było, że nawet się nie zmęczył, jakby od niechcenia machał różdżką. Co innego Potter, jego oddech stawał się coraz bardziej urywany, z rozciętej wargi ciekła krew, lewa ręka była wygięta pod dziwnym kątem, wyraźnie utykał na prawą nogę. W końcu upadł na plecy, Severus podszedł do niego, wciąż celując w niego różdżkę.

- Masz za swoje Pottie. – w jego czarnych oczach zabłysnął ogień, którego niejednemu śnił się później w koszmarach. – A teraz spadaj i więcej nie wchodź mi w drogę. – odwrócił się i odszedł. A jego szkolne szaty powiewały za nim groźnie…

Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy gdyby wtedy go nie poniosło i nie pokazał jak wiele umie, czy wszystko potoczyłoby się tak, a nie inaczej? Czy wylądowałby w tym zapyziałym lesie z Granger, walcząc z Voldemortem, a nie u jego boku. Jak wiele zmienił jeden pojedynek…

Usiadł w głębokim fotelu ze szklaneczką ognistej. Co prawda uczniom nie wolno jej było pić, ale on zawsze robił to co chciał, poza tym do komnat Prefektów nauczyciele rzadko zaglądali. Zdziwił się, gdy na jego stole zmaterializowała się koperta. Zaintrygowany sięgnął po nią, uprzednio upewniwszy się czy nie ma ona w sobie nic niebezpiecznego. Otworzył ją i wyjął pergamin, wpatrywał się w niekształtne pismo.

Snape,

Spotkajmy się i porozmawiajmy. Chcę się od Ciebie uczyć, ale to ma być tajemnica.

O 00.00 na wieży astronomicznej.

J.H. Potter

To żart? To była pierwsza myśl, jaka pojawiła się w jego głowie. Poczuł delikatny ciężar na kolanach, w kopercie coś się pojawiło. Wyjął z niej złoty, męski sygnet, z wygrawerowaną literą P. Kurwa! To jednak nie był żart. Pierścień był tego dowodem, Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to był magiczny gwarant. Osoba, która dostała sygnet ma pewność, że ten kto jej podarował nigdy jej skrzywdzi. A więc święty Pottie nie żartował?

Nigdy nie żałował tej decyzji, którą wtedy podjął. Nie musiał jej żałować…

Siedział na wieży, tak by mieć doskonały widok na drzwi, do niej prowadzące. Usłyszał kroki, spojrzał na zegarek. Potter był punktualny, drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł.

- Zdejmij pelerynkę. – rozkazał Severus.

- Skąd wiesz? – zrzucił magiczny płaszcz i cisnął go w kąt (od autorki – kąt na wieży? Cóż…)

- Twoja aura wyjątkowo śmierdzi. – skrzywił się.

- Że co? – spytał zdziwiony wpatrując się w ślizgona z głupią miną.

- Wyciągnij różdżkę. Wyżej ją podnieś! Chcesz tym komuś oko wybić? Niżej! O tak. Może być. Ugnij lekko kolana. Lekko, a nie jak byś siadał na muszli! – podszedł do Pottera, jego rozkazujący ton przemienił się w syk. – A teraz wyobraź sobie, wracasz do domu. Jednak twojego domu nie ma, to tylko ruina. Wbiegasz do środka, ciała twoich rodziców są zmasakrowane. Wiesz, kto to zrobił. To twój wróg. Czujesz jak zemsta cię wypełnia. Musisz pomścić swoich rodziców… - przyglądał się Potterowi, mimo że chciał wzbudzić w nim nienawiść nie udało mu się, w jego oczach dostrzegł ból, smutek i rozgoryczenie. – Ja zabiłem twoich rodziców. Teraz ty musisz zabić mnie! – Uderzył w Pottera pierwszym lepszym zaklęciem jakie mu przyszło do głowy. Gryfon upadł na zimną posadzkę, roztrzaskując sobie przy tym nos. Severus spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Ten idiota nawet nie bronił się?

- Wstawaj Potter! – rozkazał, jako że nie kwapił się do tego, jednym zaklęciem postawił go na nogi, a drugim, ku swojemu zdziwieniu wyleczył mu nos. – Spójrz na mnie! – Rogacz zrobił to co mu kazano. – Dlaczego mnie nie zaatakowałeś? – Milczał. – Odpowiedz!

- Ja nie potrafię… - szepnął. – To wszystko za bardzo mnie przeraziło.

- Tchórz! – James nawet nie zaprotestował, Severus wywrócił oczami. Do głowy przyszedł mu inny pomysł. – To spróbujemy inaczej. Jesteś na polu walki, widzisz Evans. Atakuję ją, lada chwila, a ją zabiję. – Z perfidnym uśmieszkiem spostrzegł, że Rogaś budzi się do życia. Stanął w pozycji bojowej. – Jedyna szansa by ocalić szlamę to pokonanie mnie. Walcz! – rozkazał i wysłał w jego kierunku Drętwotę. Gryfon uchylił się niezdarnie i już rzucił w niego jakimś zaklęciem. Severus nie musiał się specjalnie wysilać w tym pojedynku, ale mimo to pod koniec był usatysfakcjonowany. Udało mu się spożytkować energię we właściwy sposób, pomimo tego, że nie roztrwonił jej w taki sposób na jaki miał ochotę.

- Widzimy się tu jutro o tej samej porze, Potter!

- Ale takie coś do niczego nie prowadzi! Ja chcę się uczyć, a nie z tobą walczyć! – oburzył się James, machinalnie przy tym mierzwiąc włosy.

- Przypominam ci, Potter, że to ja tu jestem mentorem, a nie ty! – sarknął patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. – Będziesz robił co ci karzę, ale możesz pożegnać się z nauczaniem. Czy to jasne?

Potter wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi.

- Nie usłyszałem.

- Tak, jasne.

- A teraz spadaj, Potter! – James uciekł z wieży najszybciej jak mógł, a Severus odetchnął z ulgą. Spojrzał w bezchmurne niebo, które iskrzyło się tysiącami gwiazd. Był pewien, że zapamięta tę noc na zawsze. Wrócił myślami do gryfona. Miał go już na dzisiaj dość. Poprawka, on ma go zawsze dość. Dlaczego więc się zgodził? Nie umiał tego określić. Nienawidził Pottera od zawsze i był pewien, że na zawsze tak zostanie…

A jednak nienawiść ustąpiła. Uczył Pottera do końca szkoły. Najpierw spotykali się tylko w jednym celu, on miał go uczyć, w zamian Huncwoci dali mu spokój. Co prawda czasem zrobili pokazówkę, raz wygrywał on, raz James. Musieli zachować pozory, do tego ich wyścig o względy Evans był tak dobrze zagrany, że wszyscy uwierzyli, że to była prawda. Ale tylko oni ją znali. Severus nigdy nie interesował się Lily, czasami mógł zamienić z nią dwa słowa na temat transmutacji, z której dziewczyna była wybitnie uzdolniona. A poza tym? Była przeciętnej urody kujonką, na dodatek bez poczucia humoru. Nie lubił jej i tyle, chociaż skrycie podziwiał, że dała się w manewrować w tą grę. On nigdy nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić, nawet dla osoby, którą kochał…

Z czasem zaczęli rozmawiać, pamiętał jak na jedno ze spotkań Potter przybiegł wściekły niczym hipogryf. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił, ale zapytał gryfona co się stało i słuchał. Doskonale potrafił zrozumieć jego złość na Blacka, który w tym czasie posługiwał się magią tylko w celu omamienia dziewczyn. On sam zawsze twierdził, że magią nie wolno posługiwać się w taki sposób. Magia była niczym najdroższa i najpiękniejsza kurtyzana. Trzeba było jej schlebiać, dawać wiele z siebie, robić wszystko co było po jej myśli, a w zamian można było dostać tak niewiele… Ale nawet dla minimum warto było się starać, bo magia była najznakomitszą z kochanek.

Był początek lipca, szkołę skończyli przed kilkoma dniami. Teraz siedzieli w małym domku, którego lokalizacji nie znał nikt, prócz nich. Nawet Lily przenosiła się tu za pomocą świstoklika, którego James wysyłał jej specjalną paczką, którą tylko ona mogła otworzyć.

- Severus to głupie! Nie musisz się do niego przyłączać! – marudził James.

- Ale chcę J! Wiesz o tym! Nienawidzę mugoli i mugolaków, poza tym…

- Tak, wiem Czarna Magia cię fascynuje, popierasz decyzję Riddle'a, poza tym dzięki niemu będziesz mógł dokonać swojej zemsty. Ale to niczego nie rozwiązuje!

- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie, Potter i dobrze o tym wiesz. – warknął sącząc swoją ulubioną herbatę.

- Wiem, Snape! – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko Rogacz.

- Nie szczerz się tak, idioto! – wstał i poszedł do swojej sypialni, do spotkania z Czarnym Panem została ma tylko godzina…

Zawsze dziwiło go to, że James nie próbował odwieść go od tej decyzji. Czasami tylko trochę pomarudził, ale to było wszystko. Zawsze akceptował jego zdanie, nigdy nie próbował narzucić mu swojego, chociaż tego można było się spodziewać po świętym Potterze. On był po prostu przyjacielem. Do tej pory ciężko mu było o tym myśleć. On i James jako przyjaciele… Choć dla świata byli wrogami. Czasami zastanawiał się jakim cudem nikt nie odkrył ich znajomości. Cóż odpowiedź była prosta, ich gra była dobra. No, ale mimo wszystko! Nawet Świętoszkowaty Dumbledore i Jaszczurka nigdy nie poznali prawdy. I był pewien, że nie poznają. James nie żył. Po co więc było to wywlekać?

Wybiła północ, dwoje młodych mężczyzn stało w niewielkim lochu nad parującym kociołkiem.

- Severus, teraz mam dodać oczy kota flamandzkiego czy francuskiego?

- A jak myślisz, idioto? – warknął na towarzysza, który przypatrywał mu się z nietęgą miną.

- Nie myślę.

- Widać, Potter! Oczywiście, że flamandzkiego! A teraz powiedz mi dlaczego.

Przez chwilę gryfon się zastanawiał, by później odpowiedzieć mu wystarczająco długą formułką. Jego szczęście, że nie ograniczył się tylko do wiadomości z jednej książki, a do wszystkich, które zdążyli wspólnie przerobić.

Severus mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie, prawda była taka, że właśnie w tym momencie poczuł pociąg do nauczania. Oczywiście, tylko uczniów pokroju Pottera, który miał tą zadziwiającą umiejętność, że żadnego błędu nie popełnił nigdy dwa razy i to właśnie w nim cenił. Z resztą cenił w nim nie tylko to. Prawda była taka, że James był potężnym czarodziejem. Potężniejszym nawet od Albusa czy Riddle'a… Czasami sądził, że tylko to wciąż trzymało przy Potterze, jego potęga, nad którą wspólnie pracowali, która kiedyś mogła uratować magiczny świat… A została tak przedwcześnie przerwana…

- Severusie musisz mu powiedzieć o tej przepowiedni! – zadecydował James.

- Nie J! Nie powiem, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tym samym wydam wyrok na ciebie. – warknął na niego. Wspólnie analizowali proroctwo, którego fragment Snape usłyszał w gospodzie, zanim zdążyli go wyrzucić. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że był wiernym śmierciożercą.

- Musisz, doskonale wiesz, że to jest o mnie, Lily i Harrym.

- No właśnie! Służę Czarnemu Panu i wiesz, że jestem wobec niego lojalny, ale…

- Gdybyś był lojalny, powiedziałbyś mu o tej przepowiedni. – uśmiechnął się cynicznie. – A teraz idź do niego i powiedz mu wszystko jak przystało na lojalnego śmierciojada.

I poszedł. Pomimo tego, że nie chciał, zrobił to. Łudził się, że Czarny Pan źle odczyta jej znaczenie, ale on się niestety domyślił, że chodziło o Potterów… Dobrze, że nie musiał sam ich zgładzić. Co prawda lubił zabijać, mordowanie czy torturowanie działało na niego lepiej niż butelka najlepszego alkoholu, lepiej nawet niż pogaduszki z Jamesem. Kochał zadawać ból, widzieć nieme błaganie w oczach swoich ofiar. Nawet Potter nie zdołał go tego oduczyć, chociaż gdyby się zastanowić, nawet tego nie próbował. Severus jak daleko sięgał pamięcią, nigdy nie pamiętał by James próbował go umoralniać. On po prostu akceptował go takim jakim był… Westchnął ciężko, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Czasami naprawdę chciał by James żył. Wtedy wszystko byłoby zdecydowanie prostsze…


	11. Rozdział 10

James Potter odłożył jeden z opasłych woluminów na bok. Na dziś już miał dość czytania. Przetarł zmęczone oczy i spojrzał na zegar, właśnie dochodziła północ. Podniósł się z fotela i szybkim krokiem skierował się do łazienki, by wykonać wieczorną toaletę. Jak zawsze gdy patrzył na swoje nowe odbicie czuł ból w piersi. Od jego domniemanej śmierci minęło piętnaście lat, a on wciąż musiał się ukrywać. Ale to się wkrótce miało zmienić. Już nie będzie widział w srebrzystej tafli zielonych oczu i blond czupryny. Będzie sobą, w końcu, po tylu latach. Doskonale jednak wiedział, że to wszystko było potrzebne. Musiał się ukrywać, by móc się uczyć. Rozumiał, że to na nim spoczywał obowiązek pokonania Czarnego Pana, nie na Harry'm. Harry był tylko zagubionym dzieckiem, jego dzieckiem, którego nie dane było mu wychowywać. Fakt, faktem wyrósł on na potężnego czarodzieja, ale wciąż był tylko szesnastoletnim dzieciakiem. James westchnął, jak zawsze to samo. Wieczór w wieczór, miał przed oczyma postaci: swojego syna, Lily i Severusa. Wiedział jednak, że to był już ostatni wieczór. Położył się do łóżka ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem na ustach, wiedział że jutro zmieni się wszystko!

Severus siedząc na dworze, nie zauważył nawet, że Hermiona przycupnęła koło niego.

- Severus, już późno. – usłyszał cichy szept obok siebie.

- Nic ci do tego. – warknął, w głębi duszy ciesząc się, że wyrwała go z niemiłych wspomnień. – Powinnaś już spać!

Uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona, słysząc jego słowa.

- Zrobiłam ci ciepłą herbatę, chcesz? – podała mu kubek z parującą cieczą. Severus poderwał się z krzesełka, był w szoku jak wspomnienia uśpiły jego czujność. Nie dość, że Granger podeszła do niego tak cicho, że nawet jej nie usłyszał, to jeszcze nawet nie wychwycił zapachu melisy wydobywający się z kubka. Już dawno nie pozwolił sobie na taką niesubordynację, najgorszy byłe jednak fakt, gdy doszło do niego, dlaczego tak się stało. Mężczyzna po prostu czuł się bezpiecznie, pozwolił by zapracowane zmysły odpoczęły.

- Severus. – poczuł delikatną dłoń dziewczyny na swoim ramieniu. – Jest chłodno, chodźmy do namiotu. - Nie odpowiedział jej, tylko wziąwszy kubek do ręki podążył za nią. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę spać. – stwierdziła i nie ciekawszy na odpowiedź skierowała się do sypialni.

- Granger.

- Tak? – odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, nie potrafiła zrozumieć zachowania swojego Mistrza Eliksirów, kilka godzin wcześniej obrzucali siebie wyzwiskami, by po chwili kochać się szaleńczo i ponownie wrócili do kłótni, nie wspominając już o przerywniku, jakim była wizyta Severusa u Voldemorta. Później mężczyzna wyszedł i usiadł przed namiotem, tak bardzo pogrążywszy się w myślach, że nawet jej nie usłyszał, gdy do niego podeszła.

- Od kiedy masz koszmary? – nie spodziewała się tego pytania.

- Od dzisiaj, znaczy od kiedy się wybudziłam ze śpiączki.

- Śni ci się to co było na wieży, prawda?

- Tak.

- Chcesz Eliksir Słodkiego Snu?

- Mam swój, wolę jednak go nie brać, za szybko się można uzależnić.

Nie odpowiedział, nie potrafił, za bardzo podobna była do niego. Widział determinację w jej spojrzeniu, ona chciała sama sobie dać radę, ale on wiedział, że nigdy jej się to nie uda. Nikt nie był na tyle silny, by przejść przez to samemu. Część przypłaciła to utratą zmysłów jak na przykład Bella, albo zostali wrakami ludzi, tak jak on.

- Jak chcesz, Granger. – nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć nic innego, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak by go nie posłuchała.

- Dobranoc, profesorze. – usłyszał cichy szept, gdy tylko się odwróciła, tak by nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarzy. Nie musiał jej widzieć, by wiedzieć co mógłby zobaczyć w jej oczach. Strach, ból, odrzucenie i samotność. Najbardziej niepokojące było to, że nie zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Nie żeby mu tego brakowało, jednak ten brak emocji w jej głosie… Mężczyzna westchnął w duchu i skierował się do maleńkiej łazienki, by chwilę później owinąć się czarną kołdrą, koło śpiącej dziewczyny. Ledwo zdążył przymknąć oczy, a już poczuł jak łóżko po drugiej stronie niebezpiecznie skrzypi, odwrócił głowę w stronę dziewczyny. Szamotała się na łóżku, a po jej policzkach płynęły nieprzerwane strumienie łez, usta uchylone były w niemym krzyku. Bez zastanawiania się nad tym co robi, objął ją ramieniem, w jego przypadku to zawsze skutkowało, czyjaś bliskość zawsze potrafiła odegnać koszmary. On sam, bardzo szybko musiał nauczyć się odpędzać koszmary. Nie dane mu było długo korzystać z bliskości… Jakoś sobie poradził, chociaż nieprzyjemne sny uparcie wracały, wiedział jednak, że nie przebrnął przy przez to wszystko, gdyby kiedyś ona mu nie pomogła.

- Nie zabijaj go! – usłyszał jej szloch, gdy niepewnie wsunął swoje ramie pod jej głowę. Z mieszanymi uczuciami, wolną rękę zsunął z siebie kołdrę i przykrył ich oboje jej pościelą. Rozumiał, że im bliżej jej będzie, tym szybciej dziewczyna upora się z koszmarami. Przytulił ją do swojej piersi, nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać się przed nudnościami, które zawsze pojawiały się w takich sytuacjach. On po prostu nie mógł zdzierżyć czyjejś obecności, a już tym bardziej tak intymnej. Nie liczył oczywiście seksu, to było całkiem co innego. Dopiero po kilku minutach swoich rozmyślań, zauważył, że Granger usnęła. Najchętniej odsunął by się od niej, ale nie miał ochoty powtarzania od nowa tej samej ceremonii… Z cierpiętniczą miną zamknął oczy w nadziei, że upragniony sen nadejdzie szybko.

James, jak zawsze, wstał o czwartej rano. Z wariackim uśmiechem podszedł do lustra i spojrzał na swoje odbicie, wczoraj nie wziął Wielosoku i teraz wpatrywał się w swoje rzeczywiste odbicie. Czarne włosy spływały na ramiona, sięgnął po okulary, które poprzedniego dnia specjalnie zostawił w tym miejscu. Westchnął widząc, że jego piwne tęczówki przybrały czarny kolor. Wiedział, że po tylu latach nauki było to nieuniknione, zawsze dziwił się jak Dumbledore'owi udało się tego uniknąć. Chociaż w sumie on sam, jakoś specjalnie nie starał się tego zamaskować. W zaskakująco szybkim tempie odświeżył się i ubrał, po czym z lekkością w sercu opuścił małe mieszkanko, w którym spędził tyle lat, a do którego miał już nie powrócić. Gdy tylko, dębowe drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły aportował się do małego domku na Privet Driver 4, w którym lato spędzał jego syn. Chciał go tylko zobaczyć, nic więcej. Wiedział, że nim syn dowie się o tym, że on żyje, minie jeszcze sporo czasu. Najpierw musiał spotkać się z Severusem! To był jego priorytet, nie mógł jednak odmówić sobie tych kilku minut, by chociaż przelotem spojrzeć na syna.

Jednak starannie wypracowany plan przez lata, o mało nie zakończył się fiaskiem, widząc na wpół dorosłego mężczyznę, który był jego synem, o mało nie krzyknął z frustracji. Gdzie był jego mały Harry? Owszem, wiedział, że jego syn był już prawie dorosły… Ale teraz… Zaklął pod nosem i aportował się wprost z pokoju syna, na swoje szczęście opanował tą sztukę na tyle dobrze, że nie musiał się on obawiać charakterystycznego trzasku towarzyszącemu aportacji.

Wylądował w jakimś lesie, nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest, ale magia którą wyczuł w tym miejscu, upewniła go, że nie znalazł się tu przypadkowo. Aura Severusa była zbyt charakterystyczna, by ją „przeoczyć". Zdziwił go jednak fakt, że obok aury przyjaciela dało się wyczuć jeszcze inną. Wyjątkowo potężną, ale nierozwiniętą. Rozpracowanie systemu ochronnego, którą ta dwójka zabezpieczyła teren, zajęło James'owi ponad godzinę. Zdawało sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie wcześniejsze nauki Severusa i później jego samotne dokształcanie się, nie byłby wstanie przebić tej bariery, ba z pewnością by jej nawet nie wyczuł!

Severus i Hermiona zerwali się jednocześnie, oboje usłyszeli przeciągły pisk, który świadczył o tym, że ich bariera ochronna została złamana. Mogło to świadczyć tylko o jednym. Pofatygował się do nich sam Voldemort, bo któż by inny był w stanie złamać ich zabezpieczenia? Obydwoje zdawali sobie sprawę, że nawet wyszkolony czarodziej by tego nie potrafił. Zaklęcia jakimi się posłużyli, zdecydowanie nie były podobne do białej magii. Z Maskami na twarzy i podniesionymi różdżkami wyszli z namiotu.

Severus wpatrywał się w przybysza z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Naprzeciw nich, z opuszczoną różdżką stał mężczyzna, którego Mistrz Eliksirów rozpoznałby wszędzie. Jedynie kolor oczu się nie zgadzał.

- Oczy kota flamandzkiego czy francuskiego? – wiedział, że jedynie James będzie znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, od lat było, no właśnie było, to ich sekretne hasło. Pomimo tego, że sam, na własne oczy widział zwłoki swojego przyjaciela, musiał je zadać. Ktokolwiek to był, musiał wiedzieć o ich przyjaźni. Któż by inny wparował, w ciele nieżyjącego od piętnastu lat Jamesa'a Potter'a?

- Flamandzkiego, francuskiego mają za słabe właściwości.

Hermiona patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego mężczyznę. Najdziwniejsze było to, że kimkolwiek nie był, przybysz wyglądał jak ojciec Harry'ego! Tylko oczy się nie zgadzały, o ile pamiętała ze zdjęć, James Potter miał piwne oczy, a oczy tego mężczyzny były koloru czarnego. Ponad to nie mogła uwierzyć, że profesor go nie zaatakował, po prostu wpatrywał się w niego i zadał mu jakieś bezsensowne pytanie.

- Różnica pomiędzy zaklęciem Escuatro, a Dorminantum? – Snape po prostu musiał zapytać, nie było możliwością, by ktokolwiek prócz Jamesa, znał odpowiedź na wcześniejsze pytanie, ale Severus była paranoikiem, wolał nie ryzykować.

- Żadna, zostały wymyślone w tym samym czasie, ale w różnych państwach. Różnią się nazwą, wynika to z inności języków, którymi posługiwały się owe państwa. – na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiał się coraz szerszy uśmiech, a w jego spojrzeniu błyszczało rozbawienie pomieszane z czułością.

- Kot, wąż czy nietoperz? – na to pytanie odpowiedź mógł znać tylko James. Nikt postronny, nie zrozumiałby jego sensu.

- Kot w zależności od humoru, wąż od trudności zadania, a nietoperz dla zabawy.

- Jak? – był pewien, że to był James.

- Macie, może kubek herbaty? Mam za sobą ciężki poranek.

- Chodźmy. – Snape kiwnął w stronę namiotu.

- O co chodzi? – Hermiona musiała się wtrącić, wyglądało na to, że Mistrz Eliksirów do reszty stracił rozum. Nie dość, że nic nie zrobił z tym mężczyzną, to jeszcze zapraszał go na herbatkę? Nawet nie pomyślał o odnowieniu bariery ochronnej! Co się z nim stało? – Profesorze, kim jest ten człowiek? I dlaczego nie odnawiamy systemu ochronnego, skoro on złamał?

- Pani wybaczy. – James uśmiechnął się do niej i skłonił lekko. – Zbyt długo przebywałem w samotności, zapomniałem o manierach. Jestem James Harold Potter.

- Ale…

- Zaraz, moja pani. Jak sama zauważyłaś, musimy zająć się barierą ochronną nim utniemy sobie małą pogaduszkę.

Severus wywrócił oczyma, teraz był pewien, że to Potter. Tylko on miał w zwyczaju kokietować każdą poznaną kobietę, gdy w zasięgu wzroku nie było Evans.

- Potter, to przyjaciółka twojego syna. Nie musisz zwracać się do niej, per pani.

- Przyjaciółka, czy nie, Severusie. To w pierwszej kolejności kobieta. – uśmiechnął się szczerząc zęby, dziewczyna poczuła się nieswojo, gdyby to nie był ojciec jej przyjaciela…

- Jasne, Potter, jasne. – uśmiechnął się szyderczo Severus. – Zabezpieczmy teren, nie mamy czasu do stracenia.

Wzięli się do pracy, różnokolorowe zaklęcia śmigały dookoła, tworząc półprzeźroczystą bańkę wokół ich obozowiska. Gdy skończyli nie było po niej śladu. Z delikatnymi uśmiechami udali się do namiotu.

- Ładnie się urządziliście. – stwierdził James, rozglądając się.

- Chce pan herbatę czy kawę? – spytała Hermiona, która od razu skierowała się do małej kuchni.

- James, jestem James.

- Kawa czy herbata? – powtórzyła swoje pytanie, w duchu dziękując Merlinowi, że stoi do niego tyłem. Nie za dobrze czuła się, ze świadomością, że ojciec jej najbliższego przyjaciela wyraźnie ją uwodzi. Tak, bo była pewna, że to robi. Najgorsze jednak było to, że wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Aparycja Jamesa naprawdę jej przypadła do gustu. Miał czarne, lekko falowane włosy do ramion, pełne, kształtne usta i mały, lekko zadarty nos. Zza okrągłych okularów wesoło śmiały się duże, czarne oczy tak inne od tych severusowych. Mimowolnie jęknęła w duchu, gdy zrozumiała co przed chwilą zrobiła. Właśnie porównywała i oceniała dwóch mężczyzn. Z których, Merlinie, jeden był jej nauczycielem, a drugi ojcem jej przyjaciela! Z deszczu pod rynnę.

- Herbatę, moja droga. – usłyszała radosny głos Pottera.

- Dla mnie kawa. – oznajmił Severus.

Po kilku minutach siedzieli przy okrągłym stole w niewielkim salonie.

- Zdaje się, że mi się nie przedstawiłaś. – stwierdził James, gdy tylko Hermiona usiadła obok Severusa na sofie.

- Jestem Hermiona Granger…

- Etatowa Wiem-To-Wszytsko-Lepiej-Od-Ciebie i rzekomo najpotężniejsza czarownica od czasów Roweny. – z szyderczym uśmieszkiem dokończył Mistrz Eliksirów, na co drugi mężczyzna parsknął rozbawiony, a Hermiona spuściła głowę zarumieniona.

- No, no, no Hermiono. Nie rozumiem twojej reakcji, to naprawdę ogromny komplement dla ciebie. – wyszczerzył się James. – Widać, że Severus cię bardzo ceni.

- Nie słuchaj tego, idioty. – burknął Mistrz Eliksirów, ostentacyjnie krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- James, możesz w końcu zacząć opowiadać. – poprosiła dziewczyna, gratulując sobie w duchu, że nie zająknęła się przy jego imieniu.

- No dobra, dobra. – upił łyk kawy i zaczął snuć swoją opowieść. – Po tym jak Severus wyjawił mi treść przepowiedni zacząłem pracować, nad zaklęciem które pomoże oprzeć mi się Avadzie. Niestety nic takiego, nie wynaleziono i na to się nie zapowiada, choć fakt, że mi się to prawie udało. – Stwierdził jakby od niechcenia. – Ale to już inna sprawa. – dodał szybko, widząc, że dziewczyna otwiera buzię. – W każdym razie, udało mi się stworzyć coś na kształt własnego inferiusa, którego mogłem sterować z promieniu dwóch mil, dzięki dość miłemu zaklęciu. Tej nocy, przeczuwałem, że Tom zjawi się u nas. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale przez tydzień, dzień i noc pracowałem nad tym zaklęciem i udało mi się. Stworzyłem tego inferiusa, w ostatniej chwili. Ledwo udało mi się bezpiecznie schować, a Tom pojawił się w domu. Wiedziałem, że Harry przeżyje, tak w końcu głosiła przepowiednia, co do Lily… - jego głos się załamał, a czarne oczy przez chwilę, zrobiły się szkliste. – Wszyscy sądzili, że umarłem tak samo jak ona. – widać było, że z każdym zdaniem jest mu coraz gorzej, ale pozwolili mu mówić. Oboje rozumieli, że musi to z siebie wyrzucić. - Nawet nie wyobrażacie sobie, jakie to dziwne uczucie być na własnym pogrzebie… Później przeniosłem się do USA, nie powiem wam dokładnie gdzie, to miejsce musi pozostać tajemnicą. Tam przez piętnaście lat sam się dokształcałem… I oto jestem. – zakończył dość kulawo.

- Ale udało ci się. – szepnął Severus.

- Tak.

- Jak?

- To znaczy? – wtrąciła się Hermiona.

- James jest teraz najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie. – wyjaśnił Severus takim tonem jakby mówił o pogodzie, można było jednak w nim usłyszeć nutkę dumy.

- Ale…

- Hermiono, zaufaj Severusowi. On zna moje tajemnice, ty nie musisz. – stwierdził nieco oschle. – Kiedyś je pewnie poznasz. – dodał widząc jej reakcję. – Teraz musisz zaufać jego osądowi i mi. Rozumiemy się?

- Tak, ale…

- Granger! – warknął na nią Snape.

- Tak, profesorze.


	12. Rozdział 11

James siedział przed namiotem i wpatrywał się we wschodzące słońce, Severusa i Hermionę wygonił do łóżka, doskonale widział jak bardzo są zmęczeni. Jemu samemu, wystarczyły tylko trzy, czasami cztery, godziny snu. Było to jednak wynikiem regularnego zażywania eliksiru, który stworzył kilka lat temu… Nie żeby na to narzekał. Sen nie był mu potrzebny, wręcz nie lubił spać, a już zwłaszcza śnić… A, że śnił o tych, których utracił… Teraz jednak miał nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Dzisiejszego dnia odzyskał przyjaciela i już ten fakt sprawiał, że miał ochotę skakać z radości, niczym małe dziecko. I do tego być może zyskał przyjaciółkę… Piękną, młodą i potężną przyjaciółkę. Co do tego, że dziewczyna będzie kimś w przeszłości nie miał wątpliwości, już teraz potrafiła dużo więcej niż on, czy nawet Severus w jej wieku. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby tylko chciała się uczyć, mogłaby być prawie tak dobra jak on. W chwili obecnej, ciężko mu było określić, czy jej moc mogłaby go przewyższyć. Zakładał jednak, że uda mu się znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni, kiedy będzie ją uczył. Zgodnie stwierdzili, że dziewczynie przyda się opanowanie leglimencji i oklumencji, skoro miała wstąpić w szeregi Czarnego Pana. Co prawda umiała posługiwać się jednym i drugim, ale nie był to poziom, który zadowoliłby Jamesa. Wolał się upewnić, że dziewczyna będzie bezpieczna. Zarówno on jak i Severus nie mogli sobie pozwolić na jej stratę. Dziewczyna była zbyt potężnym sojusznikiem, by ot tak sobie mogli wysłać ją na pewną śmierć. Poza tym, James z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem musiał stwierdzić, że podobała mu się. Dziwił się Severusowi, że ten jeszcze nie zabrał się uwodzenie dziewczyny. Co prawda wiedział, o ich ostatniej „zabawie". Dyskretnie przejrzał zarówno jego jak i jej myśli, a że był skromnie mówiąc sprawnym leglimentą, żadne z nich nic nie poczuło… Wiedział o długu Severusa wobec dziewczyny, o magicznym kontrakcie, który zawarła Hermiona z księgą by uratować mężczyznę, wiedział o wszystkim co mogło mu ułatwić zrozumienie ich obojga. Co prawa nie zamierzał wykorzystać tego przeciwko im… ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Uśmiechnął się wrednie. Czarna Magia, którą przez tyle lat studiował i na nim odcisnęła swoje piętno. Nie tylko oczy się w nim zmieniły, wybrał „jasną" stronę, bo wiedział, że po tej stronie walczy jego syn i przyjaciel, a jego żona oddała życie za te idee. A on za nic w świeci nie chciałby stanąć przeciwko im, kochał ich i nigdy nie zrobiłby im krzywdy. Jednak Czarna Magia była bardziej fascynująca niż można przypuszczać, kusiła, zwodziła i dawała ekstatyczną rozkosz, której biała magia nigdy nie potrafiła zapewnić. Dość! Rozkazał sobie, skupił się na twarzy Severusa, Harry'ego i Hermiony. Nie mógł ich zawieść… Harry… Hermiona… Pomimo, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z ich przyjaźni – nawet przeglądał, odpowiednie spojrzenia – to jednak wydawało mu się to jakieś takie nierealne. Dziewczyna była przyjaciółką jego syna, kochanką – o ile można tak powiedzieć, po jednym numerze – jego przyjaciela, ale kim była dla niego? Odkąd ujrzał ją u boku Severusa zafascynowała go, te oczy… ta postawa… Poczuł się tak samo, jak w momencie gdy poznał Lily. Wiedział, że musi ją zdobyć. Wiedział, że to z nią chce być. A Lily… dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że Lily to przeszłość. Nie liczyło się to, że Hermiona była przyjaciółką jego syna, nie liczyło się to, że była związana magicznie z Severusem. Dopóki nie sprawdzi, dopóki się nie upewni… Ale jeszcze teraz nie chciał się upewniać, zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby się dowiedział mogłoby to go złamać, a on musiał im pomóc. Musiał być po ich stornie. Stwierdził więc, że spróbuje swoich sił w ludzki sposób. Postara się ją zdobyć jako mężczyzna, nawet jeśli ona kiedyś wybierze Severusa, może powiedzieć, zarówno jej i jemu, że robił to dla ich dobra… Tak, to była dobra taktyka. Podniósł się, nawet nie zauważył kiedy słońce zaczęło górować na niebie. Doszedł do wniosku, że czas obudzić swoich towarzyszy. W końcu ileż można się wylegiwać? A może zrobi im śniadanie? Tak, chociaż raz może ich trochę rozpieścić. Skierował się do kuchni i kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami przyrządził śniadanie, które automatycznie znalazło się na stole w małym saloniku, po czym z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem jak na huncwota przystało, poszedł do ich sypialni. Gdy tylko wszedł uśmiech spełzał mu z ust, Hermiona spała słodko wtulona w tors Severusa, który obejmował ją władczo. Poczuł jak małe igiełki wbijają się w jego serce, a przecież sam wczoraj odmówił im pomocy, twierdząc, że nie wie jakiego czaru użył Albus, a wiedział. Głupi, złośliwy żart starca, który sprawiał, że łóżko można było rozdzielić dopiero, gdy para, dla której było przeznaczone, kochała się w nim… Bez zastanowienia wyciągnął różdżkę i oblał ich strumieniem zimnej wody. Wysoki, kobiecy krzyk zmieszał się z męskim rykiem wściekłości.

- Co, na Merlina, miło to znaczyć, Potter? – syknął Severus, pomagając wyplątać się Hermionie z mokrej pościeli. Na jego szczęście to ona oberwała bardziej.

- Pobudka, kochani, pobudka. Skoro nie obudził was zapach śniadania, musiałem zadziałać. – uśmiechnął się sztucznie, tak by udało mu się przykryć prawdziwe uczucia. On też był aktorem i tak jak oni miał Maskę na sobie.

- Śniadanie, powiadasz? – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie dziewczyna. – Myślisz, że tym uda ci odkupić swoje winy?

- A nie da? – przywdział swój najbardziej uwodzicielski uśmieszek, chciał ją oczarować, musiał ją oczarować.

- Merlinie, jak profesor mógł się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. Jesteś gorszym Casanovą, niż Charlie Weasley. – parsknęła rozbawiona i wyminęła go zostawiając go z otwartymi ustami. Jak ona mogła? Porównała go do malutkiego chłopca? Chwila, zaraz, zaraz ten chłopiec musiał być już dorosłym mężczyzną…

- Nie masz szczęście, Casanovo. – sarknął Severus, któremu reakcja Hermiony nader przypadła do gustu. Jakoś nie potrafił jej sobie wyobrazić przy boku Jamesa, mimo że był jego przyjacielem.

- Ale jak? – nie był w stanie wydukać bardziej konstruktywnej wypowiedzi.

- Widać nie jesteś w jej guście. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wyminął przyjaciela.

Zajął miejsce obok Hermiony.

- Kawy, profesorze? – spytała, gdy tylko usiadł.

Przytaknął, patrzył jak dziewczyna z gracją nalewa parującej, czarnej cieszy do kubka, który był przed nim postawiony. Po czym delikatnie, podnosi dzbanek, tak by mogła powąchać aromat kawy.

- Fuu. – syknęła szybciej niż powinna, odstawiła dzbanek na stół po czym niewerbalnym zaklęciem pozbyła się kawy z kubka mężczyzny i naczynia w którym się znajdowała. Severus uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu. – Źle zaparzona. – wyjaśniła.

- Jak to źle zaparzona? – odezwał się niepocieszony James, który całą sytuacje oglądał z boku.

- Normalnie. – stwierdziła bezceremonialnie. – Co jak co, ale kawa, żeby była dobra musi być odpowiednio zaparzona. - Po czym podniosła się i skierowała do kuchni, a niezadowolony James zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Severusa.

- Tym razem, powinna być lepsza. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i nalała, najpierw nauczycielowi a później sobie. – Chcesz?

- Tak, poproszę. – westchnął James.

Śniadanie zjedli w ciszy, po posiłku Snape uprzątnął stół jednym machnięciem różdżki. Zapadła między nimi krępująca cisza.

- To jakie plany? – przerwała milczenie dziewczyna.

- Może najpierw zaczniemy cię szkolić, Hermiono? A i Severus pewnie z chęcią dowie się kilku rzeczy.

- Powinniśmy szukać horkruksów, Potter.

- Severusie, póki co Tom się nie spieszy, liczy na to że dopadnie Hermionę i przekona ją do swoich racji, tak żeby ugodzić w Harry'ego. Mamy więc kilka miesięcy.

- Ale nie wiemy, gdzie one są! Przecież mogą być wszędzie, nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Ćwiczyć możemy w międzyczasie.

- Moi drodzy, nie po to siedziałem w zamknięciu piętnaście lat, żeby teraz przejmować się Tomem. Wiem, gdzie ma swoje horkruksy, znam zaklęcie by je zniszczyć i co najważniejsze, nie zajmie nam to dłużej niż tydzień, jeśli będziemy razem, sam pracowałbym nad każdym miesiąc.

- Wiesz gdzie one są? Dlaczego ich do tej pory nie zniszczyłeś? – oburzyła się Hermiona.

- A jak myślisz? – syknął wściekle mrużąc oczy. – Ja NIE żyję, oprócz Albusa oficjalnie nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby je zniszczyć. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić to zabezpieczyć je jeszcze bardziej.

- Ile chcesz nas uczyć? – spytał Severus.

- Aż będziecie wiedzieli i umieli to co jestem w stanie wam przekazać. Do tego czasu Hermiona musi stać się szpiegiem, musimy przekonać Toma do niej i odwlekać jego plany jak najdłużej się da. I przy okazji wyeliminować jak najwięcej jego popleczników.

Zarówno Severus, jak i Hermiona, rozważali słowa Jamesa.

- Od czego chcesz zacząć?

- Od przenosin, tu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie. – stwierdził od razu. – Zaszyjemy się w jednej z moich posiadłości. Będziemy je regularnie zmieniać, w zależności od rozwijania się szkolenia. Pasuje wam to?

Oboje przytaknęli.

- To może zacznijmy się już pakować? Im szybciej tym lepiej, prawda? – dziewczyna podniosła się niepewnie.

- Racja. – obaj mężczyźni wstali, cała trójka zgodnie wymaszerowała z namiotu. Wystarczyło kilka machnięć różdżką, by ich cały dobytek zmieścił się w obszernej szacie Severusa.

- A teraz, złapcie mnie za ręce… albo ramię. – dodał widząc szyderczy uśmiech przyjaciela.

Hermiona nieśmiała ujęła dużą dłoń Jamesa, jak tylko zamknęła oczy miała wrażenie, że trzyma Harry'ego, a nie jego ojca. Niechętnie przyznała się sama przed sobą, że brakuje jej paplaniny chłopców. Bycie w towarzystwie dojrzałych mężczyzn, z których jeden był jej nauczycielem, a drugi ojcem jej przyjaciela nie było czymś o czym marzyła każda nastolatka, bynajmniej Hermiona nie należała do tej kategorii. Owszem, nie mogła narzekać… Nie sądziła jednak, że może kiedyś zatęsknić za bezsensowną paplaniną chłopców. A przecież to był dopiero początek początków tej przygody. Poczuła nieprzyjemny uścisk w okolicach pępka, zazwyczaj tego typu uczucia nie towarzyszyły teleportacji, ale widocznie musiała to być całkiem długa podróż. Gdy w końcu uderzyła stopami o twardy grunt, puściła dłoń Jamesa. Poczuła jak śniadanie podchodzi jej do gardła, miała wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Zaczęła oddychać głęboko, wciąż jednak nie otwierała oczu. Musiała się uspokoić.

Severus z niepokojem przyglądał się Granger, jej twarz nabrała najpierw niebezpiecznie zielonego koloru, by później stracić wszystkie kolory. Podszedł do niej i położył dłonie na jej barkach.

- Panno Granger, dobrze się pani czuje?

- Ja… - ostrożnie otworzyła oczy, przed sobą zobaczyła tylko czarną szatę nauczyciela. Uniosła lekko głowę. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. – Już lepiej profesorze, dziękuję. – odsunęła się od niego szybko. – James, gdzie jesteśmy?

- W mojej posiadłości. – uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy rozglądali się po rozległej polanie, a w oddali majaczył mały domek. – Chodźcie.

Severus szedł obok dziewczyny, miał mieszane uczucia co do całej sytuacji. Oto przed nim szedł jego przyjaciel, którego jeszcze do wczoraj uważał za zmarłego, obok niego, ramię w ramię rześkim krokiem szła Granger. W co on ją wpakował? Był pewny, że to James, ale czy rozsądnym wyjściem było wpakować ja w coś takiego? Była młoda, miała całe życie przed sobą, a uczenie Czarnej Magii, na pewno nie wpłynie na nią pozytywne. Już była potężną i inteligentną wiedźmą, a co jeśli będzie wiedziała jeszcze więcej? Co jeśli zrazi się do Jasnej strony i ich zostawi? Co jeśli James przesadzi w jakimś momencie i ona odejdzie w przeciwnym kierunku? Z nią mieli duże szanse wygrać, ale jeśli ona będzie po przeciwnej stronie… Wolał nie myśleć, był pewien że to by złamało młodego Pottera, a wraz z nim oni wszyscy byliby w strasznym niebezpieczeństwie. Najgorsze było to, że mogła pociągnąć za sobą Jamesa. Pojawił się wczoraj, a już nie spuszczał jej z oczu, już robił wszystko by ją zauroczyć. Fakt, faktem po niej spływało to jak woda po gęsi. Ale wszystko mogło się zmienić… Pogrążony w ponurych myślach, nawet nie zauważył kiedy doszli do małego, przytulnego domku. Nawet nie miał ochoty się mu przyglądać, z charakterystyczną dla siebie miną udał się do wskazanego przez Jamesa pokoju, który odtąd miał należeć do niego. Z ponurą satysfakcją zauważył, że pokój Granger, był naprzeciwko jego. Gdy tylko wszedł do swojego pokoju rzucił się na łóżko, do pogawędki na którą się umówili, zostało mu pół godziny, mógł w tym czasie swobodnie odpocząć sam ze sobą. Od dwóch dni brakowało mu prywatności.

Hermiona nieświadomie zrobiła to samo co Severus. Ułożyła się na łóżku i z delikatnym uśmiechem wpatrywała się w mlecznobiały sufit. Jednak nie dane jej było poleniuchować niemalże od razu usłyszała pukanie do swoich drzwi. W duchu modliła się, żeby to był profesor, nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo Jamesa. Chociaż coś takiego było bardziej prawdopodobne.

- Proszę. – westchnęła.

- Przeszkadzam? – nie pomyliła się, zadarty nos starszego Pottera wychylił się zza drzwi.

- Nie, możesz wejść.

Mężczyzna wszedł i bez skrępowania usiadł po turecku na łóżku.

- Może coś mi opowiesz o Harrym?

Nie spodziewała się tego, uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

- James, przecież sam zobaczyłeś to co chciałeś. Przejrzałeś moja wspomnienia. – spojrzała na niego poważnie, w jej oczach zobaczył złowrogi błysk.

- Czułaś? – nie mógł w to uwierzyć, był taki delikatny…

- Oczywiście. Wiesz o mnie prawie wszystko. – uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie.

- To co widziałem, to były prawdziwe obrazy?

- Masz na myśli mnie i Severusa kochającego się? Tak to była prawda.

- I pokazałaś mi to specjalnie?

- Tak, James. Może i Lily była twoją jedyną miłością, ale wiem co nieco o twoim podejściu do kobiet. Poza tym, nie jesteś w moim typie. – stwierdziła i podniosła się. – A teraz James, zostaw mi chwilę dla siebie. – spojrzała na zegar, który wisiał na ścianie. – Widzimy się za piętnaście minut w salonie.

Mężczyzna wstał, poczuł się spoliczkowany, chyba pierwszy raz zażyło się by kobieta dała mu kosza. Miał jednak nadzieję, że ostatni. Ale on ją zdobędzie, musi.

Siedzieli w małym saloniku popijając herbatę.

- Myślałam nad jedna sprawą. – mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią pytająco. – Nie możemy mieszkać pod jednym dachem i podróżować w trójkę bez żadnej przykrywki, musimy jakoś grać.

- Co masz namyśli? – spytał James, Severus miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wie do czego ona zmierza.

- Musimy grać rodzinę, James możesz być moim przyrodnim bratem... – zawahała się, nie wiedziała czy powinna była kontynuować.

- Tak, panno Granger?

- A pan mógłby grać mojego narzeczonego…


	13. Rozdział 12

- Tak, panno Granger?

- A pan mógłby grać mojego narzeczonego. – stwierdziła hardo patrząc mu w oczy.

- Czy ja dobrze słyszę, panno Granger? Składa mi pani ofertę matrymonialną? – jego usta wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu.

- Nawet jeśli, to co? – odpowiedziała mu w tym samym tonie. – Chyba, że się pan brzydzi. W końcu nie jestem czarownicą czystej krwi.

James przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie zszokowany, dziewczyna imponowała mu coraz bardziej. Odzywać się w taki sposób do Severusa. Nie wiedział czy bardziej podpadało to pod masochizm czy samobójstwo.

- Jesteś bezczelna, Granger. – sarknął mężczyzna, ale kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że pomysł dziewczyny mógł zapewnić im ochronę w wielu nieprzyjemnych sytuacjach…

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, profesorze Snape.

- A co jeśli się zgodzę?

- Chyba nie sądzi pan, że rzucę się panu w objęcia?

- Ewentualnie do łóżka. – powiedział jedwabistym tonem, którym zwykł odbierać punkty Złotej Trójcy, przez kilka sekund dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego z obojętną miną, chwilę później roześmiała się serdecznie.

- Myślę, że to jakoś się da załatwić. – stwierdziła, wciąż uśmiechając się wrednie.

- W takim razie, panno Granger, zechciałaby pani zostać moją żoną? – Severus podszedł do niej i wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku. Hermiona przypatrywała mu się zdziwiona.

- To miała być gra, profesorze, czyż nie? – zapytała, dziękując w duchu Merlinowi, że jej głos nie zadrżał.

- Powiedz mi, Granger, jak chcesz udawać moją narzeczoną, skoro nawet pseudo oświadczyny cię przerażają? – wpatrywał się w nią z jakimś dziwnym ogniem w oczach, którego gryfonka nie umiała rozpoznać.

Ujęła jego dłoń i podniosła się z fotela z gracją.

- Zostanę pańską żoną, profesorze. – odpowiedziała słodkim głosem, którego nawet Lavender by nie użyła, a u nauczyciela wywołał zniesmaczoną minę.

- Prawidłowa reakcja, panno Granger.

- To może zaczniemy w końcu lekcje? – James nie mógł się już wpatrywać w obraz rozgrywający się przed oczyma, musiał to przerwać.

- Jeszcze musimy stworzyć nasze fikcyjne dane. – pokazała Potterowi język, doskonale wiedziała, że jego męsko ego zostało w tej chwili urażone.

Severus usiadł na miejscu Hermiony i pociągnął ją w dół, tak by usiadła mu na kolanach. Nie mógł powstrzymać się, żeby zagrać Jamesowi na nerwach, a miał nieodparte wrażenie, że dziewczyna chętnie weźmie udział w tej grze.

- Severusie, Hermiona jest wciąż twoją uczennicą. – w głosie Pottera słychać było źle tłumione emocje.

- Doprawdy James? O ile wiem, każda uczennica, która ma zamiar poślubić swojego nauczyciela, przestaje być jego uczennicą.

- Mniejsza z tym, panowie. Profesorze co, pan myśli o imieniu Sergio?

- Jak u tego kundla? – prychnął Severus. – Nie ma mowy, Granger.

- Sinclair? – palnął James z głupawym uśmieszkiem.

- Potter!

- Saverio?

- Może być, Granger.

- James, a ty? Jak chcesz mieć na imię?

- Może John? – Severus spojrzał na przyjaciela sugestywnie.

- Zapomnij Snape!

- Jeremy?

- Niech ci będzie, Hermiono.

- A pani, panno Granger, jak pani chce się nazywać?

- Może, Honey profesorze? Czyż to nie romantyczne imię?

- Gdybym chciał zażyć środek wymiotny, nie prosiłbym panią o pomoc.

- Hailey? – zaproponował James.

- Wystarczająco gryfońskie i nie powoduje odruchów wymiotnych.

- Czyli w tłumaczeniu na język ludzki: „podoba mi się".

- Granger! – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Nie przeginaj.

- Ależ, profesorze! Trochę szacunku dla własnej narzeczonej! – udała oburzenie.

- Dajcie spokój, jeszcze tylko nazwiska i przechodźmy do lekcji. – przerwał ich gierki słowne Potter.

- James, będziemy mieć takie same nazwisko czy inne?

- Takie same, Granger, wtedy będzie bardziej wiarygodne.

- Co pan proponuje, profesorze?

- Może coś co zaczyna się na i, a kończy na a?

- Może wrócimy do tego później? – zaproponowała Hermiona. – Idę do kuchni, kawy profesorze? James?

- Poproszę, panno Granger.

- Nie za dużo tej kawy?

- Nie znasz się. – prychnęła dziewczyna i zniknęła za drzwiami. Mężczyźni zostali sami.

- W co ty pogrywasz, Severusie?

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, James. – uśmiechnął się wrednie.

Potter spojrzał na niego zirytowany, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Dopóki nie pojawiła się dziewczyna z dwoma kubkami parującej kawy, siedzieli w milczeniu. Podeszła do Severusa i wręczyła mu napój, podziękował jej chłodnym skinieniem głowy. Usiadła na jego wcześniejszym miejscu.

- Od czego zaczniemy?

- Od oklumencji. – zadecydował James, podszedł do dziewczyny i kucnął przed nią, tak by mogli sobie spoglądać w oczy. – Włamię się do twojego umysłu, masz zrobić wszystko żebym nic istotnego nie zobaczył. Dobrze?

Hermiona w mgnieniu oka nałożyła na siebie idealną maską i przytaknęła gorliwie. Severus widząc zmianę w dziewczynie miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Że też James wierzył, że może ją czegoś nauczyć. Co jak co, ale był przekonany, że dziewczyna leglimencję i oklumencję ma w jednym paluszku. Teraz przyszło mu tylko poczekać i przekonać się co do słuszności swoich racji.

Potter powoli gubił się w czerni jej oczu. Nie chciał na nią mocno naciskać, wiedział że im delikatniejszy będzie, tym ma większe możliwości, że zobaczy więcej niż powinien. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy, gdy znalazł się w jej umyśle to była biblioteka. Wysokie, przestronne pomieszczenie wypełnione regałami sięgającymi sufitu. A na nich książki, setki książek. Duże i małe, oprawione w błyszczące plastikowe okładki, obite skórą, czy nawet tak wiekowe, że po okładkach nie było już nawet śladu. I do tego ta atmosfera… Ten spokój, wszechogarniająca cisza i ten specyficzny zapach. Nigdy nie wpadł by na to, że można taki obraz wytworzyć. Zazwyczaj ludzie wybierali obraz wody, ognia, czy też nieba. Było to proste i nie wymagało ciągłego ulepszania. Ale cóż, czego można było się spodziewać po Hermionie, molu książkowym? Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Zauważył, że każdy dział był skrzętnie opisany. Jednak jeden przykuł jego uwagę, złotymi literami zostało napisane „Dział Zakazany". Z huncwockim uśmieszkiem skierował się właśnie do niego. Co też dziewczyna chciała tam ukryć? Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym, jakby ostrzegawczym jękiem. Jego uśmiech się powiększył, gdy dostrzegł cieniutką, niepozorną książeczkę, która uparcie starała się być niezauważona. Sięgnął po nią i otworzył.

Hermiona była naga, z uwielbieniem wpatrywała się w Severusa, który – najsłodszy Merlinie – też był pozbawiony ubrań! James jęknął, chciał się wydostać, nie chciał na to patrzeć, jednak Hermiona uparcie trzymała go w tym miejscu, a on nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Próbował nawet zamknąć oczy, ale to nic nie dało. Szeptała: „kocham cię, Severusie. Weź mnie, proszę cię. Weź mnie tu i teraz!" Jej krzyk rozkoszy, gdy Severus w nią wszedł, sprawił, że James samoistnie wyrwał się z jej umysłu.

Patrzył na nią zszokowany, po czym podniósł się i wyszedł z małego salonu nie oglądając się na przyjaciela. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z głośnym hukiem.

- Co on zobaczył? – spytał Severus zaciekawiony.

- Nie chce pan wiedzieć, profesorze. – uśmiechnęła się do niego wrednie, ale diabliki w jej oczach mówiły co innego.

- Panno Granger. – mężczyzna podniósł się i podszedł do niej. – Pokaż mi to samo co Potterowi. – rozkazał. Zrobiła to o co prosił.

Gdy skończył oglądać odsunął się od niej zszokowany.

- Jak? – nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego pytania. Owszem, był pewny, że dziewczyna umiała się posługiwać leglimencją i oklumencją. Ale aż do tego stopnia? Przecież to była perfekcyjna iluzja! Gdyby widział w tym miejscu kogoś innego, a nie siebie byłby pewny że to prawdziwa sytuacja, ale przecież tego nie było!

- Profesorze, przecież pan wie jak się robi takie rzeczy. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a Severus wyczuł jak ciemna aura otacza dziewczynę.

- Wiesz, że kiedyś możesz zrobić jeden krok za daleko? – jego głos był poważny, uśmiech na twarzy Hermiony momentalnie zniknął.

- Wiem, ale…

- Nie ma ale Hermiono. – stał tak blisko niej, że niemalże czuł jej oddech na swojej szyi. – Czarna Magia nie może cię zgubić, nie możesz się jej poddać! Rozumiesz? – ich ciała się stykały.

- Tyle, że ona jest dużo bardziej pociągająca niż biała. – westchnęła w jego pierś, głowa niemalże opadła jej na ramię mężczyzny. Poczuła jak Mistrz Eliksirów kładzie dłonie na jej ramionach i odsuwa ją od siebie.

- Spójrz na mnie. – uniosła oczy, a ciche westchnienie wydobyło się z jej ust. – Gdy raz przekroczysz granicę, nie wrócisz.

- A kto powiedział, że ja chcę wrócić? – jej udręczony głos wywołał nieprzyjemny dreszcz u Severusa. – Dla kogo mam wrócić? Nie ma osoby, dla której chciałabym wrócić. Nie mam prawdziwych przyjaciół, nie mam nikogo, profesorze. A dla samej siebie… - urwała, a jedna srebrzysta łza spłynęła po jej policzku. – Nie potrafię, nie chcę, już nie chcę. – jej głos był tak cichy, że Severus musiał odczytać jej słowa z ruchu warg. Jedyne na co miał ochotę to potrząsnąć nią porządnie i sprowadzić na ziemię, ale wiedział że to nic nie da. On ją rozumiał, Merlinie, rozumiał ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

- Zrób to dla mnie. – sam zdziwił się tymi słowami, ale jeszcze bardziej zszokowana była Hermiona.

- Niech pan nie obiecuje czegoś, co jest niemożliwe. Oboje o tym wiemy. – odwróciła się i odeszła, a Severus został sam w pokoju. Westchnął i opadł na fotel, głowę oparł na dłoniach. I co teraz z nimi będzie? Jak poradzą sobie z zadaniem, które przed nimi postawił los. James był urażony, jego męskie ego ucierpiało dzisiejszego dnia kilka razy, Granger była na skraju załamania. A on? Nie był typem przyjaciela, który wraz z kumplem upija się do nieprzytomności po jego porażce, a już tym bardziej nie był typem pocieszyciela. Bliżej mu jednak było do zrozumienia dziewczyny, ba on wiedział doskonale co czuła. Rozumiał jej obawy i lęki, sam przechodził przez ten etap. Tylko, że jemu ktoś pomógł…

Ginevra ściskała kurczowo pergamin. Od dawna chciała się z nim spotkać, od dawna nie miała tak serdecznego przyjaciela jak on. Wiedziała, że to co robiła było głupotą. Chłopak był najprawdopodobniej ze Slytherinu, był synem śmierciożercy. Był kimś, kto stoi po przeciwnej stronie frontu. A co ona chciała zrobić? Chciała się z nim spotkać, zapewnić że będzie jego przyjaciółką bez względu na wszystko. Chciała, niczym miłosierna samarytanka, pomóc mu odnaleźć właściwą drogę. A co jeśli on nie będzie chciał? Doskonale znała jego poglądy odnośnie Czarnego Pana i czarodziei czystej krwi, rozumiała jego zamiłowanie do złych rzeczy. W pewnym momencie sama prawie zaczęła wierzyć w jego słowa, ale w porę się ocknęła. Teraz jej to nie przeszkadzało, chciała się tylko z nim spotkać. Śmiać się, rozmawiać tak jak to robili przez cały rok szkolny… Ginny nikomu nie przyznała się, że na początku roku znalazła w Pokoju Życzeń mały dziennik, zaczęła z nim pisać i tak poznała Jego. Był uczniem Hogwartu, był kimś realnym, żyjącym w jej czasach. Nie było to wspomnienie kogoś, na myśl o młodym Tomie Riddle'u przeszedł ją dreszcz. On był… No właśnie, ona nie wiedziała kim był. Ale tak strasznie, tak niemożliwe pragnęła go poznać! Bez względu na wszystko!

Zaczęło się ściemniać, a ona wciąż nie wracała do domu. Oboje się o nią niepokoili, chociaż każdy z nich pokazywał to na swój własny sposób. James marudził niemiłosiernie, a Severus co chwila ukradkiem spoglądał za okno. Ale jej wciąż nie było, w pewnym momencie Potter zerwał się i oznajmił, że idzie jej poszukać. Severus zatrzymał go, potrafił wczuć się w sytuację dziewczyny, a James akurat był ostatnią osobą, którą on chciałby na jej miejscu zobaczyć. Ostudził jego zapał kilkoma sarkastycznymi uwagami. Rogacz przysiadł na tyłku z niepocieszoną miną. Cisza jaka wypełniła mały salonik, była nie do wytrzymania. Grzmot dochodzący z dworu przetoczył się echem po domku. A deszcz z impetem zaczął bębnić o szyby.

- Idę po nią. – stwierdził Severus i wyszedł, James chciał iść razem z nim, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Snape'a by został na swoim miejscu. Mistrz Eliksirów od razu opuścił kilka swoich masek, gdy tylko drzwi do domu Jamesa zamknęły się za nim. Wiedział, że wtedy łatwiej będzie mu znaleźć dziewczynę. Ciężkie krople deszczy moczyły mu szatę i wpadały za kołnierz, włosy oblepiały mu twarz, a zimny wiatr przenikał go do szpiku kości, jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Musiał ją odnaleźć. To było jego priorytetem. Dopiero po pół godziny szukania jej w mroku dostrzegł ją. Siedziała skulona na trawie, podbiegł do niej nie bacząc na nic.

- Chodź, Hermiono. – krzyknął starając się przekrzyczeć grzmoty i głośny wicher. Podniosła spojrzenie. Ból i pustka wypełniała jej czarne oczy…


	14. Rozdział 13

Zrób to dla mnie.

Zrób to dla mnie!

Zrób to dla mnie!

Słowa Mistrza Eliksirów niczym mantra wypełniały ją myśli, gdy biegła przed siebie. Nie przeszkadzało jej, że wybiegła w delikatnej bluzeczce na ramiączkach, którą mżawka już po chwili doszczętnie przetoczyła. Zimne powietrze nijak nie pasowało do czerwca, ale ona tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia gdzie się znajdują. Jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to, zimny wiatr łagodził jej rozgorączkowane ciało.

Zrób to dla mnie.

Nie powinien był tak mówić, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że kieruje nim litość. Nikt się o nią nie troszczył, ona nie miała przyjaciół. Nigdy. Odkąd pamiętała zawsze była sama. Nawet jako mugolska dziewczynka nie miała nikogo. Zawsze wiedziała więcej od innych, ale co ona mogła poradzić na to, że książki tak ją fascynowały? Wiedza była pociągająca, rozwiewała jej wątpliwości, sprawiała że czuła się pewniej. Właśnie dlatego spodobała jej się Czarna Magia. Dzięki niej czuła się silniejsza i pewniejsza.

Gdy raz przekroczysz granicę, nie wrócisz.

Nie kłamała, gdy powiedziała nauczycielowi, że nie chce wrócić. Już chyba szaleństwo było ciekawsze od tego wszystkiego. Bo do czego miała wracać? Do masek, których z każdym dniem przybywało? Ona już nawet nie potrafiła powiedzieć, gdzie zaczyna się maska a gdzie ona. I szczerze powiedziawszy chyba nie chciała, bycie kimś innym było prostsze. Łatwiej panowało się nad emocjami, a zranienia tak bardzo nie bolały, gdy nie było się sobą. A ona z każdym dniem traciła swoje człowieczeństwo i to dzięki Czarnej Magii, znieczulała swoje jestestwo. Ale w takich chwilach, jak ta przy nauczycielu, kilka z jej masek opadło.

Zrób to dla mnie.

Nie powinien był tego mówić, prawie mu uwierzyła! Idiotka! Ona, która nikomu nie ufała. Ona, która nie ufała nawet samej sobie. Bo jak można było ufać sobie? Poza tym ufanie sobie, oznaczało kierowanie się sercem, a ona nie chciała się kierować sercem. Chłodna kalkulacja była tym, co zdecydowanie lepiej się sprawdzało.

Zrób to dla mnie.

Przez jedną małą chwilę, serce przebiło się przez rozum. Krzyknęło boleśnie, wciąż i wciąż tak brutalnie uciszane. A teraz nie mogło przestać krzyczeć, na przemian ze słowami profesora odbijało się echem w jej umyśle. Umyśle, który w tej chwili pragnął się wyłączyć, albo wrócić do dominacji. Ale z jakiegoś powodu mu się nie udawało… Wiedziała dlaczego. Przez jeden ułamek sekundy poczuła się chciana, akceptowana i to osłabiło ją. Sprawiło, że przestała być czujna. I stało się. Myśli, które starała się dusić w zarodku, wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, niemalże wyniszczając ją od środka.

Zrób to dla mnie.

Co ona mogła poradzić na to, że tak rozpaczliwie pragnęła kogoś na kim mogła się oprzeć. Kogoś z kim mogła posiedzieć w milczeniu, po prostu ciesząc się jego obecnością obok. A w tamtej chwili… To tak jakby obiecał jej, że stanie się dla niej taką osobą. I przez tą jedną, maleńką, chwilę zaufała mu! Ona! Ona, która nie powinna nikomu ufać!

- Chodź, Hermiono. – głos Snape'a dobiegł ją jakby z oddali. Podniosła na niego swoje oczy, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że pokazują one jej duszę. Nie ruszyła się. Nie ufała mu.

Mężczyzna uklęknął, nie musiał używać leglimencji by wiedzieć jak się czuła. On złożył jej propozycję, której ona powinna się chwytać niczym tonący brzytwy. Ale nie mogła i on to rozumiał. – Proszę. – przykrył jej dłoń swoją dłonią.

Nie wiedziała dlaczego to zrobił, po co ją szukał? Po co przyszedł?

- Jesteś zmarznięta, chodź. – poczuła jak ciągnie ją w górę, nie do końca potrafiła zrozumieć dlaczego mu się poddała. Gdy zakładała, że puści ją jak tylko pomoże jej wstać myliła się. Ujął jej dłoń i gdy próbowała się wyswobodzić nie pozwolił na to. Czyżby zdawał sobie sprawę, że chciała uciec?

Severus przyglądał jej się kątem oka, był zszokowany jej postawą. Zachowywała się jak zranione zwierzę, nie było w niej nic z dziewczyny, czy też młodej Irytującej – Panny – Wiem - To – Wszystko, którą znał. Zatrzymał się, nie mógł zabrać jej w takim stanie do Jamesa, on by tego nie zrozumiał. Najchętniej zabrałby ją w jakieś ustronne, ciche, i przede wszystkim cieplejsze miejsce, ale nie mógł. Doskonale czuł barierę antyteleportacyjną, którą na teren nałożył Potter, i którą niestety, tylko on mógł obejść. Niewiele myśląc objął ją, starając się przesłać jej jak najwięcej pozytywnych emocji. Jedną ręką trzymał ją w pasie, a drugą zaczął gładzić jej włosy. Nie do końca był pewny tego co robi, nie był kimś, kto pocieszanie ma we krwi. Poczuł jak zaczyna dygotać, nie wiedział, czy dlatego, że jest przemoczona, czy też z powodu jego bliskości. Opatulił ją swoją peleryną, której cudowne właściwości nie raz ochroniły go przed kaprysami pogody. W ten sposób, wyeliminował choć jedną przyczynę. Dalej się trzęsła.

Bliskość mężczyzny oszołomiła ją do tego stopnia, że całkiem straciła orientację. Co prawda gdzieś w oddali słyszała ostrzegawczy głos „to nauczyciel", ale zepchnęła go jeszcze głębiej w podświadomość. W tej chwili liczył się tylko on i jego silne ramiona, które dawały jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa i ciepło. Nawet nie spostrzegła się, gdy sama go objęła i zaczęła gładzić jego plecy.

Severus, gdy tylko poczuł jej delikatne dłonie na swoich plecach spiął się. Do czego zmierzała, czy nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że taka zabawa jest nie na miejscu? On był mężczyzną, a w takich sytuacjach, tylko i aż mężczyzną. Jak miał zachowywać się jak nauczyciel skoro młoda kobieta tuliła go z siłą młodej lwicy, a jej gesty, pomimo że nie do końca świadome, były tak sugestywne? Wiedział, że powinien ją odepchnąć, zaciągnąć do domu Pottera, wsadzić do łóżka i zaaplikować jej Eliksir Pieprzowy, ale coś go powstrzymywało. Poczuł jej głowę na swojej piersi, a jej oddech na swojej szyi. Mimowolnie zadrżał. Ostrożnie wsunął jedną dłoń pod jej bluzkę. Pod palcami poczuł jej miękką, delikatną skórę.

Z chwilą, gdy chłodne dłonie Mistrza Eliksirów dotknęły jej skóry obudziła się z dziwnego letargu. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała m prosto w oczy. Już wiedziała co mu odpowie, pomimo że wcześniej uciekła, teraz chciała mu to powiedzieć. Choć wiedziała, że będzie tego żałować, że będzie przeklinać samą siebie za głupotę.

- Zrobię to dla ciebie. – szepnęła, w tej chwili nie zwracała się do profesora, ale do Severusa i on to wyczuł.

A więc udało mu się do niej dotrzeć, w duchu podziękował Merlinowi, który widocznie nad nim dzisiaj czuwał…

Patrzył w jej czarne tęczówki i zastanawiał się co ma zrobić, wypuścić ją ze swoich objęć czy nie. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jak gdyby doskonale zrozumiała o co mu chodzi i podobnie jak on wsunęła dłonie pod jego koszulę. Zrozumiał, co chciała mu przekazać. Nie zaprotestowała, gdy zamaszystym ruchem podciągnął jej top do góry. Pozwoliła go sobie zdjąć, z błyskiem w oczach patrzyła jak upada na trawę. Podobny los podzieliły górne części garderoby mężczyzny…

Pochmurne niebo rozświetlały błyskawice, zimny deszcz chłodził ich rozpalone ciała, gdy kochali się w jego rytmie. Jednoczyli się z ziemią, współgrali z szalejącą na dworze burzą. Byli częścią natury, byli naturą. Zatopili się w pierwotnej ekstazie, którą mogła im dać tylko ta chwila.

Spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa dłużyło się niemiłosiernie, Molly Weasley z pochmurnym czołem wpatrywała się w siwobrodego starca, który z radosnym uśmieszkiem słuchał radosnego szczebiotu Tonks. Jej naprawdę nie interesowała misja Tonks i jej pertraktacje z albańskimi wróżkami. Ona chciała się dowiedzieć co z Hermioną, bała się o tą dziewczynę. Doskonale wiedziała, że żadne listy, które chłopcy i Ginny wysyłali do niej, nie dotarły do właścicielki. Każda jedna wysłana wiadomość wracała. A ona nie miała sumienia powiedzieć o tym dzieciom, chowała listy w bezpiecznym miejscu, w nadziei że kiedyś będzie je mogła przekazać jej osobiście.

Nie było też Severusa, a przecież on był na każdym spotkaniu. Bez względu na to kiedy się odbywało, w jakim był humorze. Zawsze stał w cieniu Albusa i wtrącał swoje złośliwe uwagi. A teraz nawet jego zabrakło. Czyżby był z Hermioną? Może dyrektor polecił mu ukryć dziewczynę? Albo coś jej się stało i opiekował się nią. Pogrążona w zadumie, nie zauważyła nawet że zebranie się kończy. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy wreszcie było po wszystkim, a członkowie zaczęli się rozchodzić.

- Albusie, możesz zostać na chwilę? – zwróciła się do mężczyzny, który stanowczym krokiem kierował się w stronę wyjścia.

- Molly…

- Proszę. – zaakcentowała wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie odpuści. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, z dwojga złego wolał z nią porozmawiać teraz, niż oczekiwać wybuchu emocji w gabinecie, który prawdopodobnie nawiedziłaby w jak najbliższym czasie.

Gdy salon opustoszał, a państwo Weasley zabezpieczyli salon dodatkowymi zaklęciami antypodsłuchowymi, zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Albusie co się dzieje z Hermioną? – zaczęła w końcu Molly, a w jej czekoladowych oczach można było dojrzeć wyraźny smutek. – I gdzie jest Severus? Są razem?

- Są razem. – odpowiedział niemal przepraszającym tonem. – Ale co robią nie mogę wam powiedzieć, gdzie są? Nie wiem, Molly. Od wczoraj usilnie próbuję nawiązać z nimi kontakt, ale jakby zapadli się pod ziemię.

- Albusie przecież dla ciebie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych! – podniesionym tonem stwierdził Artur. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że nie ufał Albusowi. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie był taki idealny jaki się wydawał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie miał zamiaru poświęcić tej dwójki. Tego by mu nigdy nie wybaczył.

- Arturze. – przez chwilę spojrzenia mężczyzn skrzyżowały się, żadne z nich nie odpuścił. W reszcie dyrektor odpowiedział powoli, dobitnie. – Są pewne zasłony, które czynią ich niewidzialnymi nawet dla mnie, ale co za tym idzie Tom też ich nie zobaczy. – kobietę to uspokoiło, bo odetchnęła z ulgą, ale mężczyzna wciąż wpatrywał się w starca z buńczuczną miną.

- Daj znać, jak coś się dowiesz.

- Oczywiście, Arturze. – A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę już iść.

James niemal nie krzyknął z radości, gdy Severus wraz z Hermioną pojawili się w domu. Przez ten krótki czas, gdy nie było ich oboje, obawiał się że ich straci. A przecież nie mógł ich stracić! Nie ich! Nie jedynych przyjaciół, których teraz miał.

- Kolacja już na was czeka. – uśmiechnął się do nich szelmowsko, a oni bez słowa podążyli za nim do kuchni i zajęli swoje miejsca. W milczeniu zaczęli jeść, Potter miał nieodparte wrażenie, że coś się stało, ale nie śmiał zapytać. W oczach obojga płonął niezidentyfikowany, intensywny żar.

- Dziękuję za kolację, James. – odezwała się, po raz pierwszy od przyjścia, dziewczyna. – A teraz jeśli pozwolisz pójdę spać, to był ciężki dzień. Dobranoc. – podniosła się, kątem oka zauważyła, że Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił to samo. Skinął głową przyjacielowi i podążył za Gryfonką.

- Dobrej nocy, profesorze. – szepnęła, gdy znaleźli się na piętrze.

- Dobranoc, panno Granger.

- Czy… - urwała, a Severus odwrócił się w jej stronę, w ułamku sekund pojął o co jej chodził. Noc przynosiła koszmary… Odtworzył drzwi i zapraszająco skinął głową. W milczeniu, ale z delikatnym uśmiechem skierowała się za nim.

Po szybkiej toalecie, rozkoszowali się ciepłem drugiej osoby obok i wygodnym, miękkim łóżkiem. Mężczyzna z sarkastycznym uśmiechem, stwierdził w myślach, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, zacznie się przyzwyczajać do jej towarzystwa w łóżku. Podobnym torem biegły myśli dziewczyny, która z przerażeniem zauważyła, że niedługo nie będzie w stanie usypiać bez profesora!

- Dziękuję profesorze. – odezwała się cicho, wierząc że zrozumie o co jej chodzi. Zrozumiał, wiedział że dziękuje mu nie tylko, za „pocieszenie", ale i za nadchodzącą noc. Poczuł jak jej drobna dłoń na ułamek sekundy ściska jego dłoń, w niemym geście.

- Nie ma za co, panno Granger. – odpowiedział jej zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie ma za co. – po czym stanowczym ruchem przyciągnął ją do siebie.

I w takiej pozycji - przytuleni, nauczyciel i uczennica, ślizgon i gryfonka, mężczyzna i kobieta, oddali się w ramiona Morfeusza.


	15. Rozdział 14

Bellatrix Lestange niczym gradowa chmura przemierzała posiadłości Lucjusza, miała nadzieję spotkać tutaj Snape'a, ale jak na złość nigdzie go nie było! A ona usilnie potrzebowała właśnie tego eliksiru! A jedyną osobą, która dałaby jej go bez zbędnych pytań był właśnie Snape! Ale nie! Ten przerośnięty nietoperz musiał zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi, nawet jej kochany szwagier nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie on może być. Pewnie ten przesłodzony kochaś mugoli, go gdzieś wysłał. A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno, miała kłopoty! I to nie małe… Wysokim piskiem, który niósł się echem po posiadłości Malfoy'ów, wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie.

James przewracał się z boku na bok, nie potrafił usnąć ze świadomością, że Hermiona i Severus coś przed nim ukrywają, a był pewien że tak jest. Najbardziej irytowało go to, że ani jedno ani drugie, nie ufało mu na tyle, żeby mu się zwierzyć. A on tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Pomóc im. Może i był narwańcem, ale jako gryfon był też wiernym przyjacielem…

Jej czarne loki rozwiewał wiatr, gdy rytmicznym krokiem szła po asfaltowej drodze. Musiała jakoś odreagować, a jedyne co mogło jej w tej chwili pomóc – to było zrównanie jakiejś mugolskiej wioski z ziemią. Nie do końca wiedziała gdzie się znajduje. Aportowała się w jakiejś, pierwszej lepszej niemieckiej wioseczce. Dlaczego akurat tutaj? Nie miała pojęcia. Jej morderczy instynkt, sam ją tutaj przyprowadził.

Zajrzała przez okno do pierwszego domku. Dwie, mniej więcej jedenastoletnie, dziewczynki siedziały przed jakimś pudłem i zaśmiewały się do łez. Szaleńczy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy kobiety – postanowiła je sobie zostawić na deser. Oj tak! Ich śmierć będzie pięknym ukoronowaniem dzisiejszego wieczora.

Na pierwszy ogień poszedł, niewielki wolnostojący domek stojący po lewej stronie drogi. Podeszła do drzwi i zapukała, uprzednio przywdziawszy na twarz miły i delikatny uśmiech. Otworzyła jej starsza kobiecina, z długimi, siwymi włosami sięgającymi pasa i chorobliwie bladymi oczyma.

- Guten Abend, Oma! – przywitała się grzecznie. Niewiele osób wiedziało, że jej babcia od strony matki była niemiecką arystokratką, więc posługiwała się w tym języku tak samo biegle jak w ojczystym – angielskim.

- Oh, Gertie! - widocznie kobieta wzięła ją za kogoś innego. To będzie ciekawsze niż przypuszczała. Weszła za nią do ubogiego mieszkania. Wszędzie kurz zalegał głębokimi tumanami, co pedantycznej śmierciożerczyni nie przypadło do gustu. Wychowana w zbytku nie była przyzwyczajona do takich warunków.

- Kaffe oder Saft?

- Kaffe, bitte.

Babuleńka powolnym krokiem powędrowała do skromnie urządzonej kuchni, co wywołało zniecierpliwienie u żywiołowej kobiety. Wiedziała jednak, że im dłużej utrzymuje swój temperament w ryzach tym później będzie się lepiej bawić. Zamyślona nie zauważyła, że babunia przypatrywała jej się ze strachem. Pozwalając swoim myślom płynąć swobodnie przestała się kontrolować. Na jej pięknej twarzy pojawił się szaleńczy uśmiech, a w oczach zapłonęły mordercze ogniki.

- Gertie?

Śmierciożerczyni nie mogła się dłużej powstrzymać, jej chorobliwa żądza wybuchła ze zdwojoną mocą. Jej szaleńczy śmiech wypełnił pomieszczenia. Niemalże tanecznym krokiem podeszła do staruszki. Teatralnym ruchem wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała ją w stronę kobiety. Potem jednym niewerbalnym zaklęciem przygwoździła ją do ściany, stare kości głucho gruchnęły, gdy zderzyły się ze ścianą.

- A teraz babuniu, zabawimy się! – nie raczyła nawet, wypowiedzieć tego w jej języku. Kobiecina nie musiała jej zrozumieć. Bo niby po co? Wystarczy, że ona wiedziała co chce zrobić.

Balodoniebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w Bellatrix z niemym przestrachem. Staruszka nie miała pojęcia kim była owa kobieta, stojąca przed nią. Czuła tylko wszechogarniający strach, który wypełniał ją coraz bardziej. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie się nią bawić i szybko pozbawi jej życia, a czego jak czego, ale tego była pewna. Nieznajoma wpatrywała się w nią z żądzą mordu w oczach… Ochrypły krzyk wydarł się gardła staruszki, gdy otoczyły się płomienie. Po mniej więcej pół godziny, do nozdrzy Belli zaczął dochodzić swąd palonego ciała. Zaciągnęła się nim z przyjemnością. Tak, zdecydowanie tego było jej trzeba!

Bellatrix nie wiedziała ile czasu spędziła w wiosce, gdy wróciła do domu już świtało. Z uczuciem ulgi w swoim pokręconym sercu zasnęła niemalże w locie.

Hermiona obudziła się przed Snape'em, kątem oka dostrzegła, że zegar wskazywał 5:30. Delikatnie wyplątała się z objęć profesora i uśmiechnęła się, gdy skrzywił się czując jej nieobecność obok siebie. Z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, na palcach wyszła z pokoju. Skierowała się do kuchni, nie przebierała się, bo nie liczyła na to, że zastanie James'a w kuchni. Jakież więc było jej rozczarowanie, gdy zobaczyła czarną czuprynę Pottera. Jęknęła w duchu próbując się wycofać.

- Witaj, Hermiono. – James odwrócił się do niej z rozbrajającym uśmieszkiem.

- Dlaczego nie śpisz?

- Zazwyczaj wstaję koło czwartej.

Miała ochotę wywrócić oczy, ale posłała mu tylko słodki uśmieszek. Odnotowała w pamięci ten fakt, po raz ostatni zeszła do kuchni o tej porze, bez nauczyciela.

- Hermiono, mogę cię o coś spytać?

- Już to zrobiłeś. – prychnęła zajmując swoje miejsce przy stole.

- Zachowujesz się jak Severus! On też zawsze odpowiada w ten sposób. – teatralnie załamał ręce Potter.

- Przesadzasz. – sarknęła, ziewając.

- Nie prawda!

- Daj spokój, J! Miałeś mnie o coś zapytać.

- Co się stało wczoraj? – spytał próbując nadać swojemu głosu naturalne brzmienie.

- A co się miało stać? – odpowiedziała mu odrobinę za ostro, niż powinna.

- Uciekłaś. – oznajmił.

- I co w związku z tym?

- Dlaczego?

- To nieistotne.

- Ale…

- Nie będę się powtarzać, James. I na Merlina przestać napierać na mój umysł? Mało ci było wczoraj? – nie zauważyła, że podniosła głos. Stała naprzeciw Pottera z wyciągniętą różdżką. A jej czarne oczy ciskały w niego błyskawice. – Chcesz znowu zobaczyć coś podobnego, a nawet gorszego?

- Ale dlaczego akurat z nim, w roli głównej? – nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego pytania.

- Nie wiem. – syknęła zgodnie z prawda. – Chociaż nie. Na pewno szanuję go bardziej niż ciebie, on jest mężczyzną, a ty dużym chłopcem James! – krzyknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie, ale mężczyzna był szybszy podbiegł do niej i obrócił ją stanowczo, po czym bezceremonialnie wpił się w jej usta.

Hermiona poczuła na swoich wargach usta Jamesa. Poczuła, że robi jej się niedobrze. Chciała go odepchnąć, ale on był silniejszy. Jego język był taki nachalny, w niczym nie przypominał ust Severusa… Jeszcze mocniej przyłożyła się by go odsunąć od siebie.

Severus obudził się w złym nastroju, miejsce obok było wolne, wciąż jeszcze dało się czuć lekki cytrynowy zapach panny Granger. Z morderczym nastawieniem ubrał się i postanowił zejść do kuchni, czarna, mocna kawa była lekiem na część – mniejszą, ale to zawsze coś – zła, które go otaczało. Obrazek jaki zastał w kuchni zastał, jeszcze powiększył jego złość. James z zapałem całował Granger, która zawzięcie próbowała go odepchnąć, ale nie miała na tyle siły.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyciągnął różdżkę i spetryfikował przyjaciela. Potter padł unieruchomiony na ziemię, niemal poczuł falę Czarnej Magii, która spowiła Granger. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widział jak podnosi różdżkę i kieruje w leżącego Jamesa.

- Zapłacisz, sprawię że zapłacisz.

Była Furią w czystej postaci, była Boginią Zemsty w drobnym ciele kujonki. Fala potężnej magii otępiła zmysły Severusa. Nie do końca pojmował jej słowa.

- Crucio! – szepnęła z nienawiścią, Mistrz Eliksirów zatracił się w jej głosie. Był taki mocny, mroczny i pełen negatywnych emocji, że mężczyzna niemal poddał się jego mocy. Dopiero krzyk Pottera, wyrwał go z amoku. Podbiegł do niej i wyrwał jej różdżkę z ręki, to był jedyny sposób by przerwać zaklęcie. Nie mógł jej spetryfikować, bo w tej chwili była zbyt silna. Jedyne zaklęcie, które by ją unieruchomiło, mogło jej też poważnie zaszkodzić.

Krzyknęła przeraźliwie, gdy różdżka wyleciała z jej ręki. Aura wokół niej zmieniła się w ułamku sekundy, łzy trysnęły jej z oczy, także biegła niemalże na oślep przed siebie.

Severus zaklął, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nią z hukiem. Znowu powinien zająć się nimi. Tylko którym z nich najpierw? James'em, którego sam miał ochotę skrzywdzić, czy Hermioną, która skrzywdziła i teraz toczyła w sobie bój. Już prawie zdecydował, gdy poczuł palący ból w ramieniu. Masz ci babo, wywar! Widać Merlin postanowił sobie z niego zadrwić, jednym ruchem różdżki zmienił swoje strony na szaty śmierciożercy po czym aportował się. Dziękował wszystkim bóstwom, że nie miał z tym problemów. Gdyby musiał jeszcze szukać odpowiedniego miejsca do aportacji…

- Panie, mój. – ucałował skraj szaty Riddle'a.

- Jak idą poszukiwania panny Granger?

- Dumbledore, nie chce mi powiedzieć, gdzie ona jest. Twierdzi, że to dla mojego dobra. – prychnął demonstracyjnie.

- Culter! – syknął Czarny Pan, Severus poczuł jak niewidzialne noże zaczynają rozcinać jego ciało, jednak dalej stał prosto. Tom nie znosił, kiedy jego słudzy okazywali słabość. Wtedy karał ich z jeszcze większą brutalnością. – Przyprowadzisz ją do mnie za tydzień! I nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobiszszszsz. – jego oczy zwęziły się do granic możliwości. – Masz ją tu przyprowadzić i ma być po naszej stronie. Rozumiemy się?

- Tak, Panie. – ukłonił się lekko, czując że jeszcze chwila, a osunie się na ziemię.

- Crucio! – poczuł jak uginają się pod nim kolana, wiedział, że w ten sposób Czarny Pan podkreśla ważność tego zadania. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że tortury się szybko skończą.

Hermiona usiadła na schodkach, oparła głowę na dłoniach. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że potraktowała James'a cruciatusem. Jeszcze nigdy nie użyła niewybaczalnego, aż do tej pory. Ale kiedy Potter ją pocałował, miała wrażenie, że cała złość i nienawiść jaka nagromadziła się w niej w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy wybuchła ze zdwojoną siła. Przez chwilę chciała go zabić, sprawić, żeby cierpiał. Musiał cierpieć za to co jej zrobił… Dość! Starała się uspokoić. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby Czarna Magia nią owładnęła.

Gdy raz przekroczysz granicę, nie wrócisz.

Przed oczami pojawiła się twarz profesora, czarne oczy wypełnione żądzą, pasją.

Zrób to dla mnie.

Powoli zgubne emocje opadały, przed oczami stanęła jej twarz małego, czarnowłosego chłopca, który po raz pierwszy nazwał ją swoją przyjaciółką… Wzięła głęboki oddech. Była ponownie sobą. Już miała zamiar wrócić do domu i przeprosić Jamesa, gdy usłyszała trzask aportacji. Nawet nie zauważyła, że się podniosła i zaczęła biec. Kilka sekund później klęczała nad poturbowanym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Jego szara twarz i pełne cierpienia, nic nie rozumiejące oczy wpatrywały się w błękitne niebo. Niewiele myśląc rozdarła jego czarną szatę, gdy zobaczyła czerwone plamy na jego koszuli poczuła, że łzy same napływają jej do oczu. Machinalnie wyciągnęła dłonie i zaczęła przesuwać je nad jego ciałem, chrapliwe i nieco monotonne dźwięki wydobywały się z jej gardła. Nie do końca wiedziała co mówi, magia sama kierowała jej dłońmi. Chciała mu pomóc. Musiała mu pomóc!

- Granger?

- Ciiii, profesorze. – położyła mu dłoń ustach. – Proszę się nie przemęczać. Dobrze się pan czuje? Tak wiem, głupie pytanie. Da rade pan wstać? Na pewno?

- Daj spokój Granger! – warknął na nią. – Nie musisz mnie niańczyć jak Pottera!

- Przekonał mnie pan. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i ujęła go pod ramię, tak by mógł delikatnie się na niej wspierać i nie alarmować przy tym przyjaciela, że coś jest nie tak.


	16. Rozdział 15

Tom usiadł na skraju łóżka Bellatrix, wpatrywał się w nią zirytowany. Napalona wariatka. Tylko ona była w stanie zrównać mugolską wioskę z ziemią i to bez pytania o zgodę. A on musiał ją teraz ukarać, ba on chciał ją ukarać. Karanie jej zawsze przysparzało mu dużo przyjemności.

- Lenstrange! – syknął, wystarczająco głośno by się obudziła.

- Panie mój. – natychmiast podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Nie dostałaś rozkazów.

- Wybacz, mój Panie. – uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo.

- Muszę cię ukarać, Bello. – jego twarz wykrzywił złośliwy grymas.

- Rób co chcesz, Pani. – przymknęła oczy. Uwielbiała kary Voldemorta, jego bestialstwo i żądza, przyprawiały ją o zawroty głowy, gdy tylko o tym myślała.

Popchnął ją brutalnie na łóżko, wyciągnął różdżkę by zacząć zabawę. Gdy zbliżył ją do ciała kobiety, na jej końcu zapłonął słaby płomyk. Ryk wściekłości wyrwał się z jego gardła.

- Złamałaśśśśśśśśś umowę! – podniósł się gwałtownie, a powietrze zadrżało od magii.

- Ależ panie… - jęknęła.

- Milcz! – chwycił ją brutalnie za ramię, na którym miała wypalony Mroczny Znak. Z jego gardzieli wydobył się przeciągły syk, którego kobieta nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. – Ostatni raz mnie widzisz. Twój… - zaciął się, a jego czerwone oczy zwężyły się maksymalnie. – bękart, będzie przyczyną twojej śmierci. Nie pozbędziesz się go w żaden sposób, no chyba że się zabijesz. A teraz wyjdź!

Bellatrix wpatrywała się w niego ze łzami w oczach, jak on mógł? Przecież, ona była jego najwierniejszym sługą! Zawsze mu oddana, zawsze gotowa mu służyć.

- Ale mój Panie!

- Wyjdź!

- Ale…

- Crucio! – krzyk wydobył się z jej gardła. Czarny Pan często ją karał w ten sposób, ale jeszcze nigdy nie czuła takiego bólu. Miała wrażenie, że każda komórka jej ciała jest torturowana osobno, jakby ktoś ją rozcinał i podpalał. – Wynocha! – gdy zaklęcie przestało działać, podniosła się i wybiegła ze swojej sypialni. Chociaż nogi się pod nią uginały, a łzy nieprzerwanie płynęły po policzkach uciekała. Straciła go na zawsze i to przez Snape'a! Zabije go! Sprawi, że będzie cierpiał! Snape będzie martwy tego dnia! Spojrzała na swoje ramię, na którym jeszcze 10 minut temu widniał Czarny Znak. Utraciła go… Utraciła go tak, jak swojego Mistrza!

- Zapłacisz mi, Snape! Zapłacisz! – jej krzyk niósł się echem po posiadłości Narcyzy i Lucjusza.

Narcyza właśnie czytała jakąś lekką książkę, dla rozrywki. Czasami lubiła zagłębić się w losy innych ludzi, tak by mogła zapomnieć o swoich problemach.

- Zapłacisz mi, Snape! Zapłacisz. – głos Belli słychać było nawet w małym saloniku, w którym siedziała. Poczuła jak przeszywa ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Cokolwiek Severus zrobił Belli, ona miała zamiar go zabić. Narcyza nie mogła na to pozwolić. Severus, odkąd pamiętała zawsze był jej przyjacielem. Mogła na niego liczyć w najgorszych chwilach, zawsze był przy niej gdy go potrzebowała. Teraz ona nie mogła go zawieść, musiała go ostrzec!

- Przepraszam cię, James. – szepnęła Hermiona, gdy stanęła w progu kuchni. – Poniosło mnie.

- Nie rób tego więcej. – poprosił odwracając się do niej, poczuł delikatne ukłucie w sercu, gdy zobaczył Severusa wspartego na jej ramieniu. Żałował, że to nie on mógł być na jego miejscu. Westchnął.

- Jeśli nie będziesz mnie prowokować. – uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko, James tak jak Harry, nigdy nie był w stanie długo gniewać się na swoich przyjaciół.

- Postaram się. – odwzajemnił uśmiech. Gryfonka i ślizgon usiedli przy stole. – A teraz Severusie, powiedz po co Tom cię wzywał.

- Niecierpliwił się, że nie wiem co z Granger. – sarknął. – Za tydzień, musisz stawić się razem ze mną u niego. Masz być po jego stronie.

Zapanowała pełna napięcia cisza. Każdy z nich rozpalicie szukał wyjścia z sytuacji, w której się znaleźli. Mieli tylko tydzień, na opracowanie jakiegoś planu. A póki co, oprócz kilku sprzeczek i jednej, nieudanej lekcji leglimencji nie osiągnęli nic. Milczenie przerwało stukanie w okno, cała trójka machinalnie odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Chanel? – spytał bardziej się, niż swoich towarzyszy Severus. Nie sposób było pomylić tego puchacza, każdy kto raz go widział, nie mógł się pomylić. Był to wielki ptak o masywnej budowie i złotym upierzeniu, a do tego jedno oko miał złote, a drugie srebrne. – To sowa Narcyzy.

- Black?

- Malfoy. – poprawił go Mistrz Eliksirów, po czym podszedł do okna i uchylił je. Chanel z gracją wleciała do pomieszczenia i usiadł na stole. Nie pozwoliła by Hermiona, czy James odwiązali liścik. Tylko Severus mógł to zrobić, gdy odczepił wiadomość sowa zahukała cicho i odleciała.

- Nie czekała na przysmak? – zapytał nieco głupkowato Potter, a co Snape parsknął.

- To dumny ptak, J. – wyjaśnił.

- Jednego nie rozumiem, jak ona cię znalazła? – zamyślił się James, gdy Severus rozwijał rulonik. – Nałożyłem wszystkie możliwe zaklęcie, które nie pozwalają odnaleźć nikomu tego domu, a już zwłaszcza sowom!

- Ale nie wziąłeś pod uwagę, że koś może użyć zaklęcia życzliwości na liście? To zaklęcie jest swoistym antyurokiem na wszystkie zaklęcie tego typu, idioto. – sarknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Malfoy i zaklęcie życzliwości? Nie żartuj.

- Narcyza nie jest swoją teściowa, James. A teraz posłuchajcie.

Nabrał powietrza i zaczął czytać, kształtne i arystokratyczne pismo kobiety, zawsze mu się podobało. Było takie harmonijne… A nie od dziś wiadomo, że Mistrz Eliksirów był estetą.

Drogi S,

Nie wiem co zrobiłeś Pięknej Trixie, ale lepiej uważaj na nią.

Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że pragnie ci zrobić krzywdę.

Gdziekolwiek jesteś, uważaj na siebie.

Twoja Jonguilla.

- Piękna Trixie? Twoja Żącoś? – Potter wpatrywał się w niego jak w malowane wrota.

- Zakładam że chodzi o Ballatrix, prawda? W końcu Bella to piękna… Jonguilla to odmiana kwiatu, od którego Narcyza ma imię. Dobrze zgadłam, profesorze?

- Tak, panno Granger. – gdyby był w szkole byłby w stanie dać jej kilka punktów, mało kto w ciągu kilku sekund był w stanie przeanalizować to wszystko i jeszcze wyciągnąć poprawne wnioski. Ale z drugiej strony… miał do czynienia z Panną – Wiem – To – Wszystko – Lepiej – Od – Ciebie, która już w pierwszej klasie rozwiązała jego zagadkę. Więc nie powinien się dziwić, mógłby się bać, dopiero gdyby nie udało jej się tego rozszyfrować.

Ponownie zaległa cisza.

- No dobrze, wygląda na to że mamy dwa główne problemy. – zaczęła Hermiona. – Po pierwsze za tydzień muszę stanąć przed obliczem Toma, po drugie z jakichś powodów na profesora Snape'a planuje ta niezrównoważona wariatka Bellatrix.

- Jakoś wcześniej mówiłaś o nim Severus, a nie profesor Snape. – Potter nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Nie zaczynaj, Potter. To jest teraz nieistotne. – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Macie jakieś propozycje?

- Myślę, profesorze, że każdy z nas musi nad tym pomyśleć.

- James, musisz dać Hermionie pierścionek. – zarządził Snape.

- Co? – krzyknęli oboje.

- Że panna Granger się dziwi, to rozumiem, ale ty? Mi też dałeś swój sygnet, nie pamiętasz?

- Chodzi ci o gwarant? - Severus przytaknął, a James pacnął się w czoło z otwartej dłoni, co Snape i Hermiona skwitowali prychnięciem. – Że też o tym nie pomyślałem. – podniósł się. – Zaraz wracam, kochani.

Wyszedł z kuchni, a oni zostali sami.

- Dziękuję. – niemalże szepnął.

- Nie ma za co, profesorze. – uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. – James nie musi o wszystkim wiedzieć.

- Też tak sądzę, panno Granger. – Hermiona miała wrażenie, że jego oczy przez chwilę zabłyszczały odrobinę przyjaźniej.

- Już jestem. – oznajmił donośnym głosem Potter, przerywając tą delikatną chwilę pomiędzy nimi. – Proszę Hermiono. – podszedł do dziewczyny, na wyciągniętej dłoni leżał delikatny, złoty pierścionek z błyszczącym, rubinowym oczkiem. – Dzięki niemu, będziesz mogła się aprotować do miejsca w którym jestem, nie bacząc na zabezpieczenia jakie są wokół mnie.

- Naprawdę? Super. – w jej oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski. – To będę. – spojrzała na zegarek. – powiedzmy za dwie godziny. Myślę, że każdemu z nas tyle wystarczy. – puściła oczko i zniknęła.

- Nałożyłeś chociaż na niego namiar? – warknął Severus, nie podobało mu się to, że Granger zniknęła.

- Ja nie…

- Idiota! – syknął, po czym sam aportował się, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Ginevra stała przed lustrem i wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie. Podobała się sobie, swoje długie, rude włosy upięła w niedbały kok, a oczy podkreśliła zielonym cieniem. Miała nadzieję, że mu się spodobał. Chciała mu się spodobać! Zbiegła po schodach tanecznym krokiem.

- Jak ty wyglądasz? – usłyszała oburzony głos brata. – Jesteś ubrana jak ślizgonka!

- To tylko zielona sukienka, Ronald!

- Nie przejmuj się nim, Ginny, ładnie wyglądasz. – uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło Harry.

- Harry, co z tobą? – obruszył się rudzielec.

- Ron, to tylko kolory, a teraz są wakacje. – stwierdził Złoty Chłopiec. – Mi się podobasz, Ginn.

- Dzięki, Harry. – pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek, po czym wybiegła z domu.

- A ty gdzie? – usłyszała za sobą ryk Rona. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i biegła dalej.

Severus klęczał przed niewielkim obrazkiem mugolskiej Matki Bożej. Nie wierzył w nią, czarodzieje byli ateistami, ale lubił patrzeć na jej wizerunki. Miała zawsze takie pełne miłości, ciepłe spojrzenie. Poza tym kojarzyła mu się zawsze z babcią – matką ojca, którą wciąż niezmiennie kochał, pomimo że zmarła, gdy miał dwanaście lat. Doskonale pamiętał jak była z niego dumna, gdy otrzymał list z Hogwartu, pomimo, że magia była dla niej czymś złym. Nawet pomimo tego, że jej wnusio okazał się kimś innym, chociaż ona zawsze używała określenia wyjątkowy, kochała go. Zabrała go nawet wtedy do kościoła, jak twierdziła „musisz podziękować Mateńce za swoją wyjątkowość", babcia nigdy nie wiedziała, że Elieen była czarownicą. Zarówno jego ojciec, jak i on sam bali się to tego przyznać. Tobiasz się wstydził, a on bał się, że babcia go odrzuci. Ale nie odrzuciła i za to był jej wdzięczny.

Patrząc w brązowe oczy Maryi widział swoją babcię i do niej teraz w swojej zadumie się zwracał. Wiedział, że w tej medytacji znajdzie siłę i odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Pozwolił swoim myślom płynąć swobodnie.

Hermiona aportowała się w Hogsemode. Niemalże biegiem pokonała drogę do Hogwartu, musiała się pilnie spotkać z dyrektorem. Wiedziała, że wcześniej powinna porozmawiać z Severusem, ale musiała się przekonać czy taki plan ma sens. A jedynie Dumbledore mógł to ocenić. Kilkoma machnięciami różdżki otworzyła bramę i pognała wprost do gabinetu dyrektora, modląc się w duchu, żeby akurat był u siebie.

- Malinowe kiełki. – wydyszała do kamiennej chimery, posąg odsunął się z łoskotem. Wbiegła po schodach. Zapukała do drzwi, usłyszawszy ciche „proszę" otworzyła je.

- Miło panią widzieć, panno Granger. – z dobrotliwym uśmieszkiem przywitał ją profesor. – Proszę, niech pani wejdzie i usiądzie. – posłusznie wykonała polecenie.

- Profesorze, Tom chce mnie widzieć w swoich szeregach, za tydzień mam pojawić się z profesorem Snapem na zebraniu i mam być po jego stronie. – rzuciła bez ogródek, o tym że Bella poluje na Mistrza Eliksirów nie wspomniała. Jedynie poprawiła swoje zabezpieczenia, by dyrektor nie ujrzał nic ważnego. A przede wszystkim, żeby nie dowiedział się nic o James'ie.

- Ma pani jakiś pomysł, panno Granger? – ton jego głosu zmienił się diametralnie, był poważny, służbowy.

- W zasadzie tak, ale nie do końca wiem czy dobry.

- Proszę mówić.

- Tom chce, bym była po jego stronie, więc dużo bardziej wiarygodne będzie jeśli, profesor Snape będzie moim mentorem w tych sprawach, ba uwiedzie mnie. – zauważyła, że starzec wstrzymał oddech, ale nie przerwał jej. – A z drugiej strony, żeby to wyglądało jeszcze wiarygodniej, pan może rozkazać profesorowi jako swojemu zaufanemu człowiekowi poślubienie mnie, w celu ochrony przed Tomem.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to może być jedyne trafne wyjście, jednakże wiesz o tym, że w magicznym świecie nie ma rozwodów?

- Tak.

- Panno Granger, mi się ten pomysł podoba. Jednak mam wrażenie, że skoro przybyła pani sama to Severus nic o tym nie wie. Mam rację?

- Tak.

- Zamierza mu pani sama powiedzieć, czy też ja mam mu o tym powiedzieć?

- Sama z nim porozmawiam, dyrektorze.

- Jest pani pewna, panno Granger?

- Absolutnie. – przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

- Skoro tak pani twierdzi.

- Decyzję profesora Snape'a, przekażę panu dziś wieczorem w liście.

- Niech i tak będzie.

To była druga lekcja w poniedziałek - transmutacja. Nie przepadał za transmutacją, nie wspominając już o nauczycielce. Nadęta kocica! Czy może raczej lwica! Dwunastoletni chłopiec patrzył na nią znad kurtyny czarnych, lekko tłustych włosów.

- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się teorią zaklęcia Galhaldiego. Panie Potter, czy słyszał pan coś o Galahaldim? – surowy głos opiekunki Domu Lwa wyrwał jednego z Huncwotów z knucia planów.

- Ja nie, pani psor. Ale Smarkerus… znaczy Snape pewnie wie. – przymilił się do niej ze słodkim uśmieszkiem. Mały Severus posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Panie Snape… - zaczęła, ale nie dane jej było dokończyć, bo w drzwiach stanął Albus Dumbledore.

- Pani profesor, pani wybaczy, ale muszę zwolnić pana Snape'a z lekcji. – stwierdził, uśmiechając się pogodnie, po czym zwrócił się do chłopca. – Severusie, moje dziecko, chodź.

Chłopak podniósł się z krzesła i wybiegł z klasy, nie czekając aż dyrektor wyjdzie za nim. Czekał na niego z założonymi rękami. Był ciekaw co znów usłyszy na swój temat, może znowu dolał czegoś temu przeklętemu Blackowi albo Potterowi do soku…

- Severusie, twoja babcia jest poważnie chora. Chciała się z tobą zobaczyć.

- Babcia? – głos mu zadrżał, nie udało mu się ukryć strachu.

- Przykro mi, Severusie. Chodźmy.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał drogę do domu babci, nawet fakt, że po raz pierwszy się teleportował nie wywołał w nim jakichś specjalnych emocji. Jego małe, dziecięce serduszko ściskał paniczny strach. Co zrobi jeśli babci się coś stanie? Powinien ją chronić, troszczyć się o nią. Nie powinien siedzieć w ciepłej szkole, gdy babcia była w jakimś zatęchłym Domu Starców. Ona! Najukochańsza ze wszystkich babć. Jedyna osoba, która mogła pocałować go w czoło, a on nie czuł się z tym źle.

- Och, kochanieńki. – dopiero słaby głos babci, wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- To ja was zostawię. – usłyszał cichy głos dyrektora i zamykające się za nim drzwi.

- Babciu! – bez ceregieli pozwolił jej się przytulić, niemalże ułożył się koło niej na niewygodnym łóżku.

- Severusku, moje dziecko, czy oni cię nie karmią w tej szkole? – spytała obejmując chłopca.

- Karmią, karmią. – rzucił od niechcenia. – Babuniu, co się dzieje?

- Nic kochanie, nic. Po prostu chciałam cię zobaczyć. – podniósł głowę, tak by mógł spojrzeć w jej czarne, wciąż świecące oczy.

- Babciu, nie jestem dzieckiem! – obruszył się.

- Ufasz mi, kochanie?

- Oczywiście, że tak!

- Jak mnie już nie będzie, a będziesz miał jakiś problem to poproś Matkę…

- Babciu! – wszedł jej w słowo. – przecież wiesz, że…

- Jako czarodziej jesteś ateistą. – tym razem ona mu przerwała. – Wiem to kochanie. – zamyśliła się. – Albo wiesz co, Severusie! Mam pomysł, po prostu zawsze zwracają się do mnie. Tak, kochanie, nawet jak mnie nie będzie. – dodała, na widok niemego pytania w jego oczach.

- Ale…

- Severusie, obiecaj!

- Ale…

- Proszę!

- Och, no dobrze. – wiedział, że tylko w ten sposób jest w stanie ją uszczęśliwić. Przytulił się do niej i po prostu wdychał jej ukochany zapach…

Dorosły Severus chyba najbardziej lubił to wspomnienie, chociaż wciąż przyprawiało go ono o ból serca. Wtedy po raz ostatni widział się z Babcią, zamarła kilka godzin po jego wizycie… Dosyć! Rozkazał sobie. Musiał się zbierać. Wyznaczone dwie godziny już prawie minęły, a on już wiedział co zrobić. Pożegnał skinieniem głowy kobietę z nieruchomego obrazu i wyszedł z kapliczki powiewając swoimi szatami.


	17. Rozdział 16

James siedział przy stole i oczekiwał swoich przyjaciół. Po dwóch godzinach myślenia, nie wpadł na żaden konkretny pomysł. Jedyne o czym był w stanie myśleć, to smak ust Hermiony i jej wściekłe oczy. Nie żałował tego co zrobił, choć jednocześnie nie miał jej za złe, że tak go potraktowała. Rozumiał, że przegiął. Hermiona była kobietą, która w swoim życiu mogła pokochać tylko jednego mężczyznę, a on miał właśnie nieodparte wrażenie, że tym mężczyzną był Severus.

Aportowali się przed domem w jednym momencie, niemalże na siebie wpadając.

- Mam pomysł. – rzucili jednocześnie, po czym oboje parsknęli rozbawieni.

- Pani pierwsza, panno Granger.

- Starsi mają pierwszeństwo. – wykrzywił się słysząc jej szyderczy głos.

- Granger! – warknął.

- Profesorze, proszę! – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, złapała jego nadgarstki i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, tak by zobaczył wszystko co powinien. Nie chciała tłumaczyć co i jak, mogła ująć coś nietaktownie i wtedy na pewno by się nie zgodził.

- Jesteś idiotką. – skomentował, gdy uznawszy, że pokazała mu wszystko przerwała połączenie.

- Jestem Gryfonką i jestem z tego dumna. – uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Gryfoni są zbyt wielkimi idiotami, by wpaść na taki pomysł.

- Sugeruje pan, że powinnam być w innym domu?

- Jedynym domem, który by na to wpadł to mój dom, ale…

- Ale mnie by pan tam nie chciał. – wpadła mu w słowo.

- W rzeczy samej, panno Granger, w rzeczy samej.

- W takim razie, co pan wymyślił, profesorze?

- To samo co pani. – złośliwy uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta.

- W takim razie, pan też jest idiotą, profesorze!

- Grrrranger!

- Och, profesorze nie znudziło się to już panu?

- Grrrrrrrrrrranger!

- Czy jedyną opcją, żeby przestał się pan na mnie wydzierać jest pocałowanie pana? – spytała, udając poważną.

- Że co proszę?

- No, bo wtedy pana usta… - zaczęła wyjaśniać z niewinną minką.

- Nie kończ, Granger. – przerwał jej, a w jego oczach dostrzegła płomień.

- O! Jak się panu ładnie oczy zaświeciły! – nie mogła się powstrzymać, musiała kuć żelazo póki było gorące.

- Co ty, na Merlina, bredzisz? – wiedział, że jego pytanie było bezsensowne. W jej spojrzeniu dostrzegał ten sam żar.

- Myślę, że profesor wie o czym mówię. – zaświergotała słodko, po czym wspięła się na palce, musnęła jego usta swoimi i jak gdyby nigdy nic uciekła.

- GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAANNNGGGEEERRR! – jego ryk wściekłości niósł się po polanie.

- Czyli powinnam całować pana dłużej. – z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem stwierdziła, po czym z gracją zniknęła za drzwiami domu.

Snape z wściekłą miną wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym zniknęła. Jak ona śmiała? Doskonale wiedziała, że igra z ogniem! Dlaczego ponownie zachowywała się w stosunku do niego tak bezczelnie? Prawie jak dziwka. Snape! Zganił się w myślach, takie określenie zdecydowanie do niej nie pasowało. Ona w tym wszystkim była zbyt szczera, zbyt… no właśnie jaka? Ze zgrozą zauważył, że nie przeszkadzał mu ten kontakt fizyczny. Choć przecież uparcie twierdził, że pocałunki należą do miłości.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy podążył za nią. Siedziała z James'em w salonie.

- Chodź, musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić.

- Ale… - zaprotestował Potter.

- Później, chodź Granger!

Dziewczyna wstała i posłusznie skierowała się za nim do jego sypialni. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły spojrzał na nią spod przymrużonych powiek, po czym usiadł obok niej na łóżku.

- Nigdy więcej mnie nie całuj, Granger. Rozumiemy się? – syknął.

- Brzydzę pana? – nawet nie wiedziała kiedy odległość po między nimi tak straszliwe się zmniejszyła. Jak gdyby coś ich do siebie przyciągało.

- Pocałunki należą do miłości, panno Granger. – ich twarze dzieliły milimetry, pełne pragnienia oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

Jednak przecząc samemu sobie zbliżył się do jej ust. Nie odepchnął jej, gdy ponownie poczuł jej usta na swoich. Niemalże machinalnie przyciągnął ją do siebie i zaczął natarczywie ssać jej dolną wargę. Coś takiego jak czułość nie leżało w jego naturze. Gdy tylko delikatnie rozchyliła usta, wdarł się do nich bezceremonialnie, zmuszając jej język do szaleńczego tańca. To była walka o dominację, walka o akceptację, a przede wszystkim powoli rodzące się uczucie, przed którym oboje uparcie się wsbraniali.

- To NIE była miłość, profesorze. – szepnęła, gdy wreszcie odsunęli się od siebie.

- Miłości nie będzie NIGDY, panno Granger. – odpowiedział jej, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.

- Nie ma to jak kochające się małżeństwo. – uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

- Ważne, żeby było wiarygodne.

- Przed James'em też?

- Ufasz mu w stu procentach?

Zamyśliła się.

- Nie.

- Ja też nie, więc tak. Także przed nim.

- Sądzi pan, że on w to uwierzy?

- Umie pani grać, ja też.

- Muszę napisać do dyrektora.

- Wyślij mu patronusa, że jutro pojawimy się u niego wieczorem. Udzieli nam… - wykrzywił się – ślubu. Świadkiem ma być Minerwa i niech ściągnie Lafcadia.

- A pan nie może wysłać? – spytała, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. W odpowiedzi dostała szyderczy uśmiech. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

- Nie będzie to panu przeszkadzało?

- Co ma pani na myśli?

- Fakt, że będę pańską żoną…

- Wojna zmusza do wielu poświęceń.

Oboje zapatrzyli się w maleńkie punkty na ścianie.

- A ciebie to nie przeraża, Granger?

- Nie.

- Nawet jeśli przeżyję wojnę?

- Nie zakładam innej opcji.

- Dlaczego?

- W końcu, która zakochana po uszy żona chciałaby stracić swojego męża? – spytała przekornie. – Na pewno nie ja. Nie idealna Hermiona.

- Nie chodzi mi o idealną Hermionę…

- Wiem, ale i tak nie chciałabym, żeby się panu coś stało.

- Wyjaśnij. – zażądał.

- Nawet jeśli nasze małżeństwo będzie tylko czymś formalnym, to i tak w jakimś stopniu będę się czuła za pana odpowiedzialna. Nie ważne, że nie będzie miłości. Związek może być też oparty na partnerstwie bądź – spojrzała na niego psotnie – pożądaniu. Ale wciąż w jakiś sposób łączy ludzi.

Przytaknął, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. On już teraz czuł się odpowiedzialny za Granger, zostali wspólnie wmieszani w to bagno i jak ona trafnie to podsumowała, byli w jakimś stopniu partnerami. A jutro ich partnerstwo miało się jeszcze pogłębić…

- Wyślij tego patronusa i zejdziemy do Pottera, bo jeszcze się wrzodów nabawi.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem, ale posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Chwilę później schodzili na dół. Nim stopa Severusa dotknęła ostatniego schodka poczuł, jak Hermiona łapie jego dłoń. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Jej usta bezgłośnie wymówiły jedno słowo – wiarygodność. A on niechętnie się z tym zgodził. Jeśli mieli udawać nawet przed James'em, oznaczało to przedstawienie niemalże dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Przed sobą miał czarną przyszłość.

Mieli spotkać się w jednym z londyńskich parków, tam zawsze było dużo ludzi. Więc zagrożenie wydawało jej się mniejsze. Rozglądała się za nim dookoła, nie wiedziała jak wygląda. W końcu oboje nie chcieli zdradzać swojej tożsamości, wiedziała tylko, że będzie miał dwie róże – czerwoną i białą. Dostrzegła go z oddali, pomachała mu radośnie, już nie mogąc się doczekać zobaczenia go z bliska. Gdy się zbliżał dostrzegała coraz więcej, złote włosy, opadające w nieładzie na ramiona. Wysoka, masywna sylwetka. Szybki, pewny siebie krok. Lekko ironiczny uśmiech na pełnych wargach, ciemnoniebieskie oczy… Był taki znany, a jednocześnie obcy…

- Witaj Ginny. – przywitał się, grubym dobrze znanym głosem. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie. To nie mogła być prawda! Wręczył jej kwiaty.

- To ty? Ale jak?

Gregory Goyle wpatrywał się w nią z diablikami w oczach. Na pierwszy rzut oka trudno było rozpoznać w nim jednego z goryli Malfoy'a. Nie miał na sobie workowatej szaty i mundurka, uśmiechał się, jego włosy nie były przylizane, o czy patrzyły przyjaźnie, a nie wrogo. Był po prostu inny.

- Życie bywa brutalne. – wyszczerzył się radośnie. – Co powiesz na koktajl truskawkowy? Tu nie daleko mają fajną knajpkę.

- Nie lubię truskawek. – stwierdziła wciąż wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Fakt, ja też. Jadłaś kiedyś pizzę?

- Że co?

- Takie mugolskie danie! Ja osobiście je uwielbiam. – podał jej szarmancko ramię, które ona niepewnie ujęła. Wiedziała że to ślizgon, ale nigdy nie sądziła że to może być on! Jego, podobnie jak Crabba i Malfoy'a nie brała w ogóle pod uwagę. Pozwoliła się poprowadzić, chociaż rozsądek kazał jej brać nogi za pas, bo to mogła być pułapka! Ale nie wiedzieć czemu serce podpowiadało jej, że ma nawet cienia zagrożenia…

Zatrzymali się przed małą pizzerią o wdzięcznej nazwie „U Betty", Goyle otworzył drzwi, po czym gestem zaprosił ją do środka. Weszła niepewnie i rozejrzała się dookoła.

- Usiądźmy przy oknie. – pociągnął się w stronę wolnego stolika. Odsunął jedno z krzeseł. Usiadła szybko, jakby bała się, że jeszcze może zmienić zdanie i uciec.

- Greg! Miło cię widzieć! Dawno do nas nie zaglądałeś. – nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy do ich stolika podeszła kelnerka. Weasley momentalnie poczuła zazdrość, patrząc na dziewczynę. Miała krótkie, czarne, lśniące włosy w starannym nieładzie, o jakich Ginny mogła tylko marzyć. W czarodziejskim nie uchodziło by kobieta miała krótkie włosy. Było to wręcz nieprzyzwoite. Jedynie Aurorki mogły mieć krótkie fryzury, chociaż i tak patrzono na nie z ukosa. Czarodzieje, pod tym względem, byli strasznie konserwatywni. – To co zwykle? Czy może…

- Sally, poznaj moją przyjaciółkę – Ginny. Ginny to Sally. – przerwał monolog kelnerki.

- Cześć! – Sally uśmiechnęła się promiennie do gryfonki, ukazując dwa rzędy idealnie prostych, białych zębów. – Miło cię poznać!

- Hej. – bąknęła.

- To co chcecie?

- Sally po prostu przynieś menu. – wyszczerzył się chłopak.

- Dobra, dobra.

Odeszła zalotnie kręcąc biodrami. Zapadła pomiędzy nimi krępująca cisza. Na szczęście kelnerka wróciła szybko i podała im karty. Ginny otworzyła ją niepewnie. Nie znała żadnego z dań, czuła się podobnie jak na lekcji Eliksirów… Brakowało tylko Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Lubisz pieczarki, szynkę i ser? – zapytał. Co prawda on wolał bardziej wymyślne kombinacje, ale dla kogoś kto nigdy nie jadł pizzy mogło to być za dużo.

- Tak.

- Czyli Fungi? Greg ty pewnie chcesz Colę, prawda? – chłopak przytaknął. – Ginny?

- To samo, poproszę.

Sally spojrzała na nią jakby była obłąkana. Idąc do kuchni zaczęła się zastanawiać, gdzie taki fajny facet znalazł sobie taką idiotkę? Skąd ona się urwała? I do tego ruda!

Bellatrix wywarzyła drzwi do domu Snape'a. Była niemalże we wszystkich możliwych miejscach, w których on mógł być, ale go nie było! Zdawała sobie sprawę, że w domu też go nie zostanie, ale chociaż będzie mogła zrównać jego dom z ziemią. To zawsze było coś.

Z szaleńczym śmiechem wbiegła do salonu. Jednym machnięciem różdżki roznieciła płomień, który o zgrozo niczego nie potrafił objąć! Ślizgał się po wszystkim, ale nie podpalał tego. Ryk wściekłości wydobył się z ust Belli. Próbowała wszystkich możliwych zaklęć niszczących, ale jak na Merlina nic nie działało! Przeklęty Snape! Dopadnie go!

Sally postawiła przed nimi pizzę.

- Smacznego. – rzuciła, po czym odeszła.

Ginny patrzyła się na okrągły placek z mieszanymi uczuciami, to się je? Jak? Zauważyła, że chłopak z gracją nakłada sobie na talerz trójkątny kawałek po czym polewa go białawym sosem. Niepewnie zrobiła to samo. Ostrożnie odkroiła mały kawałek i wsadziła go sobie do ust. Zaczęła go delikatnie przeżuwać. To było dobre! Wręcz pyszne!

- I co smakuje? – zajęta jedzeniem, nie zauważyła że Gregory jej się przygląda.

- Genialne! – uśmiechnęła się. Ta pizza naprawdę jej smakowała.

- Zgadzam się. Może cię pokarmić? – spytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź usiadł koło niej i wyjął jej sztućce z dłoni, odkroił kawałek i włożył jej do ust.

Zaczął się śmiać widząc jej zdezorientowaną minę. Dźwięk jego głosu przypadł dziewczynie do gustu, bez zastanowienia chwyciła jego kawałek pizzy i zaczęła go karmić.

Dokarmiali się wzajemnie dopóki cała pizza nie została zjedzona. Z głupimi uśmieszkami dopijali Colę.

- Wpadniemy tu jeszcze? – spytała nieśmiało, gdy zaczęli się zbierać.

- A chcesz?

- No mają dobrą pizzę. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, gdy zostawiał banknoty za posiłek.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. – ukłonił się szarmancko. Ponownie oferował jej ramię, które ona już bez wahania ujęła.

James wpatrywał się w nich z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Severus i Hermiona trzymali się za ręce! Do tego ona wpatrywała się w niego maślanymi oczyma. Co on jej zrobił? Może spoił ją amortencją, albo rzucił na nią Imperio. Co prawda nie wierzył w ani jedno ani drugie, Hermiona była zbyt inteligentną wiedźmą, by „dać się złapać" na coś takiego. Zerwał się z sofy i podbiegł do nich. Wyszeptał zaklęcie, którego się nauczył, a które wykrywało jakąkolwiek ingerencję w wolę osoby, na którą było rzucone. Zaklęcie wróciło. Nic. Zaklęcie nie wykazało nic!

- James, daj sobie spokój. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Chodź usiądziemy, musimy ci coś powiedzieć. – pociągnęła za sobą Severusa, który z kpiną wpatrywał się w oszołomionego Pottera.

- Nie mówcie mi tylko, że się pobieracie. – westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że sobie z niego żartują. Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Severus tak go nienawidził na początku. Bycie obiektem żartu, wcale nie było zabawne!

- Cóż tak. Poprosiłem Hermionę o rękę i się zgodziła. – wyjaśnił Mistrz Eliksirów poważnie.

- Żartujecie! – szaleńczy śmiech wydobył się z jego gardła.

- Nie James, to prawda.

- Przecież wy się nie kochacie! – krzyknął, po czym podniósł się. – Nie czekajcie na mnie. – wybiegł z salonu. Dębowe drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem.

- Zostaliśmy sami. – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona i od razu puściła dłoń profesora. – Kawy? Czy może Ognistej?

- Ognistej. – Hermiona skierowała się do kuchni po czym przyszykowała dwie szklanki. Do każdej wcisnęła po kilka kropli cytryny, a później pomarańczy, po czym dosypała lodu i zalała bursztynowym płynem. Tanecznym krokiem podeszła do nauczyciela i podała mu jedną ze szklanek. Usiadła w drugim fotelu.

- Ognista nie jest dla dzieci.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem.

- Jesteś moją uczennicą…

- A każdy uczeń dla pana to dzieciak. – zaśmiała się. – Trudno, od jutra jestem pańską żoną, będzie się musiał pan przyzwyczaić.

- Tylko na papierku. – parsknął, po czym upił łyk alkoholu. – Co to jest? Czego dodałaś?

- Tajemnica. – mruknęła z zadowoleniem, gdy poczuła w gardle słodki smak Ognistej.

- Grrranger…

- Znowu musimy przez to przechodzić? – wywróciła oczami. – Kilka kropel soku z pomarańczy i cytryny. – spojrzał na nią zszokowany, że też on na to nie wpadł. Cytryna wzmacniała jego działanie, a pomarańcz neutralizował jego skutki uboczne. Skinął jej głową z uznaniem. Sączyli alkohol w milczeniu.

- Profesorze, a co z obrączkami?

Uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu.

- Mamy być wiarygodni, czyż nie?

Severus przeciągnął się w fotelu, po czym wstał, wziął od niej pustą szklankę i poszedł do kuchni.

- Masz ochotę, na wycieczkę?

- To znaczy?

- W końcu jutro wychodzisz za mąż, czyż nie?

- Chce pan iść do jubilera?

- Ja, nie? – w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie. – Ty pójdziesz do jubilera.

- A nie wybierzemy ich wspólnie? – zagruchała słodko, nie mogą się powstrzymać, po czym widząc jego minę zaśmiała się.

- Gwoli ścisłości ja już mam dla ciebie pierścionek. – wyjaśnił jedwabistym głosem, po czym z gracją wyciągnął dłoń, tak by mogli się aportować.


	18. Rozdział 17

Był wrzesień 1883 roku. Fineas Nigellus Black siedział na krześle dyrektora i z cierpiętniczą miną przypatrywał się Ceremonii Przydziału. Och, jakże on nienawidził tego idiotycznego zwyczaju. Odkąd został mianowany dyrektorem, próbował przeforsować inny sposób przydziału uczniów, ale Rada Nadzorcza na czele z Maksymilianem Malfoy'em nie chciała się zgodzić. Upierali się, że to tradycja… Cóż, więc mógł on zrobić przeciwko nim? Owszem Blakowie zawsze stali na równo z Malfoy'ami, ale w tym wypadku wszyscy jak jeden mąż opowiedzieli się za tymi drugimi. Westchnął zirytowany, gdy poczuł, że jego „kolega" Armand Potter szturcha go dyskretnie. Spojrzał niechętnie na tłum pierwszorocznych.

- Hessen, Alicja! – wyczytała wicedyrektorka. Uśmiechnięta, jasnowłosa dziewczynka z dumnie podniesioną brodą podeszła do stolika i z gracją na nim usiadła. Przeklęta księżniczka! Ocenił ją w myślach dyrektor, miał tylko szczerą nadzieję, że mała nie trafi do jego byłego domu. Pomimo arystokratycznego pochodzenia, według jego mniemania zbyt arystokratycznego (bądź co bądź, była wyżej od niego), ktoś taki jak ona mógł negatywnie wpłynąć na młodych ślizgonów. Gdy Tira wykrzyczała jej przynależność – Alicja została krukoni. Black uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Teraz niech się Potter martwi, to pod jego opieką była młodziutka księżniczka Hessen.

Alicja z radością podbiegła do stołu krukonów i usiadła koło nieznanego chłopca o czarnych, niemalże hipnotyzujących oczach.

- Cześć jestem, Gregorij. – przedstawił się wyciągając do niej rękę, w geście przywitania. Pomimo tego, że dziewczynka nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego traktowania, w końcu nikt, kogo znała, nie ośmieliłby się tak potraktować jej – Alicji Weroniki (…) Hessen!

- Alicja. – uśmiechnęła się, starając się zachować godność. W końcu tutaj niewiele osób znało jej pochodzenie, musiała więc zagryźć zęby i zacząć zachowywać się jak dorosła i odpowiedzialna kobieta!

Pomimo późnej nocy Gregorij siedział nad brzegiem stawu. Wciąż ciepłe, wrześniowe powietrze rozwiewało jego półdługie włosy. Ze smutkiem wpatrywał się w taflę jeziora. Minął dopiero jeden tydzień, a on już czuł, że ma dość. Gdy pierwszy raz pojawił się w Hogwarcie znalazł przyjaciela… A teraz? Persival był zajęty Kendrą, nie odstępował jej ani na krok, a na młodszego przyjaciela nie zwracał uwagi. Z kim więc miał trzymać? Nie potrafił porozumieć się z chłopakami z roku, a już tym bardziej tymi młodszymi. Oni go nie rozumieli. Jedynie Persival nadążał za jego tokiem rozumowania, fakt, faktem był on już na piątym roku, a Gregorij dopiero na trzecim. Ale wcześniej jakoś im to nie przeszkadzało. Westchnął tęsknie za przyjacielem. Pogrążony w swoich myślach nawet nie zauważył, gdy usiadł koło niego opiekun.

- Gregorij, już po ciszy nocnej… - chłopiec spojrzał na niego wystraszony. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby dostał szlaban. – Co się dręczy?

- Ja… nic profesorze. – wydukał, przecież nie mógł mu powiedzieć o wszystkim!

- Chodzi o Persivala, prawda?

Gregorij jęknął w duchu, czy jego Opiekun zawsze musiał być taki spostrzegawczy? Czy choć raz nie mógł się powstrzymać od bycia wszechwiedzącym?

- Tak – przyznał niechętnie, nie było sensu wszystkiemu zaprzeczać, skoro Potter i tak wiedział. – Od początku tygodnia nie znalazł dla mnie nawet pięciu minut Ciągle tylko Kendra to, Kendra tamto! – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym tchu.

- Greg, zrozum twój przyjaciel się zakochał…

- Ale co jeśli Kendra go rzuci? Wtedy będzie się żalił mi! A ja nie mam zamiaru o niej słuchać, nie lubię jej!

Nauczyciel zaśmiał się delikatnie i w ojcowskim geście poczochrał włosy swojego podopiecznego.

- Myślę, że czas byś znalazł sobie innego przyjaciela.

- Ciekawe kogo. - prychnął urażony demonstracyjnie krzyżując dłonie na piersiach.

- Zakładam, że nie zauważyłeś, ale mała Alicja Hessen, też nie ma nikogo. Sądzę, że powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. – podsunął mu pomysł, cały czas głowił się co ma zrobić z młodziutką księżniczką, a teraz miał wrażenie, że Merlin podsunął mu idealny plan.

- Ale to arystokratka! Na pewno nie będzie chciała się ze mną kolegować.

- Gregoriju, spróbuj chociaż, proszę. Mała Alicja też jest samotna. – położył mu z ufnością dłoń na barku. – A teraz chodź. Chyba, że chcesz zarobić szlaban? – spojrzał na niego przekornie, znad swoich okrągły okularów.

Trzynastoletnia krukonka o jasnych, długich włosach ze szczerym śmiechem uciekała przed piątorocznym chłopakiem, ze swojego domu. Jednak pomimo długich nóg, nie udało jej się uciec. Wreszcie chłopiec ją złapał i przytulił do siebie.

- Moja Alicjo, już dzisiaj mi nigdzie nie uciekniesz. – szepnął jej do ucha, a dziewczyna poczuła, że drży. Już od dawna miała przeczucie, że zakochała się w przyjacielu, ale teraz spełniło się jej marzenie. Gregorij nazwał ją swoją!

- Nie chcę uciekać, Gregoriju. – odpowiedziała cichutko, delikatnie odsunął ją od siebie i złożył na jej ustach pierwszy, niemalże dziewiczy pocałunek.

Gregorij wpatrywał się w nią z żarem w oczach, to miała być ich ostatnia, wspólna godzina w tym roku. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej, będzie to też ostania, wspólna godzina w życiu.

- Alicjo, przysięgnij! Przysięgnij, że będziesz kochać tylko mnie! – poprosił gorliwie, mocno tuląc ją do siebie.

- Oczywiście, Gregoriju! – odpowiedziała mu w takim samym tonie. – Przysięgam!

Ich usta złączyły się w płomiennym pocałunku, tak różnym od tego pierwszego, niewinnego.

- Alicjo, powiedz mi. – poprosił ją. Jęknęła w duchu, miała nadzieję, że ta chwila nigdy nie nastąpi. Chciała, żeby zawsze traktował ją jako Alicję, a nie jako jej wysokość księżniczkę Alicję Hessen – Darmstadt.

- Gregoriju…

- Alicjo proszę!

- Greg…

- Alicjo, kochana.

- Dlaczego, dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć kim jestem? – krzyknęła. Zawsze szanował to, że nie lubiła mówić o swojej rodzinie. Ona po prostu nie chciała, by traktował ją jak kogoś kim nie była, chciała po prostu być najzwyklejszą Alicją.

- Alicjo…

Patrząc w jego czarne oczy nie mogła ukryć prawdy, płaczliwym głosem wyjawiła mu swoją prawdziwą tożsamość.

- A więc jesteś…

- Tak, Gregoriju. – przytaknęła i objęła go mocno, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że po raz ostatni trzyma go w ramionach.

Łzy chłopca ginęły we włosach dziewczyny, płakał. Po raz pierwszy w życiu płakał. Oczywiście, wiedział wcześniej, że Alicja jest arystokratką, ale dlaczego musiała być księżniczką? Kim on był przy niej, wiejski chłopaczek…

Miała dwadzieścia lat, ze sztucznym uśmiechem przypatrywała się jak królewskie pary tańczą. Na szczęście jej narzeczony nie był w stanie dziś jej towarzyszyć. Zmogła go choroba, a ona przecież nie mogła się nie pojawić na ślubie kuzynki. Czyż nie? Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy jej myśli, jak zawsze w takiej chwili popłynęły ku Gregorijowi. Wspominała jego czarne, lśniące oczy, ciepłe, pełne wargi.

- Mogę? – nim podniosła oczy jej serce zabiło mocniej. Mimo iż pytanie zostało zadane w języku angielskim, usłyszała znajomy akcent. Akcent Gregorija. Z nadzieją podniosła głowę. Ujrzała męską twarz o gorejącym, jasnym obliczu. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego się zgodziła. Męska, duża dłoń poprowadziła ją do tańca. A ona po raz pierwszy w towarzystwie jakiegoś mężczyzny zapomniała o Gregoriju. Wkrótce też została jego żoną…

Powróćmy do teraźniejszości.

James Potter wlewał w siebie kolejne szklanki Ognistej. Chciał zapomnieć, musiał zapomnieć. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że Hermiona i Severus mieli wziąć ślub. Od chwili, gdy poznał swojego przyjaciela na nowo, nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że on mógł być zainteresowany Hermioną. Owszem, widział ich przytyki, wiedział że łączył ich też romans, ale był pewien, że to nic ponad to. Odkąd pamiętał Severus nie był w stanie myśleć o czymś takim jak ślub, każdy związek z kobietą był dla niego czymś nierealnym. Tylko jedną kobietę był w stanie widzieć u swojego boku, ale nie wyszło. Annę zabrał mu los, a od tamtej chwili kobiety przestały istnieć w jego życiu. Więc dlaczego, Merlinie, musiał zabrać mu Hermionę? Przecież, on mógł dać jej więcej! Pieniądze, szanowane nazwisko, był potężniejszy od Severusa! A ona? Wybrała jego, faceta z lichym, mugolskim nazwiskiem, bez pieniędzy, który nigdy jej nie pokocha! Tego był pewien, Severus nie był w stanie jej pokochać. Nigdy!

Hermiona leżała obok profesora, niemalże bez słów uzgodnili, że ponownie będą spać razem. W końcu James, mógł wpaść w każdej chwili. Poza tym oboje, niespecjalnie mieli ochotę na senne mary, które najpewniej by się pojawiły… Miała wrażenie, że cały jej świat przez te kilka dni stanął na głowie. Odkąd Laf wplątał ją w tą całą historię, miała wrażenie, że wszystko zmieniło się o 180 stopni. Najpierw ta cała akcja z ratunkiem Severusa, a później to poszukiwanie horkruksów i w końcu pojawienie się James'a. Troje… Znowu ona i dwóch facetów, chociaż tym razem byli to mężczyźni. Harry i Ron, James i Severus. Tak bardzo różni, choć tak bardzo podobni. Harry i James… Ojciec i syn. Przyjaciel i mężczyzna, który się w niej zadurzył. A co będzie teraz? Jak Harry i Ron zareagują? Co powiedzą, gdy okaże się że wyszła za mąż, za ich znienawidzonego nauczyciela. Co prawda, szanowała profesora, ale to i tak nie było to. Nie był kimś, kogo ona chciała. Nie był księciem z bajki, za którym ona wciąż uparcie się rozglądała. Chociaż wiedziała, że to nic nie da. Małżeństwo z nim miało służyć im obojgu, miało pomóc w wygraniu wojny. Kim więc była, żeby przez swoje marzenia, narażała życie wielu ludzi. W końcu będąc razem, chronili siebie i mogli ochronić innych. Niewiele zmieniał fakt, że profesor ją pociągał. Pożądanie jest czymś zbyt ulotnym, by można było budować na nim związek dwóch ludzi. Jednak w imię większego dobra… Musiała się poświęcić. Oboje musieli się poświęcić…

Co on zrobi? Dlaczego zgodził się na jej, ich – poprawił się, pomysł. Przecież to było niedorzeczne. On już nigdy miał nie związać się z kobietą, żadnej nie miał podarować tego pierścionka. A jednak… Jutro żenił się z Księżniczką Gryffindoru, jak określił ją kiedyś pogardliwie Malfoy, i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie chciał jej, nie kochał jej, pożądanie i tyle. Głupia reakcja organizmu, która mogła zniknąć tak samo jak się pojawiła. Co się stanie jeśli przeżyje wojnę? Był pewien, że nie wytrzyma, ani chwili dłużej z Granger niż było to konieczne. Owszem całkiem dobrze się z nią kłóciło, jeszcze lepiej było w łóżko. Ale to była tylko Granger, niespełna siedemnastolatka, której jednym zmartwieniem powinna być kreacja na kolejny dzień, a nie wojna! Nie miał najmniejszego prawa zgadzać się na to! Upierdliwy głosik w myślach, podkreślał, że przecież nie tylko ona na to wpadła. Ale na Merlina, dlaczego się zgodził? To małżeństwo nie mogło zostać zawarte… Ale musiało. Wiedział, że Granger by nie ustąpiła, poza tym on też nie widział lepszego wyjścia… Westchnął w duchu, wiedząc, że los po raz kolejny sobie z niego zadrwił…


	19. Rozdział 18

Nastał nowy ranek, dla Severusa jak i Hermiony miał być to przełomowy dzień. Dzień, na który żadne z nich nie czekało z utęsknieniem. Bo któż by się cieszył ze ślub z partnerem, którego się nie kocha?

Mężczyzna obudził się jako pierwszy, z mieszanymi uczuciami spojrzał na śpiącą obok młodą kobietę. Już wieczorem mieli być małżeństwem. Miał poślubić uczennicę, niepełnoletnią dziewczyną, Księżniczkę Gryffindoru. Z niezadowoleniem wypisanym na twarzy przeciągnął się, delikatnie wyplątał się z ramion Granger i wstał.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze. – usłyszał.

- Jest pani pewna, że dobry? - spytał uśmiechając się szyderczo.

- Skoro mogę liczyć na pana miły humor, to owszem. – odpowiedziała mu radośnie i wstała. Pewnym ruchem chwyciła szlafrok. – To co, ma pan ochotę na śniadanie?

- Dlaczego grasz? – nie pozwolił jej wyjść. – Nie udawaj, że tak cię to cieszy.

- Profesorze, przecież ja pana kocham! – zaszczebiotała, kładąc mu wymownie ręce na piersi.

- Grranger! – warknął na nią.

- Nie, nie cieszy mnie to. – syknęła, a jej aura automatycznie zmieniła się. – Myśli pan, że skaczę na myśl o tym z radości? Jest pan znienawidzonym belfrem o raczej nieprzyjemnym charakterze. – skomentowała z kwaśną miną. – Nie czuję do pana nic poza wielkim szacunkiem, jak pan myśli czy to jest coś, o czym marzy każda nastolatka? Poza tym, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będę mogła liczyć na coś więcej z pana strony. Myśli pan, że mnie to cieszy? I tak profesorze, wiem, że pana też to nie cieszy, bo dla pana jestem tylko Panną – Wiem – To – Wszystko.

- To dlaczego chcesz to zrobić?

- Jest wojna, profesorze. Moje szczęście nie jest warte życia innych. – odpowiedziała zmęczonym głosem. – A teraz chodźmy na śniadanie, czeka nas ciężki dzień.

Ramię w ramię zeszli na śniadanie. Na szczęście James'a jeszcze nie było, więc nie musieli grać.

- Siadaj, ja zrobię śniadanie. – zarządził mężczyzna.

- Ale…

- Nie Granger, może nie darzymy się miłością, ale będziemy na siebie skazani. Musimy nauczyć się jakoś współgrać. Będziemy partnerami, czy tego chcemy czy nie.

- Ma pan rację. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że…

- Granger, w naszym związku to ja jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów i kuchnia, będzie moim królestwem. Czy to jasne? – nakazał swoim najbardziej belferskim tonem. Dziewczyna przez chwilę patrzyła na niego zszokowana, po czym wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

- To znaczy, że ja będę prasować panu koszule? – spytała z błyskiem w oku.

- Nie Granger. Kupię ci skrzata na najbliższe urodziny. – odpowiedział jej poważnie, chociaż dziewczyna zauważyła wesołe iskierki w jego spojrzeniu.

- Profesorze! – zbuntowała się teatralnie. Już dawno wyrosła z WESZ, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać bez komentarza.

- Nawet nie marz, że będziemy mu płacić. – sarknął, a kąciki jego ust nieznacznie się uniosły. Na szczęście zabrał się za przyrządzanie posiłku, więc dziewczyna nie wiedziała jego twarzy.

- Ależ oczywiście, ja nie muszę marzyć. Ja to wiem!

Parsknął w odpowiedzi, chwilę później postawił przed nią talerz z pachnącymi grzankami, bekonem i jajkami, a obok kubek, gęstej, czarnej kawy.

- Wygląda apetycznie. – zaczęła się droczyć.

- I gwarantuję, jest smaczne.

- Może profesor powinien pierwszy spróbować? – posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. – Zawsze mógł pan coś dosypać do jedzenia. – wyjaśniła mu z niewinną minką.

- Avada jest skuteczniejsza.

Ginny nie mogła spać tej nocy, wciąż i wciąż analizowała swoje spotkanie z Goylem. Nigdy nie sądziła, że można spędzić tak przyjemnie spędzić czas ze ślizgonem! Goyle okazał się niesamowitym facetem, w ogóle nie przypominał osoby, którą był w szkole. Był zabawny, szarmancki, czarujący. Był po prostu inny, niż Harry, czy Ron. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale miała nadzieję, że wyjdzie z tego coś więcej. Gregory był odrobinę cyniczny i był egoistą, ale wciąż ją fascynował. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że on ma wobec niej takie samy zamiary jak ona wobec niego. Z delikatnym uśmieszkiem wygrzebała się z łóżka, musiała napisać mu dzień dobry, czyż nie?

Przeszłość

Alicja nie była specjalnie zadowolona, że musi obrać ciężki strój ludowy. Owszem, był on całkiem efektowny, ale koszmarnie niewygodny! Nie mogła nawet kręcić głową! Raz, że miała niemalże całą szyję zasłoniętą, to na głowie miała koronę, która do najlżejszych nie należała. Na szczęście Mikołajowi się podobała, a to było dla niej najważniejsze.

Spojrzała z czułością na swojego męża, który niemalże ginął pod obszernymi carskimi szatami, które miał na sobie. Uśmiechnął się do niej i rycerskim zwyczajem wyciągnął dłoń, by razem mogli wyjść ku tłumowi, który ich oczekiwał. Od godziny byli już małżeństwem. Teraz musieli wyjść na balkon, by przywitać się ze swoim narodem.

Stał wśród tłumu ludzi pod carskim balkonem i patrzył. Z każdym mrugnięciem oka, jego serce pękało na miliony mały kawałków. Czyżby Alicja, jego mała Alicja zapomniała, że dała mu słowa? Że obiecała kochać tylko jego. Jednakże, kim on był dla niej? On ubogi chłop, czyż mógł walczyć z przyszłym cesarzem Mikołajem II Romanowem? Czyż mógł dać jej pieniądze? Ba, cały kraj? Tylko dzięki niemu miała cały świat u swych stóp. Była jedyną cesarzową w świecie. Jedyną tak piękną, jedyną tak młodą. I już nie jego… Stała, delikatnie się uśmiechając, w narodowym stroju, wsparta na ramieniu przyszłego cesarza – jej męża. Postanowił usunąć się w cień, zniknąć z życia małej Alicji, z życia Aleksandry Romanowej przyszłej Cesarzowej Rosji.

Teraźniejszość

Zegar wiszący nad kominkiem wskazywał godzinę szesnastą. Severus Snape wpatrywał się w ogień, ciesząc się ostatnią chwilą wolności. Już za godzinę mieli aportować się do zamku, niestety czekały ich jeszcze żmudne przygotowania do ceremonii. Ceremonii, która nie powinna się odbyć! Ciszę, przerwało wejście James'a. Zarówno Hermiona jak i Severus obrócili głowę w stronę drzwi.

- James! Martwiliśmy się o ciebie! – zawołała dziewczyna z naganą w głosie, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju.

- Mam dla was prezent z okazji ślubu. – wychrypiał przepitym głosem. Przedstawiał marny widok, rozczochrane, skołtunione włosy. Podkrążone, zapuchnięte i przekrwione oczy. W niczym nie przypominał James'a, którego znali.

- James, wiesz, że nie musiałeś. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ujęła dłoń Severusa i pociągnęła go w stronę Potter'a. Odór na wpół przetrawionego alkoholu uderzył ich, gdy tylko zbliżyli się do Rogacza. Jednocześnie zmarszczyli nosy zdegustowani zapachem mężczyzny.

- To dla was. – wyjął z kieszeni małe pudełko, które automatycznie urosło do większych rozmiarów. – Myślę, że będziecie zadowoleni. – Mistrz Eliksirów niepewnie ujął pięknie zapakowany prezent. – Nie szukajcie mnie. – rzucił, po czym chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z domu. Patrzyli oszołomieni na Pottera.

- Może profesor otworzy? – szepnęła, gdy usłyszeli odgłos aportacji przyjaciel.

- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.

- Jak to?

- Granger, to prezent ślubny, a ten ślub to farsa. – sarknął.

- Farsa dla nas, ale nie dla James'a. Sam pan to powiedział. – przypomniała mu, po czym nie czekając na jego reakcję wyjęła mu prezent z dłoni i zaczęła go rozpakowywać. Mistrz Eliksirów stanął za nią tak, by mógł zobaczyć co jest w środku. Byli oszołomieni zawartością pudełka, list i srebrny kluczyk. Wyjęła kluczyk i podała go Severusowi, po czym wzięła list, pozwalając tym samym by pudełko z głuchym łoskotem upadło na dywan. Rozwinęła pergamin, jednocześnie zaczęli czytać wiadomość.

Moi Kochani,

Przykro mi, że nie mogę być z Wami na Waszym ślubie. Jestem jednak pewien, że będziecie szczęśliwi. Mam do Was prośbę, spotkajmy się za jakiś czas. Nacieszcie się sobą, ja muszę nacieszyć się samotnością. Nie mogę, nie chcę i nie potrafię teraz patrzyć na Wasze szczęście, na Waszą miłość.

W prezencie dostaliście dom, mały, przytulny, w sam raz dla świeżo upieczonego małżeństwa. Zróbcie mi tą radość i przyjmijcie go. Twój dom, Severusie, nie nadaje się dla Hermiony. Nie nadaje się dla Was. Proszę, przeprowadźcie się po ślubie do niego. Gdy będę gotowy, przybędę do Was i zaczniemy kontynuować to co zaczęliśmy. Ale dajcie mi czas. Wam on też się przyda.

Szczęście moi kochani.

Oddany Wam – Rogacz.

Hermiona poczuła, że łzy płynął po jej policzkach. Rzuciła list i pobiegła do swojej sypialni. Czuła się okropnie jak mogli to zrobić Jamesowi, przecież oboje wiedzieli, że się nią zauroczył. Wcale nie musieli przed nim grać! Mogli mu powiedzieć! A oni co? Przez niepotrzebną ostrożność, skrzywdzili przyjaciela. Jak mogli być tak okrutni. Skuliła się na łóżku. Myśl, że już dziś wieczorem mieli przenieść się do domu, ich wspólnego, nowego domu, wydała jej się straszna. To wszystko nagle przestało być grą, to była brutalna rzeczywistość. Poczuła, że jej dzieciństwo doszczętnie się skończyło, już dawno przestała wierzyć w Anioła Stróża, ale jeszcze do dziś miała do niego sentyment. A teraz? Teraz nie było już nic. Nie usłyszała, kiedy drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się.

- Panno Granger. – usłyszała cichy szept obok siebie. Zaszlochała jeszcze gwałtowniej. – Panno Granger. – Severus westchnął w duchu, po czym przytulił dziewczynę. Do niego samego również dotarło, że więcej będzie w tym rzeczywistości, niż gry. Łatwiej by mu było znieść rzeczywistość, gdyby byli razem z James'em, gdyby wciąż musieli grać. A oni mieli zostać zamknięci razem, sami. Jak małżeństwo… Gdyby sam miał inny charakter, pewnie ła płakałby wraz z nią. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to tulić ją. Wiedząc, że ten zły sen się dopiero zaczyna… A oni chcąc nie chcąc muszę stawić mu czoło.

Siedzieli przytuleni, wsłuchując się w bicia swoich serc. Wiedzieli, że już za chwilę będą z tym drugim sercem związani. Nie liczyli na uczucie, oboje kochali i stracili ukochaną osobę. Nie chcieli kochać po raz drugi. Ale czy małżeństwo, może istnieć bez miłości? Czy może ono istnieć opierając się tylko na szacunku? Czy to po prostu będzie marna wegetacja?

Pogrążeni w smętnych rozważaniach, nawet nie zauważyli, że czas leci. Ich myśli biegły własnym torem. Gdy drewniany zegar w holu obwieścił nową godzinę, zerwali się jak oparzeni i wybiegli na dwór. By stawić czoło przeznaczeniu…

Przeszłość

Trzysta strzałów oddanych w powietrze. Trzysta strzałów, by oznajmić carskiej Rosji, że na świat przyszedł maleńki carewicz. Trzysta strzałów dla niemowlaka, któremu nadano imię Aleksiej. Trzysta strzałów, by oddać hołd przyszłemu imperatorowi Wszechrusi.

Wyczerpana, lecz szczęśliwa Caryca Aleksandra Romanow z matczyną miłością przypatrywała się delikatnej, okrągłej, czerwonej od płaczu buźce niemowlęcia. Jej syn, jej pierworodny, długo wyczekiwany syn. Już więcej nie musieli się obawiać, że tron wpadnie w niepowołane ręce. Oto tuliła do piersi małego carewicza. Usłyszała cichutkie pukanie do drzwi, które z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej narastało. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wciąż słabym głosem wydusiła z siebie niepozorne „proszę". Do komnaty wpadły cztery dziewczynki. Cztery Wielkie Księżne. Dziewięcioletnia Olga, siedmioletnia Tatiana, pięcioletnia Maria i trzyletnia Anastazja.

- Mama! – najbardziej bezpośrednia i jednocześnie najmłodsza Wielka Księżna podbiegła do rodzicielki, by z szerokim uśmiechem na rumianej twarzyczce przyjrzeć się braciszkowi. – Aleksiej. – zaszczebiotała, z lekka sepleniąc po czym bezceremonialnie pocałowała go w czoło. Caryca patrzyła rozbawiona na swoje dzieci. Dwie starsze dziewczynki wpatrywały się z przerażeniem w oczach w Anastazję, takie zachowanie było nie do pomyślenia. Owszem to był ich brat, ale też i carewicz. Mały, bo mały, ale imperator Wszechrusi! Obawy były wypisane na ich dziecięcych twarzyczkach. Podejść i przywitać braciszka, czy może poczekać na pozwolenie matki? Niewiele starsza od Anastazji Maria, podbiegła do matki i powtórzyła gest młodszej siostry.

- Możecie przywitać się z braciszkiem – Caryca zwróciła się do Olgi i Tatiany. Siostry uśmiechnęły się niepewnie i trzymając się za ręce podeszły złożyć na czółku carewicza pocałunek, by tym samym zaakceptować go w rodzinie.

Teraźniejszość

Hermiona zatrzymała się przed wejściem do prywatnych komnat Minerwy McGonagall, była tu po raz pierwszy. Niespecjalnie podobał jej się powód. Kiedyś obiecała Ginny, że to ona przeprowadzi ją przez tą ceremonię. A teraz? Wzięła głęboki oddech i zapukała. Drzwi same się otworzyły, a ona z miną godną wisielca weszła do przyjemnie urządzonego salonu. Nawet nie była w stanie rozglądać się, w myślach uparcie przewijały jej się wersety książek, które mówiły o ceremoniach przedślubnych. Wiedziała, że w jej wypadku tylko jeden rytuał może zostać przeprowadzony. Ale dlaczego, na Merlina, miała to być właśnie McGonagall?

- Usiądź, Hermiono. Herbaty, kawy? A może masz ochotę na wino? – gdyby nie to, że siedziała nogi na pewno by się przed nią ugięły. Opiekunka Gryffindoru proponowała je alkohol. Świat zmierzał ku upadkowi.

- Wino? – Hermiona spojrzała zdziwiona na swoją Opiekunkę.

- Wiesz na czym polegają przygotowania, prawda? – spojrzała na nią znad swoich okularów. Dziewczyna przytaknęła. – Na pewno nie będzie to łatwe, ani dla mnie, ani dla ciebie.

- Racja. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wygodnie oparła na fotelu.

- Słodkie, półwytrawne, czy wytrawne?

- Słodkie.

- Czerwone czy białe?

- Czerwone.

- Gryfonka. – na twarzy McGonagall pojawił się znaczący uśmieszek. Machnięciem różdżki wyczarowała butelkę wina i dwie lampki, z gracją nalała wina i posłała jedną ku dziewczynie, a drugą wzięła sama. – Pani zdrowie, panno Granger! – uniosła kieliszek w geście toastu i kiwnęła głową w stronę swojej podopiecznej. Kobiety upiły łyk alkoholu.

- Panno Granger, mogę mieć do pani prośbę? – Hermiona z idealnie niewinnym uśmiechem przytaknęła. – Proszę zdjąć Maskę. Lepiej nam się będzie współpracowało.

- Nie rozumiem pani, profesor. – spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, chociaż w głębi duszy zastanawiała się skąd ona wie? Przecież nawet Snape nie wyczuł! To nie możliwe by ona wiedziała.

- Panno Granger… - zaczęła, na jej twarzy pojawił się typowo ślizgoński uśmieszek, tak niepodobny do typowego uśmiechu Opiekunki Gryffindoru. Hermiona niemalże zobaczyła, jak jej Maska opada, poczuła jak magia w powietrzu zawirowała. – Nie bój się, to wszystko zostanie w moim gabinecie, dziecko.

- Pani profesor, ja dalej nie rozumiem. – chciała grać na zwłokę, musiała wybadać ile kobieta wie. Nie chciała, czy może raczej nie potrafiła jej od razu zaufać.

- Jak byłam w szóstej klasie zaczęłam przyjaźnić się z pewnym ślizgonem. Chłopak był najlepszym uczniem na swoim roku, prefektem. Pupilkiem nauczycieli, umiał pięknie mówić, był szarmancki wobec dziewcząt. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jaka byłam szczęśliwa, gdy zwrócił uwagę. Oczywiście spotykaliśmy się potajemnie, w końcu on był ślizgonem, nie mógł publicznie pokazywać się z gryfonką. Wiesz coś o tym, jak to jest się spotykać ze ślizgonem, prawda? – McGonagall uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – Tak panno Gragner, wiem o związku pani i pana Clarka. Zaczęliście się spotykać, na początku pani piątej klasy, on był wtedy w siódmej. Tak samo jak pani, był prefektem, więc na nocne schadzki mogliście umawiać się bez względu na wszystko, w końcu cisza nocna nie była dla was. Spotykaliście się w Pokoju Życzeń, czasami w ogrodzie, koło Szklarni nr 6. Uczył panią, był typowym czystokrwistym ślizgonem, więc czarna magia nie była mu obca, a przez to i pani, prawda? – zamilkła, jej piwne oczy błyszczały, upiła łyk wina i kontynuowała. – Mój ślizgon też mnie uczył, oboje z takim samym zapałem studiowaliśmy czarnomagiczne księgi. Ale pewnym razem przesadził, rozstaliśmy się, ale fascynacja do czarnej magii została. Wie pani o czym mówię, prawda?

Hermiona nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć, czuła, że coś w niej pęka. Nikt, nie wiedział, że spotykała się z Dariusem. Dariusem, który zaakceptował ją taką, jaką była. Dariusem, którego zakopała głęboko w swoim sercu, bo wszystko co z nim się kojarzyło powodowało ból. Mimowolnie zobaczyła przed oczami ukochaną twarz ślizgona, poczuła zdradziecki łzy, które zaczęły szczypać ją w oczy. Nie mogła już udawać idealnej siebie, tam gdzie był Darius, nie było idealnej Hermiony.

- Przepraszam, Hermiono. – w głosie Minerwy było słychać prawdziwy żal. – Inaczej nie zdjęłabyś Maski, a teraz łatwiej nam będzie przez to przejść.

- Skąd, skąd pani o tym wie? – szepnęła, przełykając wielką gulę, która utworzyła jej się w gardle.

- Koty mogą wchodzić wszędzie, poza tym widziałam jak traktują cię Ron i Harry. Dziwiłam się, że pozwalałaś im na to. Nie pasowało mi to, że tak silna kobieta, daje tak sobą pomiatać. Bałam się o ciebie, więc musiałam odkryć twoją tajemnicę. Wybaczysz mi kiedyś? Zachowałam się jak Albus. – jedna, samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku.

- Kim był ten chłopak?

- Nazywał się Tom, Tom Riddle. – Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. To był jakiś żart?

- Dlaczego? Co pani, w nim widziała?

- Cóż był przystojny, piekielnie inteligentny, i nie był gryfonem. – zaśmiała się gorzko.

- Fakt, gryfoni nie są interesujący.

- Bo to gryfoni. Są naiwni, chociaż to może i dobrze. Dzięki temu, że Albus jest gryfonem mogę wyciągnąć od niego wszystko. Chociaż, chyba na każdego mężczyznę będzie działał ten sposób. – jej oczy zamigotały niebezpiecznie. Hermiona posłała jej pytające spojrzenie. – Cóż są momenty, gdzie wszystkie zabezpieczenia mężczyzny opadają.

Dziewczyna mimowolnie jęknęła, gdy zrozumiała do czego zmierzała jej Opiekunka. McGonagall zaśmiała się wesoło, widząc minę Hermiony.

- A teraz chodźmy, nie wiem ile nam to zajmie, a przecież nie wypada się spóźnić na własny ślub, czyż nie?

Jednocześnie dopiły wino, które jeszcze im pozostało i podniosły się. Minerwa podeszła do dziewczyny.

- Gotowa?

Hermiona parsknęła w odpowiedzi.

- Fakt, głupie pytanie. Na trzy rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie, dobrze?

Hermiona jęknęła w duchu, to było zaklęcie, która powinna rzucać na nią Ginny. Było to zaklęcie, które częściowo ubezwłasnowolniało pannę młodą. Mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę, że była to odmiana Imperiusa.

- Raz.

Nie powinna była się na to zgodzić, nie mogła obarczać swoją osobą profesora Snape'a.

- Dwa.

Chociaż, jego plan był taki sam. Dlaczego się na to zgodził?

- Trzy. – poczuła się jakby ktoś mocno ją spił. – Podaj mi rękę. – machinalnie wykonała polecenie i pozwoliła się poprowadzić do łazienki. Z obojętnością patrzyła jak nauczycielka zdejmuje z siebie obszerną szatę, a burgundową suknię zmienia w delikatną, kusą sukieńczynę. Może gdyby była bardziej trzeźwa zwróciłaby uwagę, na wciąż młodzieńczą skórę nauczycielki, której niejedna kobieta mogłaby jej pozazdrościć. Gdy kobieta przestała zajmować się sobą, Hermiona patrzyła jak podchodzi do niej i zaczyna ją rozbierać. Nawet gdyby chciała zaprotestować, nie mogła. Jej ciało nie słuchało się jej. Nawet cieszyła się z takiego stanu, nie czuła chociaż zażenowania, gdy nauczycielka pozbawiła ją ubrania i zaciągnęła pod prysznic.

Według rytuału panna młoda musiała być umyta, wykremowana różnymi specyfikami właśnie przez swojego świadka. W przeszłości świadkowa sprawdzała również, czy przyszła mężatka była dziewicą. Jednak od połowy XX wieku zaprzestano tego przestrzegać.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy, gdy poczuła jak ciepła wody spływa po jej ciele, głuchy jęk wydobył się z jej ust, gdy delikatne dłonie nauczycielki zaczęły ją myć. Nie wiedzieć czemu przed oczami zobaczyła Severusa, który z ogniem w oczach pieścił jej ciało. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że omamy wywołało zaklęcie. To właśnie one mówiły, czy kobieta naprawdę powinna wyjść za swojego wybranka. Gdyby widziała kogoś do ślubu by nie doszło. Magia będąca w nich nie pozwoliła by na to.

- Severus. – wyszeptała. Minerwa McGonagall uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a więc nie wszystko stracone. Gdyby teraz zapragnęła Dariusa, ślub nie mógł by się odbyć. Na szczęście przeznaczenie wie swoje… Nawet jeśli serce jeszcze się nie obudziło.

Severus Snape wiedział, że z chwilą gdy uderzyło go zaklęcie Lafa zaczął się najgorszy dzień w jego życiu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, przez co musiał z nim przejść. To było obrzydliwe i zupełnie nie na miejscu. Niestety nie było innego wyjścia, rytuał był rytuałem. Zamknął oczy, co prawda jego ciało poddało się zaklęciu, to umysł pozostał wciąż jasny.

Miał wrażenie, że to Hermiona go dotyka. Jej dłonie były delikatnie i niesamowicie sprawne, gdzie ona się tego nauczyła? Pytająco spojrzał w jej oczy, które lśniły od pożądania.

- Hermiono. – jękną…

Hermiona stała z Minerwą przed kamienną chimerą. Musiały poczekać, aż ona sama się otworzy i je wpuści. Severus i Laf, wraz z profesorem Dumbledore'em mieli na nie czekać. Teraz wszystko zależało od Magii…


	20. Rozdział 19

Rozdział XIX

Andromeda Tonks siedziała na swojej kanapie i z uwielbieniem wpatrywała się w ogień. Ogień od zawsze ją fascynował, był to najpiękniejszy z żywiołów. Najgroźniejszym i tym, który niszcząc zadawał najwięcej bólu. Co prawda, Dromeda, nie była nigdy za krzywdzeniem ludzi. Co to, to nie. Miała w życiu inne priorytety.

- Mamo – usłyszała głos ukochanej córki, która jak zawsze bez pukania weszła do jej gabinetu.

- Tak, kochanie?

- Twoja siostra przyszła do ciebie. – głos Dory był jakiś dziwny. Nie do końca wiedziała, dlaczego tak zareagowała. Przecież z Cyzią miała świetny kontakt, co prawda nie wiele osób o tym wiedziało, ale była ona w końcu chrzestną dziewczyny.

- Pokłóciłaś się z Narcyzą? – spojrzała poważnie na córkę.

- To nie ciocia Narcyza, Bellatrix ciebie oczekuje. – jasnoróżowe włosy Dory w jednej chwili przybrały wściekle czerwony kolor. – Pospiesz się mamo, nie wydaje się być zadowolona.

Andromeda spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, Bellatrix? Przecież nie rozmawiała z nią, odkąd Bella dowiedziała się, o jej uczuciach do Teda. A teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie przychodzi do niej? Podniosła się i szybkim, pewnym krokiem, jak przystało na potomkinię Blacków skierowała się do przedpokoju.

Bella stała oparta o ścianę, w jej czarnych oczach widoczne było szaleństwo, a cała jej sylwetka promieniowała furią i czymś, czego Andromeda nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.

- Co tu robisz, Bello? – spytała chłodno.

- Zawsze gościnna – parsknęła. – Nawet mnie nie uściskasz, Dromedo? Spory szmat czasu, siostrzyczko. – wykrzywiła w kpiącym uśmieszku swoje usta.

- Czego chcesz? – Andromeda starała się silić na spokój, ale już sam wygląd Bellatrix doprowadzał ją do szału.

- Zamieszkać u ciebie przez kilka dni. – oznajmiła szyderczo.

- Słucham? – pani Tonks nie była w stanie powstrzymać się od krzyku. Czyżby Bella sobie robiła z niej żarty? Po tym co jej zrobiła, miała jeszcze czelność się o to pytać!

- To co słyszałaś, Meddy. – zaśmiała się szaleńczo, a Andromeda ostatkiem sił próbowała się powstrzymać przed przeklęciem siostry. Nienawidziła tego przezwiska, Bella zawsze używała go, gdy chciała na niej coś wymusić…

- To niemożliwe, Bellatrix. – oznajmiła poważnym i spokojnym tonem, musiała się uspokoić inaczej mogło by się to źle skończyć.

- Odmówisz kobiecie przy nadziei? – zakpiła.

Czyżby ona do reszty zwariowała? Bella i dziecko, ktoś taki jak ona, zawsze pilnował się by nie wpaść. Dziecko było zbędnym balastem, który nigdy nie powinien się pojawiać.

- Możesz sprawdzić, jeśli mi nie wierzysz. – zaproponowała szyderczo.

- Który miesiąc? – nie było jeszcze nic widać, ale przecież można w magiczny sposób ukryć swoje kształty. Kto jak kto, ale Bella na pewno dałaby sobie z tym radę.

- Drugi.

- A co z twoim mężem? Czyżby nie potrafił się pogodzić, że doczekał się potomka? – złośliwie spytała Dromeda. Powoli, ale to naprawdę powoli zaczynała dochodzić do siebie.

- To nie jest jego dziecko. – z wyższością stwierdziła Lenstrange, a jej oczy zapłonęły chorobliwym blaskiem. Przez jeden maleńki ułamek sekundy, Andromeda miała wrażenie, że dostrzegła w nich coś na kształt… smutku? Nie, na pewno jej się przewidziało.

- No, fakt. Twój mąż nigdy cię nie pożądał. Ciekawe dlaczego? – spytała jadowicie. – Ach, tak? Nie udało mu się ożenić z Narcyzą, to chociaż chciał pocieszyć się jej siostrą.

- Jeszcze słowo, Dromedo! – syknęła Bella.

- Co, Bellatrix, zabijesz mnie? Za to, że mówię ci prawdę? – wyszczerzyła się do niej, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili wyglądała niczym bliźniaczka Belli.

- Dwa dni, więcej tu nie zostanę.

- Kto jest ojcem dziecka? – musiała zadać to pytanie.

- Nikt istotny. – tym razem Bella naprawdę wyglądała na przybitą, chociaż starała się tego nie pokazywać po sobie, to jednak wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Czuła, że siostrę coś trapi. A ona musiała to wiedzieć, zwłaszcza, że później mogła by to przeciwko niej wykorzystać.

- Tylko dwa dni.

Severus popatrzył ze sztucznym, czułym uśmiechem na przyszłą żonę. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ani Laf, ani Minerwa nie wierzyli w to. Grali jedynie dla Albusa, którego łatwowierność przekraczała wszystkie granice. A jeśli już chodziło o miłość, to mężczyzna był po prostu ślepy.

Spoglądając na Granger, był pod wrażeniem, wydawało się, że Minerwa dokonała niemożliwego. Gniazdo, które zazwyczaj miała na głowie, teraz było ujarzmione. Jej włosy w delikatnych lokach opadały na plecy. Policzki miała zarumienione, wpatrywała się w niego z miłością tak wielką, że gdyby nie znał jej lepiej, mógłby pomyśleć, że naprawdę się w nim zadurzyła. Na sobie miała delikatną, wyraźnie i sugestywnie opinającą jej ciało sukienkę w kolorze bieli. Czarodzieje podobnie jak mugole, wierzyli w symbolikę koloru białego. Biały oznaczał czystość i niewinność, chociaż w obu światach był już bardziej symbolem… Głos Albusa wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Każdy dzień jest wyjątkowy, każdego dnia umierają się i rodzą dzieci. Dzisiejszy dzień będzie dla was wyjątkowy, zaczynacie wspólne życie, odtąd troska waszego partnera będzie waszą troską, radość waszego współmałżonka będzie waszą radością. Wasza magia wzrośnie, wasza życie będzie bogatsze. Podajcie sobie prawe dłonie.

Hermiona jak zafascynowana patrzyła jak jej mała dłoń ginie w dużej, męskiej dłoni nauczyciela. Przez chwilę, jedną maleńką chwilę była gotowa uwierzyć, że stoi przed nią Książe z Bajki. Miłość jaka lśniła w jego oczach niemalże zwaliła ją z nóg, ale delikatne sugestywne uściśnięcie jej dłoni przypomniało jej że to farsa. Farsa, która oboje grali tak samo idealnie.

- Oddaję ci ją pod twoją opiekę. Oddaję, byś ją chronił, byś wspierał w każdym momencie. By każda chwila przeżyta wspólnie była najpiękniejszą chwilą w twoim życiu. – głos Minerwy drżał, gdy szeptała rytualne słowa. Była świadkiem na wielu ślubach, a żaden z nich nie wywarł na niej takiego wrażenia. Wiedziała, że w ich przypadku to było jak pobożne życzenie. Ich wspólna przyszłość była tak niepewna, tak krucha… Pomimo tego, że przeznaczenie splotło ich drogi, to wciąż wszystko mogło się wydarzyć. Czuła to każdą cząsteczką swojego ciała. Zdjęła z siebie płaszcz i w rytualnym geście nałożyła jej go na ramiona.

- Zawierzam ci jego życie. Zawierzam wszystkie troski, bóle i problemy. Byś nie opuściła go, nawet wtedy gdy upadnie, a zawsze dzielnie dotrzymywała mu kroku. – Lafcadio włożył płaszcz na jego ramiona.

- Magio miłości, magio przeznaczenia, magio szczęścia spleć ich losy, obdarz uczuciem, daj im szczęście. – glosy Albusa, Minerwy i Lafcadia zabrzmiały donośnie w gabinecie.

Para poczuła jak magia związuje ich dłonie, jak nieznany prąd wypływa z miejsca, w którym one się złączyły. Magia wsączyła się w ich żyły, wraz z krwią podążyła do serca i wlała w nie siły, by mogli od tej chwili podążać wspólna drogą, jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Chociaż bali się tego co przyniesie każda nowa godzina, poczuli, że los jakoś pozwoli im się z tego wykaraskać. Magia była po ich stronie, więc kimże oni byli, by się z tym kłócić.

- Możesz pocałować swoją żonę, Severusie.

Gdy małżonkowie powoli zbliżali się do siebie, by złączyć swoje usta w pocałunku, Fawkes zaśpiewał, ale słowa piosenki słyszeli tylko nowożeńcy.

_Strach to właśnie to, czego tu nie trzeba_

_Czy już brak odwagi mi?_

_Ludzie mówią, że w życiu bywa różnie_

_Strachu nie uniknie nikt_

Ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Pocałunku pełnym strachu o przyszłość, lęku, że właśnie wpakowało się w coś, o czym nie ma się bladego pojęcia.

_Wiem już dawno to, że na końcu drogi_

_Tylko na mnie czeka ktoś_

_I ramiona swe dla mnie chce otworzyć_

_I odnajdę wreszcie dom_

_Przede mną jeszcze drogi szmat_

_Przez wspomnienia z dawnych lat_

Zarówno Anna, jak i Darius odeszli w niepamięć. Musieli odejść, by nowe, inne jutro mogło się obudzić. Nie wiedzieli, że czy będzie lepsze. W owej chwili, musieli stać się podporami swojej drugiej, niespecjalnie chcianej połówki.

_Dom ma w sobie _

_Coś, co kiedyś przecież znałam, dobrze wiem_

_Dom ma w sobie_

_To, co dla mnie najprawdziwszym jest spełnieniem_

Mieli stworzyć Dom, dom do którego oboje w razie potrzeby mieli wracać. Ale czy potrafili? Jak można stworzyć dom, komuś kogo się nie kocha? Jak sprawić, by wracał do niego z ochotą?

_Każdy mały krok wielką jest wygraną_

_Ruszam śmiało drogą wprost_

Zasada małych kroków. Czy i w ich przypadku ona się sprawdzi? A co jeśli, któremuś podwinie się noga. Czy to drugie pomoże mu wstać?

_W lat minionych mrok, przyszłość mi nieznaną_

_Czekam co przyniesie los_

_Tak, niech to będzie znak_

_Niech prowadzi szlak_

_W miejsca, których tak mi brak_

Fawkes skończył swoją pieśń, a wraz z nią skończył się ich pocałunek. Oboje czuli się napełnieni jakąś nieznaną siła. Mieli nadzieję, że ona nie zniknie, gdy przyjdzie im się zmierzyć z szarą codziennością.

- Severusie Snape, Hermiono Granger - Snape zostaliście prawnie związani. Wasze małżeństwo dziś zawarte, będzie łączy was, aż po grób!

Albus klasnął, a wokół nich zawirował niemalże namacalny strumień Magii.

- Dom! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Albus, Minerwa i Lafcadio.

Małżeństwo poczuło, że się obraca się dookoła własnej osi. Chwilę później stali już w domu. W ich własnym domu, który dostali w prezencie ślubnym od James'a. Odsunęli się od siebie.

Nie wiedzieli co zrobić, co powiedzieć, jak się zachować…

Długo dojrzewała do tej decyzji, teraz była pewna, że chce to zrobić. To było coś o czym marzyła każdego dnia, widząc jego beztroskę. On nigdy nie dawał sobie sprawę, ile przez niego wycierpiała! Każdego dnia widziała ukochaną twarz, którą przez niego straciła. A on? A on się nawet tym nie przejmował. Ale teraz ona mu pokaże. Nie pozwoli by wszystko, jak zawsze z resztą, uszło mu płazem. To ona będzie tą, która sprawi, że będzie cierpiał.

Nie pozwoli, by Harry Potter uśmiechał się, gdy ona płakała.

Harry Potter, też przestanie się uśmiechać.

Ona skrzywdzi jego, tak samo jak on skrzywdził ją.

Oko za oko.

Ząb za ząb.

Ukochana osoba, za ukochaną osobę.

Spojrzała na zegar, nadszedł czas. Wybiegła ze swojego pokoju, rzuciła krótkie „wychodzę" rodzicom i skierowała się do pobliskiego lasu. Z charakterystycznym trzaskiem aportowała. Znalazła się przed okazałym domem, który niejednokrotnie oglądała na zdjęciach. Jednym machnięciem różdżki zmieniła swoją zwyczajową, granatową szatę, w długi, czarny płaszcz z kapturem, który zakrywał ją całą. Stanowczym krokiem podeszła do drzwi, zapukała energicznie. Otworzył jej wysoki, postawny mężczyzna.

- Czego?

- Chciałam porozmawiać z jaśnie panem Malfoy'em. – odpowiedziała najbardziej przymilnym tonem, na jaki potrafiła się zdobyć.

- Byłaś umówiona?

- Tak. – mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że Lucjusz Malfoy dotrzymuje obietnic.

- W takim razie, chodź. – poprowadził ją okazałym korytarzem, ale dziewczyna starała się powstrzymać ciekawość i nie rozglądać się dookoła. Kilka chwil później znaleźli się przed dębowymi drzwiami, mężczyzna zapukał. Usłyszawszy stanowcze „proszę", otworzył przed nią drzwi i popchnął ją do środka, po czym zamknął za nią drzwi.

- Mistrzu Malfoy. – ukłoniła się głęboko, wciąż nie odkrywając przed nim swojej twarzy.

- Usiądź. – rozkazał jej władczym tonem. Posłusznie zrobiła co jej kazał. Zajęła miejsce naprzeciw niego, siedziała z pokornie spuszczoną głową. – Odsłoń twarz. – odrzuciła go jednym zamaszystym ruchem głowy w tył. Na twarzy Lucjusza pojawił się lubieżny uśmiech. – Jesteś gotowa na wszystko?

- Tak Mistrzu. – to było warte każdej ceny, nawet jeśli miała się kajać przed Malfoy'em czy w przyszłości przystąpić do Czarnego Pana. Cierpienie Pottera było tego warte.

- Rozbierz się. – rozkazał, zadrżała lekko. Tego się nie spodziewała, byłą przygotowana na tortury, ale na coś takiego? – Jeśli masz wątpliwości to odejdź. Póki możesz. – jego usta wykrzywiły się w kpiącym uśmieszku.

- Co tylko Mistrz rozkaże. – podniosła się, drżącymi rękoma zrzuciła z siebie płaszcz.

- No dalej – pogonił ją. – Chociaż nie. Pomogę ci. – podszedł do niej, a błysk w jego stalowych oczach sprawił, że miała ochotę uciec daleko, byleby tylko nie była zmuszona przebywać z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu. Nie uciekła jednak, stała w miejscu patrząc na niego ze sztucznym uwielbieniem. Jednym, zamaszystym ruchem zerwał z niej bluzkę. Ten sam los podzieliła każda część jej garderoby. – Rozbierz mnie – rozkazał. Odrobinę niezdarnie zaczęła rozpinać jego nieskazitelnie białą koszulę. Jednak widok odsłaniającego się, umięśnionego torsu mężczyzny zaczął na nią działać. Jeszcze nigdy nie była z mężczyzną, jeśli nie liczyć tego jednego razu, gdzie McGonagall przyłapała ich w prawie decydującym momencie. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale zaczęła znaczyć pocałunkami bladą skórę Lucjusza, która ukazywała się z każdym rozpiętym guzikiem. – Bardzo dobrze. – pochwalił ją arystokrata. – Pospiesz się z tym ubraniem. Mój przyjaciel zaczyna się budzić. – warknął na nią, gdy bardziej zajmowała się smakowaniem jego skóry niż rozbieram go. Najszybciej jak mogła zdjęła z niego ubrania. Oniemiała z zachwytu wypatrywała się w jego sprężyste ciało, a zwłaszcza w jedną część ciała. Która, powoli unosiła się do góry. Był duży, większy nawet niż u Niego! – Weź go do buzi! – rozkazał. Uklękła, przed nim. Lucjusz brutalnie złapał ją za włosy i stanowczo przyciągnął ją do siebie. Otworzyła usta, a on wepchnął go tak głęboko, że aż się zakrztusiła. W odpowiedzi zaśmiał się ucieszony. – Nie ociągaj się, bo pożałujesz. Ssij! – nie miała w tym doświadczenia, bo niby skąd miała mieć. On odszedł, zanim zdążyli to zrobić. Jednak posłusznie zaczęła robić co jej kazał. Językiem kręciła dookoła jego męskości, a dłońmi zaczęła masować jego jądra. Jęknął z zadowoleniem. – Postaraj się. – pomimo tego, dalej ją strofował. Całowała go, ssała, robiła wszystko byle go tylko zadowolić. Pomimo wcześniejszego oporu, stwierdziła, że jej się to podoba...

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy oddała się Malfoy'owi, ale nie ostatni… Została jego kochanką, a on w zamian miał pomóc jej dopaść Pottera!


	21. Rozdział 20

Narcyza właśnie kończyła list do swojej przyjaciółki, gdy z małego zdjęcia stojącego na biurku wydobył się charakterystyczny dźwięk. A więc znowu Lucjusz ją zdradzał. Już nawet przestała liczyć, który to raz. Ostatnimi czasy zdarzało się to nawet kilka razy dziennie. Niespecjalnie jej to przeszkadzało, już nie. Jeszcze kilka lat temu, płakała za każdym razem, gdy dookoła papierowej postaci Lucjusza zalśniła otoczka, a samo zdjęcie zaczynało wibrować. Na fotografię, zaraz po ślubie, Andromeda rzuciła stare, potężne, rodowe zaklęcie, które sprawiało, że jeśli mężczyzna będący na zdjęciu kochał się z inną, niż ta na obrazku, to pojawiała się dookoła niego specyficzna „aureola". Ona sama zaś tak zmodyfikowała to zaklęcie, by poświata była w kolorze domu, z którego dana kobieta pochodziła. Ta widocznie była krukonką… Cóż, Lucjusz raczej nie preferował gryfonek, ani tym bardziej puchonek, ale nawet i one się zdarzały. W końcu co to za różnica, którą miał przelecieć. Jak by nie patrzeć, każda z nich miała to samo. Westchnęła lekko… a kiedyś było tak pięknie. Przez pierwsze trzy lata ich małżeństwo było takie idealne. Lucjusz dosłownie nosił ją na rękach. Adorował ją na każdym kroku, wciąż i wciąż zapewniając o swoim dozgonnym uczuciu. Wierzyła mu, wierzyła każdemu słowu, które do niej mówił. Ufała mu tak, jak nigdy wcześniej nie ufała nikomu. I wtedy na świat przyszedł Draco. Lucjusz był najczulszym ojcem jakiego widziała. Nosił swojego synka na rękach, z czułością i uśmiechem na ustach zmieniał mu pieluchy. Do snu czytał mu bajki, kupował podarunki. Ale pewnego dnia, w dniu drugich urodzin Dracona, zadała mu pytanie: „Dromeda mówiła, że widziała cię z Susan Nott, podobno się całowaliście. To prawda?" To jedno pytanie sprawiło, że idealny sen zniknął. Lucjusz nawrzeszczał na nią i odszedł. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zaczęli się od siebie oddalać. W momencie, kiedy Draco skończył siedem lat, mieli już osobne sypialnie, widywali się tylko na posiłkach. Oczywiście, przed wszystkimi wciąż byli idealną rodziną, gdy tylko ktoś – poza Bellą i jej mężem – był w domu, Lucjusz grał wspaniałego męża i ojca. Zarówno ona, jak i Draco, brali udział w jego grze. Chociaż chłopiec, gdy był młodszy, buntował się przeciw temu, chciał mieć takiego ojca zawsze, a nie tylko przed gośćmi. Ale w końcu i Dracon zrozumiał, dojrzał do tego, pamiętała to lato, gdy po raz pierwszy naprawdę szczerze rozmawiała z synem. Wtedy zbliżyli się do siebie bardzo, była największym powiernikiem syna i cieszyło ją to. Okazywała mu swoją miłość jak tylko mogła, wspierała go, gdy powinęła mu się noga. Starała się dać mu to, czego nie dawał mu ojciec. Jednak nie zawsze jej się to udawało, w końcu chłopiec potrzebował ojca. I wtedy mogła liczyć na Severusa, który zawsze w takich sytuacjach interweniował. Ponownie spojrzała na zdjęcie, jej mąż wciąż świecił. Mimowolnie poczuła, że coś w niej pęka, wyszeptała imię skrzata, który kilka sekund później zmaterializował się przed nią.

- Pani, wzywała Pokrzywka? – zapiszczał, kłaniając się głęboko.

- Sprowadź do mnie Dracona.

- Jak sobie pani życzy – jeszcze raz ukłonił się i zniknął.

Mniej więcej pięć minut później do jej gabinetu wszedł Dracon. Jego włosy były roztrzepane, uśmiechał się delikatnie. Był tak inny od tego chłopaka, którego niedawno odebrała z dworca. To był po prostu jej Draco.

- Coś się stało, mamo? – zapytał, podchodząc do niej. Gdy był młodszy, zawsze siadał jej na kolanach, a teraz po prostu położył dłonie na jej barkach.

- Zrobisz wszystko o co cię poproszę, kochanie?

- Dobrze wiesz, że tak – poczuła jak się uśmiecha, gdy przytulił swój policzek do jej policzka.

- Odejdziesz od nas. Staniesz po stronie Severusa – od dawna wiedzieli, że ojciec chrzestny chłopaka nie jest wierny Czarnemu Panu, nie zdradzili go jednak. Wszyscy grali w tę samą grę.

- Mamo, wiesz, że nie mogę! Lubię wuja Severusa, ale nie zgadzam się na to, powinienem…

- Draco, co powinieneś? O mały włos nie zginąłeś przez swoje zadanie, bo twój ojciec zawiódł Czarnego Pana. Chcesz do końca życia podążać ślepo za ojcem, który cię nie kocha? A jesteś mu tylko potrzebny jako dziedzic majątku? Tego chcesz? Być marionetką Czarnego Pana? – czuła, że podnosi głos, ale nie mogła inaczej. Musiała ochronić Dracona. Już czas, by chłopak przestał wierzyć, że Lucjusz się zmieni. On nigdy się nie zmieni.

- Matko… - zaczął, wyczuła w jego głosie napięcie.

- Jeśli mnie kochasz, to staniesz pod stronie Severusa. Twój ojciec i Czarny Pan doprowadzą cię do upadku. Tak samo jak doprowadzili Bellatrix i mnie.

Chłopak słuchał oszołomiony, owszem wiedział, że ciotka Bella ześwirowała przez Mistrza, ale jego matka? Jego ukochana matka? Co oni jej zrobili? Był gotów stanąć do pojedynku nawet z własnym ojcem, byleby tylko pomścić nawet najmniejszą wyrządzoną jej krzywdę. Jej, najdelikatniejszej ze wszystkich kobiet jaką znał! Jej, która zawsze tak dzielnie broniła go przed nawet najmniejszym złem. Spojrzał w jej fiołkowe oczy, które z tak wielką nadzieją wpatrywały się w niego. Czy mógł jej odmówić? Zawieść jedyną osobę, na której mógł polegać w każdej chwili? Nie wierzył w teorie Dumbledore'a, ale skoro jego matka była za Severusem… Jego matka była najmądrzejszą ze wszystkich osób. Czyż mógł jej nie wierzyć?

- Skoro tak ci na tym zależy – szepnął i poczuł jak delikatne ręce matki obejmują go.

- Kocham cię, Draco. Kocham cię, syneczku – wyszeptała w jego pierś.

- Ja też cię kocham, mamo – zawsze się dziwił, z jaką łatwością przychodziły mu te słowa w stosunku do matki. Nikomu innemu nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, że go lubi, a co dopiero, że go kocha. Mimo to, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdy tylko wyjdzie z tego pokoju, znów będzie cynicznym dziedzicem Malfoy'ów. Grał, tak samo jak matka. Jak wuj Severus, jak ojciec. Jak wszyscy.

- Jeszcze dziś napiszę do Severusa. Sprowadzisz się do niego tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe. Ojcu powiesz, że wuj uczy cię oklumencji, dobrze?

- Tak, matko – oboje wiedzieli, że Lucjusz się na to zgodzi. On ufał Severusowi bezgranicznie, chociaż tak naprawdę nigdy nie wiedzieli, dlaczego. Może dlatego, że on jako jedyny pamiętał jeszcze o Annie?

- Możesz wrócić do swoich zajęć, synu – poczuł jej dłoń na policzku, uśmiechnął się do niej i wyszedł z jej gabinetu.

Narcyza jednym pewnym ruchem odsunęła list do przyjaciółki i wzięła czysty pergamin. Musiała napisać do Severusa. Swoim starannym pismem zaczęła kaligrafować:

_Przyjacielu, _

_Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy. Dziś do czary wlała się o jedna kropla za dużo, nie mogę już dłużej czekać. Dracon musi się uwolnić z tego bagna, nie pozwolę by i jego zniszczyli. Zaopiekujesz się nim, prawda? Lucjusz ci ufa, oficjalnie będziesz go uczył oklumencji… _

_Napisz mi, proszę, kiedy Draco może przenieść się do Ciebie. _

_Jonguilla. _

Przywołała swoją sowę, po czym przymocowała do jej nóżki list.

- Odnajdź Severusa, ptaszyno! – szepnęła wypuszczając patka przez okno. Patrzyła za swoją sową, dopóki ta nie zniknęła jej z oczu.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu wpatrując się w siebie.

- Może obejrzymy dom, profesorze? – zaproponowała. Pomimo tego, że oficjalnie byli małżeństwem, oprócz wspólnego nazwiska i oczywiście seksu, nie łączyło ich nic. Nie widziała więc potrzeby, czy też raczej nie czuła się kimś upoważnionym do tego, aby zwracać się do Mistrza Eliksirów po imieniu.

- I tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty – zgodził się.

Zaczęli zwiedzanie od parteru. Na dole, oprócz salonu, w którym byli, znajdowała się jeszcze kuchnia, łazienka i duża biblioteka, powalająca swoim ogromem na kolana, zarówno Severusa, jak i Hermionę. Na pierwszym piętrze znajdowała się ich sypialnia, toaleta, gabinet Hermiony i dwa pokoje. Pokoje dziecięce. Jeden w kolorze jasnoróżowym, a drugi błękitnym.

Pomimo lekkiego wahania, dziewczyna stanęła w progu różowego pokoiku. Łóżeczko, szafki, zabawki. Wszystko jakby czekało na dziecko, które nigdy miało się nie pojawić. Pchana jakimś dziwnym instynktem, weszła do środka. Otworzyła jedną z szufladek. Zamarła, gdy zobaczyła ciuszki, małe sukieneczki w pastelowych kolorach. Dla córeczki, której nigdy nie będzie dane jej mieć. Ciche, pełne rezygnacji westchnięcie wydarło się z jej piersi.

Severus patrzył na nią ze swoją zwyczajną maską obojętności. Przyglądał się, jak gładzi każdy mebel opuszkami palców, jak przytula do piersi małe lalki, jak z dziwnie szklistymi oczyma gładzi maleńką, jasnozieloną sukienczynę.

- Coś nie tak? – przerwał w końcu milczenie, gdy zobaczył, że na jej policzku pojawiła się jedna, mała, samotna łza. Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, zdziwił się więc gdy ją usłyszał.

- Miałam kiedyś marzenie… Wie profesor, że moi rodzice są katolikami? Moja mama brała ślub w pięknej, białej sukni, ojciec w czarnym garniturze. W barokowym kościele we Francji…

- Sentymentalne bzdury – sarkastycznie skomentował mężczyzna, który nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie takich zwierzeń. Wiedział do czego one zmierzały, a to jeszcze bardziej by spotęgowało jego winę, którą już się obarczał. Zepsuł jej przyszłość i tyle, nie miał jeszcze ochoty słuchać, że przez niego jej marzenia się nie spełniły.

- To tylko marzenia. Dziecięce marzenia – odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili z przekąsem. Na jej twarzy pojawił się, tak dobrze mu znany, wszechwiedzący uśmieszek. Przyjął to z ulgą. – Idziemy na drugie piętro?

- Tylko mi się nie roztkliwiaj więcej.

- O ile profesor nie będzie, to ja też nie – zaśmiała się, puszczając mu oczko, na co mężczyzna prychnął urażony. Czy kobiety naprawdę muszą być, aż takie nienormalne? Z jednej skrajności w drugą. Skinęła mu głową, wciąż się uśmiechając. A on z krzywym uśmiechem podążył za nią. Na szczęście, na górze nie było nic co wywołałoby „ckliwe mrzonki Granger". Trzy pokoje gościnne i jedna łazienka. W milczeniu, zeszli na dół.

- To sowa Narcyzy, prawda? – spytała Hermiona, gdy tylko weszli do salonu. Na stole siedział ptak o charakterystycznych oczach.

- Tak. – podszedł do zwierzęcia i odwiązał list. Szybko przeczytał treść wiadomości, po czym bez słowa wyciągnął dłoń z pergaminem w stronę Hermiony.

- Przecież, to pańska korespondencja.

- Ale nie dotyczy tylko mnie, pann… - zaczął, ale urwał. Dziewczyna posłała mu rozbawione spojrzenie, po czym wzięła list i zaczęła czytać.

- Malfoy miałby z nami zamieszkać? – spytała, wciąż wpatrując się w kształtne pismo Narcyzy.

- To nasz dom, nie tylko ja muszę wyrazić zgodę – prychnął krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- A co z Jamesem? Przed Draco, też mielibyśmy grać?

- Dobre pytanie, Granger. – widać było, że nie zwrócił uwagi na to co powiedział, bo jego spojrzenie było nieobecne. – Myślę, że z Jamesem możemy spotykać się poza domem, albo unieszkodliwić wtedy Dracona, ale najpierw musimy porozmawiać z Narcyzą. Jeśli chłopak miałby z nami zamieszkać, złożyłby przysięgę, on nie uwierzy w naszą grę.

- Skoro pan tego chce, Draco jest pańskim chrześniakiem, prawda?

- A ty moją żoną – parsknął. – Jeśli nie chcesz, by Dracon z nami zamieszkał, to tak się nie stanie.

- Nie mogę zabronić, panu przebywania z rodziną! – nie chciała by Dracon z nimi zamieszkał. Nigdy nie darzyła pyszałkowatego ślizgona sympatią, ale w końcu był chrześniakiem jej męża. Więc, jakby nie patrzeć, był i jej rodziną.

- Taką jak ty? – odciął się, dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze złością i odwróciła się na pięcie. Pobiegła w stronę biblioteki, wiedziała, że w tej chwili tylko dzięki książkom zdoła się uspokoić. Zdoła zapomnieć.

Snape patrzył na nią ze złością. Głupia gryfonka! Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty teraz się z nią użerać, postanowił odpisać Narcyzie. Jednym ruchem odpiął szatę ślubną, o której wcześniej zupełnie zapomniał i rzucił ją na kanapę. Sam zaś usiadł obok. Przywołał pergamin i pióro. Niewerbalnym zaklęciem usztywnił pergamin, tak by mógł pisać na kolanie.

_Jongiue! _

_Moja sytuacja również jest skomplikowana. Obaj ojcowie wymusili na mnie małżeństwo z Księżniczką Gryffindoru. Nie wiem, czy jest to najlepszy czas na odwiedziny małego Smoka. Zapraszam Cię jutrzejszego wieczora do nas na rozmowę, ustalimy co i jak. _

_Książę Półkrwi _

_PS. Załączam świstoklik, aktywuje się punktualnie o 19.00 _

Wiadomość przywiązał do nóżki Chanel, która zahukała cicho i wyleciała. Severus splótł palce na kolanach, jego wzrok błyskawicznie przeniósł się na obrączkę. Hermiona – jej imię pojawiło się w jego myślach niczym błyskawica. Dziś była ich noc poślubna! Z charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem skierował się do biblioteki.

Siedziała po turecku na dywanie, na kolanach miała opasłe tomisko. Szata ślubna okrywała niemalże całą jej sylwetkę. Pogrążona w lekturze nie usłyszała kroków męża. Dopiero, gdy położył swoje dłonie na jej ramionach, krzyknęła cicho. Spojrzała na niego ze złością, była akurat w takim momencie!

- Chodź – wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku. Uniosła brwi zdziwiona. – A noc poślubna?

- Mężczyźni – westchnęła teatralnie, ale pozwoliła się podnieść i poprowadzić do sypialni. Gdy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi z hukiem, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Ta noc zapowiadała się ciekawie…

- To co będzie się działo w tej sypialni, nigdy jej nie opuści, rozumiemy się? – użył swojego najbardziej jedwabistego głosu, dziewczyna mimowolnie poczuła gęsią skórkę. Przytaknęła. Mężczyzna jednym zaklęciem pozbawił ich ubrań, po czym wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł na łóżko. W zasadzie nie preferował długiej gry wstępnej, ale tej jednej nocy postanowił zrobić wyjątek. W końcu po raz pierwszy i ostatni ożenił się… A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Spojrzał na kobietę uśmiechając się wrednie, po czym, wciąż nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, zaczął pieścić ustami jej brzuch. Na przemian ssał i całował jej skórę, mimowolnie rozkoszując się jej słodkim smakiem. Miał wrażenie, że ostatnio nie smakowała tak wyśmienicie. Uśmiechnął się słysząc jej jęk, gdy zaczął zataczać kręgi językiem dookoła jej nabrzmiałych sutków. Wplotła dłonie w jego włosy, a on uniósł lekko głowę by spojrzeć w jej oczy. Żar jaki w nich zobaczył, spowodował że i w nim ogień zaczął buzować. Hermiona mechanicznie rozchyliła usta i oblizała je. Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać, jej zaproszenie było zbyt zachęcające.

Chociaż kiedyś poprzysiągł sobie, że do końca życia nie pocałuje kobiety, przy niej tę zasadę złamał już po raz trzeci. Ale tak na zdrowy rozsądek - który normalny mężczyzna oprze się chętnym i ciepłym ustom, otwierającym się tylko dla niego? Pomimo, że ich małżeństwo było grą, to jednak wiedział, że ta dziewczyna go nie zdradzi. Była zbyt honorowa, by pozwolić sobie coś takiego. Zresztą, on ze swojej strony też nie wyobrażał sobie takiej sytuacji…

Każdy jej spragniony oddech, mieszał się z jego przepełnionym pragnieniem oddechem. Każdy jej pocałunek znaczył na jego ciele nowe szlaki i odkrywał czułe miejsca. Każdy jego dotyk poruszał w niej najczulsze struny. Krew wrzała, serca biły w jednym rytmie. Spocone ciało ocierało się o spocone ciało. Nie było granicy pomiędzy nimi, żadne z nich nie wiedziało się, gdzie kończy się ona, a zaczyna on. Byli jednością, połówkami jabłka, które dopiero scalone ze sobą tworzyły idealne boskie stworzenie…

**Przeszłość **

Dla Aleksandry był to cios nie do zniesienia. Wiedziała, że jest nosicielką tej choroby, podobnie zresztą jak jej matka. Ale nigdy nie dopuszczała do siebie świadomości, że Aleksiej też może być chory! Jednak los ich nie oszczędził, jej synek, mały cesarzewicz, był chory na hemofilię. Musiała szukać kogoś, kto mu pomoże. Musiała znaleźć lekarza, który nawet jeśli go nie wyleczy, uczyni jego życie lepszym. Wiedziała, że z chwilą, gdy się o tym dowiedzieli, wszystko będzie podporządkowane stanowi zdrowia małego Aleksieja.

Gdy pochyliła się nad kołyską pięciomiesięcznego synka, usłyszała, że drzwi do pokoju Aleksieja się otwierają. Nie obróciła się, była święcie przekonana, że to Mikołaj.

- Witaj, Alicjo – obróciła się gwałtownie, to nie był głos męża, czy któregoś ze służących. Tylko jeden głos miał taką barwę. Mężczyzna opuścił kaptur.

- Grigorij…


	22. Rozdział 21

Witaj Alicjo.

- Grigorij… - te czarne oczy mogły należeć tylko do niego. Jego twarz zmężniała do tego stopnia, że mogłaby go nie poznać.

- Złamałaś obietnicę – powiedział beznamiętnie. A ona mimowolnie poczuła, jak na dźwięk jego głosu miękną jej kolana. Tak długo go nie słyszała! Tak wiele nocy przepłakała za nim.

- Odszedłeś. Nie odpisywałeś na moje sowy. Dobrze wiesz, że byłam w stanie wyrzec się wszystkiego, byle tylko móc być z tobą. Gdybyś się tylko odezwał! – jej głos się załamał, ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i ją objął. Do nozdrzy dotarł mu zapach, za którym tęsknił od wielu, wielu lat. Konwalia i mięta… Musnął ustami jej włosy, tak jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy ją obejmował. Trwali w uścisku zaledwie kilka chwil, w końcu ona była Carycą, a on zwykłym chłopem. Gdyby ktoś ich na tym przyłapał, Grigorij natychmiast straciłby głowę. A ona za nic w świecie nie chciałaby widzieć gasnącego życia w tych oczach. Oczach, które pomimo upływu czasu wciąż kochała. Oczach, które tak różniły się od oczu Mikołaja.

- Wiem, jak pomóc – na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący, odrobinę sarkastyczny uśmieszek.

- Zrobisz to? – spytała z nadzieją. Nie dość, że zajmie się Aleksiejem, to jeszcze mógłby być blisko niej.

- Komu, jak nie twojemu synowi miałbym pomóc? – zbliżył się do kołyski i kciukiem pogłaskał policzek maluszka. Mały carewicz rozciągnął usteczka w bezzębnym uśmiechu.

**Teraźniejszość. **

Zebranie Zakonu Feniksa odbyło się niespełna godzinę po ślubie Severusa i Hermiony. Świadkowie wraz z dyrektorem od razu przenieśli się do Nory, która była teraz Kwaterą Główną. Zanim zebranie się zaczęło, Laf zdążył się już pokłócić z gospodarzami, o dziwo, Minerwa stanęła za nim.

- Minerwo, Harry i Ron mają prawo wiedzieć, że ich najlepsza przyjaciółka wyszła za mąż! – zawzięcie marudziła Molly Weasley.

- I do tego za Dupka od Eliksirów! – prychnął zirytowany Laf – To nie jest tylko jej sprawa, Severusowi też należy się prywatność! Jestem pewien, że nie chciałby, żeby Potter się dowiedział. On nie lubi tego chłopca!

- To powiedzcie im, że wyszła za mąż i tyle – cicho zaproponował Artur, który do tej pory zawzięcie milczał.

- To jedno z możliwych wyjść. Ale Harry i Ron to uparte dzieciaki, moi drodzy. Oni będą chcieli wiedzieć, a tylko Hermiona i Severus jedynymi osobami, które powinny podzielić się z nimi tego typu informacją – stwierdziła McGonagall.

- Muszą się o tym dowiedzieć. Minerwo, Lafcadio, przykro mi.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić, Albusie! – krzyknęła Minerwa.

- Przykro mi – stwierdził zupełnie bez żalu.

- Jeśli stracisz Severusa, to się nie dziw. Przyjaciel tak nie postępuje – warknął Laf mierząc wściekle dyrektora.

- Widocznie mamy inne pojęcie przyjaźni – uśmiechnął się cynicznie Dumbledore, po czym wyszedł z kuchni. Molly i Artur stali w osłupieniu, jeszcze nie mieli okazji poznać takiego oblicza Albusa.

- Przeklęty starzec, już Voldemort lepiej dba o swoich – prychnął Prince. – Tak, Molly i nie broń go. Albus to manipulant, wcale nie jest lepszy od Czarnego Pana. Po prostu stoi po twojej stronie i tyle – dokończył, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł w ślad za Albusem. A jego czarna szata z gracją powiewała za nim, jeszcze bardziej upodabniając go do pewnego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Spotkanie zaczęło się punktualnie o 21.00. Było to pierwsze zebranie nowych Feniksów, których Albus zaprzysiągł zaledwie wczoraj. Do Zakonu dołączyło sporo młodych, wciąż uczących się ludzi. Do licznej grupy należeli między innymi Neville Longbottom, Parvati i Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown i oczywiście Harry i Ronald.

- Witam starych i nowych przyjaciół – zaczął Dumbledore ze swoim dobrodusznym uśmiechem, na który Laf i Minerwa nie dali się nabrać. – Dzisiaj mamy kilka spraw do omówienia. Z tego co wiemy, Bellatrix Lenstrange została wykluczona z kręgu śmierciożerców – w salonie Weasley'ów zapadła grobowa cisza, niemalże wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z otwartymi ustami. – Wiem też, że pani Lestrange spodziewa się dziecka.

- Bella i dziecko? – prychnął jeden z mężczyzn siedzący po stronie świeżo upieczonych Feniksów. – To żart Albusie?

- To prawda, Matt. Albus nie kłamie – odezwała się cicho Tonks, wtulona w tors Remusa.

- Ale jak to?

- Nieważne teraz. Musimy wyeliminować Bellę tak szybko, jak tylko się da – zadecydował Albus. – Remusie, Alastorze, to zadanie dla was.

Mężczyźni przytaknęli z powagą, Tonks już miała zaprotestować, ale Lupin położył jej palec na usta. Kobieta prychnęła, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem.

- Kolejna sprawa, Harry musisz ponownie uczyć się oklumencji. Będziesz się uczył pod okiem Lafa.

- NIE! – obaj krzyknęli jednocześnie. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie nauki ze Snape'm, nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości nie był to Snape, tylko ktoś z jego rodziny. A Laf, dzięki Severusowi, nie miał chęci na współpracę z rozpieszczonym bachorem.

- Harry! Lafcadio jest wyśmienitym oklumentą, a ty musisz nauczyć się okulmencji, czy to jasne? – wyraźnie było widać, że tej prośbie nie można odmówić, przygnębiony i obrażony Potter przytaknął.

- Mnie w to nie wrobisz, Albusie – mężczyzna podniósł się. – Jeśli nie możesz tego zaakceptować, to nasza współpraca się w tym momencie zakończyła.

- Lafcadio… - zaczęła Molly, która choć wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w inną stronę Albusa, rozumiała jego decyzję.

- Jesteś tego pewien?

- Cóż, jeśli nie ta strona, to druga – na twarzy Lafa pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek.

- To groźba? – w oczach dyrektora pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski, wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego oniemiali. Magia jaka otoczyła kruchą postać starca niemalże zwalała z nóg, problem był jednak taki, że moc jaka otoczyła Prince'a też nie była mała.

- Nie, Albusie. Stwierdzenie faktów.

- Staniesz przeciwko Severusowi?

Magia przybrała niemalże materialną formę, powietrze wydawało się pulsować od nadmiaru energii.

- Nigdy nie stanę przeciwko niemu i jego rodzinie. Nie przyłączyłbym się do Toma z różnych przyczyn, które znasz. Ale nie muszę pomagać tobie.

- Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? – w głosie Albusa zabrzmiała stalowa nutka.

- Tak. A teraz wybacz, wychodzę.

I wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Cisza była przytłaczająca.

- Brawo Albusie. Miałeś Lafa i Severusa, a teraz możesz nie mieć żadnego. Myślę, że za Severusem pójdę nie tylko ja – na twarzy Minerwy pojawił się wredny uśmieszek. – Nie zepsuj tego, bo możesz mieć problem – i nie zwracając uwagi na zszokowane spojrzenia i ogłupiałą minę dyrektora poszła w ślady Lafcadia.

- Zebranie skończone – mężczyzna aportował się, zostawiając swoich towarzyszy, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Minerwa wybiegła za Lafem, na szczęście nie zdążył się aportować.

- Laf! – krzyknęła, mężczyzna obrócił się w jej stronę zaskoczony. Nigdy by nie uwierzył, że Naczelna Lwica może opuścić bok Dumbledore'a z własnej woli.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – szepnął, gdy podeszła do niego.

- Bo mam dość krętactw Albusa, na dziś już mi wystarczy – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią z zachwytem. Współpracował z nią od ponad dwudziestu lat, ale nigdy tak naprawdę jej się nie przyjrzał. Światło księżyca migotało w jej ciemnobrązowych włosach, pełne, małe usta były perfekcyjnie wykrojone. Nos arystokratycznie prosty, widoczne, choć nie wystające kości policzkowe.

- Masz jakieś plany? – spytał cicho, wpatrując się intensywnie w jej piwne oczy.

Pokręciła przecząco głową. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy przybliżył się do niej tak, że ich oddechy się zmieszały. Dopiero, gdy poczuł smak jej ust na swoich zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak, jak być powinno. Jednak w tym momencie zdecydowanie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Liczyła się tylko ona i jej usta…

Nie wiedzieli, że wszystkie okna Nory były okupowane przez gapiów. Nikt nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie chwili, w której Minerwa McGonagall mogła przeciwstawić się Albusowi, a co dopiero wybiec za mężczyzną, którego oni widzieli drugi czy trzeci raz w życiu i, Merlinie, całować się z nim…

- Za trzy miesiące będą po ślubie – oznajmiła Luna jasnym głosem - wszyscy jak na komendę odwrócili się w jej stronę. – Przecież, to oczywiste, że jeśli para całuje się w czasie nowiu, to szybko będzie ślub. – zaszczebiotała radośnie, zadowolona że jej nauczycielka wreszcie odnalazła szczęście.

- To głupie przesądy – parsknęła Cho wywracając oczyma.

- Ależ…

- Luna, pomożesz mi? – przerwała jej Ginny, która nie miała ochoty wysłuchiwać bajek przyjaciółki.

- Jasne – przytaknęła i tanecznym krokiem pobiegła z Rudą do kuchni.

Laf i Minerwa aportowali się do mieszkania mężczyzny. Usiedli skrępowani po obu stronach stołu w niewielkiej, choć przytulnej kuchni.

- Przepraszam, to nie powinno się stać – zaczął Prince.

- W rzeczy samej.

- Żałujesz?

- Nie – w jej miodowych oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki, a usta ułożyły się w delikatny uśmiech. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się rozbawiony.

- Kawa, herbata, ognista, wino?

- Wino.

- Niech zgadnę słodkie i czerwone? – demonstracyjnie wywrócił oczyma.

- Gryffindor zobowiązuje…

**Przeszłość **

Siedmioletnia dziewczynka radośnie uciekała przed medykiem swojego brata, który, śmiejąc się, ją gonił.

- Szwybzyk! I tak cię złapię! – zawołał mężczyzna.

- Nie dam się – zaszczebiotała, ale chwilę później znalazła się w silnych ramionach Grigorija.

- Wiesz moja panno, że ze mną wcale nie tak łatwo jest wygrać – powiedział, czule odgarniając złoty lok z jej czoła.

- Wiem – zaśmiała się i wtuliła w jego pierś. Tak przytuleni wrócili do komnaty Aleksieja, gdzie razem z mały carewiczem czekała na nich Caryca Aleksandra.

- Jak popołudniowa przechadzka? – spytała kobieta, gdy tylko weszli do pomieszczenia.

- Wujek Grigorij znowu mnie złapał! – poskarżyła się Anastazja.

- On ma po prostu dłuższe nogi – z poważną miną wyjaśniła matka.

- No to co! Powinien dać mi fory!

- Język, moja droga, język – zganiła dziewczynkę matka, jednak Grigorij wyczuł lekkie rozbawienie w jej głosie.

- Przepraszam – zawołała, widać było jednak, że wcale nie żałuje tego, co zrobiła.

- Weź Aleksieja i pójdźcie do ojca, oczekuje was.

Anastazja ujęła niewiele mniejszą rączkę braciszka i pociągnęła go w stronę wyjścia. Maluchy wybiegły tak szybko, na ile pozwalały im na to krótkie, dziecięce nóżki. Dorośli zostali sami.

- Miałaś rację, dziewczynka jest czarownicą.

- Wiem, chociaż na początku łudziłam się, że to Tatiana odziedziczy moc.

- Niestety, to Anastazja jest najsilniejsza z nich wszystkich. Nawet silniejsza od chłopca.

- Jakiego chłopca? – spytała zdziwiona, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co przyjaciel ma na myśli.

- Jest potężniejsza niż Aleksiej – wyjaśnił Grigorij.

- To niemożliwe! Chłopcy w mojej rodzinie nigdy nie są magiczni! Od XV wieku tak jest, odkąd moja przodkini oberwała klątwą… Zawsze tylko jedna dziewczynka w pokoleniu jest magiczna. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by dwoje z rodzeństwa miało moc. I to do tego chłopiec!

- Gwiazdy na niebie przewidują dla Anastazji i Aleksieja trudne, choć długie życie, moja droga. Wszystko w rękach Boga – zawyrokował medyk z wszechwiedzącym uśmieszkiem

**Teraźniejszość **

Hermiona poczuła na sobie intensywne spojrzenie, otworzyła wciąż jeszcze zaspane oczy.

- Witam, profesorze. Dobrze się panu spało? – uśmiechnęła się znacząco.

- Bywało lepiej – sarknął.

- Panu się nie da dogodzić, prawda? – na wspomnienie minionej nocy w jej czarnych oczach pojawiły się jednoznaczne błyski. – To co, teraz śniadanie? - zaproponowała unosząc się na łokciach.

- Jeszcze się dobrze nie obudziłaś, a już chcesz prasować mi koszule?

- To jest moje marzenie, nie widział pan o tym, profesorze? – spytała patrząc na niego przekornie.

- Idiotka – prychnął.

- Zaczynam tęsknić za tym zmysłowym Grrrranger – szepnęła teatralnie, a mężczyzna wywrócił oczami.

- Zapomnij – stwierdził, po czym podniósł się i chwycił szlafrok, który dziwnym trafem znalazł się koło łóżka. Szczelnie opatulił nim swoje nagie ciało. Hermiona ze ślizgońskim uśmieszkiem zrobiła to samo. W ciszy wyszli z sypialni i skierowali się do kuchni. Już od schodów doszedł ich zapach mocnej kawy pomieszany z aromatem smażonych jajek. Machinalnie sięgnęli po różdżki i w pełnej gotowości zeszli na dół.

Kuchenny stół był zastawiony dla dwóch osób, wszystko co na nim stało było przygotowane wedle gustu małżeństwa.

- Nie podo… - zaczęła Hermiona, jednak nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo przed nimi z trzaskiem aportował się skrzat domowy.

- Jestem Wstążeczka, pan James kupił mnie dla państwa – zapiszczało małe stworzonko.

- Co ci powiedział?

- Że będę służyła państwu Snape i że jeśli nie wywiążę się ze swoich obowiązków to dostanę wilczy bilet – ostatnie słowa wymawiała z przerażeniem. Widać było, że za nic w świecie nie chce, by coś takiego się stało.

Hermiona poczuła, że mężczyzna łapie ją za rękę. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, to mu wystarczyło. Szybko i sprawnie, przekazał jej mentalny obraz.

„Gdy doliczę do trzech, wiesz co masz robić?"

„Tak"

„Raz. Dwa. Trzy!"

Jednocześnie rzucili zaklęcie. Wspólnie oglądali wspomnienia Wstążeczki, a potem zaczęli nakładać swoje nakazy. Jednogłośnie ustalili, że skrzatka musi zachować wobec nich absolutną lojalność, nikomu nie będzie mogła powiedzieć, co dzieje się w ich domu. Do tego nie ma prawa wstępu do pracowni Severusa, Hermiony i sypialni, jeśli będą w niej przebywać.

Nad pamięcią skrzata pracowali kilka godzin, ustalając zasady jej „rządzenia domem", nie mogli sobie pozwolić na nawet najmniejszy błąd. To mogło kosztować ich życie, a jakoś niespecjalnie mieli ochotę na umieranie. Gdy skończyli, opadli wyczerpani na krzesła.

- Och, śniadanie wystygło! – zapiszczała przerażona Wstążeczka, która zdawała się nie pamiętać całej sytuacji.

- Już jest pora obiadowa – z przekąsem stwierdził Severus patrząc na zegar.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam! – zapiszczała. – Wstążeczka nie wie co się stało! Wstążeczka już szykuje obiad! – po czym bez zbędnego marudzenia posprzątała stół i zaczęła pichcić obiad. Małżeństwo wymieniło zadowolone spojrzenia, zaklęcie działało, a to było najważniejsze.

Ledwo wzięli sztućce do rąk, a przed nimi wylądowała nieznajoma sowa. Upuściła kopertę, którą miała w dziobie i wyleciała nie czekając na odpowiedź. Wystarczyło rzucić na list jedno spojrzenie, by zrozumieć z czym mieli do czynienia. Krzykacz, czyli łagodniejsza wersja wyjca, która odnajdywała daną osobę i wygłaszała swoją zawartość, nie czekając, aż odbiorca będzie miał chwilę, by ją przeczytać. Z tym, że nie krzyczała, a mówiła.

„_Severusie, _

_Dora pokłóciła się z Bellą, a wiesz jak niewiele trzeba, żeby doprowadzić ją do szału. Jest w obłędzie. Severusie, tylko ty i twoje eliksiry możecie jej pomóc. Potrzebujemy cię! Weź wszystko co możesz i przyjedź do nas. _

_PS. Dora jest w ciąży, a jak straci dziecko, to najpierw zabiję ciebie za to, że jej nie pomogłeś, a później Bellę._"

- Musimy się spieszyć! – zawołała Hermiona.

- Ty tu zostaniesz – warknął Severus i podniósł się.

- Ani mi się śni, Tonks jest moją koleżanką i nie zamierzam pozwolić jej umrzeć – uśmiechnęła się wrednie i tanecznym krokiem podążyła za nim do garderoby.

- A obiad? – zapiszczała zdenerwowana Wstążeczka.

- Później! – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, a skrzatka wściekle zmrużyła oczy, ale nie zaprotestowała.

Po pięciu minutach wybiegli z domu, z przykazaniami dla Wstążeczki, że jeśli nie wyrobią się do 19.00, to ma przyjąć Narcyzę.

Aportowali się wprost przed drzwiami państwa Tonks, Severus zapukał mocno.

- No nareszcie! – zawołał Ted widząc mężczyznę, dziewczyna była na tyle mała, że nie było jej widać zza postawnej sylwetki męża.

- Wpuść nas, nie mamy czasu do stracenia – warknął Severus. Pan domu, który odsunął się by przepuścić mężczyznę, ze dziwieniem wpatrywał się w delikatną kobietę, która podążyła za nim. Hermiona nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jakie wrażenie na nim zrobiła. Wyprostowana jak struna, ubrana podobnie jak mąż, w czarny strój i czarne szaty, z włosami gładko zaczesanymi do tyłu.

- Kim jesteś? – warknęła Andromeda wyciągając różdżkę w stronę Hermiony. – Severusie…

- Daj spokój, to moja żona! – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, klękając przy łóżku chorej.

- SEVERUSIE SNAPE! Czy ty sobie ze mnie kpisz? – krzyknęła Andromeda zirytowana.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Kochanie pokaż jej swoją obrączkę – z przesadną czułością zwrócił się do Hermiony, która klęczała obok Severusa i zataczała kręgi nad ciałem nieprzytomnej kobiety. Dopiero, gdy skończyła zaklęcie, od niechcenia wyciągnęła w stronę pani Tonks dłoń z obrączką.

- Skarbie, uszkodzenie wątroby, pęknięta śledziona, lekki krwotok wewnętrzny, to może zaszkodzić dziecku – zawyrokowała.

- Zajmiesz się śledzoną i wątrobą, ja podam eliksir przeciwkrwotoczny, dobrze?

Andromeda i Ted wpatrywali się w nich z rozdziawionymi ustami. Nie dość, że Severus przybył z jakąś kobietą, był dla niej miły, nazywał ją „kochaniem", to jeszcze na dodatek twierdził, że jest ona jego żoną! To nie mogła być prawda, musieli wysłać kogoś zamiast Snape'a! Ale widząc zapas Eliksirów, które mężczyzna miał ze sobą, musieli przyznać sami przed sobą, że to jednak mógł być tylko on. Zresztą nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie ośmieliłby się podszyć pod Mistrza Eliksirów, ponadto widać było, że wszystkie mikstury pochodzą z prywatnego składziku Severusa. Każda z nich miała charakterystyczny srebrny korek i do tego była opisana jego pismem.

Małżeństwo pracowało w zgodnym milczeniu, ich ruchy były sprawne, szybkie i zgodne. Żadne z nich nie wchodziło w kompetencje drugiego. Andromeda Tonks przyglądając się im stwierdziła, że jeśli jakaś kobieta musiała zostać żoną Snape'a, to mogła być to tylko ta dziewczyna. Pasowała do niego, czuła to patrząc na nich i choć nie potrafiłaby dokładnie wyjaśnić dlaczego, tak po prostu było.

- Gotowe. Tonks powinna się jutro obudzić. Dostała od nas Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, jej organizm musi się trochę zregenerować. A jak się tylko ocknie, proszę podać jej pełnowartościowy posiłek – z uśmiechem wyjaśniła Hermiona, a Severus miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem słysząc jej przesłodzony głos i widząc idealną minę. Już dawno nie widział jej w idealnym wdzianku. Musiał jednak przyznać, że grała rewelacyjnie.

- A co z dzieckiem?

- Proszę się nie martwić, chłopcu nic nie zagraża.

- To będzie chłopiec? – Andromeda spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie. Jej córka była, tak jak Bella zresztą, dopiero w drugim miesiącu, a to było zdecydowanie za szybko, by określić płeć dziecka, nawet w świecie magii!

- Cóż, dziewczynka zdecydowanie nie posiada jąder – z wrednym uśmieszkiem wtrącił się Severus.

- Żartujecie sobie, prawda?

- Nie, Andromedo, a teraz wybacz. Tak się składa, że będziemy mieć niedługo gościa. Musimy już iść. Do widzenia – ujął dłoń Hermiony i lekko, prawie niezauważalnie, pociągnął ją do wyjścia. Gdy tak szli obok siebie, pani Tonks nie wytrzymała.

- Powiedz mi chociaż, jak się nazywasz!

Odwrócili się oboje.

- Ja? Hermiona, Hermiona Snape – i z tymi słowami zamknęli za sobą drzwi, po czym aportowali się do swojego domu.


	23. Rozdział 22

Gdy zjawili się w domu była godzina siedemnasta.

- No wreszcie! – zapiszczała Wstążeczka. - Obiad podgrzewałam co najmniej trzy razy!

Małżeństwo wymieniło rozbawione spojrzenia nad głowami skrzatki, ale grzecznie usiadło do stołu i zabrało się za jedzenie. Z apetytem zajadali pieczonego kurczaka ze smażonymi ziemniaczkami i bukietem surówek.

- Dobrze się spisałaś Wstążeczko – podziękowała Hermiona.

- Cieszę się – szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił okrągłą buzię skrzatki, posprzątała ze stołu i niemalże tanecznym krokiem wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

- U Tonks wspomniał pan o gościach… - zaczęła Hermiona. – Kogo miał pan na myśli?

- Narcyza będzie u nas o 19.00 – wyjaśnił.

- Dlaczego ja o tym nic nie wiem? – syknęła wściekle mrużąc oczy.

- Nie było okazji, żebyś się dowiedziała.

- Jasne – sarknęła i bez słowa skierowała się w stronę biblioteki. Mężczyzna westchnął zirytowany.

- Jak dziecko – prychnął.

- To nie ja zatajam przed panem takie rzeczy – warknęła odwracając się w jego stronę.

- Jak by się pan czuł, gdybym ukryła przed panem fakt, że odwiedzą nas moi przyjaciele. Na przykład Ronald…

- To całkiem co innego.

- Nie profesorze, to jest ta sama sytuacja, a jeśli profesor nie ma mi nic więcej do powiedzenia to pan wybaczy, ale idę dalej czytać – prężnym krokiem skierowała się do biblioteki.

Severus wywrócił oczyma, po czym zwrócił się do skrzatki, która zdążyła już wrócić.

- Jak pojawi się pani Malfoy, to zawołaj nas – rozkazał, wstał i powiewając swoimi szatami udał się do laboratorium, by przy subtelnej sztuce warzenia eliksirów się odstresować. Znajomy zapach laboratorium od razu wpłynął na niego kojąco. Pełen wewnętrznego spokoju podszedł do stołu i niewerbalnymi zaklęciami przywołał wszystkie potrzebne składniki. Bez namysłu zaczął warzyć jeden ze swoich ulubionych eliksirów – Eliksir Zapomnienia…

Caryca siedziała przy oknie i z czułością przyglądała się dzieciom, których śmiech słyszała w swojej komnacie, nawet pomimo dzielącej ich odległości. Zajęta wsłuchiwaniem się w ich wesołe przekomarzania, nie usłyszała otwierających się drzwi. Dopiero delikatny pocałunek złożony na jej odsłoniętej szyi wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

- Grigorij – szepnęła i odwróciła głowę w stronę przyjaciela. Mikołaj nigdy by nie zrobił czegoś takiego, w jego oczach takie rzeczy uchodziły za nieprzyzwoite. Całował ją, pieścił czy kochał się z nią tylko w sypialni, nigdy nie pozwalał sobie nawet na najdrobniejsze czułości w miejscu, w którym mógł ich ktoś zobaczyć. Ale Grigorij był inny, ostatnimi czasy pozwalał sobie na więcej, a ona ku swojemu zgorszeniu przyjmowała jego zainteresowanie z ochotą. Nie potrafiła już dłużej mu się opierać, nie oddawała mu pocałunków, choć nigdy nie była im przeciwna, ale tego dnia coś w niej pękło. Gdy mężczyzna pocałował jej szyję, nie mogła już dłużej się opierać. Spojrzała w jego oczy, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co on odczyta w jej spojrzeniu.

- Chodź Alicjo – szepnął tym dobrze jej znanym, zmysłowym głosem. Podniosła się, wyszła za nim z komnaty jak gdyby nigdy nic i pozwoliła mu poprowadzić się do jego sypialni. Oczywiście zachowali wszelkie pozory, ona szła dumnym, pewnym krokiem, a on ze spuszczoną głową, na znak czci i pokory do idącej obok Carycy.

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi i zostały potraktowane przez Grigorija odpowiednimi zaklęciami zabezpieczającymi i wyciszającymi, dosłownie rzucili się na siebie. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy pozbawił ją ubrań, z takim zapałem poddała się jego pieszczotom. Miała wrażenie, że Grigorij zna ją od dawna, bez problemu odnajdywał jej czułe punkty i raz za razem doprowadzał ją do szczytu. Był kochankiem idealnym, wymarzonym. Kochankiem, którego nigdy nie będzie miała dość…

Narcyza wpatrywała się w świstoklik, który miał przenieść ją do domu przyjaciela. Mały, plastikowy pierścionek zaczął już migotać, co oznaczało, że lada moment w pełni się uaktywni. Tak bardzo pogrążyła się w myślach, że dopiero mocne szarpnięcie wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

- Pani Malfoy, tak? – usłyszała piskliwy, skrzaci głos, gdy tylko jej stopy uderzyły o podłogę w salonie Snape'ów. Narcyza spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała tak zuchwałego skrzata.

- Tak.

- Proszę usiąść, a ja sprowadzę państwa Snape – przykazała surowym głosem. Arystokratka nie wiedziała czy się śmiać, czy płakać. Takie coś jej rozkazywało? Jej! U niej w domu, nigdy nie zdarzyłaby się taka sytuacja. Jednak pomimo tego usiadła na kanapie.

Jako pierwsza pojawiła się pani domu. Narcyza przypatrywała się jej ze zdumieniem. Nie przypominała Panny – Wiem – To – Wszystko, którą kilkakrotnie widziała. Jej włosy były upięte na gładko w koński ogon. Ubrana była w czarną bluzkę i czarne lniane spodnie. Do tego te jej oczy… Kobieta miała wrażenie, że wcześniej nie były one czarne.

- Witam, pani Malfoy – jej głos też był jakiś inny, zdecydowanie nie pasujący do Księżniczki Gryffindoru. Był w nim jakiś niezidentyfikowany smutek i odrobina sarkazmu. – Severus powinien się zaraz pojawić, siedzi w swojej pracowni, więc pewnie nie pilnuje czasu – z cynicznym uśmieszkiem wyjaśniła i usiadła na fotelu.

- Pan zaraz będzie – wyjaśniła skrzatka, która ni stąd ni zowąd pojawiła się przed Hermioną.

- Czego się pani napije, pani Malfoy?

- Poproszę wodę z cytryną.

- Ja czarną herbatę z miodem, a dla Severusa przygotuj ognistą.

Wstążeczka skłoniła się, po czym zniknęła z cichym trzaskiem. W salonie zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Severus powiedział ci o mojej prośbie? – przerwała milczenie Narcyza.

- Tak.

- Co o niej myślisz?

- Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym za wiele – przyznała zupełnie szczerze.

- Nie pytam, czy o tym rozmawialiście, ale co ty o tym sądzisz – na idealnej twarzy pani Malfoy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Hermiona mimowolnie poczuła do niej sympatię, nie można było nie lubić kogoś, kto uśmiechał się tak ładnie i miał tak ciepłe spojrzenie. Pomimo tego, że zdawała sobie sprawę, że to może być Maska…

- Dracon jest chrześniakiem Seve… – zaczęła, ale nie dane jej było skończyć, bo do salonu pewnym krokiem wszedł Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Narcyzo, Kochanie – skinął głową w kierunku kobiet, po czym usiadł w drugim fotelu obok żony.

- Witaj Severusie – przywitała go Narcyza.

Z cichym trzaskiem pojawiła się przed nimi Wstążeczka.

- Proszę – najpierw podała napój pani Malfoy, później Hermionie, a na końcu Severusowi. Wszyscy podziękowali jej skinieniem głowy. Skrzatka zniknęła, uprzednio oznajmiając, że za godzinę poda kolację. Trójka ludzi została sama w salonie. Mężczyzna upił łyk bursztynowego płynu.

- Rozmawiałaś o tym z Draconem?

- Tak.

- Co chłopak o tym sądzi?

- Zgodził się przejść pod twoje skrzydła. Uzgodniliśmy, że oficjalnie będziesz go uczył oklumencji, ale sprawa się trochę skomplikowała – dokończyła mocno akcentując ostatnie słowa.

- Wszystko jest do uzgodnienia, pani Malfoy – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.

- Narcyza – puściła oczko dziewczynie. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ta sytuacja jest dla was kłopotliwa, więc nie chcę na was naciskać, jednak nie ukrywam, że jest to dla mnie ważne. Draco jest moim jedynym dzieckiem i muszę go chronić. A tylko pod twoimi skrzydłami, Severusie, będzie bezpieczny. Jesteś na tyle blisko Czarnego Pana, żebym nie musiała się go obawiać i na tyle blisko Dumbledore'a, żeby w razie czego zapewnić Draconowi ochronę.

- Typowo ślizgońskie zagranie – Narcyza spojrzała zdziwiona na Hermionę, która wpatrywała się w nią z mało gryfońskim uśmieszkiem. – Nie nalegasz, ale grasz tak na emocjach, że ktoś nie zorientowany od razu się zgodzi. Bo przecież jak odmówić matce?

- Severusie, jesteś pewien, że nikt nie podmienił ci żony?

- Gdyby nie fakt, że od ponad tygodnia spędzamy ze sobą dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę to pewnie przyznałbym ci rację – sarknął. – Ale niestety nie ma mowy o żadnej pomyłce, która jak mniemam nie uszczęśliwiłaby mnie – spojrzał na żonę z czułością.

Narcyza wpatrywała się w nich zdezorientowana. Bardzo dobrze znała Severusa i nie sądziła, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy go patrzącego z czułością na jakąś kobietę. Po jego liście odniosła wrażenie, że nie jest specjalnie zadowolony z tej sytuacji, ale teraz widząc go razem z Hermioną miała mieszane uczucia. Coś widocznie pomiędzy nimi było, jakieś porozumienie, którego ona nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.

- Narcyzo czego od nas wymagasz? Dracon ma być po prostu odsunięty od frontu, czy dosadniej mówiąc mamy go przekabacić na naszą stronę? – Hermiona nie owijała w bawełnę, czym po raz kolejny zszokowała arystokratkę. – I czy Draco ma świadomość, że najważniejszą decyzję w jego życiu podejmujesz za niego?

- Lepiej uważaj Narcyzo – wtrącił się Severus, a w jego oczach zabłysły ogniki. – Hermiona gryfonką jest już tylko z tytułu.

- Nawet nazwisko już mam ślizgońskie – parsknęła dziewczyna.

- Przyznam, że nie spodziewałam się tego – stwierdziła Narcyza dopiero po chwili. – Bądź co bądź wiele słyszałam o Hermionie – Pannie – Wiem – To – Wszystko – Lepiej – Od – Ciebie, która ze wszech miar była gryfonką. A zastaję tu niemalże ślizgonkę…

- Myślę, że jeszcze wiele cię zaskoczy. Jednak uważam, że powinnaś z Draco porozmawiać. To on w tej chwili powinien mieć decydujące zdanie.

- Jak kiedyś zostaniesz matką, Hermiono, to wtedy będziesz mogła mnie oceniać, a teraz wybacz, ale dalej będę trzymała się swojej decyzji.

Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok, Narcyza dotknęła jej czułego punktu. Odkąd pamiętała kochała dzieci, zawsze marzyła o rodzeństwie, ale niestety jej mama nie mogła mieć więcej pociech. A teraz? Wiedziała, że nigdy nie zostanie matką, w dziecięcych łóżeczkach na górze nie będą spały niemowlaki, a ich dom nie będzie rozbrzmiewał śmiechem dzieci…

- Hermiono… - dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że Narcyza coś do niej mówi.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się.

- Nic się nie stało.

Ten właśnie moment wybrała Wstążeczka, żeby oznajmić, iż kolacja została podana i uprzejmie prosić, aby wszyscy zechcieli przenieść się do kuchni.

Posiłek upłynął im w przyjemnej atmosferze, ustalili przy okazji, że Dracon pojawi się u nich za trzy dni, a oni cały czas będą w kontakcie. Po kolacji Narcyza pożegnała się z młodym małżeństwem i aportowała się do domu sprzed domku Snape'ów.

Małżeństwo zostało samo.

- Naprawdę chcesz, żeby Dracon zamieszkał za nami?

- Profesorze, rozmawialiśmy już o tym – westchnęła siadając przed kominkiem, w którym pomimo letniej pory wesoło płonął ogień.

- Ale nie dałaś mi jasnej odpowiedzi.

- Profesorze proszę – odwróciła się w jego stronę. – Są pewne rzeczy, których nie możemy akceptować, ale musimy się na nie zgadzać, bo to jest lepsze dla ogółu.

- I zaakceptujesz chłopaka, który tyle lat uprzykrzał ci życie? Mało masz problemów? – nie wiedział dlaczego tak uparcie drążył ten temat, po prostu nie umiał odpuścić. Musiał zrozumieć co nią kierowało. Nawet jak na nią, było to nielogiczne.

- Profesorze, ożenił pan się z dziewczyną, której pan nie znosi. Chronił pan Harry'ego, chociaż pan go nie cierpi. Zgodził się pan zabić dyrektora, chociaż traktował go pan jak przyjaciela. I to pan chce mi wmówić, że postępuję źle. Oboje mamy różne zasady, a główną mamy tę samą – w imię większego dobra, czyż nie?

- Ale ty masz całe życie przed sobą!

- Profesorze, to ja jestem Księżniczką Gryffindoru, a to ci najwyżsi muszą podejmować decyzję za tych słabszych. A teraz profesor wybaczy. Wstążeczko! – skrzatka pojawiła się z cichym trzaskiem. – Poproszę lampkę czerwonego, słodkiego wina.

- Nie powi…

- Profesorze z chwilą, gdy zostałam pańską żoną, przestałam być dzieckiem, według prawa. Bo zdaję sobie sprawę, że pan tego nie uznaje.

- Wstążeczko, najlepiej przygotuj i coś dla pana domu. Może ognistą z kapką cytryny.

- Nie mam ochoty – warknął zirytowany Severus, nie podobało mu się, że Hermiona decyduje za nich oboje. Ona!

- Jak profesor uważa, ja idę do biblioteki! Żegnam!

Aleksiej leżał na łóżku wyczerpany, jego drobnym dziecięcym ciałkiem wstrząsały dreszcze. Gorączka wciąż rosła. Cały dwór zdawał się być pogrążony w malignie, jak zawsze zresztą, gdy mały carewicz był chory.

- Baby, och moje małe Baby – ze łzami w oczach szeptała Aleksandra. Już dawno nie zdarzyło się coś takiego, ostatnimi czasy wydawało się nawet, że choroba całkowicie zniknęła. Ale teraz… Grigorij wyjechał zaledwie wczoraj, a chłopiec był w stanie krytycznym. Co miała zrobić? Wiedziała, że jeśli mężczyzna nie będzie chciał być znaleziony, to nie ma możliwości, by ktoś się z nim skontaktował… Musiała wierzyć, że wróci. Padła na kolana, łzami mocząc pościel synka. Pogrążona w rozpaczy nie usłyszała, kiedy Anastazja uklęknęła koło niej. Obie w myślach przyzywały Grigorija.

Carewicz płakał całym sobą, był tak obolały, że każdy oddech sprawiał mu problem. Każda myśl zdawała się wywoływać ból. Ból był wszędzie, wszystko było bólem.

_Czasami musimy w coś wierzyć. Czasami musimy wierzyć w czary. _

Przypomniał sobie słowa Ojca Grigorija, uwierzył w magię. Uwierzył w to, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel go nie zostawi…

Severus spojrzał na zegar. Szlag! Zaklął w myślach, siedział w pracowni ponad cztery godziny. Niechętnie posprzątał blat, przelał eliksir do fiolek, które następnie odesłał do szafki. Machnięciem różdżki pogasił świece i wyszedł ze swojego prywatnego laboratorium. Wracając do sypialni zobaczył delikatną stróżkę światła wydobywającą się spod drzwi do biblioteki. Czyżby zapomniała zgasić światło? Jednak znając ją, pewnie czytając zapomniała o Merlińskim świecie. Delikatnie otworzył drzwi, widok jaki zastał wywołał na jego twarzy ironiczny uśmiech. Dziewczyna zasnęła nad książką… Obudzić ją brutalnie? Może by tak oblać ją wodą? Jednak podchodząc coraz bliżej, mimowolnie zatracał się w tym niemalże dziewiczym obrazku. Kilka kosmyków zdążyło się już wydostać się z kitki i teraz opadało na pożółkłe stronnice, zakrywając jej policzki. Oddychała równo i spokojnie, jedynie kurczowo zaciskające się pięści świadczyły o tym, że coś jest nie tak. Uklęknął ostrożnie z zamiarem obudzenia jej, złapał jej dłoń. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy dziewczyna nieświadomie splotła ich palce, Severus wyczuł, że powoli zaczyna się uspokajać…

Kierowany jakimś dziwnym instynktem, którego w żaden racjonalny sposób nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć, wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni, by tam ułożyć na łóżku i machnięciem różdżki zmienić jej strój w piżamę. On sam zaś położył się obok niej…

_Anna leżała pośród białej pościeli, jej cera była mlecznobiała. Platynowe włosy Malfoy'ów rozsypały się po poduszce. _

_- Severusie, obiecaj, że kiedyś znajdziesz sobie kogoś, kogo pokochasz! Kto pokocha ciebie! _

_- Wiesz, że tak się nigdy nie stanie! – parsknął, przytulając jej dłoń do swojego policzka. _

_- Severusie, obiecaj – widział ile siły wkładała w te słowa, jej oddech był urywany, a oczy coraz bardziej zasnuwało bielmo zbliżającej się śmierci._

_- Nie mogę. _

_- Musisz. _

Krzyk rozpaczy wydobył się z jego gardła. Zawsze tak samo się kończyło. Zawsze kończyło się to w tym samym momencie – momencie jej śmierci. Poczuł jak czyjeś drobne ramiona obejmują go. Anna? Tak, to musiała być Anna. Tylko ona nie brzydziła się go objąć. Wciąż tkwiąc w półśnie, otworzył oczy. Nie spotkał stalowoszarych oczu Anny, spotkał inne oczy. Czarne oczy, oczy pełne niepokoju. Oczy jego żony…


	24. Rozdział 23

Grigorij pochylił się nad łóżkiem carewicza.

- Już jestem Mały Człowieczku, już jestem – szeptał gładząc długimi palcami spocone czoło chłopca. – Więcej nie zostaniesz sam, mój Mały – zaczął nucić starą, zapomnianą pieśń przodków. Musiał dbać o swojego chłopca. Nie mógł pozwolić by Aleksiejowi coś się stało. Pogrążony w odprawianiu zaklęć, nie usłyszał kroków koło siebie. Dopiero, gdy poczuł na dłoni drobną, delikatną dłoń dziewczynki, odwrócił głowę zaintrygowany. Anastazja uklęknęła koło niego i swoją wciąż dziecięcą magią próbowała mu pomóc. Ona też nie chciała stracić brata. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na utratę małego carewicza i ona o tym wiedziała.

Hermiona obudziła się przed Severusem, wyplątała z objęć mężczyzny i wyszła z sypialni. Będąc wciąż w piżamie, skierowała się do ogrodu. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy była dzieckiem. Róże pięknie wyglądały w promieniach wschodzącego słońca, a do tego ten zapach… Ona kochała róże, zwłaszcza te herbaciane. Przypominały jej babcię, tę, którą utraciła wiele lat temu. Bez namysłu pościnała różdżką najpiękniejsze kwiaty i weszła do domu. Wstawiła je do wazonu, który stał w salonie.

- Wstążeczko!

- Pani Snape – zawołała z naganą skrzatka pojawiając się przed nią. – Wygląda pani strasznie blado, powinna pani jeszcze spać! - zapiszczała krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Po prostu zrób mi coś do jedzenia – poprosiła rozbawiona.

- Woli pani ciepłe mleko czy kakao?

- Wstążeczko, przecież ja nie lubię mleka!

- Nic mnie to nie interesuje! – zapiszczała. – Kakao postawi panią na nogi.

- Wstąż…

- Niech pani da już spokój!

Hermiona wpatrywała się oszołomiona w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała skrzatka. Jak mogli stworzyć tak impertynenckie stworzenie? Owszem, oboje starali się wpoić jej pewną niezależność, ale efekt przeszedł najśmielsze oczekiwania. Wstążeczka była po prostu bezczelna, co nie zmieniało faktu, że robiła to w dobrej wierze… A to kiedyś mogło się naprawdę przydać.

- Grzanki z marmoladą i ciepłe kakao! Smacznego, pani Snape! – zapiszczała skrzatka i podała jej tacę z jedzeniem, którą dziewczyna położyła sobie na kolanach. Co prawda nie lubiła śniadań na słodko, ale cóż…

- Nie kręci głową, tylko je! – ponagliła ją skrzatka. Hermiona wzięła grzankę do ust. Chrupiące pieczywo i truskawkowa marmolada. Pomimo swojej awersji do słodkich posiłków, musiała przyznać, że Wstążeczka się spisała. Chociaż, może ona była po prostu bardzo głodna…

- Pyszne.

- Wstążeczka, robi tylko smaczne rzeczy – oznajmiła, a jej brzydką buzię rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. – To zajmę się teraz śniadaniem dla pana.

Granica pomiędzy jednym, a drugim się zatarła. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ze zwyczajnego snu zrobił się koszmar.

_- Zdradziłeś ją! – krzyczał Lucjusz. – Zdradziłeś moją małą Anne! _

_- Anna nie żyje, Lucjuszu – starał się opanować, jednak czuł wewnątrz narastającą burzę, jak zawsze gdy ktoś ją wspominał. _

_- Jak mogłeś ożenić się ze szlamą? I to właśnie z GRANGER? Ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie z nią? _

_- Wymagał tego Mistrz, nie mnie oceniać słuszność tej decyzji – jeszcze chwila, a nie powstrzyma się od skrzywdzenia Lucjusza. Nieważne, że był opanowany. Chwila. Ułamek sekundy… _

_- Crucio! – jednak to Lucjusz pierwszy skrzywdził jego. _

Sny były niekiedy zbyt realne. Jednak, jak zawsze, gdy wspominano Annę, poddał się zaklęciu, co powodowało, że ból był jeszcze dotkliwszy. Zostawił ją, pozwolił by odeszła. Nie zrobił wszystkiego, co mógł… Każdy jego mięsień płonął, każdy nerw zdawał się krzyczeć z bólu. Każda, nawet najmniejsza komórka była poddawana torturom. Nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczął krzyczeć, krzyczał tak mocno, na ile pozwalało mu obolałe ciało. Krzyczał, by zagłuszyć sumienie, krzyczał, by oszukać serce.

Kakao Hermiony rozlało się na pięknym, ciemnozielonym dywanie. Wstała tak szybko, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na tacę, którą miała na kolanach. Cała jej zawartość wylądowała na podłodze. Ale ona tego nie widziała. Z sypialni dochodził mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk Mistrza Eliksirów. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała, by krzyczał. Musiała sprawdzić co się stało, profesor nie był typem krzyczącym ot tak sobie. Co prawda już raz dzisiaj obudził go koszmar, ale nie zakładała, że po raz kolejny może mu się coś przyśnić. I to coś, co wywoła taką reakcję. Otworzyła drzwi i dwoma susami dopadła do łóżka. Mężczyzna wił się na nim, krzyczał i… płakał? Nie miała pojęcia, co się stało, co mogło mu się śnić. Usiadła obok męża i objęła go. Przez kilka chwil jeszcze szamotał się w jej objęciach, ale z każdym uderzeniem jej serca, które słyszał, uspokajał się. Jego oddech stawał się coraz bardziej wyrównany, a ona ostrożnie wycierała rąbkiem rękawa łzy z jego twarzy. Severus Snape był dumnym człowiekiem, zbyt dumnym by mógł zaakceptować, że ktoś widział jego łzy. Oznakę jego słabości… Coś, czego nie powinno być.

Severus w malignie słyszał bicie czyjegoś serca, jednocześnie tak znane, jak obce. Anna? Czyjeś ramiona trzymały go mocno broniąc przed torturującym wciąż promieniem. Objęcia Anny? Czyjś oddech owiewał jego rozgrzane torturą ciało. Oddech tej, która była mu tak droga? Czyjaś dłoń czule gładziła jego twarz. Jej drobna dłoń? Powoli zaczynał dochodzić do siebie. Czy jeśli otworzy oczy, ujrzy stalowoszare oczy Anny? Czy zobaczy w nich to coś? Pomimo tego, że ją zawiódł? Ostrożnie, bardzo powoli zaczął podnosić swoje powieki. Jednak nie spotkał tamtego spojrzenia, napotkał inne. Czarne oczy, oczy pełne niepokoju. Oczy jego żony…

Gdy tylko zobaczyła, że się obudził rozluźniła swój uścisk, tak by mógł sam zdecydować, czy nadal chce być przytulany, czy też nie.

„Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?" Nie potrafił wypowiedzieć tych słów na głos, dużo łatwiej było zadać jej to pytanie mentalnie. Oboje na tyle sprawnie posługiwali się legilimencją i oklumencją, że mogli rozmawiać „bez słów".

„Miał pan koszmar." Odpowiedziała spokojnie, jak gdyby to, co zrobiła, było najnaturalniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Severus westchnął, mentalne rozmowy miały dwie zasadnicze wady – nie można w nich było ukryć emocji oraz zmuszały one do mówienia prawdy. Jednak czasami były dużo prostsze… Tak, jak w tym wypadku.

„To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie."

„Ależ oczywiście, że jest. W końcu jest pan moim mężem, a co zagraża panu, zagraża również mnie."

„Mężem, do którego zwraca się pani, per pan…" Nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego komentarza.

„I vice versa". Natychmiast wyczuł jej rozbawienie. „Cóż, ja bym to raczej określiła jako formułkę grzecznościową, poza tym jest równie mało istotne, co delikatne." Może i nie wyjaśniła tego po ludzku, ale zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Pomimo krótkiego czasu, wytworzyła się pomiędzy nimi jakaś więź, jednak była ona na tyle krucha, że mogła się zerwać dwa razy szybciej niż umocnić. A skoro musieli pracować nad jej wzmocnieniem…

„A może się boisz?"

„Zwracać do pana po imieniu? Cóż… Nie. Jednak mam do pana zbyt duży szacunek, żeby robić coś wbrew pańskiej woli, zwłaszcza, że jak już zaznaczyłam, traktuję to raczej jako formułkę grzecznościową."

„Gryfoni… Wy i ten wasz honor…"

„Jeśli profesor nie rozróżnia szacunku od honoru, to bardzo mi przykro."

Na moment oboje zamilkli, mężczyzna zamknął oczy pozwalając sobie na chwilowy relaks. Wiedział, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby wyplątać się z jej objęć, ale przecież to ona nie chciała go puścić, czyż nie?

- Profesorze, może zejdziemy na śniadanie? – zapytała, a Severus mimowolnie drgnął na dźwięk jej głosu, który był tak inny od tego mentalnego.

- Czy ta rozmowa nic pani nie nauczyła?

- Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie – usłyszał jej szept koło swojego ucha. – To niegrzeczne, Severusie – kosmyki jej włosów opadły mu na twarz. – A teraz, mężu idziemy na śniadanie. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Inaczej Wstążeczka się do nas dobierze.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że będę cię słuchał?

- Nie muszę sądzić, ja to wiem! – nie był na to przygotowany. Pociągnęła go tak mocno, że gdyby nie jego refleks, wylądowałby w mało eleganckiej pozie na ziemi.

- GRRRRRANGER!

- Może robiłoby to na mnie wrażenie, gdybym wciąż jeszcze tak się nazywała. Chociaż przyznaję, wciąż brzmi to efektownie – zaśmiała się i wyszła z sypialni, pozostawiając go na granicy wybuchu.

- Idiotka! – warknął, po czym niechętnie podążył za nią.

Alastor Moody siedział w kuchni państwa Tonks i wpatrywał się w młodszego kolegę.

- Alastorze, naprawdę uważasz, że zabicie kobiety w ciąży to dobry pomysł? Wiesz, że to nie wróży najlepiej – delikatnie perswadował Remus. Nie potrafił zrozumieć decyzji Szalonookiego, który uparcie obstawał przy zabiciu Lestrange.

- Lupin, Albus wyraźnie powiedział, że mamy ją zlikwidować!

- Ale NIE zabija się kobiety w ciąży! Nawet jeśli to jest Bellatrix – starał się być spokojny, ale czuł, że powoli jego spokój zaczyna się kruszyć.

- Przecież to przez nią Dora o mało nie zginęła – warknęła Andromeda, która bezceremonialnie weszła do kuchni. – A ona też spodziewa się dziecka.

- Tak właściwie, to kto uratował Tonks? – spytał Moody, nie dając dojść do głosu Remusowi.

- Napisałam do Severusa, pojawił się tu z żoną.

- ŻONĄ! – krzyknęli mężczyźni jednocześnie, od razu zapominając o Belli.

- No tak, zareagowałam podobnie – zachichotała. – Ale możecie mi wierzyć – ona na pewno była jego żoną.

- To niemożliwe – prychnął Alastor.

- Mieli obrączki, a on zwracał się do niej „kochanie". To chyba o czymś świadczy? – nie mogła powstrzymać wrednego uśmieszku.

- Snape zwracający się do kogoś „kochanie"? Jesteś pewna, że to był ON?

- Severusa raczej nie da się podrobić – zaśmiała się, siadając koło Remusa.

- Wiesz chociaż, kim jest jego żona?

- Chyba jakaś masochistka – sarknął Szalonooki.

- Szczerze powiedziawszy kojarzę jej buzię, ale naprawdę nie mam bladego pojęcia skąd – zamyśliła się. – Nie, na pewno sobie nie przypomnę. Wiem tylko, że ma na imię Hermiona.

- Panna Granger?

- Nie wiem, Moody. Przedstawiła się jako Hermiona Snape.

- Ale, dlaczego? Dlaczego Hermiona miałaby wyjść za Severusa? – zastanawiał się Remus.

- Zakładam, że był to jeden z genialnych pomysłów Albusa. Tylko on byłby w stanie ich do tego zmusić – zawyrokował Alastor.

- Niechętnie muszę przyznać ci rację – westchnął Lupin.

- Kim jest ta Hermiona? – wtrąciła się Andromeda.

- Hermiona jest najpotężniejszą wiedźmą od czasów Roweny, przyjaciółką Harry'ego Potter'a i jednocześnie najwierniejszą gryfonka jaką znam.

- Fakt, tylko Albus mógł skojarzyć Snape'a z gryfonką.

- No właśnie, Dromedo, no właśnie…

Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało na obitej karmazynowym pluszem kanapie. Jeden z nich, ze schludnie ostrzyżonymi włosami, lekko podkręconymi wąsami ubrany był w piękną, białą marynarkę przepasaną niebieską wstęgą i czarne spodnie. Drugi, z rozwichrzonymi włosami, brodą, która zdawała się żyć własnym życiem - w brązową, lekko przybrudzoną mnisią opończę.

- Papa, naprawdę uważasz, że Feliks nie jest szkodliwy?

- Grigoriju, doskonale wiesz, że Jusupow jest zbyt wpływowy, bym mógł go odsunąć od tego projektu! – westchnął Mikołaj.

- A czy wiesz, papa, że Feliks podobno współżył z Wielkim Księciem Dymitrem Pawłowiczem? – na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech. Doskonale znał cara i wiedział, jak go podejść, ale to już był cios poniżej pasa.

- Grigoriju! Uważaj na to, co mówisz! Nie będę tolerował takich oskarżeń! Nawet z twojej strony!

- Papa, czyż ja, biedny, głupi mnich, ośmieliłbym się ciebie okłamać? Papa, ja naprawdę mówię prawdę! – pozwolił by ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Mikołaj nie był czarodziejem, nie trwało długo przekonanie go do swoich racji.

- Zajmę się tym, Grigoriju – na twarzy Imperatora widać było zmęczenie i niesmak, w końcu nie codziennie dowiaduje się takich rzeczy, prawda?

Albus wpatrywał się w taflę hogwarckiego jeziora. Zawsze przychodził tutaj, gdy potrzebował wyciszenia. Woda go uspokajała, powodowała, że znajdował wyjścia z sytuacji, które wydawały się go nie mieć. Ale teraz nawet to nie pomagało. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie walki bez Severusa, Minerwy, Lafa i Hermiony. Oni byli zbyt potężni, by mógł ich stracić, lecz jednocześnie on był zbyt dumny, by potrafił ich przeprosić. Dumbledore nie przepraszał.

Aleksiej wpatrywał się radośnie w starszego przyjaciela.

- Ojcze Grigoriju, naprawdę mogę?

- Oczywiście, że tak, moje dziecko. Kupiłem je dla ciebie.

Młody Carewicz rzucił się z impetem na szyję mężczyzny. Jeszcze nigdy, przenigdy, nie dostał tak wspaniałego prezentu!

- Mogę je przymierzyć?

- Przecież swoją twoje, Aleksieju.

Chłopiec bezceremonialnie usiadł na zimnej, marmurowej posadzce i założył wrotki na nogi, po czym uchwycił wyciągnięte dłonie Grigorija i podniósł się. Ledwo zdążył poruszyć nogami, a już się zachwiała. Gdyby nie refleks mężczyzny, jak długi wylądowałaby na ziemi.

- Wiesz co, może najpierw się mnie trzymaj, dobrze? – zaproponował uśmiechając się wyrozumiale. Aleksiej przytaknął i ujął pod ramię Grigorija. To chyba był najwspanialszy dzień w jego życiu!

Małe wyjaśnienie - Aleksiej cierpi na hemofilię, stąd takie uciechy, jak jazda na wrotkach do tej pory były mu obce.


	25. Rozdział 24

Daisy wpatrywała się wielkimi ślepiami w Teodora, który głaskał ją po pięknym, białym grzbiecie.

- Teo, rozpieszczasz ją.

- Muszę nadrobić, skoro ty tego nie robisz, Smoku – stwierdził poważnie patrząc na przyjaciela. Dracon parsknął śmiechem. Nott zawsze potrafił go rozbawić, miał subtelne poczucie humoru, które Malfoy'owi przypadło do gustu. – Draco, czy coś się stało?

Blondyn westchnął, to była zdecydowanie jego wada! Czy on zawsze musiał wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak? Chociaż raz mógłby sobie odpuścić.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, Teo.

- Daj spokój, Draco. O co chodzi?

- Błyskotka! – zwołał.

- Tak, paniczu? – pojawiła się przed nim skrzatka.

- Dwie szklanki Ognistej, dla mnie i dla pana Notta – rozkazał.

- Ale...

- Żadnego sprzeciwu!

Błyskotka spojrzała na niego przerażona, ale mimo wszystko skinęła głową i obiecała zrealizować zamówienie. Kilka chwil później pojawiła się z tacą, na której stała kryształowa butelka z bursztynowym płynem i dwie literatki. Jako że, Teo był bliżej, rozlał alkohol do szklanek. Jedną podał przyjacielowi, drugą zostawił sobie.

- No to słucham – na twarzy Notta pojawił się wredny uśmiech.

- Matka chce, żebym przeprowadził się do wuja Severusa.

- To dobrze.

- Czy ty nigdy nie możesz powiedzieć czegoś więcej? – warknął Dracon. – Akurat zwykłe „to dobrze" jakoś zbyt wiele mi nie mówi.

- Jak mniemam, twoja matka ma powód, byś się przeniósł do Snape'a – mówił spokojnie, bez pośpiechu, niemalże przeciągając samogłoski.

- Szlag, by cię trafił Nott!

Teodor roześmiał się. Głęboki, męski głos wypełnił pokój młodego Malfoy'a, który właśnie mordował wzrokiem przyjaciela.

- Posłuchaj Draco. Obaj wiemy, że Snape jest po właściwej, czyli naszej stronie. A tylko to powinno się dla ciebie liczyć.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że Snape jest po właściwej stronie? – blondyn spojrzał zaciekawiony na Teo. Draco doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego wuj nie służy Czarnemu Panu, ale Nott? Skąd on mógł o tym wiedzieć... Smok co prawda, wiedział, że Teo nie popierał Voldemorta, ale czy wiedział o Snape'ie?

- Tak, przyjacielu i powinieneś się cieszyć, że to on będzie twoim mentorem.

Feliks Jusupow wpatrywał się zamyślony w obraz Mikołaja II, po głowie tłukła mu się masa pytań. Co, jeśli ten przeklęty mnich faktycznie ma rację? Co, jeśli Carska Rosja istotnie zmierza ku upadkowi? Nie mógł na to pozwolić! Tak samo, jak nie mógł już dłużej patrzeć na obłudną twarz Rasputina. Zniszczy go! Zniszczy go tak samo, jak on zniszczył jego.

Rozmyślania przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę – miał nadzieję, że to był Puryszkiewicz, idiota spóźniał się już ponad pół godziny.

- Książę – usłyszał przymilny głos deputowanego, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju.

- Nareszcie! Ileż można na ciebie czekać? – warknął, skinieniem głowy dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma usiąść naprzeciw. Mężczyzna posłusznie zajął wskazane mu miejsce. - Masz jakieś interesujące wieści?

- Coraz więcej ludzi się buntuje, rewolucja powoli zaczyna docierać do stolicy. Ludziom nie podoba się bliskość Rasputina i carskiej rodziny, twierdzą, że mnich owinął ich sobie wokół palca.

Jusupow prychnął w odpowiedzi. Oczywiście, że tak twierdzą! Wpływ Grigorija Rasputina był widoczny wszędzie. Tylko on mógł jak cień podążać za Mikołajem na audiencjach, rozmawiać o każdej porze dnia i nocy z Carycą, czy iść ramię w ramię z młodym Carewiczem Aleksiejem. Jemu wszystko było wolno i co gorsza, to on o wszystkim decydował. Mikołaj i Aleksandra grali tak, jak on im zagrał, a ludziom się to nie podobało. Zwłaszcza, że idee rewolucjonistów przemawiały do wiecznie uciskanych, niższych warstw. A to było niebezpieczne, zdecydowanie niebezpieczne.

- Musimy pozbyć się Rasputina – zdecydował Jusupow.

- Kiedy?

- Jutro. Jutro wieczorem.

- Mamy jakieś plany na dzisiaj?

- Jasne, ty się zamykasz w bibliotece, a ja w pracowni – parsknął Severus popijając kawę.

- Zabawne. Może mógłbyś mnie czegoś nauczyć?

- Pannę – Wiem – To – Wszystko można jeszcze czegoś nauczyć?

- O ile pamiętam, to dzięki tobie przestałam być panną.

- Możesz sama sobie za to podziękować.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

- Fakt. Jednak, gdybyś się nie zgodził, to sama za siebie nie mogłabym wyjść.

- Kretynka.

- Zgred.

- Idiotka.

- Gbur.

- Grannnnger!

- Dawno i nieprawda, mężu – uśmiechnęła się do niego figlarnie.

- Merlinie! – zawołał z rozpaczą, co spowodowało kolejny wybuch śmiechu u jego żony.

- Myślisz, że mogłabym zdać Owutemy w czasie wakacji? – spytała ni stąd, ni zowąd, gdy tylko się uspokoiła.

- Nie chcesz wrócić później do Hogwartu?

- To moje marzenie – prychnęła. – Księżniczka Gryffindoru, która jest żoną Opiekuna Slytherinu, to zmarnowałoby moją reputację! Zresztą nie tylko moją. Straszny Mistrz Eliksirów znajdujący się pod pantoflem gryfonki...

- Ty nie masz reputacji.

- Fakt, ja mam przyjaciół.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie, a Hermiona przez chwilę miała wyrzuty sumienia, że pozwoliła sobie na zbyt wiele.

- Możesz napisać do Ministerstwa z prośbą o przystąpienie wcześniej do egzaminu, a ja ci to podpiszę.

- Co? – jeszcze by tego brakowało, by Snape jej coś podpisywał. - Też mi coś!

- Nie skończyłaś jeszcze 17 lat, więc ciąży na tobie obowiązek nauki, a ja jako twój mąż i jednocześnie twój profesor mam prawo zwolnić cię z tego przykrego obowiązku, jakim jest szkoła.

- Nie mam zamiaru cię o to prosić – sarknęła wściekle mrużąc oczy.

- I dzięki Merlinowi. Podpiszę nie dla twojego widzimisię, ale dla własnego spokoju. Żebyś mi później nie wypominała – machnął różdżką, srebra łania wyskoczyła z jego różdżki, by po chwili zniknąć. – Wysłałem wiadomość Albusowi – wyjaśnił widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. – A teraz idę do laboratorium, jakbyś coś chciała, to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

- Mogę ci pomóc?

- Zapomnij, nie wepchniesz tam swojego kudłatego łba!

- Bo niby jest gorszy od twojego oklapniętego? – parsknęła krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Jeszcze może chciałabyś, żebym cię czegoś nauczył?

- Byłoby miło, Severusie – uśmiechnęła się słodko.

- Po moim trupie.

- To da się szybko załatwić – wyciągnęła różdżkę, a jej czarne oczy zaświeciły dziko. – Poćwiczymy?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale jej buńczuczna aura podziałała na niego. Skinął głową, zrzucił z siebie pelerynę i jedną z masek. Oboje instynktownie skierowali się na dwór, nie mogli przecież walczyć w domu...

Harry przeciągnął się, wciąż lekko zaspany. Już dawno tak dobrze mu się nie spało. Wyjrzał przez okno. Piękne, błękitne niebo bez chmur. W sam raz na mecz. Oby tylko Ginny się zgodziła, co do Rona i bliźniaków nie miał obaw. Oni zawsze byli chętni do gry. Pełen optymizmu wygramolił się z łóżka, machinalnie je zasłał, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem skierował się do kuchni.

- Harry, kochaneczku! – usłyszał panią Weasley. – Dobrze ci się spało, moje dziecko?

- Dobrze, dziękuję – uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Co chcesz na śniadanie?

- Owsiankę.

- Nie ma problemu. Harry dzisiaj przyjadą rodzice Fleur z jej siostrą, zajmiesz się Gabrielle?

- Co? Och, no dobrze – nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zajmować się dziewczyną, ale nie potrafił odmówić pani Weasley.

- To dobrze, Ginny jest już u Luny, a Ronald nie nadaje się do zajmowania młodymi dziewczętami.

- A w czym ja jestem lepszy? – zaśmiał się, sięgając po łyżkę i skinieniem głowy dziękując za śniadanie.

- Zaufaj mi, Harry, zaufaj.

Energicznie zapukała do drzwi, usłyszawszy ciche „proszę" otworzyła je i weszła do gabinetu.

- Mój Mistrzu – szepnęła służalczo, po czym przyklęknęła, jej czarne włosy wydostały się spod kaptura.

- Wstań – posłusznie wykonała rozkaz, bez słowa opuściła kaptur. – Jakie wieści?

- Do Zakonu dołączyło sporo ludzi, kilkoro uczniów i całkiem liczna grupa dorosłych.

- Nazwiska, idiotko! Nazwiska!

- Nie mogę, chroni mnie przysięga – spuściła głowę, zamglonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w swoje buty. Bała się kary, a czego mogła się spodziewać po Malfoy'u, jak nie tego właśnie?

- Crucio! – nie musiała długo czekać, torturujący promień trafił ją szybciej, niż się spodziewała. Upadła z krzykiem na podłogę. Nie wiedziała, jak długo mężczyzna ją torturował. – Wstań! – rozkazał, gdy wreszcie skończył ją dręczyć. Na drżących nogach zrobiła to, o co ją prosił, wolała się nie narażać. – Co jeszcze wiesz?

- Moddy i Lupin mają pozbyć się Belli – szepnęła.

- Teraz lepiej, dużo lepiej – na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się lubieżny uśmiech, sięgnął do spodni i rozpiął rozporek, po czym zsunął je. – A teraz masz to, na co zasłużyłaś – dzięki niewerbalnemu zaklęciu pozwolił swoim bokserkom opaść. – Pokaż jak ci zależy – Dziewczyna padła na kolana i przysunęła się do niego. Pozwoliła by wsunął swojego penisa w jej usta...

Na ciemnym niebie skrzyły się gwiazdy, carski dwór pogrążony był w sennej ciszy. Jedynie Aleksandra nie spała, coś było nie tak. Miała wrażenie, że zapowiada się burza, straszliwy huragan, który spowoduje wiele strat. Tylko co miało go spowodować? Niepokój wyciągnął ją z łóżka, mechanicznie wsunęła nogi w ciepłe, puchate pantofle. Dzięki Bogu, Mikołaj się nie obudził. Delikatnie, na palcach wyszła z pokoju. Instynkt zaprowadził ją do komnat Grigorija, który w tym czasie przebywał w zamku. Ostatnimi czasy Aleksiej nie czuł się dobrze, więc na prośbę cara Rasputin przeniósł się do dworu. Zapukała delikatnie. Ciche „proszę" upewniło ją, że Grigorij jak zawsze na nią czekał. Ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi, na szczęście nie wyraziły swojego protestu i wpuściły ją bez zbędnego skrzypienia.

- Czekałem na ciebie, moja słodka – usłyszała w ciemności szept. Nim jej oczy zdążyły się przyzwyczaić poczuła usta mężczyzny na szyi – Chodź, moja mała, poddaj się.

Caryca zaśmiała się rozczulona. Zapowiadało się na burzę, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił, to on wywoływał w niej burzę! Poddała mu się z ufnością, kochała go, pożądała tak, jak nigdy nikogo innego. Nawet Mikołaj nie wywoływał w niej takich uczuć, pomimo tego, że wciąż go kochała. Kochała ich obu...

- Alicjo, moja mała Alicjo – szepnął, gdy leżeli wtuleni w siebie. – Pojutrze rozpęta się burza, ale obiecaj mi, że ją przetrzymasz...

- Grisza* – przerwała mu, uśmiechnął się radośnie. Uwielbiał, gdy się tak do niego zwracała, ale niestety robiła to zdecydowanie za rzadko, nie mogła przecież tak spoufalać z poddanym. – O czym ty...

- Zaufaj mi, będę z tobą do końca. Zawsze i wszędzie, nawet jeśli nie będziesz mnie widzieć...

- Grisza, o czym ty mówisz? – a więc on wiedział! Wiedział więcej o burzy, którą ona tylko przeczuwała.

- Kochanie, musisz być pełna wiary. Nigdy, przenigdy, nie zostawię cię samej, tylko przez chwilę nie będzie mnie fizycznie przy tobie.

- Ale...

- Dasz radę, Alicjo. Dasz radę – nim zdążyła zaprotestować zamknął jej usta w słodkim pocałunku, usuwając tym samym wszystkie smutki w cień.

* - tak w rzeczywistości nazywali małego Grigorija.


	26. Rozdział 25

Lucjusz klęczał przed Czarnym Panem, musiał mu przecież przekazać nowe informacje…

- Wstań, Lucjuszu! – rozkazał Lord. – Co masz mi do powiedzenia?

- Mój Mistrzu – przymilił się wstając z gracją. – Pojawiła się u mnie jedna z koleżanek Pottera ze szkoły. Zadeklarowała wierność i służbę, oraz podała kilka nowych informacji.

- Wspomnienia, Lucjuszu, wspomnienia – Malfoy bez oporów wpuścił Voldemorta do swojego umysłu, nie było niczego, co mogłoby powodować u niego wstyd, czy jakieś inne uczucia, których mógłby się obawiać. Wszystko co robił, robił z myślą o swoim Mistrzu. Zawsze i wszędzie był oddany jego ideom. – Przyprowadź do mnie dziewczynę.

- Tak, mój Panie – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, gdyby na jego miejscu był jakiś inny śmierciożerca, zostałby ukarany za niesubordynację, ale jemu na szczęście to nie groziło…

Leżała na trawie i z rozbawieniem przyglądała się mężczyźnie, który siedział na niej okrakiem, a jego różdżka, odrobinę zbyt boleśnie wciskała się w jej przełyk.

- Jesteś kiepska – stwierdził takim tonem, jak gdyby mówił o pogodzie.

- I z tego powodu tak bardzo się wściekasz, że aż ci pulsuje żyłka?

- Jestem spokojny – sarknął.

- Jasne – uśmiechnęła się próbując jednocześnie wyswobodzić swoją dłoń.

- Przegrałaś, nie pozwolę ci się ruszyć.

- W sumie… czemu nie? – na tyle ile mogła, odprężyła się. – Tylko jakbyś mi mógł słońca nie zasłaniać, byłabym wdzięczna – posłał jej jedno ze swoich morderczych spojrzeń, po czym z gracją podniósł się i nie zaszczycając jej swoją uwagą, poszedł do domu. Dopóki nie zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Hermiona była cicho, później zaśmiała się radośnie. Tylko Snape mógł tak do tego podejść, gdyby ktokolwiek inny był w tej chwili na jego miejscu, to pewnie usłyszałaby litanię pochwalną na swoją cześć, a później pytanie, skąd zna tyle klątw. Ale cóż, jej drogi małżonek nie był raczej typem, który daje pochwały, on prędzej krytykował. Usiadła i odwróciła swoją twarz w kierunku słońca, z delikatnym uśmiechem przymknęła oczy. Czuła jak wypełnia ją wewnętrzny spokój. W jakimś sensie była nawet szczęśliwa. Nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że takie towarzystwo napełni ją pozytywnymi emocjami. Jednak Snape dawał jej dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, poza tym nie musiała wciąż grać, nie potrzebowała się pilnować. Mogła być sobą, przynajmniej w jakiejś minimalnej części. Niestety, miała wrażenie, że ta „sielanka" nie potrwa długo, pojutrze miał pojawić się Dracon, ona sama miała grać przed Lordem Voldemortem… Przeczuwała, że to będzie mieszanka wybuchowa. A ona zgubi się w tym szybciej, niż będzie przypuszczać. Westchnęła, spokój, który jeszcze przed chwilą ją wypełniał, teraz zdawał się być czymś odległym. Podniosła się. Musiała wrócić do domu, do męża…

Grigorij siedział na skraju łóżka Aleksieja, na jego twarzy była zwyczajna maska obojętności. Starał się z całych sił, by emocje nie zaczęły nim targać, nie mógł pokazać chłopcu, że się boi. Chociaż nie, to może złe słowo. On się nie bał, był jedynie niespokojny. Burza, którą od dawna przeczuwał, była zaledwie kilka kroków od niego. Jeszcze chwila, a tafla lodu po której stąpał się załamie, a on wpadnie do wody.

- I jak się spało, moje dziecko? – spytał, gdy tylko carewicz otworzył oczy. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się radośnie widząc swojego Maga, jak go nazywał.

- Dobrze, dziękuję.

- Jak noga?

- Jeszcze trochę boli – wyszeptał przepraszająco.

- Mogę? – spytał mężczyzna, po czym widząc przyzwolenie chłopca odsunął kołdrę z jego nóg. Westchnął dostrzegając, że jedna z nich jest wciąż opuchnięta. Wczoraj spędził nad nią prawie godzinę, próbując ją uleczyć. Gdyby tylko miał czas… musiał na chwilę odwrócić głowę, by Aleksiej nie widział jego smutku. Zrobi eliksir, jak tylko będzie mógł. Musi, zrobi wszystko, żeby go uleczyć. Mały carewicz nie zasługiwał na cierpienie. Dotknął dłonią chore kolano dziecka.

- Parzy! – zawołał chłopiec, a Grigorij wiedział, że mały udaje. Pogłaskał go wolną ręką po policzku.

- Jesteś mężczyzną Aleksieju, a mężczyzna nie takie zabiegi wytrzymuje, prawda?

Carewicz zaśmiał się, ale przytaknął. Uwielbiał patrzeć jak Grigorij pracuje. Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu postanowił, że jak dorośnie, zostanie tak wielkim czarodziejem, jak jego przyjaciel. Przymknął oczy, ciepło płynące z rąk mężczyzny usypiało go, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy Morfeusz porwał go w swoje objęcia. Jednak nie dane mu było spać spokojnie, gdy tylko Rasputin skończył zabieg, obudził carewicza.

- Dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi spać? – spytał wciąż półprzytomny chłopiec.

- Musimy porozmawiać, mój mały.

Poważny ton mężczyzny rozbudził Aleksieja, który podniósł się na łokciach i posłał Grigorijowi pytające spojrzenie.

- Jutro wieczorem stanie się coś strasznego, moje dziecko. Ale pamiętaj, nie możesz stracić wiary. Będę zawsze przy tobie, nie wiem kiedy uda mi się z tobą spotkać, ale spotkamy się na pewno! Rozumiesz?

- O czym ty mówisz? – przerażenie było widoczne w jego oczach, nie chciał go stracić. A z tego co tamten mówił, wynikało, że Grigorijowi groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Bał się, tak strasznie się bał! Jeśli jego przyjacielowi coś się stanie, on tego nie przeżyje.

- Będę musiał zniknąć na jakiś czas, mój mały. Ale nie wierz w plotki. Odnajdę cię zawsze, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował.

- Ale…

- Uwierz w magię Aleksieju, uwierz w magię – nachylił się nad chłopcem i złożył na jego czole delikatny, czuły pocałunek, wywołując tym samym senność u carewicza.

- Przyszedł list z Ministerstwa – oznajmił jej Severus, gdy tylko stanęła w progu salonu.

- To znaczy?

- Przez cały tydzień, począwszy od jutra, będziesz zdawała swoje egzaminy.

- A co z Draconem, co z wizytą u Czarnego Pana?

- Tym będziemy martwić się później, jutro masz egzamin z Eliksirów, więc radziłbym ci się przygotować – spojrzał na nią z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

- A ty jako wzorowy mąż powinieneś mi pomóc w przygotowaniach – sarknęła krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Nigdy nie będę wzorowym mężem.

- Racja, najpierw musiałbyś być prawdziwym mężem… - odpowiedziała i nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem poszła na górę. Najpierw myślała o tym, by się położyć, ale nie miała ochoty spać w ich wspólnym łóżku, zapach mężczyzny był zbyt mocny, by mogła o nim nie myśleć. Instynktownie skierowała się do różowego, dziewczęcego pokoiku, miała wrażenie, że tylko tam uda jej się poskładać myśli. Chociaż w tym momencie nie wiedziała, czy uda jej się uspokoić.

Usiadła po turecku na pluszowym, różowym dywanie, przykryła dłońmi twarz. Skuliła się, zamknęła w sobie. Gdy pierwsza piekąca łza spłynęła po jej policzku, zrozumiała, że jej czarka się dziś przepełniła. Ona zazwyczaj nie płakała, starała się spychać emocje w najdalsze kąty swego jestestwa. Gdy była idealną wersją siebie było to zdecydowanie łatwiejsze. Nauka i pilnowanie Ronalda i Harry'ego zajmowało jej myśli tak bardzo, że nie musiała czuć. Wyłączyła swoje prawdziwe emocje, by śmiać się i grać. Wciąż grać, byle tylko nie odczuwać bólu i smutku, które zdawały się być nieodłącznymi towarzyszami jej prawdziwego ja. A teraz nie wiedziała już co czuć, jak odbierać to, co się dookoła niej dzieje. Jej usta otworzyły się w niemym krzyku, który nawet teraz nie potrafił wydobyć się z jej płuc. Krzyczała bezgłośnie, czuła przyspieszone bicie serca, dławiące łzy. Była pusta w środku, to wszystko zbyt mocno w nią trafiło, zbyt szybko się zadziało. A na domiar złego, jej idealne przebranie miało nie powrócić. Już nigdy nie będzie tą idealną Hermioną, już nigdy nie pozbędzie się cieni, które za nią kroczą. Teraz powinna wypracować inną maskę, maskę idealnej żony, maskę żony śmierciożercy, dorosłej i w pełni idealnej kobiety, potężnej czarownicy… Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy skuliła się w pozycji embrionalnej na dywanie, i zaczęła szlochać. Płakała za tym, co już nie wróci, za tym, co utraciła wiążąc się w chłodnym związku z Severusem, płakała za przyjaciółmi, których przyjdzie jej stracić, płakała za utraconymi marzeniami i złudzeniami, które nigdy miały się już nie spełnić…

Racja, najpierw musiałbyś być prawdziwym mężem..

Jej słowa echem odbijały się po jego umyśle, ożywiając emocje, których nie powinno być. To powinno być przecież oczywiste, że nigdy nie będzie mężem z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Czego ona się spodziewała? Śniadań do łóżka? Kwiatów przy byle okazji? Radosnych dzieci biegających po domu i piszczących „mamo, tato"? On jej tego nigdy nie da.

…musiałbyś być prawdziwym mężem…

Nie będzie dawał jej kwiatów, nigdy nie da jej dzieci. Nie lubił dzieci, uważał je za zbędny balast, który dobry był tylko dla zakochanych idiotów. Ale oni się nie kochali. Pożądali, owszem. Szanowali, też. Ale jakieś większe, czy też bardziej szlachetne uczucia? Nie, tego pomiędzy nimi nie było i miał nieodparte wrażenie, że nigdy nie będzie. To było małżeństwo z rozsądku. Małżeństwo, które miało zapewnić im obojgu korzyści. Podnieść jego pozycję i zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Dwie rzeczy, które związały ich życia do końca. Istnienia, które w innych okolicznościach, nawet by na siebie nie spojrzały. Widział dziś jej zranione spojrzenie i zrozumiał, że coś w niej pękło. Wiedział to lepiej, niżby chciał. On w jej wieku też miał marzenia. Chociaż, nie. Już ich nie miał. Ze śmiercią Anny wszelkie marzenia umarły. Wraz z jej pogrzebem pogrzebał swoje marzenia o radości, rodzinie, przyjaźni. Skoro nie potrafił uratować Anny, to jak miał uratować kogoś innego? Jak mógł obdarować kogoś szczęściem, skoro sam go nie posiadał? Nawet magia nie mogła zadziałać w tym wypadku. Uczuć, prawdziwych uczuć, magia nie wywoła. Nie wyczaruje tego serdecznego porozumienia pomiędzy dwojgiem ludzi, nie nada sensu każdemu spojrzeniu, nie wywoła miłości tam, gdzie powinna być. A pomiędzy nimi miłość nie mogła zaistnieć. Związki z rozsądku zawsze takie były. Chłodne, pełne wyrachowanej kalkulacji, bez uczuć… Zatopiony w myślach, nie zauważył srebrzystego feniksa, który wleciał do salonu przez otwarte okno. Dopiero, gdy patronus przemówił głosem Albusa Dumbledore'a, ocknął się.

- Zebranie Zakonu Feniksa za pół godziny w Norze. Macie być, oboje.

Severus ze złością wpatrywał się w srebrną mgiełkę, która pozostała po feniksie. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty spotkać się z tą bandą idiotów, która należała do zakonu. Jedynie kilka osób cenił, a resztę miał w… poważaniu. A na dodatek przedstawienie zaczynało nabierać tempa. Mieli pokazać całemu światu, że są parą. Kochającym się małżeństwem. To zdecydowanie nie było coś, o czym w tym momencie marzył. Wróć, on w ogóle tego nie chciał, miał nadzieję, że uda mi się uniknąć w najbliższej przyszłości tej sytuacji, ale jak widać, Albus zawsze wiedział lepiej. Nabrał powietrza do płuc i powoli je wypuścił, musiał iść po dziewczynę. Nie wiedział, co robiła, a przecież musiała się ogarnąć. Już za chwilę musieli grać parę, co był pewien, zdecydowanie nie poprawi jej humoru. Kilkoma potężnymi susami znalazł się na piętrze. Zamaszystym ruchem otworzył drzwi do sypialni. Oczekiwał, że zastanie ją w łóżku z książką, jednak posłanie było nie ruszone. Może była w swoim gabinecie? Niestety i tym razem nie trafił, dopiero zamykając drzwi do jej pracowni usłyszał szloch z różowego pokoju. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. Gryfonka leżała na dywanie i płakała. Jej cynamonowe włosy rozsypały się dookoła głowy mocno kontrastując z różowym kolorem pluszowej tkaniny. Dlaczego płacze? To było pierwsze pytanie, jakie mu się nasunęło. Nie spała, tego był pewien, więc to nie mógł być żaden koszmar. Poszedł do niej bezszelestnie i uklęknął. Otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, opuściła niemalże wszystkie maski, które znał. Jej magia była jeszcze bardziej wyczuwalna niż zawsze, moc, która od niej promieniowała, była olbrzymia. Powoli, ostrożnie położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Nie mógł wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Wiedział, że mogłaby go zabić pierwszym lepszym zaklęciem. Rozszalałe emocje nie były najlepszym połączeniem z nieokiełznaną, niemalże pierwotną magią. Dawały efekt śmiertelny, w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach śmiertelny…

Była szybka, piekielnie szybka. Jej różdżka znalazła się na jego grdyce szybciej niż zdążył zarejestrować, co się stało. Spojrzał w jej oczy, emocje jakie zobaczył w nich w ułamku sekundy, przytłoczyły go. A później była pustka. Czuł, jak odgradza się od niego, jak zakłada maskę za maską, by wrócić do stanu, który znał. Opuściła różdżkę, spuściła głowę, tak, że włosy przysłoniły jej twarz. Nie potrafiła na niego spojrzeć, rozumiał ją. Zobaczył ją w chwili słabości, a to było coś niedopuszczalnego. Niemniej jednak nie było czasu, by pozwolić jej na humory, musieli grać. Pewnym ruchem podniósł jej podbródek, tak by musiała spojrzeć mu w oczy. Chciał jej mentalnie przekazać wiadomość, ale widok Hermiony oblizującej spierzchnięte usta wyprowadził go z równowagi. Nie sądził, żeby zrobiła to celowo. Jednak, gdy powtórzyła ten gest, tym razem dwa razy wolniej, był pewien, że to było świadome działanie. Za trzecim razem nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. Bezceremonialnie wpił się w jej usta, zlizując z nich słony smak łez. Skorzystał z zaproszenia, gdy tylko rozchyliła usta. Zaczęła się walka, jedno i drugie potrzebowało dominacji, żadne z nich nie dopuszczało do siebie możliwości przegranej. Odsunęła się od niego, warknął niezadowolony, że przerwała. Jednak pomruk, który wydobył się z jej ust, wywołał u niego lekki uśmieszek. Właśnie pozbawiła ich szat. Jej drobne dłonie z zadziwiającą czułością zaczęły pieścić jego plecy. Delikatnie, opuszkami gładziła jego blizny, a on nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Czułość nie leżała w jego naturze, stanowczo przyciągnął ją do siebie, tak by mogła usiąść na jego zgiętych kolanach. Jednak ona wciąż nie przestawała, jej gesty były boleśnie i irytująco łagodne, podczas gdy on pragnął gwałtowności. Przerwała pocałunek, by móc całować jego szczękę, nos, policzki. Severus nie wiedział, co się dzieje, jego racjonalne ja zaczęło się wyłączać. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś inny zaczyna kierować jego ciałem. Delikatnie zsunął ją ze swoich kolan i położył na dywanie. Jego usta zaczęły powolną wędrówkę po jej ciele. Całował, ssał, przygryzał i lizał każdy odkryty kawałek ciała, wsłuchując się w jej słodkie jęki. Po raz pierwszy nie dążył do swojego spełnienia. Chciał, musiał wręcz, wywoływać te podniecające jęki z jej ust.

Usta Severusa były cudownie czułe, niesamowicie subtelne, dające wszechogarniającą rozkosz. Krzyknęła, gdy jego język zaczął pieścić jej pierś. Był w tym wszystkim idealny, perfekcyjnie powolny, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Każdy ruch jego języka, powodował u niej coraz większe podniecenie.

Powoli, subtelnie doprowadzał ją do szczytu, wciąż pieszcząc jej piersi ustawił się u jej wejścia tak, by główką drażnić jej mokre wargi.

- Och, Severusie – zamruczała wyraźnie zadowolona. – Weź mnie – szepnęła, a on uśmiechnął się wrednie. Niesamowicie wolno zaczął się w nią wsuwać, każdy jego ruch w niej był niesamowicie powolny. A ona krzyczała jego imię raz po raz…

Spełnienia doznali jednocześnie, ich przepełnione ekstazą krzyki niosły się po całym domu.

Leżeli przytuleni, wpatrując się w biały sufit.

- Dziękuję – szepnęła i musnęła ustami wciąż zarumieniony policzek męża.

- Musimy się zbierać – oznajmił, jak gdyby nie dosłyszał jej podziękowania – Mamy być na spotkaniu Zakonu.

- Tak? – w jej oczach pojawiły się psotne ogniki, gdy on niechętnie przytaknął. – To chociaż zrobimy efektowne entrée – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, po czym bezceremonialnie wpiła się w jego usta, tym samym skutecznie odganiając swoje i męża myśli od zebrania…


	27. Rozdział 26

Harry wpatrywał się w dyrektora ze średnim zainteresowaniem, niespecjalnie ciekawiły go informacje o śmierciotulach, które podobno przyłączyły się do Voldemorta. Co mu tam po jakichś magicznych stworzeniach, skoro on nie mógł nawet wyjść na Pokątną? Niby miałby się przejmować jakimś czymś, co zamieszkuje Północną Irlandię? Niedoczekanie!

Drzwi do Nory otworzyły się na oścież. Niemalże wszystkim zebranym opadły szczęki, jedynie na kilku twarzach pojawiły się wyrozumiałe uśmieszki. Severus Snape ubrany w swoją nieśmiertelną, nauczycielską togę, trzymał za rękę Hermionę Granger, która miała na sobie sukienkę w tym samym kolorze co ubranie jej towarzysza. Większość członków Zakonu wciąż nie wiedziała o ich ślubie.

- CO TY DO CHOLERY ROBISZ ZE SNAPE'M? – jako pierwszy poderwał się Harry, który nie wyobrażał sobie, że ktoś o zdrowych zmysłach może dobrowolnie trzymać Mistrza Eliksirów za rękę.

- Ciebie też miło widzieć Harry – odpowiedziała mu chłodnym tonem dziewczyna.

- CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ? DLACZEGO, DO KURW*…

- Silencio Potter – uciszył go Severus jednym machnięciem różdżki. – Siadaj, jeszcze raz zwrócisz się tak do mojej żony, a gwarantuję, że już nigdy do nikogo nie powiesz ani słowa.

- ŻONY? – wyrwało się jednocześnie z kilku gardeł, co spowodowało że na twarzy Severusa pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek, a Hermiona zaśmiała się radośnie i z czułością spojrzała na męża.

- Severus i Hermiona pobrali się kilka dni temu – wyjaśnił Albus Dumbledore.

- Zawsze wiedziałam, że do siebie pasują – zaszczebiotała radośnie Luna i podbiegła do pary, która zdążyła już wejść do salonu. – Gratulacje profesorze Snape! Gratuluję Hermiono! – uściskała szybko dziewczynę.

- Dziękujemy panno Lovegood.

- Severusie, Hermiono, zająłem wam miejsca! – usłyszeli głos Lafcadia.

- Laf! – państwo Snape zgodnym krokiem skierowali się w stronę kuzyna, po czym usiedli na wolnych miejscach koło niego.

- Na czym to stanęliśmy? Ach tak, śmierciotulami zajmie się Katie z Rud…

- Winien jest pan nam wyjaśnienia! – przerwał mu oburzony Ronald.

- Panie Weasley, a co tu jest do wyjaśniania? – odezwała się Minerwa McGonagall zamiast Albusa. – W dorosłym życiu jest tak, że jeśli mężczyzna i kobieta się kochają to biorą ślub.

- Ale przecież ona go nie kocha, ona kocha…

- Ronald, zdaję sobie sprawę, że ty uważasz, iż to właśnie ciebie darzę miłością, ale przykro mi. Nie kocham i nie kochałam cię nigdy – mówiła powoli, ważąc każde słowo.

- Mówiłaś, że…

- Co Ronaldzie? Że cię kocham? Że świetnie całujesz? – tu skrzywiła się wyraźnie – Kłamałam. Byłeś idealną przykrywką dla mnie i Severusa.

Patrzyła jak jasnoniebieskie oczy przyjaciela wypełniają się łzami, a on czerwony i boleśnie upokorzony, wybiega. Musiała kłamać, nie mogła przecież powiedzieć prawdy. Czuła, jak nienawiść do samej siebie wciąż rośnie. Nie powinna tego mówić, ale musiała. Musiała grać. Poczuła, jak Severus mocniej ściska jej dłoń. Zrozumiał, on też wielokrotnie musiał kłamać – w imię większego dobra…

Reakcje na słowa Hermiony były różne. Familia rudzielców patrzyła na nią oburzona, jedynie Ginny nie patrzyła spod byka, w jej brązowym spojrzeniu spostrzegła zrozumienie. Lupin szczerzył się jak wariat, McGonagall przyglądała się swoim dłoniom, starając się przy tym, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, Lafcadio puścił jej oczko, jej przyjaciele ze szkoły wpatrywali się w nią z rozdziawionymi buziami, natomiast starsza kadra Feniksów zastanawiała się skrycie, jakim eliksirem potraktował ją mężczyzna. Jedynie dyrektor patrzył na nią z naganą.

- Panno Granger… - zaczął.

- Pani Snape, dyrektorze, jeśli łaska – uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i pomimo stalowego spojrzenia starca nie zerwała kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Hermiono! – upomniała ją Molly, która była wciąż zszokowana zachowaniem dziewczyny.

- Przepraszam, pani Weasley – jej głos zabrzmiał tak smutno, że większa część zebranych jej uwierzyła. – Niestety nie mogłam postąpić inaczej – wyjaśniła.

- Ale nie powinnaś się nim bawić! – krzyknęła Lavender, wściekle mrużąc oczy.

- Panno Brown, zapewniam panią, że to nie jest pani sprawa. Hermiona postąpiła tak, jak musiała, zgodnie z zaleceniami dyrektora – oznajmił Severus tonem, którym zwykł odbierać punkty Złotej Trójcy. Pomimo jawnego kłamstwa Mistrza Eliksirów, Albus nie dał po sobie znać, jakoby prawda była inna.

- Albusie, kontynuuj zebranie, nie mam całego popołudnia wolnego – wtrącił się Lafcadio.

- Remusie, Alastorze, wiecie co z Bellatrix?

- Od chwili, gdy zniknęła z domu Andromedy, nie możemy jej znaleźć – warknął wyraźnie niezadowolony Moody.

- Musicie się nią zająć, chłopcy! Następna sprawa, Severusie potrzebuję kilka fiolek Wielosokowego, Veritaserum i jedną Zary.

- Przykro mi Albusie, ale obawiam się, że będziesz musiał chwilę poczekać. Żadnego z tych eliksirów nie mam na składzie.

- Masz na nie 3 dni.

- Potrzebuję tygodnia i nie,Albusie, nie ma możliwości, żebym to zrobił wcześniej, i nie, nie jest to rozmowa na forum. Moja, czy raczej naszaprywatność, nie będzie omawiana publicznie.

- Dobrze. Molly państwo Delacour mają przyjechać dziś wieczorem, prawda?

- Tak.

- Ślub będzie za 3 dni?

- Tak.

- W takim razie, Lafie, Minerwo, Alastorze, Remusie, Severusie i Hermiono zajmiecie się zabezpieczeniem domu. Nie chcemy tu żadnych nieproszonych gości – tu wymownie spojrzał na Moody'ego i Lupina.

- Nas nie będzie, dyrektorze – od razu wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Mamy inne plany.

- A co może być ważniejszego od zabezpieczenia naszego domu? – wtrącił się Charlie.

- Życie i wojna toczy się poza waszym domem, Weasley. A tak się składa, że niektórzy mają inne zadania…

- Ale chyba będziecie na ślubie? – zapytała z przestrachem Molly, która już całkowicie puściła w niepamięć wcześniejsze zachowanie Hermiony. Traktowała ją jak córkę i nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby dziewczyny zabrakło na ślubie.

- To dość wątpliwe, Molly – oznajmił Severus. – Niczego nie obiecujemy, lepiej się nastawcie na naszą nieobecność.

- W takim razie ochroną zajmą się jeszcze bliźniacy, panna Chang i panna Lovegood.

Czwórka młodych przytaknęła zadowolona.

- No dobrze, w takim razie, skoro najważniejsze sprawy mamy już omówione, dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie. Molly użyczysz nam pokój? Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Severusem i Hermioną na osobności.

Kobieta przytaknęła i poprowadziła troje przyjaciół do małej, lecz przytulnej sypialni. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, jednocześnie rzucili zaklęcie wyciszające, po czym ulokowali się wygodnie na łóżku.

- A więc słucham, co macie mi do powiedzenia?

- Po pierwsze Albusie, doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Hermiona ma spotkać się z Czarnym Panem, po drugie, cały tydzień będzie zaliczać Owutemy, a na dodatek z nami ma zamieszkać Dracon! I jak, na Merlina, mamy wpaść na ten głupi ślub? Nie wspominając jeszcze o tych pieprzonych eliksirach!

- Spokojnie, moje dziecko. Sądzę, że Dracon pomoże wam przy pracy, więc najpóźniej za pięć dni i ani dnia później, chcę dostać eliksiry.

- Pan przesadza, dyrektorze. Przykro nam, ale musimy już iść. Prawda, kochanie? – tu Hermiona spojrzała znacząco na męża. Wstali jednocześnie i wyszli z sypialni trzymając się za ręce. Nie dane im było jednak wyjść z Nory w spokoju, jako pierwszy dopadł ich Lupin.

- Severusie, Hermiono, bardzo wam dziękuję za uratowanie Tonks – uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło, a oni jednocześnie skrzywili się, wywołując śmiech u wilkołaka.

- Lupin, wybacz. Spieszy nam się – sarknął Severus, skłonili mu się lekko i z cichą nadzieją skierowali się w stronę wyjścia. Tym razem dopadli ich Laf z Minerwą.

- Severu… - zaczął Prince.

- Nie tutaj, jak już masz mi coś do powiedzenia, to przenieśmy się do nas.

- Macie – poprawiła go McGonagall, a mężczyzna ostentacyjnie wywrócił oczami.

- Jeśli nie chcecie narazić się Potterowi, który ewidentnie zmierza w naszą stronę, to musimy się zbierać – na twarzy Lafcadia pojawił się słynny firmowy uśmieszek, który tak upodabniał go do Severusa. Snape'owie jednocześnie ruszyli się z miejsca, żadne z nich nie miało najmniejszej ochoty na spotkanie z młodym Potterem. Minerwa i Lafcadio podążyli za nimi.

- Minerwo złap się Hermiony, Laf – tu sugestywnie spojrzał na swoje ramię.

- SNA… - nie dane im było usłyszeć krzyku Złotego Chłopca, zdążyli się aportować.

- To wasz dom? – Minerwa spojrzała zdziwiona na niewielki domek. – Skąd go…

- Dostaliśmy od przyjaciela – weszła jej w słowo Hermiona. – Severus – spojrzała znacząco na męża. Wyciągnęli różdżki i przez chwilę zdejmowali ochronne zabezpieczenia.

- Mam wrażenie, że nawet Kwatera nie jest tak obwarowana, jak wasze gniazdko – zaśmiał się Laf.

- Panie przodem – uśmiechnął się wrednie Severus i przepuścił kobiety.

- Ma pani ochotę obejrzeć dom? – zwróciła się Hermiona do McGonagall.

- Mnie wystarczy szklanka Ognistej, Sever.

- Nie mów do mnie…

- Sever – dokończyła razem z nim Hermiona, co wywołało niekontrolowany chichot starszej gryfonki. Mistrz Eliksirów spiorunował je obydwie wzrokiem.

- Może zaczniemy od samej góry? – zaproponowała młoda mężatka. – A panowie niech sobie poużywają.

Minerwa przytaknęła, w ciszy podążyły na drugie piętro, które obejrzały wymieniając tylko minimalne uwagi. Dopiero, gdy znalazły się na pierwszym piętrze i Hermiona pominęła dwa pokoje, opiekunka Gryffindoru zareagowała.

- A może wejdziemy tam? – zaproponowała wesoło.

- Ale tam nic nie ma! – zaprotestowała zbyt szybko, by było to naturalne.

McGonagall popatrzyła na nią rozbawiona i bez namysłu chwyciła za klamkę.

- Ale to… - głos ugrzązł jej w gardle, spojrzała zszokowana na gryfonkę.

- Pokój dziecinny, dokładniej dziewczęcy.

Hermiona uparcie unikała jej wzroku, widać było, że coś ją męczy.

- Skoro panowie urządzają sobie pogawędkę, to my też możemy. Może wejdziemy? – starsza czarownica skinęła w stronę otwartego pokoju.

- Ale tam nie ma nawet gdzie usiąść! – Hermiona nie miała ochoty wejść do tego pokoju, zdecydowanie nie nastrajał on do pozytywnych myśli. Wciąż boleśnie przypominał jej o utraconych marzeniach.

- Jest przecież dywan.

- Ale… - nie udało jej się powstrzymać delikatnego rumieńca na wspomnienie o tym, do czego wcześniej się przysłużył.

- Naprawdę, moje dziecko, nie jestem jeszcze taka stara – puściła jej oczko i z gracją młodej dziewczyny żwawym krokiem podeszła do dywaniku i usiadła na nim po turecku. – No dalej!

Hermiona, wciąż z delikatnym rumieńcem, zajęła miejsce koło nauczycielki. - No dalej, Hermiono, o co chodzi?

- Nie rozumiem – stwierdziła bezbarwnym tonem, rysując palcem wzorki na dywaniku.

- Nie udawaj, przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Twoja awersja do tego pokoju była aż nadto widoczna. Teraz mam wrażenie, że ją rozumiem. Jesteś młodą kobietą, na tyle dorosłą, by tęsknić już za prawdziwą rodziną, lecz jednocześnie na tyle młodą, żeby wciąż marzyć o szczęśliwej, idealnej familii. A Severus ci tego nie da… W tym problem, prawda?

- Skąd, pani…

- Nie jestem już twoją nauczycielką, o ile wiem jutro masz zacząć zdawać swoje Owutemy.

- Jednak nie wiem, czy…

- Daj spokój, Hermiono – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Gramy w jednej drużynie, nie ma co sobie utrudniać życia zbędnymi formułkami.

- Nie gwarantuję jednak, że od razu przejdzie mi to przez usta.

- Zdecydowanie lepiej – odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Powiedz mi, proszę, od kogo dostaliście ten dom?

- Obawiam się, że nie mogę.

- Mnie możesz zaufać, moja droga.

- Wiem i doceniam to.

- To od…

- Jednak nie zawiodę zaufania mojego męża.

- Wyciągnę to od Lafa – na twarzy Opiekunki Gryffindoru pojawił się zdecydowanie mało gryfoński uśmieszek. Hermiona parsknęła.

- Cóż, o ile wiem, Severus jest dobrym oklumentą i nie sądzę, żeby Laf go podszedł. Nawet jeśli bardzo się postarasz – nie mogła się powstrzymać, musiała dopiec starszej kobiecie, która pomimo delikatnego rumieńca zaśmiała się szczerze.

- Widzę, że zapamiętałaś moją lekcję.

- Ja miałabym nie zapamiętać? – spytała przybierając pozę Panny – Wiem – To – Wszystko.

- Fakt.

- Może zejdziemy do naszych mężczyzn? – zaproponowała Hermiona.

- Nie masz ochoty na rozmowę? – zaakcentowała mocno ostatni wyraz.

- Może innym razem.

- Trzymam cię za słowo.

Feliks Jusupow leżał szczelnie otulony grubą, puchową kołdrą. Oczekiwał specjalnego gościa, toteż musiał go przyjąć w odpowiednim miejscu. Już za kilka minut miał pojawić się Grigorij Rasputin, człowiek, którego nienawidził z całego serca. Człowiek, którego zabije z sadystyczną przyjemnością, najpierw jednak chciał go lepiej poznać, musiał wiedzieć, jakimi środkami najskuteczniej go wyeliminować. Niechętnie więc umówił się z nim na wizytę, uprzednio zawiadomiwszy go, że jest straszliwie, być może śmiertelnie chory… Pseudo mnich zjawił się punktualnie. Wszedł do jego sypialni zdecydowanie zbyt pewnym krokiem, nie okazując mu należytego szacunku. Po prostu usiadł na skraju jego łóżka! I na dodatek zupełnie bezczelnie spojrzał mu prosto w oczy!

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że w oczach odbija się dusza człowieka… Jeśli się nie mylił, dusza Rasputina była czymś nieodgadnionym. Jusupow w jednej chwili poczuł, jak wypełniają go przeróżne i w dodatku zupełnie sprzeczne emocje! Złość i radość, chęć walki, a jednocześnie marzenie o oddaniu się mu. Od czasu romansu z Dymitrem nie miał żadnego mężczyzny, a teraz jak na złość zapragnął właśnie jego - swojego największego wroga! I nic nie mógł na to poradzić… Zagubił się w głębi jego spojrzenia, które z każdą chwilą zdawało się coraz bardziej rozjaśniać, aż przybrało barwę wiosennego nieba…

Grigorij uważnie spoglądał mu w oczy, z mieszaniną ciekawości i pogardy przejrzał jego wspomnienia, skupiając się zwłaszcza na tych, które dotyczyły jego osoby. O mało nie parsknął śmiechem, gdy dowiedział się, jak mocno oddziałuje na Feliksa. Nie chciał jednak zrywać kontaktu wzrokowego i ostatnią siłą woli utrzymał spokój. Osobiście nigdy nie gustował w mężczyznach, jednak w tej chwili zdecydował się go trochę podręczyć. Oko za oko, ząb za ząb. W myśl babilońskich zasad, zabawę czas zacząć!

- Mój panie, gdzie cię boli? – postarał się, aby jego głos był niski, odrobinę uwodzicielski, jednak nie na tyle mocno, by można to było uznać za nienaturalne.

Jusupow zadrżał, słyszał już niejednokrotnie płomienne przemowy mnicha, ale nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na jego głos! A teraz się w nim zatracił…

- Ja… ummm… - zaczął mało inteligentnie – żołądek mi dokucza.

Grigorij efektownie odetchnął, jednocześnie zwilżając spierzchnięte usta językiem. W myślach odliczył do dziesięciu, by nie zdradzić się z tym, jak bardzo bawi go Jusupow.

- Czy mogę dotknąć waszego brzucha? Muszę go uzdrowić.

Jusupow zbyt zamaszystym ruchem, jak na dotkliwie cierpiącego, odsunął kołdrę i podciągnął koszulę nocną. Czarodziej z nabożną miną delikatnie dotknął skóry chorego, musnął ją tylko opuszkami, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że jego dłonie są chłodne.

- Ach przepraszam – szybko zabrał ręce i mocno zaczął je pocierać, tak, by się rozgrzały, nie odrywając przy tym spojrzenia od „chorego". – Tak lepiej? – położył całą dłoń na jego brzuchu, dziękując w duchu Merlinowi, że wcześniej nauczył się panować nad emocjami. Widząc na wpół przymknięte oczy i rozchylone usta Jusupowa miał ochotę zaśmiać się głośno. Owszem, udało mu się już niejeden raz doprowadzić kobietę do wrzenia swoim dotykiem, ale żeby mężczyźni też tak na niego reagowali? To było odrobinę niesmaczne. Niemniej jednak korzystne. Wolno przesunął dłonią po skórze mężczyzny, w kierunku „bolącego" organu. – Tu boli? – Jusupow gorliwie przytaknął. Rasputin uśmiechnął się delikatnie i niewerbalnym zaklęciem mocno rozgrzał swoje dłonie, tak, by jego pacjent uwierzył, że coś robi…

- Och! – wyrwało się Feliksowi. Grisza, zajęty wcześniej domniemanymi dolegliwościami mężczyzny, dopiero teraz zauważył, że dość obfite pantalony Jusupowa uniosły się znacząco. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go fala mdłości. Szybko zabrał ręce z mężczyzny.

- Sesja skończona! – zawołał wesoło, jak gdyby nigdy nic i podniósł się szybko.

- Ale, ale…

- Mój panie, zrobiłem co mogłem – skłonił się mocno,

- Ale ja jestem siostrzeńcem cara!

- Ładniutki jesteś – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie – ale ja wolę kobiety. – Po czym z błyskiem w czarnych już oczach wyszedł z sypialni powiewając swoimi mnisimi szatami.


End file.
